Final Cry
by Study in Elegant Death
Summary: The world no longer needed the Savior, she served her purpose of shepherding the souls of old to a New World and freeing them of the creed of Gods. Now all that had been left was trying her best to assimilate into a normal life. But fate had other plans for the Savior, and being 'normal' just didn't cut it. Especially when Yeul and a red-clad demon hunter get involved.
1. Chapter 1

Venturing through the Unseen Realm, Yeul gazed out toward the horizon. There was trouble brewing in the mortal realm- but she could not stop it. Nor could her champion, Caius Ballad. They were no longer of the living, and as such could not directly interfere with their matters. Even if a great cataclysm was to come, their hands were tied. Being 'divine' as they were, it would only cause devastation beyond even their imagining. Out of love and pity, Etro once deigned it fit to save her mortal children, to avert what would have been the deaths of all mankind in one go- and she paid with her life. Her blue eyes stared down at the sea where the souls who wished to reborn all flooded to. The waters never dared churn, nor move along the shore. For centuries on end, she was to return here, to these very waters and be reborn. Because she lacked a true soul, and could not have the true death, Etro had taken pity upon her human incarnation. _'Someone has to take Etro's place, and protect this cycle of life.'_

Hearing the words of the Savior, Yeul temporarily shut her eyes. If anyone out there could avert disasters, and spin miracles out of what could only be described as tragedies- it was she, Lightning Farron. There was no other options, as her specific skill set and powers would be needed. In her visions, the world would fall to chaos and bow down to a new master, should Lightning not take up the torch and become the defender of mankind. Should Lightning fight, she would pay a price that many would be unwilling to do so. To save the lives of many, should there ever be a price one would be unwilling to pay? The souls of all who wished to reincarnate voiced their concerns to the Seeress, their voices forming into a chorus of doubt and fear. "We swore our vow to the Savior and her chosen friends of destiny- that we would protect and deliver all of you the fates you wished to live. But we cannot directly influence nor interfere in the affairs of the living. To do so would destroy your new, beloved world- and we do not have the power required to make a new one."

All of their cries continued to echo throughout the Unseen Realm, they seemed to be in the midst of panic. Yeul's words offered no comfort to the dead, some even seemed outraged that they would do nothing to try and save their world. If their Gods did nothing to stop the tragedies they knew were coming, then were they all doomed to never be reborn? Would they all just be forced to fade away, into the Chaos and never know what it was like to live again? Even the souls of those who did not wish to be reborn spoke up to her, pleading with every last fiber of their existence for Yeul to interfere and grant them her divine mercy. "You do not understand, as someone who cannot see the many paths of fate, saving even the life of one- will cost hundreds of thousands. Changing an event that fate has set in motion shall doom the existence of all life. Etro could not contest this, and yet she tried to do so. God himself sought to change the fates of all who walked in his kingdom, and it cost him the same fate of his mother and children."

Their flooding prayers continued to try and beseech the Seeress. Even though the voices continued to speak, to try and argue with her, Yeul wouldn't hear of it. Shaking her head, she turned her back to the sea and began to walk away. Though troubled for them, she had no feasible way of helping. This fight was in the hands of mortals, and she had done all that she could. Many of these souls were not of the former world, had no idea who she was, or what the limitations that even gods themselves had to deal with. Standing still for a moment, she clasped her hands together and Yeul looked to the sky of the Unseen Realm, "Savior...will you do what we cannot?" Praying to Lightning, she hoped that her words would somehow reach her.

"They trouble you so, do they not, Yeul?" Caius appeared and saw her praying, he couldn't help but to hear the cries of the dead. All of them pleaded to her, the very first of the Yeul's for aid. Aid that she could never freely give to them. Would it offer her any solace, he would have stricken down those souls, told them to be quiet or there would be consequences- but she wouldn't like it. And he never sought to displease her, regardless of what would happen. It was one of the very reasons he destroyed Cocoon, Pulse, Valhalla and Etro herself. The cycle of death and rebirth caused Yeul's soul to fragment- to lose parts of herself that had been there from the very beginning. Perhaps it was one of the reasons that she always was composed, and didn't dare to show a hint of her true inner feelings. Yeul had become accustomed to pain, and never once knowing reprieve from her isolated existence. All that Caius knew for sure, was that he couldn't bare to see her in pain.

"Their concerns are rightly justified." Yeul could understand where all of them were coming from. She never had fears for her own existence, as it was always guaranteed her soul would find a new body and be reborn. But for these people, whose souls were born anew and their previous identities cast aside- they knew actual fear. Etro hadn't granted them pseudo-immortality, and Yeul's logic could offer them no comfort. For her, living was nothing but a curse, save for those moments that she could know Caius once more. Even suffering through the pains of visions for great cataclysms to come, just to be by his side. Sometimes, her newly born incarnations would break the rules that all Farseers were told was the ultimate sin/taboo; to alter fate in any way shape or form. Being the first of her kind, she knew what damnation this would bring to mortal kind, and would never do so, again. Though the other Seeress' had been badgered by the souls, none so much as she appeared to be called out to the most. Perhaps they learned of Paddra from some souls of the old world, who lingered behind. Ugallu left her no choice, as it defeated even the mightiest of Paddra's l'Cie and would bring only destruction in its wake. The ultimate irony of saving her home, was that she ended up becoming its destroyer.

"Justifiable or not- they have no place speaking of that which they know nothing about. The matters of mortals are not ours to interfere with- humanity has no place for Gods. Just as the Warrior Goddess had said." Caius had heard her prayer from only a few moments prior. Were Lightning to hear those pleading words, then she would more than likely oblige the request. If anyone was to know how strong her resolve was, and willingness to help others, regardless of what happened to herself, it was Caius and Yeul. When he had opted to destroy the world, she had fought valiantly in her crusade of righteousness and redemption all in the name of Etro and for the slim hope that she could contest destiny. In the divine realm existing beyond life and death, the very shores of Valhalla- they struggled for centuries on end. Etro had once more blessed Lightning with her mercy filled compassion- gifting her with the last shred of power she had left, to create a new Goddess beyond what even the old ones could imagine. The Death Goddess safeguarded by the Warrior Goddess, who would later come to cast aside that title and be known as 'Savior'.

"They are scared for their own existence- and know not of what may come for tomorrow. It is this very fear that keeps their souls in the Unseen Realm. Until the worlds fate has been secured, they refuse to leave this plane of existence." While it was very much true what Caius had said, she still wished that there was a chance for them to interfere. But that was a double edged sword which could only cause more problems then it would solve. Yeul once more glanced back to the stagnant sea. Perhaps there was a way that she _could_ interfere without causing a ripple effect. It would be a dangerous gamble on her part- but everything was at stake. Not just the new world or humanity- all of existence was to hang in the balance.

"And burden you with their cries and incessant begging to alleviate this pain." If they wouldn't listen to reason, and they couldn't pacify the dead from within the realm- then what was to happen? Yeul, being forced to deny prayers at a constant, just because the ignorant refused to listen? These pointless and never ending matters would surely take its toll on her. His hand glowed with the very essence of Chaos itself while he glared at the sea which seemed to be her focal point of attention. Ever since Paddra, people always turned to her for miracles. Their selfishness and ill regard for what would happen to Yeul absolutely had no bounds. Her gifts had come at a very grave price, but many only sought to use her premonition to their advantage. Badgering the Seeress every waking moment to know what would befall their establishments, clans and meaningless drivel not worthy of her time.

"They do what they believe to be right and just. If we cannot provide them the safety and security they desire- then who can? We were not chosen for this mantle of responsibility, Caius. God himself chose who he believed to be the prime candidate for the job of 'Etro'." That individual had been Lightning Farron, who opted for a mankind without the need or support of Gods, and rightly cast aside her divine image/right to sit upon Etro's throne. Not that it discarded her powers, regardless of the choice she had made. Though they had faded away, Bhunielze/Etro's 'enhancements' still burdened Lightning that she may still be called 'Savior'. Be it coincidence, or the machinations of fate to try and give humanity one last fighting chance, Yeul had no idea. All she knew for certain, no fate was set in stone. An event could be appealed, and a great disaster could be averted- all for a price. "Etro herself was grooming Lightning to become the new Death Goddess- the Savior just knew not her capabilities back then. Perhaps...even if she knew this...her resolve for a future such as this one would never have wavered."

"He chose Lightning for the sole purpose of an emotionless Etro- a complacent slave who would do all that he asked, without so much as a second thought. Bhunivelze had no idea of the individual whom he put so much trust into. The Warrior Goddess serves no one, she fights all in the name of her friends and loved ones- had Etro not been on the 'right' side of things, then she would never have bothered." Caius knew what he said to be absolutely true. No matter what Lightning did, or her actions leading up to an event- she did what she thought to be 'right' and fought on the side of good. Even if she had to do things that one would consider to be 'evil' or 'cold'- she knew how to make sacrifice. The Yeul's who dragged her to Valhalla knew what they were doing. She would ask her sister for assistance, even if it led to her untimely death. Serve under the Goddess, until she drew her very last breath. It was likely these feats that had Bhunivelze believe she was capable of casting aside her emotions, and looking down on humanity just as much as God himself. Never had he even remotely thought she would betray him for her own kind- even if Lightning no longer considered herself human. Yes, if anyone was up to the job of 'Etro' and becoming the new Death Goddess, it was certainly Lightning Farron.

"Not just in the name of 'friends' nor 'family'. Her resolve to fight for a better tomorrow, is something that we can all learn from. No matter the odds or what fate threw her way, the Savior contested this with every last bit of her will. God had no idea who he was dealing with, you are right on that matter. I wonder...will the Savior once more be the champion of humanity- or let them fall?" There was a chance that Lightning no longer wished for a life of fighting, war, and death. After her centuries of fighting for her right to exist- for the right of all those she had come to treasure dearly as beloved friends and family to all live together in peace...perhaps she felt that she had played her part. Yeul expectantly looked to Caius, waiting for him to speak back. Her veil fluttered ever so slightly in the wind, and her hair followed suit while Yeul's words lingered in the air.

"As the new Goddess, should you not hope that she save these poor souls?" Caius silently wondered if Yeul would interfere, should Lightning not take it upon herself to once more save mankind. Her very existence and the balance that they were working diligently to maintain would be dissolved, should such a thing come to pass. There was no logical option to be made. Forces beyond the old world were converging, and action had to be taken- but they were powerless to do so. All of this once more tethered on the coin toss of whether or not Lightning decided to become a champion of the helpless once more. But if the world truly did end up going to hell, again, and Lightning refused to do the right thing- then he would take it upon himself to strike her down.

"I wish them every happiness they may come across- that my other self be allowed to enjoy her existence upon the new world, to experience every new sensation she sees fit." Yeul once more shut her eyes. These souls were promised a new life, and all of the many experiences that came with it- but they were not the only ones deserving of such a gift. There were others, who she felt a little more inclined to protect. Thinking about all those she had come across in her time as the Seeress. Lightning Farron, Serah Farron, Snow Villiers, Hope Estheim, Sazh Katzroy, Oerba Yun Fang, Oerba Dia Vanille, Noel Kreiss, Caius Ballad...they all deserved a sense of peace. A peace that she couldn't award them. To repay their kindness and bravery in saving worlds beyond imagining a few times over. The day of Ragnarok that came to pass, the great event that would destroy the world and turn it into nothing but a mere shell of what it once was, the loss of Etro coupled with the natural balance of the Goddess, and even the almighty Bhunivelze and his quest for omnipotence.

"Your visions of the Warrior Goddess- what do they foretell?" Caius had heard bits and pieces from the other Yeuls, but he wanted to hear it from she, who would tell her nothing but the absolute truth. Although all Yeuls were precious to him, the very first held a dear, special place in his heart. Not that he any longer possessed such a thing, being only a husk of the former man he'd been. But that did nothing to deter her from keeping him by her side, and allowing him the courtesy of remaining with her, for eternity. Caius factually had no choice, but this was a decidedly comfortable existence. Their souls were not allowed to be reborn, and Etro's wish had come true- Yeul did not have to be alone, ever.

"That one day, she will come across creatures even we, of the old world cannot fathom. In this world, they have existed for as long as fal'Cie and l'Cie walked amongst us. These creatures, have been called 'demons' and 'devils'. Mankind have taken it upon themselves to rise up against this threat, coining themselves titles of 'Devil Hunter'." Yeul tried to recount every last detail of her visions to Caius. This was the first of many, but they always started the same way- Lightning encountered a demon, fought it, and decided to take up the torch, or flee from her destiny. These visions had many paths of fate for her to follow, beyond the choice of mere 'good' or 'bad'.

"Are these creatures products of Gods work?" Caius was curious on just what a 'demon' actually looked like. If Yeul said they were nothing like of the old worlds, then he wholeheartedly believed her. But what could such a creature look like, if Yeul said it was beyond even their imagination? Having seen the creatures herself, then that spoke volumes about their outward appearance. The people of the new world took it upon themselves to fight off these creatures? Humans...always doing the reckless thing of trying to rebel against 'higher powers'. Had Bhunivelze managed to spite mankind with his dying breath, just to get back at Lightning with these monstrosities?

"I do not know where they come from. I just know that they are not of the old world. Whether or not Bhunivelze created them is irrelevant. They threaten all of existence, and must be stopped." Yeul had only seem glimpses of what they were, and where they hailed from. Perhaps the new world was beyond what Bhunivelze had made it out to be. Or, these creatures saw their chance and broke through the dimensional barriers, deciding that it would be theirs for the taking. It wasn't a hard thing to fathom, considering Etro had fought against all forces possible to contain the Chaos; but it ruptured her dam and managed to break into the mortal realm causing nothing but destruction, death, and literal chaos behind it. Perhaps whatever 'dam' held these creatures back had been destroyed by their own will to conquer mankind.

"Perhaps they were his way of ensuring humanity would stay under his short leash. Even without the memories we have of our beloved dead, we would still know what it is like to long for what we are missing. The Warrior Goddess would have figured things out, surely, and these...'demons' were to be enforcers just in case of rebellion." Bhunivelze was worse than even his creations, Lindzei and Pulse ever were. The only decent thing to ever come from the God was Etro herself. Maybe the new world, as well. Not that he could praise it in the now, considering it may end up destroyed.

"If that is in fact the case, then their malice toward humanity is not unfounded." Yeul had no idea if they were simply war machines, but they were harbingers of death. Preying upon the weak, who couldn't stand up and fend for themselves. Some even devoured souls in order to become stronger- and Yeul could not protect them from such a damning fate. Only the Savior would be capable of such a feat, and she was not yet awakened to her possible destiny. So those souls would only become twisted and devoured in one creatures quest for power.

"Do you believe this to be their purpose, Yeul?" If anyone could venture an actual guess, it would be her. The man had a genuine curiosity on what her opinion would be on 'demons'. Whatever words came forth from Yeul, he'd wholeheartedly believe in them.

"I wish I could know for certain, Caius, but they are outside even my vast knowledge." Yeul shook her head, wishing that she could have offered more insight on the creatures. Just because she had the ability to see into the future, didn't mean that everything was known to her. Even with her divine abilities, there were still limitations.

"Tell me, Yeul, what shall happen, if the Warrior Goddess takes up her destiny, and fights these beings?" Caius was curious to know the end result of the Lightning Farron he knew. Though Yeul seemed uncertain in which path she would take, he believed in the Lightning who would do only the right thing. For now, he wouldn't dare entertain a Lightning who would toss aside all of her hard work.

"Then she will meet someone the Savior never would have thought herself to need in her life time. Through him, she will come to know the gravity of her situation, and he will give her a deeper understanding she would not come to, alone. He will lessen the burden of her journey, and together they will work together, to save this world. The Savior will come to love this person- not as she would a friend or family member, but as someone she always subconsciously yearned for." Yeul could always see his fate intertwining with hers, should Lightning decide to stand up and fight for her fellow man. This man, clad in red and leather, with white hair who was a champion of this world, not unlike Lightning for their previous home. Both of them knew sacrifice beyond imagining, and likewise, both had a keen knowledge on loneliness.

"So, this man and Lightning are destined to meet? Will they be able to save this world, Yeul?" That was Caius' main concern. That is to say, he didn't mean for it to come off like Yeul was uncaring in the matter- she obviously felt troubled by the possibility that this world may die.

"In one of the many possible futures I have seen, yes." Yeul nodded, but there was still a 'darkness' even if this encounter were to happen- the Savior's happiness would not be to last. "Together, they can avert what will be. Apart, neither will stand a chance. His fate and hers are bound. Likewise, they will perish without one another." The Savior and Son of Sparda were both meant to join forces. Of that, she was certain. Pausing for a moment in between her speech, Yeul continued, on seeing Caius' relief at her words. "There will not be a happy ending, even if this future shall come to pass. The Savior will die at the end of her exploits, and the world shall be saved." This was the cost for 'justice'. Yeul could only see up until that point- she had no idea what would come next.

Caius was surprised by her premonition. "She will lose her life, to save everyone else?" Lightning to fall in love, just to die at the end of her exploits? Would this man have to watch her die? If that were the case, then it seemed about as cruel as when he left Noel behind with Yeul. Knowing fully well she about to expire- he still left the young boy behind. Noel had been forced to carry that guilt, because of him. And this person, would they carry the guilt of losing a comrade, and possible love, in exchange for their world?

"Yes." Yeul nodded her head, this was an unavoidable consequence. Looking down to the ground, she didn't want to see the shock on Caius' face. It truly was a regrettable price to be paid, which is why she felt wracked with guilt, asking Lightning for her assistance in the matter. Who was she, to ask such a thing of any individual?

Caius placed his index finger on her chin, gently lifting her face to gaze at him. "If the Warrior Goddess is to perish, then we will only have to make this realm accommodating for someone of her caliber then, won't we? A champion deserves to know that her sacrifice is for anything but nothing." He wanted to cheer up Yeul, but even he felt a sadness, knowing what Lightning would have to give up. Of all that he'd ever faced on the battle field- Lightning would be the only person he'd ever call 'equal'. What could possibly smite down a Goddess?

"There is nothing we can do, that will ever repay her sacrifice." Were she simply a human, then Yeul would be able to do something about it. But Lightning was divine, and she had no idea if she had any authority over her soul. Would she end up lost, just as Bhunivelze, Etro, Lindzei, Pulse and Mwynn before her had been? Yeul wished that she could see more, to know what would come to be, but nothing came to her. The one time she wished to know all and delve into the future- it was out of her reach.

"You are right. But that does not stop us from trying." Caius encouraged her, a bit.

"If her death leaves her bound to this realm- then I will give her the throne." Yeul didn't hesitate for a moment in that statement. If Lightning was to end up like Etro- bound to the Unseen Realm because of her sacrifice, then Yeul would see no one else as more worthy of the former Goddesses throne. Caius was likely speaking like this to make her feel better, but she didn't need that encouragement- not now.

"Whatever you believe to be right, Yeul, I will stand by your decisions." Caius didn't dare try and contest her words. Yeul knew what was best, he, better than anyone, knew this.

"Caius. I have other matters of which I need to attend. You needn't stay by my side for them." Yeul didn't wait for his answer, and began to walk in the direction that she knew the Eidolons continued to dwell. They too played an instrumental part of her vision. Though they weren't inclined to accept her request, she knew that at the mention of Lightning Farron they would have no reservations about what she had to ask.

"So long as I linger in this realm- I shall never leave your side, Yeul." Caius walked side by side with her, knowing fully well where she was about to go. The Eidolons weren't hostile creatures, but Caius didn't want to take any chances with the beings created by Etro. Just because Yeul was the new Death Goddess did not mean their loyalty was hers to be had.

"Thank you, Caius." Yeul smiled slightly, appreciating his strength and support.

"Your thanks aren't needed, Yeul. I will always put your safety ahead of anything else." Caius could see her smile, and it decidedly made the guardian just as happy. He always savored her expressions, when Yeul wore them on her face. Sometimes they could be scarcely seen, and he didn't want to take away from her happiness in the slightest.

Yeul nodded, and decided not to say anything further. Walking to the newly formed temple, she and Caius made their way up to the highest point and saw all of the Eidolons lingering. Nyx and Stiria were keeping to themselves, watching a friendly match between Bahamut and Brynhildr. Alexander and Hecatoncheir lingered with Odin, the three of them appeared to be conversing about something. Not that the Eidolons spoke of human tongue- but they all had a mutual understand with each other. As they stepped foot into the room, Yeul and Caius were immediately spotted by all who stopped immediately what they were doing. Every Eidolon stalked forward, as if demanding to know why they were intruded upon.

"Your assistance is required."

Bahamut snarled at Yeul's words, the Eidolon moving closer to Yeul, stooping down to her level and waiting for her to say more. His aim was to intimidate the pair into leaving their roaming grounds so that the Eidolons may once more be alone and left to their own devices. They sought no counsel with the new Gods and as such were not welcomed. Yeul seemed unfazed by his behavior, but Caius stood between her and Bahamut, his sword drawn and ready for a fight. At the sign of a threat, Nyx and Stiria stood right beside Bahamut. Stiria held a large ball of ice in her hands, tempted for a rematch from all those centuries ago, when Caius had defeated her sister and herself in Valhalla.

"Stop." Yeul stepped past Caius, and directly in front of the Eidolons. "It is not I who needs your help." She began to explain, hoping that this statement would calm them down. At her words, the Eidolons seemed at least open to hearing her out. "You once all served together, to protect Valhalla, and even for the salvation of this new world. I ask this of you, on her behalf, that the Savior be lent your might. There is trouble on the new world, and she will need your assistance, if she is to succeed in her quest." At the mention of 'Savior' Odin was the first to react. Stepping past all of his fellow Eidolons, he walked straight up to Yeul. Staring down at the new Goddess, he nodded to her. Yeul smiled up at the Eidolon, knowing fully well all that was needed to be said was Lightning's name or title. He was still as noble and loyal as ever- especially to his mistress.

At the affirmative from Odin, Alexander was the next to nod to Yeul. He had no qualms about serving under Lightning, especially after seeing how well she had treated his master during their l'Cie days. Next to come was Hecatoncheir himself. So long as his fellow Eidolons didn't mind- then neither did he. He also wouldn't mind to serve beneath Lightning once again. Brynhildr gave a slight nod to the Goddess. Nix and Styria reluctantly took their gaze from Caius and nodded to the Seeress as well. All eyes fell upon Bahamut, who looked ready to tear apart the intruders. Caius and he locked eyes, either one daring the other to make even a hint toward a threat. After what felt like an eternity, Bahamut let out a loud battle cry and nodded to Yeul. They would all look after their divine friend- no matter the cost. Even if they had to sacrifice their physical forms in the mortal realm to ensure her survival. Lightning Farron would never know a moments worth of fear, so long as they stood by her side.

"Thank you- all of you. I know that you do not do this for myself, but know each of you carries my gratitude. The Savior will summon you, in her great times of need. But in order to do this- she will need your crystals." Of course, they couldn't just hand over the Eidolons. But Yeul had an idea on how to accomplish this. Should Lightning choose the correct path, then she would approach the woman while she slept. In the dreams of mankind, Yeul could intervene and speak freely to individuals. It was one of the ways that she kept in touch with her newest/last self on the new world.

Once more, Odin was the first to volunteer, but Yeul shook her head.

"I wish to speak with you, more. If you wouldn't mind- could you please stay with me for a little while longer?" Yeul implored the knight, he needed to know a little more about the situation. Not even pondering it, Odin nodded to her.

Bahamut approached in his steed, the Eidolon easily towering over both individuals before him. Looking to the sky, the Eidolon's arms outstretched and he let out one last throaty roar. A purple shimmer began to engulf his form, glowing brighter and brighter until the physical form of the Eidolon disappeared- leaving only a crystal behind him. Alexander stepped forward, the large Eidolon taking a moment or two due to his size and slowness because of that fact. Once he reached the pair, he too looked to the sky, a radiant white aura surrounded him, and he too disappeared, leaving just a crystal. Brynhildr was next, flames erupting from the Eidolon as she let herself turn to a crystal. Nix and Styria followed suit with the rest, both of them fading into a light blue light, condensing down into one crystal. Hecatoncheir folded his arms, stepping toward the pair. He stared down at them, with a vague curiosity. Even as a green light engulfed him, he stared until his crystal was left behind.

Collecting the crystals of Odin's friends, Yeul looked up at the expectant Eidolon. "The Savior will need all of you, and your everlasting strength and undying loyalty to aid her in the battle to come. There will be a great deal of hardship in the road ahead. I know that you will do all you can, but know that fate has its own destiny in store for Lightning. Regardless of the outcome, it is not your fault." Odin may not have known exactly what she spoke about, but Yeul just wanted to give him a bit of a 'warning'. The stoic knight nodded to her, and allowed himself to turn into his pink crystal.

"How do you intend to hand them over to the Warrior Goddess?" Caius asked, staring down at all six crystals Yeul held in her hands. Though the Eidolons had been hostile to both of them- they all bowed at the very mention of Lightning Farron. Even trusting Yeul's word that she word that she would need them.

Delicately handling the crystals, Yeul made sure they were all secured in her arms. "The encounter is ordained- the outcome is not. Should the Savior take up arms and join the fight, then I will speak to her in her dreams and hand them over."

"Allow me to help you with those." Caius went to grab some, but Yeul instinctively took a step back. All of the crystals appeared to singe with life and burn with a bright brilliance when he reached toward them. Had the Eidolons just told him to 'back off'? Clearly, they still held a grudge over what had happened between them centuries ago.

"They will not allow you to handle them." Yeul explained, walking out of the room with Caius. "The Eidolons accept no one but their former masters and Lightning to bestow their endless blessings upon."

* * *

Staring at herself in the mirror, Lightning began to straighten out her clothes. Letting out a small sigh, her outfit had wrinkled a bit. Lightning didn't want to look like some sort of slob on her first day. Pulling down her white button up blouse, she wasn't sure if she should wear the blazer or not. Maybe not- she could just roll up the sleeves to the fold in her arm and it would look fine. But would her skirt look ridiculous, without it? Stepping a bit back from the mirror, she almost felt tempted to remove the skirt and semi-transparent leggings so that she could wear pants. Running her fingers through her hair, she wondered if this was the right look for herself. It was hard to dress typically like a woman 'should' as her whole life, she'd only worn clothes as a form of survival. Guardian Corps outfit, Etro's armor she had gifted to Lightning and Bhunivelze's Savior garb. If ever there was a time for her to need Serah, it was now. Maybe jewelry would make her look a little more 'girly'. Lightning picked up the simplistic white gold chain with a custom made crystal rose in the same look/shade of Odin's crystal. She wanted to honor the Eidolon she'd left behind, and this seemed like the best way to do so. After a few minutes of deep thought, Lightning stole a look at the clock, it was time for her to go. Grabbing her closed-toe pumps, she quickly slipped them on and made her way out the door. There was no way that she would be late today. Not that she was ever late to an appointment or anything of the sort. Lightning made a point of being punctual, no matter what.

Striding through the street, she periodically glanced at her phone to check the time. At least she'd be able to make it to the subway station and make it with a few minutes to spare. Bypassing a few people, Lightning made it to the crosswalk and pressed the button, rewarded with a 'beep'. A few minutes passed her by, with cars hurriedly taking people to their work place, or whatever errands they may need to make so early in the morning. The light changed, eventually allowing the pedestrians to pass by, and Lightning hurried along to the subway. Slowly making her way down the stairs, (she didn't want to fall) Lightning went straight to the ticket machines and purchased herself a pass. Taking her pass, she opened the electronic gate and found herself a window seat for the brief ride she'd have to take to work. Quite a few more people came on, to the point that it was fairly crowded, but Lightning wasn't forced to sit by anyone, and she was grateful for that fact. The doors shut, and the few people who decided to stand in place of sit held on for the slight jerking motion that came with the start up of the subway.

Lightning glanced out the window, hoping she'd make a good impression of herself today. Well, not only that- she hoped the job would 'stick' as well. It wasn't that she got serially fired from her previous jobs, but Lightning didn't find that they weren't suited to her skill sets and she didn't really fit in to some of them. Even if her bosses gave her extraordinary high praise for her work and loyalty to the chain of command- she couldn't stay. It wasn't fair to them, or herself. Sometimes, she almost wished that she'd opted to join the military or something along those lines. Take the easy way out, get a decent amount of pay, and teach the people of this world a thing or two about Cocoon's security personnel. Not that she could, considering she still had her immense Savior strength/powers. Why they never left, she had absolutely no idea. Bhunivelze had been destroyed- his gifts should have faded away from her. Though that line of thought didn't really seem to add up. If the destruction of the God truly meant the end of his blessings, then this world would have been nothing more than a few particles of dust while all of mankind faded away.

 _'We're just particles of dust, brushed off the palms of a God'_ The false Serah and Lumina had spoken that line to her. But it wasn't exactly true. Humanity wasn't birthed by Bhunivelze and his ability to mold matter into anything he sought fit. God created the Gods who created humanity. The correct way that things happened, was Etro killed herself, Lindzei took her blood, and fashioned humans out of it. The first of which, was Yeul. Whom he fashioned into a human counterpart of Etro herself. Which is likely why she became deathless. Well, not 'deathless' so much as unable for her soul to be reborn in the true sense. Everyone got a clean slate if they wished it- but Yeul never had that chance.

Startled slightly by the noise the doors of the train made when they opened, Lightning was pulled out of her thoughts.

Letting out a small, almost laugh, she regained her composure and walked out of the train. Finding herself nce more swamped by people on their way in/out of the subway station, Lightning did her best to evade them and maker her way out. Eventually succeeding in her crusade, she reached the top of the stairs and made her way to the office building she would be starting at. At least it was only a block away from the station- likely one of the reasons why Lightning took up this job. Not too far away by subway, right near the station- convenience that knew no bounds. Lightning quickly made her way around the block and confidently strode into the office building. She needed to make it to the 12th floor of the building, so Lightning opted to ride the elevator as opposed to climb twelve flights of stairs to her destination. Pressing the button, she waited a few moments for the elevator to arrive. Once the doors opened, she stepped inside and pressed the '12' button.

"Hold the doors!"

Lightning barely heard the request, and placed her hand in between the nearly closed doors to force them back open. Staring at the woman who ran to the doors and was panting, she seemed to be moderately distressed. Smiling up at Lightning she tried to gain her breath. Balancing herself off the doors, she eventually went inside and on noticing the '12' button was already pressed, didn't bother to do so. "You're a life saver, you know that?"

"It's no big deal...I did something anyone would do." Lightning didn't understand how her simplistic action could be life saving in the slightest. Maybe the woman was falling behind, considering she seemed a bit sweaty and had obviously been sprinting at a breakneck pace to get here.

"You'd think, huh?" The brunette shook her head, "Some people don't bother to hold the doors- and I can't be late. The boss said if I'm late one more time this week, then that's it." Adjusting her glasses by the bridge over her nose, she attempted to fix her outfit. The skirt had ridden up just a bit due to her running, and her shirt needed to be straightened out just a bit. She rolled her sleeves up to the fold in her elbow, and tucked the left portion of her bangs behind her ear. Wearing a smile of gratitude, she decided to introduce herself and not impose anymore upon the other woman in the elevator. "I'm Gina." She offered her hand over to the pink haired woman, hoping that they'd become friends.

"Lightning." Lightning took the offered hand, "I take it you're late, a lot?"

"Not usually. But I've had to be late a few times this week, and it's gotten me written up a few times." Gina let out a sigh, pursing her lips.

"That doesn't sound fun." Lightning wouldn't know, as she'd never gotten in trouble in her short lived office tenure. She had, however seen a fellow employee be fired once or twice because they had too many strikes against themselves.

"You're right. It's not." Gina shook her head, "But it's my fault. I won't bore you with the details- especially since we just met and I don't want you thinking I'm a slacker who throws a sob story or two just to get her way." And then it dawned on her. "You wouldn't happen to be new to the company, would you?" She'd never seen a pink haired woman named 'Lightning' who worked on the same floor as herself before, so she had to wonder. That is to say, she didn't know every single coworker or go cubicle to cubicle introducing herself- but she would have remembered such a person, had she seen her before. An unusual name such as 'Lightning', the hair color- she positively stuck out.

Gina was decidedly a likeable person. She didn't excuse herself or her actions, and seemed to be a woman fully capable of taking responsibility. Lightning didn't press her for information, as she was sure Gina didn't feel particularly inclined to share."I'm just starting, today. Is it that obvious?" Maybe she didn't look the part as much as she'd thought.

"Not really, no." Gina shook her head, "I just didn't think I've seen you, before. If you're worried about your outfit- you look just fine. What position are you starting in?"

"I'm a secretary." It seemed like the right position for her to take up. She never minded serving under someone else, and her new boss probably wouldn't be disagreeable. Not that Lightning ever really thought of insubordination or turning her back to the chain of command- but she didn't want to work for a hot head who decided to abuse his power.

"Oh, you're replacing Laura! I was wondering who the new girl would be." Gina could see the clueless look on Lightning's face at the mention of her previous coworker. "She quit a few weeks ago- probably one of the reasons why we've all had things a little more hectic around here. The boss has had to answer his own calls, and decided that I be the one to take over a few of her duties. Pay no mind to him if he decides to give you a hard time, he's a really good guy- he just has a lot on his plate right now."

"Isn't that irresponsible on his part? If it's not in your job description, then shouldn't he find someone to do it, right away?" Lightning found the idea ridiculous. But she did heed Gina's warning of not taking the boss' words to heart.

"Maybe. But things have been a little swamped around here. He just didn't have the time to find a proper replacement." Gina didn't really so much mind having to take up Laura's work, but she didn't care for his wrath coming down on her head for messing up a few duties that weren't hers to begin with. She was a pencil pusher, just not of the same nature.

"I see." Lightning's words lingered in the air, and neither woman said another word. Riding out the remainder of their journey to the top floor in silence, Lightning and Gina both stepped out once the doors opened.

"I'll see you around. Don't be a stranger, alright?" Gina wanted to make it perfectly clear that she had an interest in being friends with the new girl. Even if people were bitter about the loss of Laura, she didn't hold grudges for stupid reasons. Some of the men would probably forget the name of the former secretary, once they saw her replacement.

"Alright." Lightning nodded to Gina, turned around and walked to the office with the name of her new boss- 'Neil' written in black on top of a golden name plate on the door. Knocking softly three times, Lightning waited for any hint of an answer. This would be her very first time meeting the man in question as she'd been hired through an HR rep. Thinking about it now, maybe it wasn't so much Gina's - and her - bosses fault that a secretary hadn't been found in the allotted time. He wasn't in charge of hiring new personnel.

"Come in." Hearing his reply, Lightning opened the door and stepped in. The ashen blonde, green eyed male greeted her with a nod. "I don't believe it's too farfetched to believe you're my new secretary?" Neil asked, neatly folding his hands on the desk in front of himself. He didn't believe in fiddling around with things in front of others, as it distracted from your attention and came off entirely as rude. Even if she was to be his subordinate, he wouldn't be treating her as a lesser.

"Yes sir." Lightning nodded to his previous query. Studying the man in front of her, he was actually quite attractive. By her guess, he had to be anywhere from early to mid thirties. He had a bit of stubble, short, neat hair, a more 'stoic' and 'serious' look about himself that she wasn't used to. Was this office building filled with people who should be runway models, as opposed to data entry people? Although, Hope had been a scientist for a few centuries, and that wasn't to say he hadn't been an attractive young man. Maybe it wasn't too out there of an idea. But Lightning felt completely out of place at her new job, already.

"Forgive me, but I seem to have forgotten your name. I had it written down somewhere..." Neil sighed, tossing around papers, and frowning when he couldn't immediately find the document with her name on it.

"It's Lightning, sir. Lightning Farron." Lightning didn't want to trouble him on her very first day. And he seemed busy, just like Gina had said. The woman hadn't been kidding, judging by the large stacks of paper on his desk. Although she wasn't sure she'd even remotely be a useful secretary, she'd still do her best to power through all of her work for the day. Maybe even try to get a kick start on anything she'd have to do after that.

"Thank you." Neil was grateful she'd saved him the trouble. "This is your first time in this position, correct?" He wracked his brain, trying to remember correctly all of the details he'd heard from an HR rep about Lightning.

"Yes sir. But that won't impede my ability to complete the job." Lightning didn't want him to lose confidence in her before she even started.

"I should hope so. I've heard nothing but potential about you from your previous employers, Farron. And I'd hate to see you prove them wrong." Neil decided to put her right to work. Picking up his phone and giving Lightning the 'one moment' gesture as he did so, he punched in a few numbers, and the pair waited a moment or two in silence. "Gina. Could you come in for a moment? Thank you." Hanging up the receiver, a few moments later, Gina knocked on the door. "Come in."

Walking through the door, the woman smiled a bit. "We meet again. You asked for me, sir?" Gina stood in front of Neil and right beside Lightning.

"I want you to walk Lightning through everything she needs to know about the job. Where Laura left off, whatever else she may need help on. You get the idea, right?" Neil had his own duties to fulfill, so he wanted to make sure Lightning was in good hands. Considering Gina had taken over Laura's duties after she left, he didn't think anyone else would be up to the task.

"Of course." Gina nodded, "Follow me." She beckoned Lightning, opening the door so that they could exit Neil's office. Lightning didn't hesitate to follow Gina. Making sure to shut the door behind the pair, she followed her over to what appeared to be her new desk. "You're starting completely from scratch, huh?" Gina asked, doing her best to make small talk with Lightning. She also needed to know specifically what they'd have to go over.

"Yeah, it's all new to me." Lightning admitted, wondering if that was good or bad. Neil didn't mind, but this meant more work for Gina.

"Alright, no problem." Gina moved the mouse at Lightning's desk and used an administrative password to log in on the computer. Pulling out the chair at the desk, she motioned for Lightning to sit. The pink haired woman complacently did so, waiting to see what would come next from Gina's tutorial. "First and foremost- let's give you a sign-in ID." Clicking the start up menu, she hovered over to administrative tasks and clicked to 'Create New User'. Typing in the name 'Lightning' she hovered over the password bar, and Gina looked away. "Make it whatever you want, so long as you can remember and it isn't an easy guess. You don't want people playing office pranks on you by using your account, trust me."

Lightning stared at the blank bar, and tried to think of something as a password. Anyone who knew her likely would have been able to guess the words 'GuardianCorps' as her password- thankfully, she wasn't working with any of them. "Alright, what next?"

"Finished?" Gina looked back at the screen, glad that the computer accepted her password. Judging by its length- it was a fairly decent password. "Now you need to log in, of course." Gina made it so that Lightning had administrator status on the computer and logged out of the account. Bringing it back to the main menu where the 'Lightning' account now sat side by side with the 'Administrator' account, she hovered the mouse over the password bar and once more looked away. After hearing Lightning type and finish entering keys, she figured she was done. The computer logged on, and the desktop was filled with specific folders. Lightning noticed many of them had different names 'Meetings', 'Agendas', 'Minutes', 'Diaries', 'Appointments', 'Travel Arrangements for Staff'. After the folders came a bunch of different 'word' programs that were to be used to fill said folders. Lightning admittedly felt flustered upon seeing all of these things for the very first time.

"It can be a little overwhelming at first, huh?" Gina noticed the look on Lightning's face and guessed what she was thinking.

"Maybe a little." Lightning belittled how she really felt about it all, but she didn't want to place any further burden on Gina. She just wanted to find out what would be happening for the day, and do her best to accomplish the tasks at hand.

"It's perfectly alright. You're a beginner and nobody expects you to get it right on the first try." Gina smiled, trying to make Lightning feel more at ease. The phone rang as she spoke, and Gina went to pick it up. "Observe." She told Lightning, picking up the receiver. "Good morning, you've reached Neil's office, how may I help you?" After a few moments of listening, and Gina giving the affirmative to whatever the person was saying, she eventually went to hit a button. "One moment, please. I'm redirecting your call now." Gina hit the 'hold' button and switched the call over to 'line 2'. Using the intercom linking directly from the desk to Neil, "You have a call waiting on line 2."

Gina handled it with nothing but absolute finesse. Lightning had never been so polite to anyone on their first meeting like this, let alone on the phone. She silently wondered if she'd be able to do such a good job if/when that was to come about.

"Manning the phones is just one of your duties. As I'm sure you can tell by all of these folders, you'll need to be able to do much more activities with time. But as of right now, I'll just have to give you a crash course of a few things. Let me know if I'm going too fast- I want to make sure you get everything as much as you can." Gina didn't want to set a new/fellow coworker to fail. Especially an interesting one, like Lightning. She seemed to be a proud woman, who said she understood/was ready to be independent even if she truly wasn't.

"Okay." Lightning nodded. She'd do her best to keep up. There was no sense in her already falling behind, and she wasn't about to start.

Gina began to sift through each individual folder, and recount the details that came with each subject. Breaking them down to their most simplistic terms, and what Lightning's basic duties would be for each specific area. Also adding in which program was required for a certain job. Lightning never once interrupted Gina during her thorough explanation, as she wanted to make sure all of the woman's words sunk in and she'd be able to do it on her own. Once Gina finished, she took a moment to catch her breath, then addressed Lightning. "Do you think you have it?"

"For the most, yeah." Lightning felt like she understood from the criteria Gina had supplied to her. The job actually didn't seem as difficult as she'd initially thought. That is to say, it wasn't as if Lightning was immune to mistakes and wouldn't screw up once or twice along the way, but she'd cross that bridge when she came across it.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Now remember, if you need help with _anything_ don't hesitate to call. Or visit my office- whichever you prefer. My number is auto dial 9. You have to punch in pound before pressing nine." Gina showed Lightning the pound key on the phone, and lingered to see if Lightning needed anything else from her.

"Won't I be disrupting your work? Lightning didn't want to be an inconvenience.

"Not at all. I was assigned to help you- nothing you have to ask or say will be an inconvenience. Besides, I could use the distraction from my duties. And if you tell Neil that, I'll deny it." There was a slight teasing tone in her voice, as Gina was trying to joke. The slight smile she sent Lightning's way should have been a clear indicator of this.

"Thank you for your help." Lightning was grateful Gina seemed really inclined and happy to help her out in any way she could.

"Don't worry about it." Gina smiled, walking off and leaving Lightning to her own devices.

Lightning began to sift her way through all of Lauren's file folders, and saw that the majority of them were out of place- she'd have to entirely reorganize them. The phone wasn't ringing, and Lightning wanted to make herself useful to the office, so she took out the folders one by one and began to completely redo the format they were labelled, organized and color coded. She also kept a log of all the forms, just to ensure (if she was wrong) the boss wouldn't be mad at her. Once all of that was complete, Lightning was surprised to see that an hour had gone by. Maybe this job wouldn't be as hard as she'd previously thought. She could do this, no problem.

The phone rang, for the very first time and Lightning picked it up. Taking in a deep breath and promptly exhaling, she wanted to come off just as professional and kind as Gina had. "Good morning. Neil's office, how may I help you?" Lightning felt like at this point she'd probably already screwed it up. Gina had said a much more composed variant of that.

"I'm calling on behalf of my boss, a Mr. Douglas and he wanted to make sure his appointment with Neil for today is standing." The woman on the other end was clearly another secretary, and she too appeared to be beating Lightning in formality and kindness.

"One moment, please." Lightning went onto the computer and eventually found the 'Meetings' sub folder under 'Appointments'. Going to the recent logs, she found an entry matching the mans name the woman had provided. "Yes, I have the appointment right here- 1:30 pm. Conference room A." She hoped to (anyone but 'God') that she was getting things right.

"Thank you very much. He'll be there."

With that, the woman hung up the phone and Lightning placed down her receiver. That wasn't so bad. Hearing the buzz of the intercom, she waited for Neil's voice to come through. "Who was that?"

"The secretary of a Mr. Douglas. He wanted to make sure that you're still on for an appointment today."

"Ah. I'd forgotten all about that. Thanks for the reminder."

Lightning couldn't tell if that was a compliment or not, so she didn't respond. Not that she had to, as he'd pulled his finger off the button and his end of things went completely silent. Once more going back to her menial tasks, Lightning was finding them to be increasingly easier. Not that she should be surprised, as practice only made things better. Factually, you needed to try and try again before you were good at anything. Maybe she'd wanted this job to fail, on some subconscious level. But this place seemed to be a decent fit for her. Even though she'd only been here for... _three hours._ She'd barely done anything, and three hours of time slipped away from her. Clearly there was a lot of slack to be picked up. On that note, she continued to fulfill her duties to the best of her abilities, and eventually Gina came by her desk once more.

"Ready for a break?" Gina asked, leaning on the counter ever so slightly.

"Not really. I have a lot more to do." Lightning shook her head. Quit, now?

"Well that's too bad. Because you need to have a lunch break and it's company policy." Gina admired the willingness to sacrifice her lunch- but as one of the members of HR she had to reject Lightning's proposal to do so.

"It's lunch time, already?" Lightning stole a glance at the time. _11:30._

"You got it. How about you join me for lunch? The men around here are also curious about the pink haired bombshell we've got walking around." Gina joked lightly. Though after hearing of Lightning from Gina, all of the men had insisted they meet her.

"Sure." It was the easiest way to repay what she felt like a debt to Gina. "Meet me?" Lightning near scoffed. Why would they want to meet her?

"Don't sound too shocked. You're quite the conversational topic I hear. Nothing sexual or prude-" Gina once more adjusted her glasses, "-but the men do want to meet you. Don't worry. If they get too rowdy or inappropriate then we'll just let them know via warning from me." Not that such a thing really happened in the office. Dating between coworkers was more 'frowned upon' then 'forbidden'. It just made work environments hostile if said couple was to break up, so the company didn't necessarily want it to happen but gave people the freedom to do so at their own risk.

"I just find it strange that they'd want to meet me, when they've got someone like you hanging around." Someone who was actually in touch with her femininity and wasn't too likely to send a hard hook to their jaw if they decided to be pigs.

"Don't underestimate yourself." Gina smiled, shaking her head a bit.

"Well, everyone in this office seems completely the opposite of how I expected." Lightning had to admit that point. Standing up from behind her desk, she began to walk with Gina.

"Is that good or bad?" Gina asked, she couldn't decide for herself.

"I guess you'd call it 'good'. But all of you seem to be supermodels or something." Lightning didn't see anyone in the office she'd deem unattractive. Not that she gauged potential people she liked by such a thing. Not that she had ever found a romantic interest in another individual.

Gina couldn't resist the laugh. "All the better that you're working here, huh? You fit in."

"I'm not so sure I do." Lightning admitted, shaking her head.

"Trust me, you're fine." Gina hoped it didn't come off as her hitting on Lightning. That'd be an awkward conversation to have to go through. Walking into the lunch room, Gina and Lightning were greeted by a herd of men who wanted both women to sit with them. "What do you say?"

"I'll...be right back." Lightning turned and walked out of the room. Searching around the office for a moment or two, she found the room she was looking for. Lightning swiftly walked through the women's bathroom door and over to the sink. Running the water, she began to splash water on her face. She didn't know why she was doing it. Maybe because this was the only distraction she could find to avoid the social obligations of her male coworkers. Shutting off the water and grabbing a paper towel, she slowly dried herself off. Letting out one last sigh, she was cut short by the scream of a woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Gina smiled and shook her head ever so slightly at the conversation she was hearing about the 'new girl'. "Careful boys, one may say this is 'sexual harassment'." Adjusting her glasses by placing her thumb on the bottom of the lens and middle finger on top, she chided them ever so slightly. While it may have been all in the name of 'fun' she highly doubted Lightning would want to be glorified as some sort of sex symbol in the office space. Although it could have helped with her earlier quandary about whether or not she had the 'looks' to work here.

"Aw, c'mon Gina! You know it's just for fun and all!" The tallest of the men grinned at her, hoping she hadn't been offended in the slightest. All of them were just excited to meet the new girl. Many of them even had a bet going on whether or not she'd be an older woman or younger. None of them guessed she'd have pink hair or be quite so attractive.

"What's 'fun' for you may not end up being the same for others, Topher." Gina lightly scolded him. "That being said, did you win or lose your bet?" Her curiosity had gotten the best of her, and it did seem to be moderately harmless. At the very least, it wasn't some stupid nonsense of seeing who could land a date with her first. The plot of almost every single romantic chick flick out there. Boy sees girl; bets to get girl, someone (in a ploy to make him lose) reveals the fact that it was all a bet, boy claims feelings are real, girl is hurt- storms off. Although she hated to say it and would never freely admit this aloud- Gina loved those kinds of movies. To the point that they almost always became predictable and she found herself guessing entire lines characters were going to say. It had been this that made people assume she'd seen movies Gina had never ever heard of, let alone watched.

"Right, right, right. I've got it." Topher smiled, he didn't so much mind when Gina scolded him. The grey eyed black haired male rather enjoyed their 'bickering' contests they usually had. She may have mildly 'threatened' him here and there, but he knew deep down she didn't exactly mean what she said. Gina loved to joke with him, and he returned that sentiment. "I'd say...I won." Topher had bet Neil would've found himself a hot, new, young assistant come Monday morning. And here she was, a bombshell who could give even Gina a run for her money. Not that he was into Lightning- he'd only caught a glimpse or two of her, but she was very attractive.

"To the victor go the spoils." Gina wondered how much they bet. But in the case that this somehow came up in an HR mediation, the less she knew- the better. "What are you planning to do with your winnings?"

"Maybe drinks." Topher shrugged, "Nothing set in stone. Why, you in?" He was hopeful that Gina would actually opt out to come with him. Most of the times he invited her out, there was always some sort of excuse as to why she couldn't join. Maybe Gina got the wrong idea and assumed he was inviting her out for a romantic interest. Not that he ever really spoke about that sort of thing with her, because he didn't want to feel like an ass with an overly large ego if he turned out to be wrong.

"Drinking on a Monday." Gina lightly scoffed, he certainly liked to live a little more on 'edge' than most in the office world. "Thanks for the offer- but I'll have to decline." She wasn't one to go out to bars and mingle with other people. Not that there was much to really 'mingle' about, considering the fact that most drank themselves into stupors that would last well into the next day followed by reminders (usually in the bed beside them) of their previously made bad decisions.

"You're really gonna make me drink alone?" Topher asked, a bit of his grin fading at that. Although he could invite out another coworker, he'd been set on Gina joining him. She never really came 'out' with coworkers. It led many to speculate she didn't enjoy their time together, or that Gina just considered them 'coworkers' as opposed to friends.

"So long as you come to work tomorrow fine and ready to go, then do as you like. I'm not forcing you to do anything." Gina coyly avoided the question from Topher. She didn't enjoy the inhibitions of alcohol- or understand the hobby whatsoever.

"So cold." Topher mused, joking a bit with Gina. He really just wanted her to join him. But he didn't want to push the issue any further.

"Your drinks will keep you warm." Gina shrugged ever so slightly. She wondered when the guest on honor would show up, so that they could get the introductions well under way. Hearing footsteps, she assumed it to be Lightning. "Welcome ba-" Gina's light blue eyes instantly widened while her mouth hung open in shock. It took a moment for her to register the sight before herself.

A bloodied coworker was in the doorway, his left hand attempting to stop most of the blood loss. His free hand kept him balanced. "Run." Speaking one final word, while blood came gushing out of his mouth, he collapsed.

"He needs medical attention!" Topher was the first one to move over to the fallen man. Grabbing the med kit off the wall, he began to attempt some sort of way to patch him up. What happened to him? These wounds were all fairly deep, and no matter what he did, nothing seemed to stop the bleeding. Checking for a pulse, it was clearly too late. His hands were caked in blood, and he had no idea what was going on.

Everyone heard the scream of a woman, and instantly turned to fear.

"Someone call 911!" Gina stood up from her seated position, scolding herself for not having her cellphone with her. Somebody had just died in front of her, and a coworker had screamed- were they about to go in lock down? Did the office just come under threat by someone? There was no reason for someone to have done this...what would happen? Gina felt a chilling fear running through herself. One that was evidently shared by all of her male coworkers. A few of them dialed out to 911, asking the police to hurry along and explaining the situation. Though it may have been reckless on her part- Gina walked out the doorway. If other people were in trouble or needed her help...then she'd do her best.

" _Gina!_ " Topher hissed her name in a whisper, grabbing her wrist and attempting to stop her. " _Where are you going!?_ " There was clearly some sort of situation happening that none of them knew about. And in this scenario, he could only think of some maniac shooting up the place- not that they'd heard any gunshots. What the hell was going on?

" _People are getting hurt. I'm not about to just sit by and let it happen._ " Gina's confidence didn't seem to show an ounce of the fear that she truly felt inside. But this wasn't about just her- people were being assaulted and murdered for God knows what reason. She didn't want her coworkers to end up dead just because she didn't take action and lend a hand where it was needed. Even if there were armed gunmen around the office, then there was subtle things she could do. Like toss around items, kick chairs to make noise and distract them- anything to turn their attention away from the potential hostages they'd have if she didn't intervene. That way, some people would be able to escape, and at the very least an even greater tragedy could be averted.

" _They're killing people!_ " Topher did his best to argue with her. He didn't want to see Gina end up like their coworker- he couldn't even tell who the man was at this point. For his family's sake, he sincerely hoped the police would be able to grant his family that kind of closure and kindness.

" _So we're just supposed to sit by and do nothing? They'll kill us if we stay here, anyway!_ " Gina pulled her arm out of his grasp, and crouched while she slowly made her way along the side of a cubicle. Her heart was pounding so loud that it was almost the only noise out there she could hear. Aside from her every movement that seemed to be 100x what it should be. Even her breathing which seemed virtually nonexistent, now sounded like she'd run a marathon. Steadying herself a bit more, the woman 'jumped' when she felt someone touch her back. Swallowing, and her curiosity getting the best of her, Gina turned to stare at the person behind her. Topher had decided to follow her lead. Feel instantaneous relief, she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in.

A thought had finally kicked in to Topher. " _Gina."_

" _What's wrong?_ " Gina prayed that they wouldn't be heard from their whispers. Slowly edging to the end of the cubicle, she peeked her head out just the slightest bit. No one appeared to be there. Some things were skittered about, but was that signs of struggle or merely panic? Gina slowly turned around to completely face Topher, hoping that they wouldn't be spotted, captured- or killed.

" _The wounds that man had back there...he was killed by...unconventional means. Pieces of him were missing, and he had deep lacerations on his shoulders and forearms- as if trying to defend himself from whatever it was that attacked him._ " Were they dealing with men who had the precision of a surgeon in order to cut people apart? What could take chunks out of a mans chest, like he had seen?

" _What are you saying?_ " Gina was getting even more worried. Were they going to end up dismembered by a group of madmen?

" _They...whoever they are- they aren't using guns. We'd have heard them, and...I hate to say it, but I think they're using some sort of knives. From my guess, I'd have to say it's some sort of blade. But I don't know what can take pieces out of people._ " The very thought had him shuddering.

" _Even more reason to help._ " Gina felt a bit of renewed resolve from his words. Turning back around, she hesitantly glanced around the corner. Still no one. Gina braced herself, and took a deep breath. Running across the aisle, she released her breath and continued along, so Topher would have plenty of room to follow. Shuffling toward the end of the next cubicle, she waited for him to come along. Topher slowly looked around the corner just as Gina had, and swiftly followed her. He felt a little out of place having her take the lead. Not wanting to stereotype the situation, but he felt like as man, he should take the lead. That way if there was any threat, she could cut and run while he dealt with it. He also didn't want to see Gina dying. Especially not like their coworker whom he couldn't even recognize after these guys did their thing to him.

Caught up in her own thoughts, Gina didn't feel Topher's gaze upon her. She was searching for coworkers, and trying to make sure they were alone and not about to be ambushed by a few armed men. Hearing another scream, Gina and Topher stiffened. It didn't seem to have come from this floor. Were other people under attack, as well? After a few moments of being stagnant, the pair continued to wander around their office. Cautiously, glancing around cubicles and corners, they saw almost no sign of anyone else in the place. Had it not been for some stray pieces of paperwork scattered around cubicles or the odd chair carelessly thrown out of office, then Gina would have been sure all of them were on their lunch breaks. Those few people who actually left were the lucky ones. They wouldn't have to deal with whatever group was assaulting the office. Instead, they'd get a whole new appreciation for life, followed by the statement of 'it could have been me in there'. Maybe they'd mourn the loss of their coworkers along the way, and some may even end up getting survivors guilt. Gina didn't know what she'd have even if she were to survive.

Passing by a cubicle, Gina saw a pool of blood, and a not so lucky coworker she recognized to be Sarah. Not that her radiant blonde hair had shown through its now blood stained state. The only defining characteristics Gina could see, was her outfit. Part of her wanted to just stay rooted to the ground, but Gina knew that they were likely to be found if she were to do such a thing. She even placed her hands over her mouth to muffle the slightest hint of a whimper coming from herself. Hopefully that wasn't enough of a tip for their attackers. Bracing herself, she was about to move ahead, but found herself stopped by Topher. Shaking his head, he wouldn't let her go first. " _Follow my lead._ "

Ordinarily, acts of 'chivalry' wouldn't have exactly swayed her, but Gina was about ready to jump into his arms if it meant her safety. " _Neil._ " Gina finally clued in to the fact that he hadn't left the office for lunch. Was he still here, alive?

" _I am kneeling. It's kinda the point, so they don't see us..._ " Topher trailed off, wondering why she was reminding him to do so.

" _No. Not 'kneel', Neil. Our boss? He's here, and...we should go and check on him._ " Gina was fairly worried on whether or not Neil was still alive. Who would've thought her biggest problem for today would have been beyond just making it into an elevator? It completely made the fact that she could have been in deep trouble absolutely irrelevant.

" _Good idea._ " Topher and she stopped, when they heard movement. It was getting closer, and they dove into the nearest cubicle. Gina and he tucked themselves under a desk, with Topher shielding her just in case the intruder found them. As the footsteps drew ever nearer, Topher braced himself. He didn't want them to find Gina, so he began to walk out of their hiding spot.

" _What are you doing!?_ " Gina grabbed his forearm, trying to keep him from getting hurt.

" _Making sure you're okay. Sit still. Be quiet- and you'll be fine._ " Topher gently pulled his arm out of her grasp, stood up, and pushed a chair so that it would block anyone's view of her. Leaning against the wall of the cubicle, he hugged it tightly. Who knew that childish games like 'hide and seek' would actually come in handy for your adult years?

Gina didn't feel comfortable having her safety assured. She wanted to move from her spot, but Topher seemed confident in the fact that he could keep them safe. Well, the words he used were 'you'll be fine'. But Gina didn't want for just her to be fine. About to move, she stopped when the footsteps stopped, and a man walked in. Topher instantly grabbed him, and stopped when he looked ready to hit the man in question.

" _Neil!?_ " Topher was surprised, letting go of Neil's collar.

Neil winced, instantly putting a hand over his injured leg. He'd been lucky to just make it out of his office, and Topher was wandering around, trying to fight these...things? " _You're alive?_ "

" _Sit down._ " Topher did his best to silently spin around the swivel chair, and made Neil sit in front of him. " _They got you?_ " It was a stupid question on his part. Obviously the men had gotten to him- he was wounded. Topher took off his dress shirt and used it to keep pressure on the wound and help minimize the bleeding from Neil.

" _You've seen them!? Those...things? God, I didn't think I was going to get away..._ " Neil trailed off, wincing when Topher was patching him up.

" _Things?_ " Gina asked, coming out of her hiding spot on seeing that it was just Neil. Whomever was in their office, it was clear they were just out for blood. Who had anyone here pissed off to the point that they were to be murdered?

" _What do you mean by 'things'? They're people- right? A bunch of people running around...killing people...?_ " Topher didn't want to scare Gina, or himself- but he wanted to be certain what Neil meant.

" _No. God no! They're not people...I don't know what the hell they are. I just was lucky to get away._ " Neil heard skittering around the office, and he didn't want to stick around for when they came back. Standing up, he walked to the doorway of the cubicle and looked out. It was clear. He didn't want to risk an elevator ride down, so Neil was going to opt for the stairs.

" _Where are you going?_ " Topher asked, wondering why Neil was trying to wander off.

" _I'm getting out of this building. And if you've got any sense- you'll go, too. They'll find us. Trust me, they will._ " Neil didn't hang around to hear whether or not they'd follow him. He wasn't about to stick around and get caught again by these monsters. Looking around corners, he limped his way across the office to the stairwell door. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the man 'jumped' and turned to stare at Gina and Topher.

" _We're coming with you._ " Gina had to admit she was curious who 'they' were. Neil seemed to believe that they weren't human, and she wasn't so sure about that. He was injured and could likely be going into shock or hysteria from said encounter.

" _And on the way, you can explain what you mean by 'not people'._ " Topher added. He'd never seen someone so scared, least of all Neil.

Neil just nodded and slowly opened the door. There was minimal creaking, and noises reminiscent of animals were heard skittering through the office. "RUN!" He shoved open the door, and grabbed the pair, bringing them in. Slamming the door shut, he instantly made his way upstairs. There appeared to be activity on the stairwell and him slamming that door wouldn't have helped anything.

"What the hell was that!?" Topher asked, running up the stairs with Gina, noticing the Neil was struggling, he helped the man up to the fourteenth floor.

"You took the words right out of my mouth..." Gina had only seen the vaguest glimpse of...whatever it was, and Neil wasn't kidding when he said 'not human'. Were they animals? Some sort of mutant breed? As far as she knew, chemical warfare still wasn't allowed in the world.

"No idea. I just know that they're fast, and you don't want to get in their way." Neil opened the door to the fourteenth floor and hurried them along. Gina and Topher didn't hesitate once, especially when they heard those sounds in the stairwell.

"Is that how you got that wound?" Topher asked, wondering how he'd gotten out of a skirmish with one of those things he'd seen.

"Yeah. And I-" Neil began to speak, but a loud banging against the door had all three running.

Gina was focused on finding somewhere they could camp out. Where would be safe? If these things could break their way through a solid steel door, then what chance did they have? The stairs were out- and the elevator didn't seem like much of a better choice. They were far too high up to even attempt scaling down the building or jumping.

"In here!" All three were ecstatic to see and hear waving. Especially since they heard the door fly off its hinges. A coworker they all knew to be 'Quint' was trying to help them.

Gina was the first to run inside, Topher right behind her. Waiting for a few moments, all of their hearts sank when Neil didn't come. His screams and the carnal noises they heard made it fairly evident he'd been lost. Quint shut the door, and their other coworker Keith barricaded it. "After all that..." Gina let out a mild scream as they rammed against the door and began to viciously claw against their only means of keeping out the creatures.

"I know." Topher placed a hand on her shoulder, he felt like it was definitely a 'waste'. Grimacing at the sounds from the other side of the door, he didn't know what to do. Offering Gina any and all sorts of comfort he could was the best he could do.

"Not to be downer, guys...but do we have a way out of here?" Gina asked, walking around the perimeter of the room. Inspecting every inch of it, she couldn't find anything that could help them to escape. A typical break room that didn't have weapons or any other means of escape- just two doors that at this point were going to get the group killed. She prayed that they couldn't slink in through the ceiling. Not that the tiles appeared to be moving at all but Gina didn't want to stick around and find out if they were capable of such a thing.

"Not a one." Quint shook his head, "Sorry." He let out a heavy sigh.

"We've looked- and there's nothing. There were more of us...you know...a little while back." Keith made sure the other doors barricade was holding up- they didn't need to deal with another incoming attack.

"So, we're screwed. Good to know." Topher leaned against the counter with the sink. "We can't go up- that'd be stupid...the elevators would obviously draw their attention...and god knows if anyone else is trying to use them or if these things are actually inside of it, just waiting for us to be dumb enough to try and go inside." Thinking aloud, Topher rubbed his temples, trying to come up with a sensible solution. Gina looked freaked out- Keith and Quint weren't especially helping things, and he didn't want to add to her hysteria. But what could they do? One of the only plans he could formulate was some of them running out ahead, and trying to draw these things away while the others escaped. That is, _if_ they escaped.

"I don't think they're that smart." Quint spoke up, "I mean, if you think about it...they're like...animals, right? These things are running around, eating people...tearing them apart. They're acting territorial- as if we're the ones intruding on their place. Or, maybe they think it's open season on us..." Just where the hell did they even come from?

"Feral animals. That'd be the easiest thing to relate them to." Keith nodded, shuddering at the memory of one tearing apart a coworker in front of him. He didn't want to think about what they did to Neil. "They definitely think we're 'food' for some reason. I want to know where the hell these things came from and what they are."

"A question I don't think we'll get the answer to." Topher really didn't want to stick around and find out if they could speak. That'd be the last straw of 'strange' things he'd seen and experienced for today. From the glimpses he'd seen, they came off almost like...dinosaurs- no matter how absurd that observation was.

"I don't think I want to know." Gina admitted, watching the doors. The thrashing had stopped, and it seemed they were in the clear for the moment.

"I'm with ya on that one." Quint really hated the idea behind knowing what they were. Some mysteries were better left as they were. He also didn't think he could handle knowing, anyway.

"I know what you're thinking- and it's crazy." Keith frowned at Topher. The man definitely had an idea on his brain that would make the others uncomfortable.

"Just hear me out on it." Topher spoke up. "The noises have stopped- those things must have moved on to something, right? Maybe they're busy with something else...and it gives us a window of time. If we open up the door opposite to the one Gina and I came through and someone sneaks out...then the others can make a break for it." Although he hated the sound of his own idea, as he found the survival chances of said volunteer to be almost nonexistent, Topher was just thinking of Gina. If she could make it out, then maybe it would make things worth it. This 'volunteer' would of course be himself. He didn't see Keith nor Quint volunteering and he didn't necessarily blame them. A suicide mission wasn't necessarily the best way to persuade people, anyway.

"Yeah? And who goes?" Quint looked around the room, shaking his head. He tried not to linger on anyone in particular- and he really hated the idea altogether. Topher was absolutely right on that end of things. The idea was _stupid_. Why should anyone be sacrificing themselves? Although, when weighing it against their probable chances for survival, it did seem like a very noble and feasible way to make sure at least someone made it out of this fiasco.

"Don't look at me." Keith shook his head. He wasn't about to play himself off as a hero. Especially not to try and impress Gina at the moment. He could barely keep himself alive, let alone try and protect someone else by throwing it away.

"I'll go." Topher, Quint and Keith were all surprised by Gina's volunteering. "Believe me- I don't want to go...but I also don't fancy the idea of anyone putting their life on the line for my own. It's not fair. Just because I'm 'the woman' doesn't give me a free ticket to not put myself in harms way. Besides, I know that all of you can outrun me in a heartbeat and I'd be just slowing you down. Especially in these stupid heels." Gina didn't like her chances for survival, even with someone deciding to be a martyr for the rest of the group. But if she could somehow save someone else by doing this- then she'd do it.

"You don't have to do that." Topher was the first to speak up. He wholeheartedly listened to her reasoning behind things, but he also didn't want her to put her life on the line. Maybe it was selfishness on his part- but he didn't want her to die.

"And neither does anyone else. But I'm willing to do it." Gina adjusted her glasses, staring down the taller man. Even if he felt some odd sense of 'duty' or whatever it may be to protect her- she felt just as inclined to help others. There was no guarantee anyone would make it out of this situation, but she hoped that someone at the very least could. That way...someone would be able to tell the story. Tell her sister what happened up to the point of her death. Maybe she'd take solace in her older sister having helped someone escape.

"It's too dangerous! I'll go." Topher didn't even want to hear her say the words, let alone actually go about doing it.

"How is that anymore fair than I going?" Gina put her hands on her hips, frowning at Topher. He was being a stubborn ass about things, and her anger was currently overriding any fear she had felt. Maybe it was a good thing. Considering it had taken her mind off the fact that they were cornered in a small room together.

"I didn't say it was 'fair'. I said it was 'dangerous' and I'd rather _I_ go than _you_." Topher truly meant it. If she ended up getting herself killed- he'd never forgive himself.

"Yeah? Well I'd rather _nobody_ die for _me_." Gina emphasized words just as he had before her. If he truly wanted to argue and waste time, then she'd run around in these tedious circles with him.

"Who says I'd die? Maybe I'd keep these things busy and wait until my chance came around so I could catch up to the rest of you." Topher wasn't going to back down on his side of things. Even if Gina wanted to keep going- he'd already made up his mind.

Gina opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped short. He did have a good point. Clearly she could give him a bit more confidence. Maybe it was the situation she was in that forced her to think of grim outcomes. Could anyone really blame her? "If you go- I'm going with you."

Judging by how serious she was, Topher didn't even bother to try and argue. She'd made up her mind. "Fine." Topher nodded, conceding to her.

"Good. Now help me move these things out of the way." Gina didn't want to end her 'woman power' speech by asking a man for help- but she needed it. Topher didn't even hesitate to help her move the water cooler nor the table and fridge. Both had tried to do it as quiet as possible, so as to not rouse the creatures from outside into a frenzy.

"Uh, I gotta say...not a big fan of this plan..." Quint spoke up, startling the pair at the door.

Keith instantly put his hand over Quint's mouth. "Don't mind him. He's having cold feet. But when we get out that door...we'll be out of here, trust me." He didn't want to jeopardize their chances of survival just because Quint was having a few reservations about things. Their main objective should be escaping the office building, not arguing about who gets to play the hero.

"Just make sure you guys are ready." Topher let out a sigh. Looking to Gina, who nodded to him. "We're going to go first, and when we do...after you hear those goddamn things coming after us...you guys better run like your lives depend on it- because they do." Slowly twisting the doorknob, he and Gina didn't want for an answer from either male. He threw open the door and began to sprint. Gina had clearly opted to leave on her high heels, as he could hear them furiously clacking from behind him. Daring to look behind, Topher saw her struggling to remotely stick next to him, while they were gaining on her. _Shit._

Lightning raced out the door in the basic direction of the scream. What greeted her wasn't necessarily the most pleasant of sights- a woman, lying in a pool of her own blood on the floor. Who or _what_ did this? Hesitantly walking inside of the office, she looked around in all directions. Whatever it was appeared to be gone, but she knew fully well that the individual could still be here. Keeping herself on guard, she moved over to the victim and studied the wounds on her body. By her guess, she wasn't exactly dealing with 'humans' as the cause of this problem. Did a wild animal get loose in the building, somehow? Some of the defensive wounds on her body appeared to be caused by a gorgonopsoid or something along those lines, but Lightning knew that to be an absolute impossibility- she'd extincted that species. As far as she knew Gods new world didn't have plans for feral creatures, so what the hell did this?

Looking around for more evidence, she instead found the employee ID of the woman in question. _Claire._ Was this some kind of sick joke? A woman who shared her name (not that Lightning ever went by that name anymore) was murdered in her very office building. Could it have been someone with a grudge, who thought she'd run in fear because they began murdering her coworkers? If that were the case, then they had absolutely no idea who they were dealing with. Just because she still had the outward appearance of a human and walked among them, didn't mean she was just a mortal. The sound of breathing brought her out of her thoughts. Lightning was stooped on the ground, and pretended to be ignorant of the rather loud noise. Whomever her attacker to be was- he seemed comfortable. Hearing them come ever closer, Lightning braced herself. She'd have to subdue him, or it.

Hearing a snarl of sorts, Lightning turned around and found herself staring at a creature she'd never faced before. It launched itself at her, and she instinctively rolled out of the way. Catching another glimpse as it jumped by, she found the source of the woman's wounds- it had elongated claws that could more than do the job she'd seen. Glancing at her surroundings, Lightning was sorely disappointed at the lack of weapons. Though it was an office building, so what could she really expect? Grabbing the 'sharpest' object she could find off the woman's desk - a letter opener - Lightning made a flurry of slashes in the air to let the monster know she meant business. It began to stalk around the room, as if testing her willingness to assault it. Slowly going from left to right, occasionally leaping forward and slashing right back at the woman.

"That all you got?" Lightning asked, scoffing at the creature. Were she not in such a confined space, she would have opted out for a fire or ice spell to debilitate the creature. But there was the potential to destroy the building if she did so. "Color me impressed." Lightning looked up at the ceiling, watching it run over at her, and leap down to attack. Dodging the attack, she sliced it with the letter opener. It let out a howl of pain and snarled once more at her. It began to stalk forward and go in circles just like before, and Lightning was losing her patience. "Haste." Uttering the word, she instantly felt her renewed stamina. Leaping at each other at the same time, Lightning landed a fatal blow on the creature, while it managed to cut a hole in the side of her skirt. Looking down at the slit in the side of her skirt, it was a decided improvement. The damned thing was too tight, if anything, it indirectly gave her increased mobility from the failed attack. Which was a blessing, especially if there were more- then she'd have to be quick.

On hearing another scream, Lightning ran through the office, and found herself cornered with more. Some people she recognized from the break room were all congregating in the large meeting room. Several desk chairs were thrown around the room, and many were huddled into a corner. It looked like they were about to push 'sacrifices' to the monsters. "Hey!" Lightning drew all of their attention, running her red tinged palm against the length of the letter opener, she buffed it with the element of 'fire'. Several of them came for her, but the others appeared keen on their original victims. Lightning did her best to evade, kill and handle the creatures while ensuring they didn't kill off anymore of her coworkers. Despite her best efforts, some decided that she was too much of a threat and ran back over to the others, forcing her to use magic. The many who was pushed out in front of the others was the one she focused on. "Protectga." Simultaneously buffing herself along with him, she leapt over the table, just in time to hear their screams of terror and shock when he didn't die.

The hexagonal green shapes appeared, slightly damaged from the attack. Had she used 'protect' it likely wouldn't have been that much of an improvement. These things were weak, and Lightning prayed none of them came across a stronger variety. Having a small showdown with the remaining few, she killed them with relative ease. To her surprise, the people stayed as opposed to run off in an attempt to save themselves. Did they think that somehow they'd be able to stay and fight? It was too dangerous- and she wouldn't let them. "Go." Lightning instructed the group, clearly not having to tell them twice as they ran past her. She followed them, just in case. They appeared to be 'safe' in their descent of the stairwell- but one couldn't be too careful.

"D-did you know that those things were coming?" The male that Lightning had cast protectga on struck up a bit of conversation with her. Whether or not it was to pass the time or calm his nerves, she didn't know. But it would likely help the group out, and Lightning decided to answer his question.

"No." Lightning shook her head, "I don't even know what they are."

"Then how did you take care of them so fast?" He hoped he wasn't overstepping any boundaries or coming off as accusing her of something.

"Honestly? They were in my way, and hurting people- I couldn't just let them walk around." Lightning didn't much care for whatever these things were and they seemed to share that view on humans on the whole.

"But to put yourself in danger like that...how could you do it? I couldn't do something like that."

Once he said that, Lightning heard Hope as she spoke those infamous words to the man. "It's not a question of 'can' or 'can't' somethings in life you just do." Not to mention her Guardian Corps training really helped in this situation. If she'd actually had a sword, let alone her blazefire sabre then things would have turned out much differently. Those things wouldn't have even stood a chance. Not to mention her edge due to having 'divine' status. Glancing over at the man, he seemed appeased by her explanation. He didn't push her for anything else, and Lightning didn't bother trying to strike up any more conversation. Eventually reaching the bottom, she walked them to the lobby entrance and turned around.

"You're not coming with us!?"

Lightning shook her head and didn't bother to face any of the people. "There are people up there...and they need help." She could hear all of their prayers cascading upon her. Many of them pleaded for their very lives, and were close to death. Some were lost causes, that not even she could appeal. Although she hated to think like that, Lightning knew it was naive to believe she could save anyone. Not staying and wasting any more of her time, she ran up the stairs. Starting from the nearest floor, she cleared it of any demons and quickly moved on to the next. Lightning couldn't be everywhere at once, but she was really trying. "Haste." Resorting to using that buff, she shuffled around another level, and killed a few more. That seemed to be all of the people she could find. Not that there were that many left over, considering it had been an office lunch break.

Hearing more people run through the stairwell, she hurried along. A door slammed shut, and these creatures were furiously bashing against it. Gritting her teeth, Lightning tried to make it. Even when she heard the door smash open, she still hurried to the best of her abilities. Making it to the floor in question, she vaguely heard another door slam shut and arrived too late to save another. They were already tearing into the body of the person in question, showing almost no interest in her. Maybe they didn't even notice her presence, considering all of them had their hands full in trying to destroy every last shred of the male in their claws. Lightning still decided to engage the offending creatures. There were people inside of that room, and just because she couldn't save the soul of one didn't mean others couldn't be helped.

Lightning began to walk forward, and frowned when one of the heels on her shoes broke. Taking it off, she tossed it away. Removing the other one, she shook her head. Even when the monsters came for her. The first one to lunge at her, was the one she impaled through the head with her high heel. Judging from its lack of scream, it died instantly. The others crawled along the wall, lunging for her all at once. Lightning side stepped and killed the first and most brave one, kicked the second out of her way, and clotheslined the third mid-flight. Impaling it through the chest once it landed, it squirmed for a moment or two until Lightning added more force into the letter opener. This seemed to do the trick, as it stopped struggling against her and lay limp on the floor. Just as she finished with her prior opponent, the last one tried to attack her while she was distracted, casting fire, she knocked it back. Removing the letter opener, she stalked forward and stomped on it with the heel of her foot, and finished the creature off.

Hearing a few more screams, and several sets of footsteps, she ran off in that direction. Who was stupid enough to venture out and actually face these things head on? With the absence of magic it didn't seem relatively possible to handle them- especially with the severe lack of weaponry in the office. Did they have some death wish? People certainly loved to dive head first into dangerous situations, and why, she didn't know. Right as she came around the corner, a ruckus began in the cubicles. A few of the creatures had managed to crash into and knock a few over, it seemed. Whomever they were chasing seemed to be quite the accomplished sprinter- as they were able to keep a fair distance ahead of the predators from behind. Lightning eventually caught up to a straggling creature and made short work of it. Getting right back up, she knew there wasn't much time until whomever was running ran out of stamina or luck and ended up a meal. The slamming of yet another door- not that this one appeared to be sturdy, as Lightning only caught the end of a struggle. It had been broken in, the screams of a woman and grunts of a male were about all that she could make out before running through the threshold.

Lightning didn't catch a glimpse of the male nor the woman, she was far too focused on ridding them of the threat at hand. Whistling to get every creatures attention, she backed up to the end of the room and tried to lead them off. Maybe those two would be fine- at this point in time, all Lightning could do was hope. Well, that and evade the multitude of creatures coming her way. Just how many of them had been allowed into the office building? And, more importantly, who or what had sent these creatures? Did they have a purpose, of some sort? Was this just a random occurrence? No...more than likely not. Her reaction time was a little slow due to her distraction, and Lightning felt a slight stinging on her shoulder. Instinctively covering the area, and looking at where a wound should be, she found herself relieved and disturbed to find no remnants of blood, let alone any sign she'd been harmed. Save for the tear in her shirt, that is. "Right." Lightning scoffed, as they hissed at her. "Let's see what you can do!" Charging forward, she flipped over the first one to leap at her and impaled it. Kicking another just as it got brave, she began to perform her Army of One skill. Instead of focusing on merely one target, she attacked all of them in unison. Save for the lack of blazefire sabre, this was every bit like her Guardian Core days. Amodar would more than likely be proud, if he could see just what she was doing- not that she hadn't failed in protecting a few civilians along the way.

Leaping into the air, she sliced one in half and made quick work of a few more. Barrage after barrage of attacks, she was the only one left standing. It was only then that after her adrenaline died down and the calmness after a fight, did Lightning come to realize someone was sobbing. The woman was crying. Bracing herself for a grisly sight, Lightning slowly stepped through the room. Carefully ducking under a fallen light fixture, and evading some sparking wires from above, she made her way over. Finding herself staring at Gina, and a male coworker she'd never stolen more than a glance at, it was clear that she'd been too late. Running her fingers through her hair, Lightning closed the remaining space between herself and the pair, kneeling in front of Gina. "I was too late. I'm sorry." Trying to be as contrite as possible, Lightning hoped she didn't come off as arrogant or 'cold' and uncaring toward the situation at hand. It was clear that the man in front of Gina was someone she had treasured dearly. But there was nothing to be done for him. Though he may still be alive, he was beyond even her healing at this point. His soul would flow back to the Chaos, and what would happen from the Unseen Realm- she didn't know.

Lightning's words didn't seem to register at all with Gina. All of her focus was upon Topher, and cradling the man beneath her. His head was propped up on her thighs, and she was trying to make his last moments comfortable. "Why did you do it? You had your chance- you shouldn't have wasted it on me!" A single tear escaped down her cheek. They had been running for their lives, to try and spare Keith and Quint from the fate of their coworkers from both above and below- but he saved her. Gina had faltered and they were just about to finish her off, but Topher had pulled her up and taken her place. To her, it seemed like a stupid choice on his end of things. Maybe it was because she never really cared for the 'chivalry' thing. Not that it really seemed to matter right now.

Topher smiled a bloody smile, "You gotta make it outta here...for your sister." Although he wanted to say more, his dying status was severely limiting him from doing so.

At the mention of her younger sister, Gina let out a pained cry. Her hands tightened around the bits of his shirt she held within them. "We were supposed to make it out of here...you and me..." Gina's voice cracked a bit, as more tears fell down her face. Some of them even trickled down onto Topher's, and she felt like an idiot. This was all completely her fault.

"Sorry." Topher apologized, "Looks like...we'll have to rain check that one. How about...we get that drink, some time?"

"We'll get all the damn drinks you want- if you just...hold on...and make it through this..." Gina knew that it would be all in vain, even if her knight in shining armor were to promise such a thing.

At her promise, he held his smile. Glancing over at the pink haired woman beside both of them, he had one request. Since she seemed keen on these things, he thought she'd be his best bet. "Get her out of here, will you?"

Lightning found herself surprised at being personally addressed while they were having their private conversation. It was his last moments, and he chose to waste some of that precious time on her? But Lightning wouldn't dare to refuse a dying request, let alone the prayer she heard from within his soul. He truly wanted her to save Gina, and make sure she made it out of the ordeal. Though Lightning wasn't sure if she could do such a task, considering more creatures were flooding the building, and it wouldn't be quite so simple as walking her out like the others, but she wouldn't say 'no'. "I'll do my best."

"T-thank you..." Topher spoke his last words, a smile still on his face, even as the light left his eyes.

Shutting her eyes, Lightning looked away and felt the power her acceptance of his prayer gave as it flowed through her. Looking to the sky - which was more the ceiling in this case - Lightning knew that his soul had passed on to the Unseen Realm. Gina's sobs helped to facilitate that very fact. Once she looked down, she found herself staring face to face with the other woman. Something very much seemed to be on Gina's mind.

"You...how did...how'd you make it through all of this?" Gina saw a bit of wear and tear on Lightning, but none of it seemed to have harmed her. She must have been an accomplished fighter to not get a single scratch. Especially with opponents just like this one.

"I...I was military, a long, long time ago." Lightning didn't want to go off on some grand explanation. Especially to somehow who had clearly just lost someone precious to them.

"Oh." Gina just nodded, it made perfect sense.

"Let's get moving." Lightning helped up the reluctant Gina and began to lead her through the office building. They had plenty of ground to cover and she wasn't sure how many more hostiles they had. The air between them was quiet, and Lightning wasn't so sure that was a good thing. "Your friend...he was a good man." She did her best to strike up conversation.

"Yeah...he was. Topher was a very good man." Gina was doing her best to put herself back together. "Shouldn't we be whispering?"

"No." Lightning shook her head, "These things will find us regardless of how quiet we're being. It's only a matter of time, really." Glancing over, she could see and hear the fear in Gina's voice/face. Serah was right when she said Lightning didn't wear her heart on her sleeve- she was obviously inept when it came to the comfort of others. She hadn't meant to startle her companion, but that was just what had been accomplished. "I can take care of anything that comes our way. We'll be fine." They didn't know each other very well and that was evident from the fact that Gina didn't have much stock in whether or not they'd make it to see tomorrow.

"How can you be sure of that? Even military training has its limitations." Gina appreciated the confidence Lightning was portraying, but she wasn't sure that it was realistic.

"Not mine." Lightning shook her head, looking over a corner of yet another destroyed cubicle, she waved the other woman over once the coast was clear. "I was high-ranking amongst my regimen." In fact, she'd been given a promotion before all of the l'Cie hell. Not to mention the 'promotion' at the hands of Yeul, the Chaos, and Etro herself. Then there was God, who made her into the being that she still remained as. 'Savior' was really only a front for 'Death Goddess'. Her feelings on Nova Chrysalia had been on point when she felt no longer like a human. But her lack of emotions had been a cause of her own doing.

"Let's hope that's enough for us to survive this..." Gina was doing her best to silently follow Lightning. She didn't hear anymore shuffling or signs that they weren't alone, but Gina didn't want to risk them being attacked due to her own stupidity. She couldn't bare someone dying because of her- not again.

"It'll be more than enough." Lightning wasn't about to let herself fall, and she had made a promise. Glancing over her shoulder at Gina, she made sure that the woman was closely following herself. Not that she doubted her resolve to live, it was just that Gina was more then likely in shock. After losing someone close to yourself, that was the most human response. To pretend as if it didn't happen, and try to act casually. Even if it came off as 'cold' or 'strange'- some people just coped differently.

"Where...where are we going?" Gina asked, leaning against a wall to try and catch her breath.

"You may not be the only one left on this level- I'm going to check everywhere possible." Lightning explained in a short, frank manner. If there were anymore remaining people, then they certainly were being smart about not shouting out and making a big ruckus. Not that Lightning actually heard anymore creatures lingering in the office space.

"There's no one else." Gina shook her head. "Two coworkers made their escape while Topher and I distracted these...things- they were all that was left." Suppressing a small shudder at the mention of Topher, Gina did her best to compose herself.

"Let's hope they made it out alright, then." Lightning liked the idea behind his sacrifice not being in vain. These two were brave in their distraction of forces they couldn't even begin to deal with. Being just office workers, Lightning assumed they didn't have much expertise in otherworldly means. She also couldn't really blame them, as the New World had seemed despoiled of this activity. That is, until now.

"Yeah...you're right." Gina honestly couldn't think of the other, far worse outcome. Folding her arms, the woman couldn't brush away a nagging feeling inside of herself. Looking around, and trying to unsuccessfully suppress yet another shudder, she tried to calm herself down. It had to be some sort of foolish, naive hysteria due to the close brush with death she'd had only a few moments prior. The death of friends and coworkers...but this was a fear that she just couldn't shake. Something felt 'wrong' maybe it was just something in the air.

"What's wrong?" Lightning looked over at Gina, something definitely seemed to be 'wrong' for the woman.

"Something feels 'wrong'. I can't explain it." Gina shook her head, "I'll be fine...what's the plan?"

"Since there are no more of you lingering around, I say we get you out of here. No point in sticking around, right?" Lightning asked, brushing herself off and getting ready for the pair of them to go. If no more people were left in the building, then all the better. She could completely sweep the building once Gina was gone and then not stick around for local law enforcement. What with the mass murders in the building Lightning didn't want to be pinned with such crimes. Rolling her shoulders, she looked at Gina. Her eyes widened a bit, and her mouth ever so slightly hung open. Gina didn't seem to share her shock or any signs of fear. Maybe because she was beyond such feelings, in her current condition.

Gina saw the look on Lightning's face and tilted her head ever so slightly. What was wrong? "Let's go, yeah?" Stepping forward, she was involuntarily stopped. A heaviness overcame her, and Gina wasn't sure what had happened. Was she going into some sort of shock? Lightning seemed hesitant, when her hand balled into a fist and flexed a few times over. As if she was indecisive over something. Was there a creature behind her? Were they both in some sort of deep trouble? All of her questions were answered, once Gina found herself lifted off the floor and tossed across the room. Her head hit the wall, and she was instantly rewarding with an ensuing darkness.

Lightning looked over at where Gina collided, and back to the spot where something had grabbed the woman by the back of the head and tossed her clear across the room. Whatever it was, the creature disappeared. Running over to Gina, she wanted to check if the woman was alright. Her face had been covered by her long brunette hair, and her glasses had fallen off from the collision. "Gina! Gina...are you alright?" Lightning asked, trying to see if the woman was still alive.

Gina let out a light groan. "To be honest with you...I've had worse."

Lightning felt relief at seeing the woman was actually alright. "Let's get out of here."

"Not arguing on that one." Gina took Lightning's outstretched hand and stood up. Retrieving her glasses, both women made their way over to the exit. Gina lightly limped, and leaned on Lightning occasionally for support. Whatever the hell had just attacked her- she didn't want a repeat of. Wandering through the completely destroyed former office space, the pair periodically stopped just so Gina could catch her breath. Lightning even perked Gina up against a wall once or twice just so she could clear some obstructions along the way. Once that had been achieved, she went back to Gina and the pair resumed their trek through the space. Narrowly avoiding some low hanging light fixtures, they were nearly there.

Compulsively glancing out of the large windows, Lightning was surprised to see how many people were ignorant of what was happening inside of the building. So many careless people going about their days, while everyone inside was having a hellish nightmare. Looking up in the glass, Lightning barely caught a glimpse of the creature from behind them. It went for Gina and swiftly impaled her through the torso. The woman let out a gasp of both pain and surprise, just as the assault happened. Disappearing just as quick as it had come, Lightning was at a loss. Its disturbing laughter rang about the office space, but now wasn't the time for such things. "Cure."

"If only it were that easy..." Gina semi-appreciated the humor in Lightning's statement.

"You're beyond my healing." Lightning would have attempted a curasa or curaja- even a curaga, but that wouldn't have helped Gina's condition. Especially not with how far the claws had protruded through her torso.

"Yeah...guess a med kit isn't gonna fix this one..." Gina shook her head, wincing at the pain.

"That's not what I meant." Lightning shook her head.

"Do you...do you think he's waiting for me?" Gina asked, looking up at Lightning.

"Who?" Lightning asked, wondering if Gina was sinking into delirium.

"Topher." Gina spoke in a whisper, letting in a shallow breath as she spoke. The pain in her gut was becoming duller and duller.

"Anything's possible. His soul could have already sunk back into the Chaos by now...but he could be waiting in the Unseen Realm for you." Lightning wasn't sure what Topher had chosen. He could be waiting for her, or he could have already moved on to reincarnation. It was all up to him, and she had no idea what kind of person he was, let alone what he could be thinking.

"Chaos...? You don't think he's waiting for me, in heaven?" Gina asked.

"Heaven?" Lightning tested out the unfamiliar term. Humans of the New World loved to speak about their ideations of 'Heaven' and 'Hell'. "There is no 'Heaven' nor 'Hell', Gina. There is only death, and our acceptance of open arms into the Unseen Realm and the Chaos. This friend of yours...if he's anything like you say he is...then I know he's waiting for you."

"It sounds like a nice thought..." Gina's breaths were becoming fewer and fewer and her speech was becoming far more muddled. Even the smile on her face was fading. "How do I look?"

"Ready." Lightning could see that. Gina's struggling with life was now over. "Go. Join him. Don't waste another moment in this place."

"What about you...?" Gina asked, concerned for the woman.

"Me?" Lightning shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I've had worse struggles. And I'll get the thing that did this to you- that I can promise." Gina lightly nodded to Lightning, and with that, the woman died. The laughter returned, and Lightning turned her attention away from the dead woman. Instead of a crippling sadness, she instead felt an anger surging through her. People were sacrificed for no reason in this place. Murdered, at the hands of something with sentience. A monstrosity that she'd personally deal away with. Once her eyes landed on the creature, Lightning stood up, ready to deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning stared down the smirking female humanoid creature. 'She'(?) had wings, elongated fingers that appeared more claw-like then anything, and a chilling smirk at what she'd just accomplished- the death of Gina. There was no mistaking the fact that Lightning had to kill the offending creature. Its fingers were dripping with blood, and it seemed to take great pleasure in what it had done. "So, you're the one behind all of this." Stating the obvious, Lightning just wanted to see if it could speak. Maybe its sentience wasn't to that degree, but she was curious.

Letting out a cackle, she shook her head at Lightning's statement. " _You are the one behind this- it is **you** who draws us here, after all._"

"Me?" Lightning scoffed, taking a few steps forward, and walking in a circle opposite her would be opponent. "How could I be be drawing anything here? Let alone monstrosities like you?" The idea behind it seemed absolutely absurd.

" _It is your very presence that allures us. You are surging with power...power we wish to have!_ " Taking no offense to the 'monstrosities' comment made by the woman, she smirked at the pink haired woman. Lightning absolutely radiated nothing but power she would like to absorb. With her soul there would be nothing any demon couldn't achieve- and it would be all hers. Devouring it would give her a power that not even the son of Sparda could dare contest.

"Sorry, but I don't just give away my Eradia to the first...whatever the hell you are." Lightning honestly had no idea what to classify the creature as.

" _We will take it regardless of your wishes. Do you honestly not know what we are!? We are Demons!_ " Laughing at the stupidity of the woman standing before her, Ranna was starting to get bored of their conversation. Not that she'd stuck around for conversation. Risking her very existence at not only the hands of this woman, but of Dante, slayer of her kind as well. Not to mention the many others who devoted their lives to their righteous causes. There was no more time for them to waste- devouring her very essence would be something to savor once she was finished.

"Demons, huh? You sound more like some hyped up boogeymen to keep people in line and scare children at night." That word wasn't necessarily foreign to Lightning, having heard it from a few residents of the New World before. Peering at the female humanoid before her, she could somewhat see a bit of resemblance to the Archangeli she'd fought on her righteous quest against Bhunivelze- did God truly make these beings, just to ensure humanity wouldn't dare rise up against the divine? She'd probably never get a straight answer on that question, considering this one had some sort of monologue prepared for anything Lightning had to say. Having a creature actually speak back to her was something Lightning hadn't been accustomed to. Behemoth Kings usually just tried to kill you in the fastest possible method. fal'Cie wouldn't shut the hell up and babbled on for what felt like centuries, even to those who had been involved in the l'Cie curse and reached the final stage of crystal stasis. They always had some twisted ideation of what was best for all, even if nobody agreed with that sentiment.

" _You said there was no 'heaven' nor 'hell'- you're wrong. Our kind hail from the very depths of what humans come to know as 'hell'. Boogeymen!?_ " Scoffing right then and there, the demoness laughed at Lightning's ignorance toward her own kind. " _We are the very things nightmares themselves would come to fear._ "

"I didn't say they didn't exist. I just said humans don't go to such places. Our souls transcend false machinations of 'good' and 'evil'- we decide our own fate, and to that end we are absolved of whatever we may have done in our mortal coil. There is no almighty 'God' in the heavens to judge us for our lifetime of sins or good deeds, whether or not we reincarnate is a choice of our own making." Lightning stared at the now bemused creature before her she now knew to be 'demon'. It seemed she wasn't the only one ignorant of other beings and matters at hand. "Individuals who look down on humans always have some grandiose speech prepared on how they're going to achieve goals of annihilation for our species, or how we're all going to bow down and quiver in fear because of our new overlord. But I'll tell you exactly what I told those who oppressed my kind to do their bidding and tried to keep their frail hierarchy in place; You're not going to win."

" _Is that so?_ " Head cocking to the side, she got over her initial surprise at the woman before her. All of the rumors she'd heard of Lightning had proven to be true. " _Perhaps you've never had a real challenge, Savior. But do not worry- your struggles shall soon be over._ " Lunging forward, she grabbed the pink haired woman and flew through several layers of ceilings until they reached the top. Dropping the woman once they reached the very top of the building, she smirked once Lightning hit the roof.

Initially caught off guard, her surprise fell away once Lightning rolled in order to compensate for damage that could have been inflicted were she not to land properly. "Savior?" Lightning repeated the word used by the demoness prior to dropping her. That was a term she'd no longer call herself- she was no longer a Savior. Mankind didn't need her to save their souls nor guide them to any new worlds. True, she may still have the powers of one, but that was just an unfortunate byproduct of meddling by Gods.

" _Are you trying to say you are not the one I seek? Because we both know you are dripping with power that no human should ever wield. And I am not leaving without it."_

"It appears you have me at a disadvantage. You knew exactly where I'd be, what I was doing...and even that I used to be called 'Savior'- but I had no idea what you were, until you told me. So, beyond wanting what you'll never have, what else do you want?" She'd had quite the informant. Not to mention those pesky lesser demons that had been lurking around. Maybe this 'demon' thought she was some kind of big shot. She obviously had it in her head that she could just show up, kill Lightning, take her divine powers and set about doing whatever it was that made her seek out the 'Savior'. So long as she could keep her talking, then all the better. Especially since there were obviously more of her kind. Whether or not they had sentience just like this one, or were feral like the others had been, she had no idea. But Lightning did venture a guess some were more unsavory, just like this one.

" _What we all want! To be in charge and have all of our kind fall at our feet! Not to mention destroy every last threat to our existence and conquering of this world!_ " Preparing herself for yet another assault on the woman, she wondered just how she should deliver the coupe de grace. Highly doubting that Lightning would fall quite so easily like those regular humans had, Ranna formulated a plan.

"So, what, you have a hierarchy that none of you seem to give a damn about, so long as you can usurp the leader?" Scoffing, Lightning found the idea to be absolutely ludacris. "You don't take out the leader just because you don't agree with his sentiments. The fault of your not conquering this world probably lies in the fact that you're all too busy destroying each other to actually make a good plan. Your loss is our gain." Shrugging her shoulders, Lightning saw that the demoness was stalling her. Preparing herself for a fight, she wasn't quite so sure a letter opener alone would be enough to take on the creature in front of her.

" _Power is all that makes a good leader! The strong are the only ones we need! Those who are too weak to go on living don't even deserve to stand amongst our ranks!_ " Swooping downward, she attempted to slash Lightning on her way over.

Lightning did her best to evade the attack, slashing at the demoness just as she received a blow of her own. Looking at her newly torn sleeve, Lightning was relieved to not see any blood spilled. Even if there was a wound, it had disappeared before she could even glance at it. "You don't look happy. What's wrong, did that hurt?"

" _You bitch!_ " Ranna held her shoulder, hissing at the pink haired woman. " _I will strip the marrow from your bones!_ "

"Big talk from someone who actually bleeds." Lightning scoffed. "What's the matter? Angry you're going to die at the hands of the Savior? She may be out of practice, missing her sword, and at a disadvantage- but she knows her way around a fight." Talking about herself in the third person, Lightning was actually enjoying the torment of the demon.

" _Your name will be nothing but history when I am through! Everyone in both our worlds will come to know the name 'Ranna' and quiver in fear for what I have done!_ " Ranna realized she couldn't afford to toy with the Savior, any longer. If she didn't fight seriously, then she'd die. Materializing two whips on either of her hands, they came to life with an ethereal blaze. The spikes along the length of either whip illuminated in the very essence of her flame, she made a show of flicking them toward Lightning, even allowing a slash of fire to make its way toward the Savior.

 _Ranna._ That was her name. Seeing the weapons at her disposal, Lightning felt even more at a disadvantage- not that it'd be enough to stop her. "Shellga. Haste. Faithga." Seeing the attack sent her way, she felt the best way to 'respond' was with a feat of cryromancy. "Blizzaga!" Tossing the sphere toward the large line of fire, upon collision both exploded in a flurry of heat and cold that sent a shock wave powerful enough to launch back Ranna a bit in the sky, and knock Lightning to the edge of the roof. Her purple hexagonal shield had even taken a bit of damage from that blast- remnants of her spell had reflected back onto herself and cracked a bit of her defenses. Flame was definitely out of the question for this fight. Element would also be forbidden and its more powerful variant of -ga. Buffing her letter opener with ice, she decided to cover all her bases when it came to fighting Ranna. "Thundaga!" Tossing the yellow sphere at Ranna, she watched it collide and hurt the demoness. Good. Another weakness.

Ranna hissed with displeasure at Lightning's assault. She had powerful magics at her disposal. While she was a powerful pyromancer, it seemed Lightning controlled the elements at the mere mention of their names, and her strength could improve at will. Not to mention her defenses that seemed to propel even some of Ranna's more potent attacks. Landing on the roof, she furiously began to slash at the pink haired woman. Rewarded with an abundance of violet/green hexagonal spheres, she couldn't decide whether or not they were actually doing some damage. But she was forcing Lightning back, and that was something to smirk about. " _You look worried._ "

"I will admit everything's not going to plan, but that's because you and I are so different. You're arrogant, prideful, and reckless with no humility to show in the slightest. But I'm guessing that comes with the territory." Lightning narrowly evaded a whip meant to hit her in the leg, and could see that her defensive buffs would need to be restored, as would Haste and her offensive ones. The cyan illumination on her 'weapon' was already beginning to fade. Raising her arms in a defensive position to minimize any damage she would receive once the buffs fell, Lightning focused on keeping her footing sturdy.

" _Mock while you still can, woman. Your time is nearly at its end_ _!_ " Ranna couldn't resist a laugh once the shields were destroyed and she was able to land a hit that knocked Lightning off the edge and forced her to dangle off the side of the building. " _Any last words?_ "

"More than a few." Lightning didn't know how she'd make it out of this one- Ranna had the upperhand. But there were far too many things that she still had to do, and couldn't give up on. Seeing her little sister, again. Coming to her wedding, welcoming Snow into her family. Visiting all of the others, starting with Hope, then moving on to Fang, Vanille, Sazh, Dahj, Noel and Yeul. _I'll never- **we'll never give up.**_ Shutting her eyes, Lightning saw all of those who were dear to her, each of them smiling and offering her words of encouragement. Her words as she had a show down with Bhunivelze, followed up by that of Snow when he showed up to back her and Hope up in their fight against God. Even in her darkest depths of despair, they never gave up on her, for a moment. When the corruption of Bhunivelze and her loss of Serah made her nothing but an empty shell, there were those who never lost sight of the true Lightning. Not everyone had believed in her righteous quest, but they were right to have their doubts. Hearing Ranna hiss and jump away, Lightning opened her eyes to see a large, crimson sphere before her. Written on it were the words of the Goddess Etro herself. Lightning took advantage of Ranna's retreat and climbed up onto the building once more, brushing herself off and stared at the large sphere. Recognizing it to be that of Brynhildr, she wondered how or why the Eidolon had come, and, more importantly- why she had not properly summoned.

Lines of the forbidden text continued to swirl around, and Lightning finally caught on.

" _What sorcery is this!?_ " Ranna asked, narrowing her eyes at Lightning. What had she done? Did she bring about some other entity into their warfare? Was she truly so weak that she needed the aid of others to prolong her own existence? Perhaps Ranna had been wrong about Lightning's strength. Even so, she needed it. Returning and conquering her realm would be out of the question without it. Her kind would rightfully slaughter her should she not returned with it, anyway. Whether her death was achieved or not...Ranna would not give up until Lightning or she fell.

Ignoring Ranna, Lightning began to recite the words she saw before her.

"By the grace of Etro, warrior maiden be drawn by the fires of battle." Lightning narrowly evaded Ranna's attacks, while she continued to speak the very lines that appeared to be summoning Brynhildr herself to the battlefield. The flames crackled with life, once Lightning had begun, and she sure wasn't going to stop, now. The aid of an Eidolon was something she couldn't afford to pass up, especially when she was at such a disadvantage. "Come forth, wreathed in blazing glory. A name in blood, a pact of flame. Brynhildr shall rise, her bond eternal and unyielding. Rousing Inferno. Ethereal Blaze." Just as she finished speaking, a large twin bladed scythe came out of the sphere, followed by the large appendage that held it. Emerging almost all at once, Brynhildr stood beside Lightning, curtly bowing to the Savior before her. "Thank you." Brynhildr nodded to Lightning, ready to assist her master in any form possible. Staring down the demoness opposite them, she didn't appear so mighty. Destroying her would be a feat Lightning and she could achieve in no time at all. Ranna charged at them, and Brynhildr promptly charged forward, performing her valkyrian scythe ability, knocking her back. About to fire a pyroburst, "Stop!" Brynhildr promptly obeyed Lightning, and went back to an idle pose.

"She has an affinity for flame." Lightning explained, "Enwater. Haste. Faith. Bravery."

Brynhildr readily accepted the explanation given to her, and nodded. Grateful for the gifts bestowed upon her by Lightning, she would not let her summoner down. As the true inheritor of Etro's domain and legacy, she would not fail her Goddess. Hydroburst seemed to put Ranna in her place, and Brynhildr couldn't resist a snide laugh at the expense of her victim. Lightning appeared to share this sentiment, both Eidolon and master nodded to one another, assaulting her at the same time. Hydromancy appeared to greatly compliment Brynhildr, and Lightning's Cryromancy was helping to weaken Ranna just as well.

" _You are weak!_ " Ranna was struggling to keep up with the onslaught against herself - water and ice were severely weakening her - and every hit the landed stung more than anything. The large being known as 'Brynhildr' was causing her quite the amount of trouble. That abnormally large weapon was delivering quite the devastating blows.

"Oh, I am? And why is that?" Lightning asked, wondering how the demon could feel indignant about the situation.

" _You need to fight unfair to even have a chance! This...thing will be the reason you defeat me, if you manage to do so!_ " Ranna snarled at her, displeased at now fighting a battle she was surely unable to win.

"You brought in those little pets, and somehow _I'm_ the unfair one? Give me a break. Besides, she invited herself to the party." Lightning honestly didn't care if a demon thought she was fighting unfair. Brynhildr's summoning hadn't been of her own doing, but she was grateful she had shown up when she did. Whether or not she could have won this fight without Brynhildr was now irrelevant. Their focus was to eliminate Ranna, and deal with any other consequences afterward. Brynhildr seemed to agree with this very sentiment, as she continued to attack Ranna without a care in the world. Talk seemed cheap to the Eidolon, apparently. She missed that kind of ferocity that only the Eidolons seemed able to produce on the battlefield.

" _Those pathetic mongrels were not with myself! I'd never stoop so low!_ " Ranna seemed highly offended by even the notion that she'd resort to using such lesser creatures let alone have them at her disposal. " _All they were useful for is drawing you out and killing off a few precious humans. Were they to kill you before we were able to face off with one another- then I'd know the Savior wasn't quite the prize she was made out to be._ " Narrowly evading a swing from Brynhildr, Ranna was trying to give herself some breathing room. It was becoming quite the task, considering the fact that Lightning and Brynhildr refused to allow her a moment to recuperate.

"I was just like you, once." Lightning stopped assaulting Ranna and took a back seat, allowing Brynhildr to keep her at bay in their one vs one confrontation. Even if the demoness wanted to attack Lightning, Brynhildr wouldn't allow it. "I thought I could sacrifice people, if it meant furthering my own goals- but that's not true. At the end of the day, you learn that it's not only the goal that matters...how you reach that goal matters, too. If you discard every last individual to come your way, and act as if you don't give a single damn about them...then you deserve to die, alone!" Renewed with purpose to remove the hindrance standing before her and the Eidolon, Lightning was tired of their banter. Even if Ranna had the intention of spilling more plans on her end of things- Lightning had heard enough. Demons were coming for her, and they wanted what she had. They thought she was some sort of power source to be harnessed and further all of their own goals for the human and demon worlds. Let them come. If the Eidolons, or even just Brynhildr herself were on her side, then she wouldn't lose. Especially now, since their element of surprise was completely gone.

" _Yes, Savior! Show me your anger! Let strength be the determinant factor in our fight!_ " Seemingly pleased, Ranna hungered to see more of Lightning's abilities, for all of them would eventually belong to her. Ranna cared not for Lightning's incessant prattle and love of humans, but their conflict was filled very much with enjoyment. Save for the interference of Brynhildr, of course.

"Anger?" Lightning scoffed, "You think this is me, angry, let alone trying?" Tilting her head ever so slightly to the side, she couldn't resist almost laughing at the stupidity and ignorance of the demoness. "There's a herd of people who'd tell you otherwise, believe me, if I were truly angry- you'd know it. I wouldn't even give you the chance to be talking so casually to me, like we are now. Especially after making an attempt on my life." In fact, the only reason that Lightning had allowed things to go on for so long, was because Ranna had information she had to hear. Well, that and the fact that she'd had no idea on what capabilities a demon had. Judging by their encounter, they seemed to vary greatly. Whether or not all of them had affinity for flame, Lightning would just have to find out when she encountered others on her newfound journey.

" _You claim to be holding back? Then show me just what you're capable of._ " Ranna tauntingly let out a few more lines of fire at Lightning, meant to provoke the Savior. To her not so amusement, Brynhildr stepped in front of the flames and seemingly taunted the demoness for even trying such a tactic. The Eidolon seemed to greatly appreciate being attacked by her own element.

"Let's do this, Brynhildr!" Running forward, Lightning grabbed Brynhildr's outstretched scythe along the way. The Eidolon seemed to pleased by Lightning's intent on landing a coupe de grace on the demoness before them, and wanted to aid her master in any way possible. Even without her weapon, Brynhildr was still prepared to charge into battle beside Lightning. Buffing the weapon with Enfrost, she prepared to finish off the creature before her. Lightning readily accepted Brynhildr's outstretched hand, and found herself tossed into the sky. Ranna appeared surprised by their combined efforts, and prepared an attack of her very own to counteract the Savior. Slashing a flaming 'X' into the closing distance between them, she was displeased when Lightning slashed it away, even a bit frightened.

" _You will die by my hand!_ " Discarding her flame whips and refusing to throw in the towel, Ranna swooped down toward Lightning, attempting for one final attack that would make or break her attempt in killing the Savior.

"I keep telling you-" Lightning lifted the scythe above her head, somersaulting forward and finishing into a downward slash, the blade impaled Ranna and caused an array of ice to overtake her right wing/side quickly spreading through her body. "-better than you have tried!" Ignoring the screams from beneath her, Lightning rammed Brynhildr's weapon further into Ranna, hoping to cause as much pain to the evil creature as possible.

Ranna laughed at Lightning's mockery of herself. " _Do you believe this to matter, at all? Even if I fall here, Savior, many more will follow and you will never know a moments peace! We will **never** stop!_" There were legions upon legions of her kind, the death of one only meant a slot for an even stronger demon to fill. That was why it was nothing but futile and blind stupidity all in the name of 'heroism' and 'justice' to kill her kind. Her skin began to release steam from her usual warmth trying to counteract the freezing cold of the weapon plunged deep from within her, but Ranna knew this was her end.

"You obviously don't know a damned thing about me." Lightning ripped the scythe away from Ranna's body, causing all that was encased in ice to simply shatter and fall to pieces. More screams erupted from the demoness, and Lightning decided to school her on what she believed to already know. "It doesn't matter how many you send my way. Be it a hundred, a thousand, or even a million- I will kill _all_ of you. I didn't fight in a war with God himself for this world's independence just for it to be screwed up by the new evil to come along. I'm more patient than you'll ever know. I don't care if it takes me to the end of time itself, I'll protect this world in the name of humanity and those who aided me along to get this far." _Hope. Serah. Snow. Fang. Vanille. Sazh. Dahj. Noel. Yeul._

" _That...is what makes you weak! Your willingness to sacrifice for others will be your undoing,_ _Savior!_ " Ranna could see the determination in Lightning's eyes. It was obvious the woman could be quite capable of acts of cruelty and ferocity. To that end, the demoness was glad to have fought such a fascinating creature. But it also left her with a deep feeling of regret and anger toward the fact that she'd never get the prize that she'd came for.

"You're wrong. Those people that I'm willing to sacrifice for- they're the reason that I'm still alive, today. Without them, I'd be nothing. Probably no better than you, killing for sport and justifying it as a means of survival. And that...is the ultimate sin!" Lightning raised the scythe above her head, and glared down at the offending creature from beneath her. She didn't bother offering her the option of parting words, and swiftly decapitated Ranna. Only once that task had been finished, did Lightning rise from her kneeling position that had been pinning Ranna. To her surprise, the demoness had faded away and a peculiar, illuminated object was left in her place. Slowly and hesitantly reaching her hand out toward it, Lightning stopped just short of physically touching it. Shaking her head, "Nah. Doesn't seem like a good idea, does it?" Lightning turned around, and asked Brynhildr. She was grateful that the Eidolon had yet to be dismissed.

Brynhildr shook her head in 'answer' of Lightning's quandary. The Eidolon didn't like the looks of whatever trinket the demoness had spawned in her destruction. Evil was evil, no matter what shape or form it took.

"This belongs to you." Lightning stepped forward, handing over Brynhildr's scythe. The Eidolon gently took it from her mistress, and nodded her head in gratitude for receiving her weapon from the woman. "I don't think going back inside is much of an option. I don't suppose you know where I live, do you?" Brynhildr once again nodded, waiting for a request from Lightning, as she seemed to fall short of saying what she really wanted to. "You wouldn't mind taking me there, would you?" Not hesitating for a moment, Brynhildr scooped up Lightning and leapt into the sky, the Eidolon made short work of the distance from Lightning's work to her home. Who knew traveling by Eidolon was in fact the way to go? "Thank you." Lightning smiled once the large pyromancer put her down. Brynhildr curtseyed to Lightning, and with nothing left, she promptly disappeared in a blinding flash of light. Once her physical form was gone, Brynhildr's crystal remained, and slowly made its way over to Lightning. Staring at the blazing crystal, Lightning thought that Brynhildr was offering herself over to her. "Thank you." Gratefully accepting the Eidolon's offer, she grabbed the crystal and cradled it tenderly within her hands. To her surprise, it promptly dissolved into the symbol of the Savior on her chest. After a few stunned, stagnant moments, Lightning shook her head and mentally scolded herself. At this point, she should honestly just begin to expect the unexpected.

Lightning glanced around in all directions, and was glad to find an absence of people loitering around. If they actually saw Brynhildr or any of that display, then she honestly had no idea what kind of reaction she'd be in for. Maybe they'd think she was some sort of demon, and that Lightning could be somehow affiliated with the malevolent creatures. Rubbing her shoulder through the torn fabric, Lightning tried to smooth out her clothing and look as inconspicuous as possible. Fishing through her pocket for keys, it took a moment of uncertain patting herself down to actually find them. Exhaling a breath she didn't know herself to be holding in, Lightning quickly unlocked the front door and strode through the corridors until she reached a door with a sign above it, showing it led to stairs. Hastily pulling it open, she was actually slightly glad her shoes were long gone. The clacking alone would probably alert people that somebody was nearly sprinting through the halls and up to the second floor, and she didn't want to deal with any busybodies in her current condition. Finally reaching apartment 213, Lightning unlocked the door and quickly slipped inside.

Being within the security of her own home held a slight comfort. But Lightning wouldn't be staying. At least, not for long. Running her fingers through her hair and exhaling a large sigh, Lightning strode into her room and began to rummage through her things. A change of clothes obviously wouldn't be a bad idea, but Lightning was trying to track down something in particular. Something that she'd need far more than materialistic belongings. After rifling through her closet for a good minute or two, Lightning found exactly what she had been looking for- her sword. Frowning at the weapon, Lightning couldn't believe that it too was acting strangely. Crackling with pink electricity, glowing with that same light as when she'd wielded the Crimson Blitz in the name of Bhunivelze himself- what was happening? Lightning felt a pull to grab the sword, but she also took that as a sign that maybe it shouldn't be brandished within her grasp. Had today just been a sign that she was sucked into yet another righteous destiny that would bring herself and those around her nothing but turmoil? Would turning her back on things make everything better?

 _No._ Lightning was never one to run away from anything, no matter the odds. Picking up the sword, she let in a short gasp of surprise. Finding herself standing in a foreign domain, Lightning looked around. Even though she was sure there was no possible way for her to have visited such a place, there was an odd amount of nostalgia surrounding things. The first and foremost 'eye catching' landmark was a large, stagnant sea. Lightning shut her eyes and listened for any signs of water lapping up on the shore, but there were none to be found. Venturing a guess, she knew exactly where she was.

"Welcome back." Lightning's eyes instantly shot open, and she spun around to face a familiar and not exactly welcomed sight- _Caius Ballad._ Caius smirked a bit, humor evident on his face from seeing her reaction to him after all this time. "You don't look happy to see me."

"That's an understatement. Considering I left this place to you, and Yeul...it's not exactly 'welcomed' that I'm here, and my lack of death has brought me _here_." Lightning was venting her thoughts aloud, not really caring if they amused Caius, or not. Her tone of voice made it very clear that she demanded an explanation and wasn't going to indulge in his beat around the bush antics.

"Too bad. You took all of the 'right' steps to end up here, Warrior Goddess. Now you may reap what you sew." Caius sneered at her, almost tauntingly playing with his sword with a seeming disinterest in Lightning's lack of want to be in the Unseen Realm.

"Yeah, and what would those 'steps' have been?" Lightning asked, preparing for a full on confrontation with Caius. But he disappeared into a smoky haze, not even retorting to her question.

"You brandished the weapon of divine intervention, called upon one of the former allies who have willingly given their servitude to your kind by a Goddess long gone, and took up a righteous cause to dispel evil, once more. It is through these steps, that you have caused a chain of events to link together and formulate a destiny that will save mankind." Yeul spoke, slightly explaining what Caius had begun to. Once the haze cleared, the young woman stood before Lightning, her blue hair blowing in the wind, her eyes staring directly into Lightning's.

"You mean this?" Lightning asked, holding up the Crimson Blitz. To her surprise, the sword was no longer in her hand, and she physically held up a handful of air. Of course. The sword was missing. Even though the weapon was missing, Yeul nodded to Lightning's question as if she knew exactly what was being asked of her. "Brynhildr? The Eidolons? She summoned on her own...I didn't do that. Yeul, _why_ am I _here_?" She wanted to get to the very root of her problems. The Unseen Realm should have been forbidden to her, one of the living. Eidolons weren't supposed to just come out of nowhere, to aid whomever needed them at any given time. Etro was no longer here to send them out.

"You are wrong, Savior. She came to your aid, because you called for her. In your time of need, they will always heed your call." Yeul pondered letting the Eidolons loose, to greet their true Goddess, but now was not the time for distractions. Walking forward, she past Lightning. "The sea whose waves never churn is at unrest, Savior. These souls who linger in the Unseen Realm do not wish to return to the land of the living. Ordinarily, this would not be a trivial event all on its own, as souls are entitled to their own individual wants. But you see, Savior, things in the human world are brewing. New evils have arisen, and they all share one common goal." Glancing over at Lightning, Yeul wanted to make it clear that her encounter from today wasn't just a one off thing.

"They're afraid." Lightning instantly caught on to that fact. The dead were definitely at unrest, even if Yeul herself hadn't said such a thing, Lightning was able to put two and two together. Voices were whispering at a constant in the background, some much more vocal than others, but they all seemed to be demanding the same thing; salvation. "Yeul, tell me, what's going to happen to the New World?" Bracing herself for Yeul to say they were on the edge of yet another apocalypse, and that she was the one thing standing between chaos and salvation, Lightning waited patiently.

"There is much to discuss, Savior, that, like many more things, is what I shall entrust to you. We do not have much time left, so I must unfortunately rush through what needs to be said. The rest shall be left up to you, Savior." Yeul smiled serenely to Lightning, as if she held onto a hidden truth that the pink haired woman herself couldn't know. Lightning thought she saw a hint of sadness in it. "Should you have chosen to not take up arms and slay the creature known to you as Ranna and 'demon', then all would have been lost. There is a fragile balance to keep the New World and the Unseen Realm in line. Threat of 'Chaos' is not the challenge, this time. Savior, it is _important_ that you not fall to any of these creatures known as 'demon'. They want your Eradia, and your soul. If that were to happen...then all would be lost. Nothing I see is set in stone, for you see, there are many paths of fate for you to take, and though you may have taken one leading to a path of salvation for mankind, there is still the chance for error. I choose to believe in you, Lightning, true inheritor of Etro's Grace." What she did next absolutely surprised Lightning. Yeul knelt before Lightning, and bowed her head. Her hands both grabbed one of Lightning's as she pleaded with the woman before her. "Savior...lend us your unmatched strength, please."

"Yeul. You don't have to ask it of me, I've already chosen for myself. Not just for me, but for those who I care about. If these things think that they can just waltz in and undo all that we've done to ensure humanity has a fresh start...then there's not a force on this earth that's going to stop me. I'll kill them all." They wanted her Eradia, her soul? Lightning wanted to ask how and why the hell they had come to learn about such things, but Yeul had said their time together was finite and they likely didn't have the time for lengthy elaborations. Deciding to ask only the questions that seemed of the utmost importance, Lightning wondered if Yeul already knew everything she was going to say and do- it wasn't that farfetched for someone who constantly looked into the future. Even if she said there were many different paths of fate, surely she knew that Lightning was going to do the 'right' thing. Fighting things that wanted to destroy all of humanity was the only logical step- especially to someone who had gambled on the possibility that mankind could exist without divine aid. One thing that bothered her was Yeul kept calling her 'Savior'. That was a title she'd long ago discarded. "You know I'm no longer the Savior, right?"

"You're so much more than that, Lightning." Yeul finally looked up to the woman, pleased by her continued resolve and words. "That title...was awarded to you by someone else...but you transcended even that individuals expectations. You are the true Goddess of Death, she who toppled over Bhunivelze himself to complete what was set in motion by Ragnarok all those centuries ago. But as I said before, Lightning, nothing is set in stone. There are many paths of fate for you to follow, and I cannot interfere in the free will of mankind and those who live upon the New World. Creating an imbalance would only damn those still living and set about catastrophic events which would only lead to chaos." Pausing for an indeterminate amount of time, she finally decided to continue on. "For you...this is the best that I can do." Producing the crystals of all respective Eidolons, each one came forth and gave their own version of a formal 'welcome' to Lightning.

Trying to process one thing at a time, Lightning wasn't sure where to start. Smiling at all of the Eidolons, she wasn't even aware she had been crying. That is, until Odin himself wiped away her tears. "Sorry. I just...I never thought I'd see you, again." Rationalizing it that way to the Eidolon, he respectively nodded back to her, as if he too had come to that assumption. Kneeling before her and planting his sword firmly into the ground beside her, Odin once more turned into his crystal and offered himself to her. "Thank you...my dear friend." Lightning wholeheartedly accepted his request to join her on the battlefield. His crystal went into her symbol of the Savior, just as Brynhildr had before he, and the rest of the Eidolons seemed eager to join their mistress. "I won't lie to you, at all. It's going to be dangerous out there, and I have no clue on whether or not I'm going on a suicide mission or going to literal hell and back...and if you don't want to join me, then I won't blame-" Lightning was doing her best to explain the situation to all of the Eidolons properly, to let them know the risks fully well and not put their lives on the line for a cause they may not believe in. But Bahamut wouldn't hear of it. The Eidolon had unleashed a hearty snarl to silence her, roaring to the sky and slashing a bit in the air. That was probably about as close to a 'pep-talk' as the Eidolon would ever get.

"What I mean to say, is thank you- all of you." Lightning stared at the remaining Eidolons. Nix, Styria, Alexander, Hecatoncheir, Bahamut. The twin sisters appeared to be smiling at her, nodded in unison. Hecatoncheir stood in his typical idle pose, but he did send a nod her way, showing he accepted her divine gratitude. Bahamut let loose another roar, this time looking Lightning in the eye, showing he appreciated the fact that she wasn't giving off that air of 'weakness' he seemed to dislike. Lightning just didn't seem like 'Lightning' when she was being timid- Bahamut liked her better when she was ruthless and performed feats of savagery. Such as against that demoness she'd just defeated. Alexander followed suit with the rest, feeling a bit uneasy himself about receiving her gratitude. The Eidolons existed solely to serve a master of which they respected, and all of them could see the proven strength that Lightning had- they'd eternally answer her call. Whether or not it was in this life or the next; they were hers to do with as she pleased. Continuing to smile, Lightning was eternally grateful to all of the Eidolons. Without them, they'd honestly have lost that fight against Bhunivelze. Deciding to impart some of the formality they sent her way, she knelt before the Eidolons and bowed her head. Surprised when she was interrupted when her knee was just _barely_ above the ground, and her head forcibly raised when one of the Eidolons placed its hand beneath her chin. Hecatoncheir shook his head at her gesture, Bahamut let out another throaty yell, and the sisters/Alexander seemed to agree that the sentiment was 'sweet', but they didn't want her to perform such an act. Even if she were such an unconventional Goddess, she was still their master. Leaving behind their respective crystals for her to take, Lightning took them with the same form of respect and gratuity she had done so with Brynhildr/Odin before them.

Yeul said nothing while the display had gone on before her. But the tiniest hint of a smile had worked its way across her face. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that Lightning was the true Goddess of Death. The Unseen Realm seemed to be filled with an almost serene calmness, as the dead themselves seemed to have their doubts quelled away on finding out such a powerful champion would fight on their behalf. Not to mention the very fact that the Eidolons were under her command and no matter how powerful 'demons' thought themselves to be, they would now test their true might and mettle against a Goddess. It felt almost shameful and cruel for Yeul to call upon Lightning, and ask her to take up arms in a fight that she knew would take her life. Like all those centuries before, she was once again holding her down to an unjust fate for the sake of others. Part of her wondered if she should disclose that fact to Lightning- would it truly matter to the woman, at all? She seemed to be very dedicated and ready to sacrifice _anything_ should it save those she loved and cared very deeply for. Would the man she'd come to know and love beyond familial/friend status change her disposition on sacrificing for the good of others?

"Etro accounted for even this...didn't she?" Lightning asked. The thought had occurred to her, when Yeul said Ragnarok made such an event possible. Seeing into the future was something those of deific or blessed status were able to do, and she wanted to know if her assumptions were correct. And if so, then that meant Yeul herself knew this very world would have been a possibility.

"Yes, Savior. She had a contingency for every situation mankind could ever face. But you are all capable of free will and what happened from certain points were your choices in the grand scheme of fate. That is, until the Goddess took the strands of fate and wove together a new web that would allow her children to be reborn and salvaged from the crystal shards of a dying world, and a failed takeover by her father. Little by little she guided you and the chosen to her divine aid, in the hopes that her visions of a future beyond the needs for 'Gods' would be possible." But this is where things got tricky. As humans could never truly be freed from the divine, considering they needed someone to usher in the Chaos and revive their souls, should it be their choice to do so, someone had to stay behind and take up the mantle of Death Goddess and her responsibilities. Having accounted for this, she had chosen Lightning to do so- but Yeul didn't allow that reality to come to pass. The Savior had earned her and Etro knew that demons would be a possibility. Even so, she still bet on the possibility that her champion would be able to do what she could not, even after millennia of being humanity's caretaker.

"That's why I'm still like this, isn't that right?" Lightning already knew bits and pieces on what Yeul spoke of. About Etro and her guidance of the l'Cie in their times of great need. The Death Goddess had been a shepherd of her children, even if they didn't know it and had been ungrateful for all of the many gifts she had given to all of them. Not just their souls, free will, or miracles that saved them time and again, what really stood out was how much the Goddess had loved all of them so much that she was willing to sacrifice her divine self just to give them another chance at life.

"Yes." Yeul nodded. "That too was in her plans."

"You already know how all of this ends, right?" Yeul spoke of a prime outcome that would save humanity, and that was Lightning's endgame in all of this. So long as everyone could be saved, and their New World wouldn't be jeopardized, then all would be worth it.

Yeul nodded to Lightning. "In all of the visions I have seen of your progress, there is always one 'ending'." Completely neglecting to mention the male that Lightning would come to encounter, she thought it would be better as a surprise. Especially because Lightning would likely try and fight the fact that she'd find someone she could come to care about beyond familial or friend status. How the pair of them would meet, Yeul was curious to find out. Not all of the interactions she had seen between them were positive, but only time would tell what fate had in store for the pair.

"Don't tell me what happens." Lightning spoke up, before Yeul could continue. "I don't want to know how all of this ends. Maybe because I don't want to let the people around me to know that I knew if it was some 'tragic' ending and that I kept it to myself, because I found it would dampen their moods. They deserve to be happy, and I'm not going to take that away from any of them. Maybe it's because I already know that keeping secrets all to myself doesn't 'work' or maybe I just can't bare with seeing disappointment in their eyes, again- who could say?" It was at this point that Lightning had made yet another decision. Rationalizing not telling them about the outcome in all of this, she also came to the conclusion to not involve any of her loved ones. Even if she had to linger in their shadows, and protect them from the outside looking in, then so be it.

"Only you know what is the best course of action." Yeul conceded that fact. Lightning had always been a 'lone wolf' and Yeul knew exactly what she planned to do. But fate had other plans for the woman, even if she decided to leave others to their own devices.

"That's not always exactly true. I find that I usually screw up more than I fix." Lightning mused, "But I'll do my best. I don't care if the demon king himself decides to stand in my way- he'll die."

"Yes. By the very sword that was sharp enough to strike down God himself." Yeul nodded. As if on cue, the Crimson Blitz materialized in Lightning's hand. The blade instantly came to life within Lightning's grasp, and crackled with divine energy. Something about the sword seemed 'different' and Yeul, seemingly guessing what was on Lightning's mind, spoke up. "You have been remade time and again by Gods, forced to cast aside your humanity and brandish a new look in their image of what you are to be. But now is the time, Savior, for you to do the same for yourself." Enveloped in the Chaos itself, Lightning shut her eyes and thought of what she wanted to be, and how she wanted to look. Then it dawned on her. Once the Chaos subsided, there she stood, with her new weapon and remade outfit. Rolling her shoulders and examining her hands, she made a fist to test out the new fabric on herself. A few slashes with her sword into the air, and Lightning knew this was the right choice for her to make. "Always doing the unexpected."

A bit surprised by her quip, Lightning smiled a bit and shook her head. "No. I think...this was the right choice." Her mind flicked back to when she first wore this outfit, and the smile on Serah's face. Her fights with Snow. Teaching Hope how to survive, and later taking back her lessons and hugging him out of fear for what she almost did, and relief for what he didn't do. Hitting Fang. Raiding Orphan's Cradle, standing on Gran Pulse itself, washing up on the very shores of Valhalla. Before it all, before the craziness itself had come about and she had been nothing more than a drone of the Cocoon elite military task force, 'Guardian Corps'. Of all things and possibilities, Lightning had gone back to that time, when her life had been nothing but simplicity. Raising a kid sister and trying to continually guide her life so that she could never want for anything. That is, until Snow came into the mix. Testing out her freshly remade gunblade, she was happy with the Blazefire Saber and the fact that it functioned just like the original (save for a few 'divine' enhancements, of course).

"Of course." Yeul agreed with Lightning's sentiment. "Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again, Savior." Bowing before Lightning, Yeul knew their time was coming to its end.

"Take care of things here, Yeul. I'll do the same on my end of things, and I know how powerless one can feel in the Unseen Realm, but please, for not just these souls who linger...carry on for those to come." Lightning was more then prepared to lay her life on the line for the New World, but she wanted to be assured that Yeul not give up on her position as Goddess of Death.

"Do you question Yeul's resolve, and my willingness to ensure she completes her duties?" Caius asked, stepping out of the very Chaos itself to stand beside Yeul. For once, the man didn't seem to be making a mockery of things. He seemed to scoff a bit at her distinction of if Yeul were capable for the task they had volunteered for. The irony of Lightning having said living people didn't need Gods while she was still a Goddess hadn't been lost on anyone in the room, but he still felt a bit keen on pointing a few things out, if need be.

"No. But I know that the dead can badger someone to the point that they feel like giving up, that their teaming voices seem to offer no reprieve until you do just as they ask. And all of these people are asking for a world to be saved, for a wish that Yeul can't grant- but _I_ can. So long as I know that things here are being taken care of, then I can do that." Lightning saw just what the dead could do to a persons resolve. Considering they had convinced Vanille at one point to martyr herself and commit suicide (even if that wasn't their intentions to do so), and Lightning didn't want Yeul to end up overwhelmed. Not that she really thought the Seeress turned Goddess would actually commit such an act.

"Just having you here in their presence has quelled away their doubts, Savior." Yeul wanted to show that she had absolutely no intentions of backing down and allowing the world to fall apart just like their previous one had. None of the Yeuls desired this ones destruction, and like-wise the Chaos would stay in the Unseen Realm, never daring to destroy the dam between realities again. Seeing that Lightning needed a bit more assurance then that, Yeul decided to speak up a bit more. "I will take care of their every need and tend to the souls who reside under my dominion until time itself comes to an end."

"There you have it, Warrior Goddess. Yeul has vowed her fealty to you and your cause. Don't let us down." Caius spoke up, once more brandishing his sword in a semi-menacing manner toward Lightning.

"And end up stuck in here, with you?" Lightning semi-scoffed, though her heart wasn't in it. The passing moment seemed a bit like her time with the 'Patron' Snow in his palace- an 'argument' between old friends that were just too damned stubborn to admit they'd missed each other. Despite their indifference over the centuries, both of them had come to a mutual understanding in Etro's temple. There could have also been a bit of looming pride lingering between the pair of them, of battles long gone and decided centuries ago. She knew Caius' 'threat' wasn't exactly as it was supposed to be, either. Caius seemed humored by her retort to his earlier remark, and had been pleased by her answer.

"Yes, a rather displeasing thought." Caius agreed, sharing a knowing look with Yeul. They would discuss the matter later on when Lightning had gone off to deal with her newfound quest.

"I bid thee farewell, Savior." Yeul didn't want to interrupt their conversation, but the time for such things had come and gone.

"Take care, Yeul. Caius." Lightning stared at the pair, doing something neither one could expect- flashing a rare and almost never seen smile. Despite their initial shock, Caius and Yeul had recovered quickly enough to smile back and send the Savior off on her way. Opening her eyes, Lightning found herself kneeling with her sword in her newly gloved hand. The Blazefire Saber and her Guardian Corps outfit surfaced so many conflicting memories of a past that she could no longer return to. Her last fleeting moments of humanity and not having the literal weight of the world on her very shoulders. Dreams that had long since faded within the very depths of Chaos itself. Exhaling a breath Lightning wasn't aware she'd been holding in, she decided to abandon the apartment. There was no telling when more demons would show up, and she wasn't about to let innocents get lost in another one of her wars. Standing up, she didn't bother to take anything with her from the apartment- not that she really had any material possessions to begin with.

Lightning heard her cellphone ring on the way to the door, and compulsively checked who was calling. _Serah._ Tempted to pick it up, Lightning had to stop herself mid way. No matter how much she wanted to hear her sister one last time and ask about all the things she was doing, even if it was just meticulous day-to-day activities or her rambling on about how happy she was to be with Snow. Answering the call and giving Serah the equivalent of a 'goodbye' would only make her little sister worry. Even if dropping off the earth was about to do the same, this was to ensure the safety of not only her- but all of her loved ones. If she was isolated and on her own, then these demons would have no clue that Lightning had something they could use as leverage to get what they wanted. After the fiasco with not only Hope and Serah, but Bhunivelze taking the souls of Snow, Fang, Vanille, Sazh, Dahj, Noel and Yeul, she had learned her lesson. Even if the 'old' Lightning had to come back to ensure everyone's safety, then so be it. Dropping her cellphone on the floor, Lightning stomped on it with the heel of her boot and strode out the front door. Collapsing her Blazefire saber, she placed it in its holster and decided to get on the move.

If these things were going to keep hunting her, then they'd be in for one hell of a 'hunt'. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that she maintained powers akin to a Goddess. Even in death, Etro was still guiding along her children in their struggles with evil. _True Goddess of Death._ The line that Yeul had spoken resonated with Lightning. Were the dead too much of a chore for her to maintain? Even if Caius had 'assured' her that they had everything under control, she wasn't so certain. The dead had a lot to say, especially while she was within the Unseen Realm. Demanding that their world be saved, lest they all never know what it was like to live again and be with those they once held dear. _Warrior Goddess._ Caius had once used that title to describe her, but ceased once she became the Savior, so why now of all times would he revert to calling her that? Because she didn't take Etro's place like she'd told Bhunivelze? Or was Lightning akin to a Goddess, since she had defeated the God of Light? He clearly hadn't expected her to use Chaos itself and the souls of all living and dead to defeat him. Bhunivelze himself had proclaimed her the Goddess of Death, stating that only someone of remarkable power would be able to pull off a feat such as that.

Honestly, her thoughts were going a mile a minute.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding himself wandering around a foreign area, Dante wasn't so sure what was going on- his dreams usually had a few more...gritty and 'unsavory' aspects that most people wouldn't necessarily care for. Drinking a few cold beers, eating pizza and all the ice-cream he could possibly handle, without the annoyance of being judged by his fellow comrades in arms about how he'd 'ruin his body'. Sometimes they were him reliving previous battles, dealing with demons he'd completely dreamt up and never actually met on the battlefield, exciting things that got his blood flowing and actually left him pretty pumped when he woke up. Hell, they also had bits of debauchery here and there from time to time, because he was - despite what many may believe a Son of Sparda to be - human, after all. But to his knowledge, the dreams that he had never had a setting of something like... _this_. Glancing around in all directions, he saw nothing but absolute darkness. Wisps or tendrils of darkness snaked around the area, though they didn't appear to be threatening Dante still kept his guard up. Just because something seemed harmless enough didn't mean it was all sunshine and rainbows. There wasn't the slightest hint of light in any place he could see, and in any case, he could barely even make out his boots from beneath him, let alone try to make it anywhere, not that there was any goal for him to reach, anyway. After a few moments, he decided that aimlessly walking through the abyss seemed like his best bet. That is, until he either finally woke up or his mind kicked into gear and finally formulated something worthwhile for him to dream about.

 _Son of Sparda._

Hearing a voice, but not seeing a person it could have possibly come from, Dante tried to pinpoint the origin. Glancing around in all directions, he saw absolutely no sign of the individual. It had definitely sounded female, but he had no luck in finding its owner. Was he dealing with a demon? Had Dante somehow ended up in some sort of trap and thought he was dreaming? Or, better yet- was he actually piss drunk and doing more stupid things he'd come to regret tomorrow? Well, if it was a delusion and he'd end up paying for it tomorrow, then why not indulge? It would be a problem for future Dante to deal with, anyway. "Hello? Mysterious stranger, you out there?" Cupping both hands over the sides of his mouth, Dante began calling out to who or whatever wanted to talk, and decided to wait and see what happened.

 _Rest assured, you are in fact dreaming. That is how we are allowed to speak, without consequence. But_ _I am not of that which you believe me to be._

"Forgive my skepticism here, but I don't think anything good's gonna really come from dealing with some dream lady." Dante continued to search around but it seemed to be all in vain. The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. Would she ever bother trying to show herself, or would this be a situation where she could see/hear him just fine, and he'd be left high and dry on the woman who was speaking? He'd have to admit that this was a whole new experience for him. "What kinda consequences are we talkin' about, anyway?" His curiosity had been piqued a bit by her speech and the fact that she seemed to know something he didn't.

 _In times of great peril, there was one who sought a way of salvation for the beings she had come to know and love. Birthed of her blood were we, powerless to do nothing but watch, she averted cataclysm to be, and paid a price too high for all who should be saved._

Dante frowned a bit. Not that he was particularly 'slow', but she seemed to be talking a bit too 'fast' for him to understand exactly what it was she'd been trying to say. Just what was she talking about? Birthed of whose blood? Who averted a 'cataclysm to be'? Forced to watch what? What price did they pay? He was filled with nothing but questions, and hoped there would eventually be answers. "Sorry to say, but I'm not following you."

 _Her blessings still to this day rain down upon her beloved children, blessed are we, all who call ourselves 'mankind' to have a mother who would sacrifice all that she could give, so that we may flourish._

"Alright. So I guess you're just gonna keep on speaking in riddles, huh?" Dante heaved a sigh, "How about showing yourself, so I get something to talk to, as opposed to yelling out into the distance and looking like some kinda lunatic?" Everything that she said only seemed to raise further questions for him- this was the very first that Dante had ever heard of a 'mother' who seemingly gave up her very own existence to save mankind. And just when he'd thought to have heard all of the strange and more 'out there' cultist nonsense about those with deific status and their roles to play in the salvation of humans. His thoughts were interrupted once Dante looked upon a vague outline of a female figure, as if she were made of the very stuff he was walking around in. A slight haze of fog seemed to blur the air surrounding her, and he thought he could see a vale on her face. She seemed to be a fairly young girl, and he assumed her to be in her early to late teens.

"There is much to speak about, champion of man." Folding her hands neatly, the young girl expectantly stared up at the taller male. She didn't seem to take any offense to Dante's remarks about her not speaking clear enough for him to understand. There was even something 'serene' about her. Was this just a demon hiding behind the image of a young, innocent looking girl just so he'd feel more inclined to help her out with whatever mess she'd been tangled up in? It wasn't that far of a stretch, and if his hunch proved to be true, then Dante would have to give the demon props for using such a smart tactic- not that he'd ever let it get away with using him.

"Yeah. Like how do I know you're not just some figment of my imagination?" 'Champion of Man'? 'Son of Sparda'? If she turned out to be an actual person, then she honestly had him at quite the disadvantage. Her fancy titles not withstanding, he honestly wanted to find out how much she actually knew or if she was just going on about information that wouldn't be too hard for just about anyone out there to get their hands on. Thinking it over, he honestly wasn't sure about the young woman standing opposite of himself. Of course, there was also the initial doubt that his mind could make up something this interesting/strange, Dante still had a feeling that the young girl standing before him could jut be a figment of his overactive imagination. She could literally just be something he dreamt up, even if she seemed otherworldly and wise beyond her years.

"What you believe is of your choosing. I have plenty to say, the choice to listen is yours alone. Like the other, you have the choice to take up the mantle of responsibility, or cast it aside." Waiting patiently for him to respond, she didn't press any further.

"Other?" Dante asked, but it didn't appear he was going to get an answer on that one. Alright. Deciding on a better question, he wanted her to elaborate a bit further on what she meant about her earlier queries. "Who's this 'mother' you spoke of?"

"Before there were humans, before there was a world on which to stand on, or creatures of which life had been breathed into, Gods walked the known realms. First, came the mother of God himself, who ruled the realm of the living with a kind and just heart. All of that was to change, one she gave birth to God, for he had other plans and goals for which his mother was not needed. God killed his own mother, in his quest to take over her kingdom. Once that had been achieved, only then did God relish in his victory, and let his love and light upon all in his dominion. However, his happiness was not to last- life was not eternal and his conquered world was always subject to change. God did not want this change to come about. He wanted what he believed to be nothing but perfection to exist, forever. Believing his mother to have brought this scourge upon his lands, he fashioned new Gods, his 'children' of which to do his bidding. First, came Pulse, a loyal and manipulative son to God himself. Second came Etro, Goddess of nothing, for God had unwittingly fashioned her in the likeness of his deceased mother, and feared that she may have returned in this vessel he had made. Replacing Etro, he made Lindzei whose cunning would come to be known to mankind. Giving them a focus, God wished for them to find his mother, and put a stop to what he believed to be her doing- a 'curse' which stated all living things must inevitably die. God did not understand that nothing would last forever, for even Gods had their rightful times of passing. But even so, he eternally wished for a world that would never end, a reality where he was almighty and all-knowing. It would be then that he went into his slumber, and once their focus had been achieved, would he awaken. But Lindzei and Pulse would never once step foot into the ether beyond the living and dead worlds, for the Unseen Realm of Valhalla was sacred to the Goddesses of Death and Chaos who sought out life and balance. In her anguish at being left powerless, Etro tore her own body to shreds and found herself within the realm of Valhalla. It was here that she met her 'grandmother', Mwynn, who explained that the Chaos needed to be kept at bay, and she no longer could handle that responsibility. With her dying wish, the Goddess asked that Etro protect the cycle of life. If the dams that the Goddess herself had made were broken, and her ward enough were not fortified to keep it hidden, then the known world would be destroyed. For Chaos may provide life, but it also causes it to recede. Fading into oblivion, she left this last task to Etro. Taking it upon herself to control the Chaos, Etro would protect the balance of life and death. It was then, that Lindzei created humanity through her blood. The first of these humans, was reborn in the image of Etro herself, in mortal form. Some speculated this to be more than mere 'coincidence' and thought she may be the new incarnation of Etro, herself. But this was not the case, for Etro remained in Valhalla, and, through the Chaos, did Etro gift us our souls." Yeul decided to begin her explanation from the very beginning of things, that way she could more than satisfy Dante's query on who Etro was. And even if it that alone was not enough to satiate his desire to learn more, she could no longer oblige the subject. There wasn't enough time for her to explain all of the miracles and graces that the Goddess had given, but she hoped that this would be enough. Deciding it best to omit a few things about Lightning, Yeul would elaborate further upon the Savior once the time was right. Dante needed to hear only what was meant for him, and needn't concern himself with the grand scheme of things- even if Yeul had longed for the chance to recount every last detail and show them specifically what needed to be done for this long journey of theirs, it was forbidden.

Listening carefully to her ramblings, Dante was a bit surprised at her explanation of how the world had began. He'd never heard of Valhalla, nor Etro, Lindzei, Pulse, Mywynn, or God and what the son of a bitch had done. Killing his mother, just because he wanted her kingdom? It didn't sound like anything 'God' was supposed to be. That is, if you followed the ramblings most humans went off about when preaching to others about how they somehow earned tickets to hell just because of acting a way. It was kind of callous, really, to say that you spoke for your God. It was actually interesting for him to note the fact that Gods _did_ in fact exist. But where did they stand in the spectrum of power struggle in divine entities? Were demons on par with, or even stronger than Gods themselves, or did Gods actually trump demons in the area? Another important question he should be asking was, were Gods 'good'? Obviously not the first few she had mentioned, as they all seemed to be self-serving assholes, but these 'Etro' and 'Mywynn' characters seemed to be on the up and up about humanity, and that earned a big thumbs up from Dante. "You said that there were things she was forced to watch, that she interfered with- did that cost the Goddess her life, saving humanity?" The young girl made it seem like the Goddess of Death had died, and if that were so, then did that mean there would be no more life? If she protected the balance, then would nothing be born again?

"Yes." Nodding her head, she was pleased at the fact that he understood what she was speaking about. "For it was the will of balance that all life recede and fade into the shores of nothingness, that time itself collapse and, perhaps even start anew, beyond the legends of Gods, humanity and the mysticism of the old world-" Taking on an even more 'serious' look and demeanor, Yeul paused for a moment, letting her words sink in to the man of which she spoke. "-but the Goddess took matters into her own hands. By aiding mortals, she created an injustice and caused ripples that weren't meant to be. Since she was life incarnate, balance demanded a sacrifice equal to that of what was given, for there is always a price to be paid by those who dare to look into the future and change what fate has ordained. Many fought against what was an inevitable loss, as they had no idea that all of their trials and suffering would not allow the Goddess to survive- their convictions of 'hope' and dreams of a better tomorrow played right into the hands of her death, and our ultimate despair. Once the Goddess fell, only then did the world truly crumble from beneath us. In the absence of death, did all truly learn the meaning of life. That is why I am coming to you, son of Sparda, you are a champion of this world whom I can place my trust into. I have seen the many great feats you have achieved, and I know that your unmatched strength is absolutely essential to the salvation of this New World." Yeul had foreseen all that would occur, and enlisting his help was absolutely necessary. The son of Sparda and Savior would need to join forces if this world was to stand a chance. But, as all mortals had the power to choose their own fates, all Yeul could do was give them a gentle nudge in the right direction and hope that they did the correct thing. Dante still had the ability to veto her offer and outright say 'no'.

"Why would you need to place your trust in me? What's going to happen?" Dante was perplexed by what she had to say. She seemed to know an awful lot about the world and how things were going to turn out. Did she have some sort of divination? It would actually make sense, considering the fact that she already seemed otherworldly to himself, and he'd barely met her for anytime at all.

"There are many paths of fate, and I cannot share with you all that I know, for that would cause an atrocity that I would not be allowed to fix. My sins in defying the laws of the Farseers have no further room to grow, forgive me, for if this seems 'cold', but this is the extent of my abilities at the moment. But do not despair, as I will not abandon you in your righteous quest. When the time is right, I shall guide you along your journey." Yeul paused for a moment, giving him the most sincere, pleading look that she could manage. "We do not have much time left. You must look for the one the demons call 'Savior'. She will be the deciding factor between 'good' and 'evil'." It was a shame that she wasn't allowed to explain further, but knowing the future would leave those involved with notions that they could change things and make them 'better'. _'No. The Goddess must not die. Turn back.'_ Shutting her eyes, she remembered her words to the much younger Noel Kreiss and Serah Farron, righteous 'heroes' who sought out a new path of salvation for mankind, by attempting to protect the Goddess of Death in the land of the living, while Lightning Farron would stake her life to prevent Caius' quest of damnation for all. Creating contradictions and ripple effects through the timeline wasn't something Yeul would ever wish for. If his preordained meeting with Lightning did not happen, then the world was going to suffer for it. Dante needed to seek her out.

The young girl certainly did speak 'differently' from most, but he guessed that it was because she was, for a lack of better word- _different_. Judging from all of the things she spoke of, she seemed to be able to see into the future. Deciding to gamble on him to save the world. Well, not _only_ him, there was this 'Savior' individual he'd had to find. That wouldn't be too hard, would it? Dante also assumed that the 'Savior' had been the 'Other' champion the young girl had spoke about when their conversation had began. Despite all of his previous doubts on whether or not she had been telling him the truth about things, Dante honestly couldn't contest that fact any longer. She was absolutely genuine and as far as he could tell, there was something big about to happen to the Earth, or 'New World' as she put it, and though she may have troubles in finding help, damned if she didn't try. But if she knew his feats, then she should honestly know that he'd never turn down a proposal such as this. Demons weren't going to just threaten the entire world and get away with it."Don't worry about it. I've had worse conversations." Dante shrugged, wondering if that would put her a bit more at ease. "So. Are you saying that she can be swayed to either side? Is this 'Savior' person a loose cannon? How do I find her? What does she look like?" He didn't like the idea that the fate of the world could be changed just because of the actions by one individual.

"No." Yeul shook her head. "The Savior has already made her choice. Do not mistake that of which I speak, son of Sparda- she is not on the side of 'evil' nor does she intend to join it. But demons do wish for her power, and they do not need her consent to take it. Should the Savior fall at the hands of any demon, then all will be lost. Had she not chosen the side of 'good' and mankind, then I would not be able to speak to you." Pausing for a moment, Yeul shook her head to his query. That was another taboo she wouldn't be allowed to convey. "You must seek her out, I cannot foretell what is to be. I can only say what needs to be said. When and where you find the Savior is dependent on you and your actions. Search for a woman with rose colored hair, you will know this woman, the moment that you find her, for she will not be hard to spot. She is a warrior, just like you."

"A woman with pink hair?" Dante frowned a bit. When had he _ever_ come across one of those? Thinking back, he couldn't remember such an occasion. At least that narrowed down things quite a bit more, even if it also increased the difficulty. But when did these 'end of the world' things ever end up being easy? What kind of person was the 'Savior' that she'd be the trump card for good or evil? Was she even a human, at all?

Yeul nodded to him. "Yes. Her name, is Lightning. Do not judge by appearances." Even if she could be 'cold' to individuals from the beginning of things, once the Savior decided that you were a figure of importance to herself, did she finally warm up and go to great lengths just to keep you by her side. It would be ever so interesting to see all of the things that would occur between she and Dante. Perhaps Sparda himself would have marveled at the fact that a Goddess of all things would fall for his hybrid son.

Dante frowned a bit at the mention of the Savior's name. _Lightning?_ What kind of name was that? "You're being serious, right? You're not just...pulling my leg, trying to make me look like some kinda idiot when I track her down? Cause I don't wanna get some sorta blame on myself just because I got the name wrong." More often than not did he end up the 'punching bag' for these kinds of situations. Most likely because people usually thought he was just 'being an ass' when he was actually trying to be serious.

"That is the Savior's name. I assure you that I offer no deceptions that would hinder your path of fate." Yeul honestly couldn't blame him for believing that she could be anything other than what she portrayed herself to be. He had no idea who she was, what she could do, and he had to choose for himself whether or not she was actually trustworthy and offered any real information to what was happening in his world.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it. Oh. And do me a favor, will ya? Drop the whole 'champion of man', 'son of Sparda' titles- just call me Dante. I don't need some fancy, lengthy credentials to feel 'special' or anything." He wondered if she'd give up her name in exchange for him allowing her to address him by his. Not that he really had a way of contacting her, as she said this was basically a one way street, and at times of his need would she reveal herself and let him know what was to be done.

"Of course. I apologize...Dante." Yeul smiled softly and curtly bowed to the red clad man before her. "I leave the fate of the world in your capable hands."

"Doesn't sound like ya got much of a choice, but, I'll do my best." Dante nodded to the young woman, even as she seemingly began to fade away. Did that just mean she stopped invading his dream, or was it actually coming to an end? In either case, he supposed that in a moment or two he'd have his answer. He made a mental note of the things she'd been speaking to him about, hoping it wouldn't be one of 'those' dreams where you forgot everything upon waking up. There was a 'Savior' to find, demons to kill, and more than likely- one hell of a payday. Not to mention the fact that he'd be 'saving the world'. But that would just be a byproduct of what was to come.

"As one who gazes into the far reaches of time, beyond the ideations of 'past', 'present', and future I am used to the constraints of being without choice." Yeul glanced beyond Dante at first, then stared directly into his eyes. "Make no mistake of this, Dante, you and she are the only ones I have visited and shall come to in regards to this matter at hand. There are no others and you are the only hope for this world to survive."

"You seemed to know a lot about everything, so I did wonder if you could see things. What are you, anyway? Angel? Defected Demon? A human who got a unique gift?" Dante really wanted to know, especially before this dream came to its end.

Yeul shook her head at his guesses. "I am first of the ones given life by the Chaos. My creation was nothing short of a double edged sword. Born in the image of Etro, and by proxy Mwynn herself, I was born with a 'unique' soul. One that cannot be reincarnated through natural means, and I have never known what it is to live a new life. Knowing this, Etro took pity on myself, as she didn't want me to be alone in the Unseen Realm of Valhalla, and created a way for me to be born again...at a price. With each passing death and rebirth, I remember everything of the past, and I was gifted the 'Eyes of Etro'. Through the Goddess, I could see everything that was to come. Each vision cost me a sliver of my life, and my Guardian would eternally bring me to the stagnant shores of Valhalla to reincarnate once my physical body was entirely exhausted. As long as the Goddess existed, this was to be my life."

"It sounds like some kinda hell. She decided that you had to pay this price? Did she even bother asking what you wanted, or did she just do as she pleased?" Dante frowned a bit at her tale. "I don't think your 'Guardian' friend must'a liked this, either." The thought had occurred to him- who'd want to see someone they cared about eternally die and have a finite amount of life? Maybe Etro wasn't quite the Goddess she'd been cracked up to be.

"Divine 'gifts' always come at a price. Even with the best of intentions, the worst of affectations can come about." Blinking at his question, Yeul thought it over, as no one had ever asked such a thing before. They were always just concerned that their Seeress be reborn and divine for them future threats and atrocities. Not even Caius nor Noel had asked such a question. "I did wish to be born again, Dante. There was someone special to me, who I was eager to meet time and again in my unending life, and though I may have endured a lot by being at his side, I was content to do so." Smiling softly, Yeul never cared about the pains of her visions or the fact that she'd have a short amount of time with Caius, as it was always guaranteed she'd return to him. Thinking about his statement on Caius, her smile faded. "He is the one who destroyed our previous world, in order to save myself. My Guardian believed that I no longer wished to be born time and again, that I hated the pain of living and being used as a tool- but he was wrong. And now, here we stand, at the eve of a new threat."

"Destroying a whole world over one person...you must be a really special girl." That much was obvious, as Dante had heard her tale about being the very first human to have been created from divine blood. But for one man to destroy the world because of an individual, to kill a Goddess just because he wanted to free her of an unjust fate- he'd never heard of something like that. Save for the feats his father his accomplished to be with his mother, Eva, but that was different- Sparda didn't destroy the demon world or all of the demons, he just wanted to coexist with humans and be allowed to live the life he chose. Despite what demons may have believed with their many creeds and idealistic nonsense about how things were 'meant to be', they could choose other paths. No matter how hard it was to break free of their constraints, it spoke volumes how Sparda and Trish had overcome those obstacles.

Yeul's mouth opened, and she spoke a few words that Dante didn't catch. He supposed this was him waking up, as he saw Yeul smile serenely at him and not say another word for the remainder of their time together.

Strutting into the Devil May Cry establishment, Trish frowned and put her hands on her hips. Typical Dante- sleeping with a magazine covering his face, arms behind his head and legs up on the desk as if he had no care in the world. Sleeping the day away while there was plenty he could have been doing maintenance wise to make Devil May Cry seem like an actual professional business as opposed to a pigsty that few clients actually wanted to visit. Lucky for Dante, the majority of the people who came his way were already desperate and willing to do nearly anything just to rid themselves of the plague that were demons. Sighing out of annoyance from stepping over the many obstructions in her path, she stood in front of the desk and side-glanced through her sunglasses at the piling up mess around her. His office was positively filthy and her nose crinkled from the amount of pizza boxes/beer cans that lingered about the place. Of all things, why had he been absolutely lazy when it came to day-to-day tasks? "Dante." Calling out his name and waiting for him to respond, or any sign that he was actually awake, Trish frowned when he didn't immediately respond to her. "Dante!" Pushing his legs off the desk and causing him to lose his balance, the magazine fell off his face and the devil hunter narrowly straightened himself out so he didn't face plant. Surprise had been etched onto his face, obviously he hadn't been expecting Trish to come in, let alone cause him to almost fall on his face.

"Any particular reason you decided to wake me?" Dante asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting properly at the desk. He'd had a late night from a previous clients 'request' and planned on catching up on some much needed sleep today. Blinking through the initial haze that waking up had brought to him, he let out a moderate sigh. Every time he opened and shut his eyes, he saw that strange figure, standing opposite him in a black void. Her voice continually rang through his head, and he didn't want to come off as drunk or having a vivid dream that he couldn't assure his companion would be 'real'. Deciding to let her go first and say whatever she had come and decided needed to be said, he shifted his full on attention toward Trish. She wouldn't have woken him (he hoped) without a good reason, so he was more than prepared to hear her out.

"Yeah, there is." Trish sat on the edge of the desk, facing him. "There's trouble. And not the typical kind we cater to, of client and demon we need to snuff out- this is the real deal kinda thing. Borderline apocalyptic, if you ask me." The number of demons were on the rise, and jobs for all devil hunters were increasing as of late- something Dante would obviously be no stranger to. Every time their was an influx of of their kind, it always meant trouble of disastrous proportions. Being absolutely serious while speaking, she wanted to make sure that Dante understood the gravity of the situation. To her relief, Dante now seemed completely alert and wanting to know more.

"What have you found out? Is it the Order?" Dante didn't particularly fancy having to deal with a bunch of demon worshipers who thought Sparda was their saving grace, but he'd still have to bail them out if this were the case. Humans. Sometimes they liked to cause more trouble than even a demon was capable of brewing up.

"It's nothing concrete. I wish I had more to go off of, but I've only heard bits and pieces here and there." Folding her arms, she let out a sigh. If only demons could be more forthcoming about the information they held onto. Some of them liked to spout off their irritating speeches that seemed to be practiced and they were going to say the whole thing regardless of if your spoke up or not. Then there were the other kind who were more 'serious' and preferred to say almost nothing while going for the coupe de grace. "This time, it's not the Order. To my knowledge, there aren't any humans involved. Demons are gathering, Dante, and they want something. They call it 'Savior'." Seeing his lack of reaction to the word, Trish came to the conclusion that he thought of the already destroyed statue. Were that the case, then she too would have likely seemed far more relieved. But judging by the way that the demons spoke of the 'Savior' they didn't make it seem like an object. "Supposedly, it's going to enhance their powers."

"So, they're already after her, huh? Guess we'll have our work cut out for us." Dante hadn't been surprised by the term 'Savior' at all. He was more surprised by the fact that all of the information he'd heard, and from a dream no less, had actually been right on the money with what was coming. Demons loved to ramble, and he guessed it was little more than 'coincidence' he'd heard about the Savior individual right before Trish came inside, looking less than pleased. At least it seemed like humans were going to stay out of this fight and keep their distance.

"Wait-" Trish paused for a moment, dumbfounded that Dante had heard of the 'Savior' and the fact that it was somehow a _woman_ of all things, but he never bothered to relay such information to her? "-how did you know about it? Are you sure that it's a person?" Nearly all of the demons she'd fought made the 'Savior' seem more like an object as opposed to a person. Though demons never really saw people as 'equals' or anything really outside of a possession, so maybe she shouldn't have been so surprised.

"You'll probably think I'm crazy, and I don't really blame you if you do-" Dante paused for a moment or two, deciding to hand over his information. Trish appeared to be giving him her full attention, as it seemed that he was being completely serious in them moment, and since it was a rare thing of Dante, she didn't want to end up jinxing the moment. "-it came to me...in that dream you just woke me up from, actually." Ducking a hit sent his way, he knew that she wouldn't take it well.

"Dante! This is _serious_ _!_ " Trish hissed, already annoyed at the man for wasting her time. Why did he love to play games at the least ideal of times?

"I _am_ being _serious_." Dante did his best to seem assuring and like he was telling the truth. Swaying Trish shouldn't be too hard of a task, and he'd do his best to do so. "This...girl, she told me about the Savior. Said I had to find her, that there was some sort of big picture that could go either way." Frowning as he tried to remember all of what she'd said to him, it took a moment or two. "Basically, we have two choices here: either we fail to find the Savior, and the demons get one hell of a power boost from defeating her, or we find her and we save the world. Apparently the stakes are a lot different from the usual gloom and doom." Even if it was the usual threat of demons and the like, they were also dealing with a foreign area when it came to things like 'Savior'. Where had she come from? What was she capable of? Who dubbed her the title 'Savior'? There was so many questions, and he honestly wished he'd spent more time asking all of them, so that he could fill in all these blanks he was left with.

Trish listened to all that Dante had to say, and she honestly believed that he had seen such a person, interacted with them in his dream and gotten some good information. Why, she didn't really know. Maybe because he could be so convincing when he wanted to be. Folding her arms, she leaned against the wall, letting out a small sigh. "So. We have to find a woman, and not just any woman- a 'Savior' of all things, something none of us have ever even heard of until recently...and the kicker is that she's the deciding factor on if the world gets destroyed? Did this dream girl of yours give us anything to go off of, or are we left completely in the dark, except for the fact that the Savior is a 'woman'?" That had been a good start, as Trish had honestly assumed they were searching for some sort of artifact or ancient weapon belonging to the late Sparda. Maybe even a relic of an angel- if such a thing were possible. But finding a woman? Even if a vague start, it was _a_ start and could be doable. The only drawback would be that they had to hunt her down and babysit her until they found out what demon needed to be stopped, and how to stop it.

Glad that Trish had actually believed him, Dante gave a slight nod to her query. "Yeah. She's got pink hair. Not too many of those running around, last I checked."

"That does narrow down the search." Trish couldn't help but to agree, but she still heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't suppose she bothered to leave a calling card, or something along those lines?" When Dante shook his head, Trish resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Of course not."

"She did say that she'd give us a few tips here and there. So it's not as if we're left _completely_ high and dry." It wasn't much to go off of, but it was something. Even if they had to go an undetermined amount of time without her help, it'd still be much appreciated once they received it.

"Not exactly a reliable source. That is, if your dream girl is actually telling the truth and not manipulating us into doing whatever this 'great evil' wants." The possibility had crossed her mind, and it wasn't exactly 'out there' for a theory. Evil doers loved to make those aligned with good to seem like complete and utter idiots by having them unwittingly doing their bidding. Not that she expected Dante to just get double crossed by whatever was out there and not come back swinging with his sword repaying their deceit ten-fold.

"Damn. Didn't think of that one." Dante sighed this time, feigning like he hadn't already gone through all of these scenarios when he's spoken to Yeul. From the way that she spoke, he just didn't get a single 'evil' vibe from her. "Guess we'll just have to trust her then, won't we?" Standing up out of the chair, he decided it was about time they go and find this 'Savior' character and let her know they weren't going to let this world fall to hell just because a few demons decided it so. Grabbing the Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory, he walked past Trish who seemed keen to follow his lead, wherever they ended up.

"Not like we have much of a choice." Trish shrugged her shoulders, following him outside. She decided to think out loud, that way they could at least rationalize a few things and see where it took them. "Pink hair, huh? Well. At least there aren't too many of those hanging around. Think a little harder, did she say _anything_ else about this woman?"

"N-" About to say 'no' Dante stopped mid word when it finally dawned on him that he actually had the name of the woman in question. Trish wasn't likely to take that kind of thing lightly, but he wasn't going to withhold information in exchange for not being chewed out or a temper tantrum from his companion. "Actually...she did. She gave me her name. Apparently, it's 'Lightning'."

Scoffing, Trish rolled her eyes. "No. Seriously." How could he forget the name of the person they were supposed to track down? It was only the most important part and made things easier for the group to find. There were finite amount of resources, even if they got Nero in on the search, they'd still

Dante shrugged his shoulders, letting her know that he was telling the truth on her name. "Believe me, I thought I was being screwed around with, too. But apparently it's the real deal. Unfortunately, I only got a first name and a hair color to go on." At least, that's all that actually came to mind.

"Well, considering the fact that it's such a _rare_...name..." Trish had to stop herself from snorting, even taking a few moments before finishing her own sentence. "...we'll have next to no problem hunting such a person down." A pink haired woman with the name of 'Lightning'? That was like putting a bullseye target on yourself. Why would anyone ever think it was a good idea?

About to say something, Dante was cut off by the sudden crash of the front doors being shoved open and a woman hurriedly making her way over to Trish/Dante. "We have a situation." Lady leaned forward, hands on her thighs as she did her best to catch her breath. Trish and Dante shared a look, both of them understood that Lady wouldn't have anything they'd find to be a waste of time, as she sounded completely serious. Not to mention the fact that Lady rarely, if ever just dropped by without some endearing mission they'd all need to work on.

"Well? Lay it on us." Dante was ready for any sort of action. Especially now, since he could earn money, work on a mission he'd been assigned by some dream girl, try avert yet another apocalypse, and call it a day when yet another big bad demon met his end.

"A building not too far from here. There's been a large scale attack of demons on it. I'm not exactly sure why, but the people who came to me were nothing short of utterly freaked out. They said that some woman had saved them and that she's taking them all on right now." Judging by their almost lack of surprise or reaction, Lady decided to elaborate a bit further. "There was also mention of her having some crazy powers- basically, she's pulling crap that I've only ever seen you do before." Shrugging in Dante's direction, Lady was glad the pair actually seemed intrigued.

"She wouldn't happen to have pink hair, would she?" Trish asked, waiting patiently for a reply.

"Yeah...how'd you know that?" Lady seemed to be far more surprised than either or of her companions.

"Just a hunch, really." Trish shrugged her shoulders. "Looks like we've just got our lead." Getting off the wall she'd been leaning on, Trish and Dante both nodded, walking past Lady. Holding the front door open, she waited for Dante to catch up.

"You coming? We don't have time to just sit around, you know?" Dante lightly teased Lady on his way out. From his talk with the dream girl it didn't seem like he'd be meeting the Savior this early on, but he wasn't going to be complaining.

Scoffing, Lady followed the pair outside. "You don't even know where to go- as if you're leaving me behind. Besides, I'm not getting out of this payday."

"Well, you got us there." Dante admitted. "Mind telling us a little more about this woman?"

"I didn't catch a name, but apparently she'd just started working in the office today. Which makes her either the most lucky, prepared intern who has quite the set of survival skills, a demon hunter who knew there'd be an attack, or, and this is my personal favorite- something else altogether." Lady didn't like the off chance that someone could just strut into a building and suddenly everyone's getting murdered. The people she'd spoken to said that she had some sort of weird powers- erecting barriers around an individual to protect them from harm, making a weapon glow and use elemental attacks. Of all the strange things she'd seen over the years that the young huntress had met Dante, this was an entirely new area.

"She's not human. At least, I don't think she is." Noticing Lady's stare through the corner of his eye, Dante decided he should elaborate. "I'll skip the details on how for right now and go to the why: I was told that she'd be someone I needed to find. That she and I are the ones who have to save this world from some new, oncoming threat that won't end pretty if the Savior and Son of Sparda don't cooperate."

"Something even _you_ can't beat?" Lady scoffed right then and there. "I'm probably going to regret saying this, and I don't really know why I should bother, considering you're _you_ and knowing the kind of guy you are this'll bite me in the ass, but- I know for a fact that there's just about nothing out there whose sorry ass you can't kick from Earth to Hell and back a few times over." Just who the hell was spouting off nonsense about 'Saviors' and 'Sons of Sparda'? She had half a mind to put the barrel of the Kalina-Ann in their mouth for prophetic bullshit. More times than she could count Sparda's bloodline had protected the Earth and humanity, so why now would they need some pink haired woman to join the cause?

Dante couldn't help the grin at all of her praise. Lady didn't offer it often, and so this was quite the welcomed surprise. "You're not so bad either, kid." Going to pat her on the head, he stopped when he felt the cold sensation of metal against his cheek.

"You finish that gesture, and I swear to God Dante, I will pull this trigger." Lady narrowed her eyes, trying to make herself come off as absolutely serious. She knew better than to stoke the fire that was his ego, yet she did it anyway.

Not fearing his mortality - or lack thereof - Dante finished the gesture out of spite, even ruffling her hair. He swiftly dodged the bullet aimed at his head, not that he necessarily had to, but he knew his little fireball of a companion would likely be a bit more infuriated at what he'd done. The horseplay ceased when all three individuals heard/saw a battle on the roof of the building. A loud explosion that literally caused a shockwave and even destroyed a few windows along the way, the pink haired woman both Trish and Dante assumed to be Savior was dangling off the side of the building, and laughter belonging to a demon rang through the air.

"Dan-" Lady called out his name, but found the devil hunter was nowhere to be found. "Tri-" Glancing over and finding her to be missing, Lady let out a heavy sigh. "Typical." Those two loved to just run off guns a blazing and to hell with the consequences. Pulling out the Kalina-Ann and stepping back a bit, she aimed at the demoness. Just in case those two didn't scale the building in time she'd blow the head off whomever was fighting the woman on top. Her finger on the trigger, she was just about to pull it when the demon started her retreat and a humongous sphere of fire appeared. "What the hell...?" Putting her weapon down, Lady rubbed her eyes to make sure she was actually seeing this. Once she looked back up, she saw a large weapon produced and an even bigger appendage holding it. Not wanting to miss out on what was happening, she ran at full speed to the top of the building. "Damn...whose idea was it to add so many stairs?" Stepping over corpses in the stairwell, Lady didn't want to mess with the dead by defiling their corpses. The poor bastards had the unfortunate bad luck of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Eventually making it to the top, she stepped out the door expecting a fight.

"Look who finally made it." Dante lightly teased Lady. With no one else in sight there was no evidence that a pink haired woman and a demon had been fighting up here, at all. Save for the fact that debris was now lying around and some things were partially frozen/on fire not to mention the devil arm waiting for a master to claim its power. Who would just leave a powerful weapon behind?

"Well some of us are _actually_ human and can't just make it up great distances without struggling a bit." Lady didn't appreciate his commentary. "Where the hell did she go? Did you guys see that thing that was with her?"

"The demon? No. We must have come at the end of the struggle, because by the time we reached the top both she and the demon were gone. Obviously the demon lost its fight...but where did our friend go?" Trish just didn't see a way for her to have left the building so fast. One moment it looked like she was about to be defeated, the very next her opponent was down for the count and she vanished into thin air.

"No not the demon!" Lady frowned at Trish's guess. "Whatever it was came out of nowhere and helped that woman fight off the demon."

"Say again? I don't remember seeing some big guy come out of nowhere." Dante honestly had no idea what Lady was going off about.

"That's because you two decided to run off ahead of me while I decided to offer her some cover, not that she needed it. Whatever that thing was, it seemed to be more than enough muscle to turn the tables." Lady wouldn't even know how to begin describing whatever it had been. In truth, she just hoped to see it again at some point in time.

"It could have been another demon. It's not exactly uncommon for two to vie for the same prize, and if this woman is the one that we're searching for, then I believe this to be the case." But if Trish was correct in her assumptions, then what happened to Lightning and the other demon? There was no evidence the other one - if there even was - had been destroyed, let alone Lightning herself being here to tell the tale.

"I don't think the first would have left this nifty little trinket behind for the other demon. It'd be really 'big' of them to do so." Demons were always self-serving individuals, but if you actually managed to best one in combat and impress it, then you earned a shard of their power remade into a weapon. Knowing this, the other demon would have likely grabbed it, but going by the available clues, Dante had to say that it was more likely their Savior had left it behind because she had no idea what to do with it. Stepping forward, Dante retrieved the weapon - a whip made of flame, apparently called 'Brynhildr' - testing it out, he cracked it and the whip came to life with flame, even sending out a strip of it in the direction he'd aimed. It was quite the useful little trinket that he'd be hanging onto.

"So you don't believe this...'Savior' character stuck around after she beat this demon, because cutting and running seemed better?" Lady was doing her best to understand with the limited facts she'd gotten from Dante. Obviously Trish and he had a far more extensive understanding of the situation, and she'd grill them both later on what information they had.

"Not exactly. I'm just saying she probably doesn't have much experience with demons, since she's nowhere to be found, almost got killed and this was left behind. Sounds reasonable to me that she didn't want to be pinned for this mess." Dante couldn't count the amount of corpses both demon and human he and Trish had passed by on their way up to the top. If Lightning was going on the run, then they'd all have to work harder to track down the woman.

"So let me get this straight: A woman with absolutely no demon hunting experience is somehow supposed to help in saving the world? Looks like you'll have to pick up the slack this time around." Trish spoke and looked directly at Dante. There'd be no room for him to be slacking if the Savior was as naive as they all believed her to be.

"Hey! I do my fair share when it comes to fighting demons." Dante scoffed a bit at her criticism. Glancing around for any clues on where she went, he came up high and dry. "Though this is probably why she told me Lightning wasn't supposed to die at the hands of demons. At that point, we're supposed to lose the fight." Her being a rookie with fighting off the divine would be nothing short of a pain in the ass. He'd be stuck babysitting a woman who had powers that were supposed to be on par with his? Just what was the Savior that she couldn't take care of herself?

 _The Grail of Valhalla is a sight that few have been able to behold. A vessel of the Goddess' grace, her presence is in the midst of life and death itself. Created to restore the balance governed by those before her, the Savior will bring about the end. Whether or not you succeed in your endeavors relies solely upon your decisions, for I can only watch the path of fate unfold before you._

"Did _anyone_ else hear that?" Lady swore she heard someone speaking but there was no one to be found. Where the hell did that voice come from? Was it on the wind?

"I heard it loud and clear. Is this your dream girl Dante?" Trish looked over and waited for a response from him.

"That's her alright. Always speaking in riddles. And you thought we were holding out on you." Dante semi-joked at Lady. Now she saw what he had to deal with and how he told Trish only the very basics of what had happened.

"Yeah, I'd say you weren't screwing around." Lady agreed.

"Any chance we can get a hint on where Lightning's at?" Dante asked, hopeful she'd be able to help.

 _Your finding of the Savior is dependent solely on you, Dante. But if you insist on this request, then I will grant it._

"If it's not too much trouble." Dante was glad she decided to speak up, at least this way they'd be able to find her that much faster.

 _I would not have offered my assistance if I found it to be troublesome. You will find the Savior by the tribute to your father. Time is finite, for there are many more who hunger for the Savior._

"Tribute of your father?" Lady thought about it. What tributes to Sparda did she know of? After the whole Order of the Sword fiasco there weren't too many erected idols of Sparda remaining in the world as people were antsy on the fact that they could just spring to life and start trying to murder people. Not exactly a fear that wasn't grounded.

"The statue." Trish instantly knew what the young girl had spoken of. She remembered seeing it time and again. The best part was it was in the center of town and in a widely open area. So if demons decided to attack the Savior, then all of them were about to have a battle they had no factual chance of winning.

"Let's go catch us a Savior and kill a few demons." Dante returned his drawn sword to his back. There was no point in sticking around when there was so much for them to do. Tracking down Lightning now that they knew where she'd be and what was about to happen, these demons just didn't have a chance.

"Worried about your girlfriend?" Trish asked, teasing Dante.

"No." Dante shrugged his shoulders. "She beat this one when it looked like she was about to lose, so I'll have a little faith that Lightning can hold on before I make it there. Then I'll show her just how demon hunting is supposed to go."

"So, basically you're just going to try and upstage her with some macho nonsense?" Trish rolled her eyes.

"Basically. What better way to win a girl over then to save her from a hoard of creatures that want to kill and use her as a power source? I think it's more of a 'win-win' situation." What could possibly be a downside to any of this?

"Are you two just going to keep talking about this, or are we going to get a move on?" Lady had her own reasons of why she wanted to go find Lightning - beyond that of saving the world, of course - she wanted to see that creature, again. Not bothering to wait for Dante or Trish, she made her way outside.

"Hold your horses. Of course we're coming." Dante and Trish were right behind Lady.

"All in a days work of saving the world." Trish commented dryly.

The trio walked down the stairwell and made their way out of the office building. Knowing exactly where they were headed, all that was left had been a 'friendly' race to their destination. Trish had taken to the rooftops, showing off her devil strength and speed by jumping from one to the next. Lady decided to use her motorcycle and Dante was left to his own devices of walking. The ladies could have their fun, he felt like walking and lagging behind them seemed like the 'right' choice. There was something about to happen, and he felt like those two would be able to find Lightning and keep her busy before he came back.


	5. Angels and Demons

"So, I'm guessing there's _no_ chance you wanna talk this out?" Dante asked, staring up at the large demon in front of him. He didn't know how long it'd take for this one to die, but he hoped that Trish and Lady would be able to stall Lightning until he made it to their very first encounter. The 'Savior' sure liked to bring about quite the amount of trouble. Maybe someone should consider changing her name to something a little more affiliated with death or at the very least destruction, considering quite the amount of bodies were starting to pile up just because of her presence. Though demons weren't necessarily 'united' on the front of claiming the Savior, the fact that they were all swarming and congregating in close windows of time made the ultimate little army and upped the pressure.

" _Son of Sparda you are not the one I seek. Begone!_ " Baring its teeth the large demon swiped through the air at Dante, he wasn't in the mood to fight anyone other than the one he had come for - and potentially die - before his chance at claiming the prize so many hungered for. What was the Son of Sparda doing in such close proximity to the Savior? Were the two of them working together in a united front to stop what was to come? Better yet, did they believe they _could_ stop the usurpation of Earth at the hands of demonkind?

"Well that's too bad- because you're the one I was hoping to find." Dante wasn't at all phased by the haughty show the demon had put on. Just because of his size, he was more than likely used to getting his way by scaring off lesser demons and even the odd human, but Dante was neither of those things. He couldn't be sent with his tail tucked between his legs just because you decided to act more animal than demon.

" _You would protect the Savior?_ " Seemingly amused by this, the demon let out a throaty laugh/roar. The idea that the Savior needed a bodyguard so powerful just because she was either too weak to protect herself from demons or too naive and knew she'd fall on the battlefield was absolutely laughable. However, his amusement was finite for he knew that those of Sparda's bloodline loved to interfere with matters beyond their comprehension, and he wasn't about to let infinite power escape his grasp. Fighting Dante wasn't the most ideal of scenarios, but if he could injure or incapacitate him long enough then he'd be able to march right over to the Savior and crush her in the palm of his hands. There truly was no greater form of ecstasy than to feel the life of a victim slowly drain away, the fear in their eyes while they attempted to save themselves and ultimately fail in their struggles. Fueled with new purpose and hunger to reach the Savior, he was ready to take on Sparda's progeny, if he truly was the only thing standing in the way- then so be it.

"It's in the job description- so I'd say yeah." Dante nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "Why, you got somewhere else to be, better yet- you think you can take her on when you're shaking in your boots just by standing in front of me?" Taunting the demon would likely change its tune on wanting to bolt solely so it could try and fight Lightning. It probably had an ego to match its size, and Dante knew all too well on how to keep such a stupid, proud opponent right where he wanted him. Though he had yet to draw his sword, Dante was tempted to brandish rebellion just in case his tactics ended up backfiring. Ebony and Ivory would also leave quite the calling card that Dante wasn't going to back down.

" _Such a pathetic creed! Protecting those who don't even know your name! And those who do, only betray! Humans are not deserving of your pity! Sparda never should have stooped so low as to save lesser beings!_ _I fear nothing, son of Sparda! I only seek out what I came for, you are none of my concern. There shall be a new order, and not even you will stand in our way._ " Laughing at Dante, the demon showed him absolutely no signs of fear. The first one to devour the Savior would be the new ruler of not only his kind, but the Earth as well. Having humans bow complacently beneath a demon was nothing new, but having all of their kind follow suit to the lesser beings? That was something only Mundus or Sparda would have been capable of.

"See this is where we can agree to disagree, because I don't protect anyone for glory. I don't need recognition for the things that I've done. I just need to make sure I keep you where you belong." Dante pulled Rebellion off his back and scoffed at the callous arrogance of the demon standing opposite him. "That's quite the tall order, considering you seem to be all talk. How am I supposed to take these threats seriously if you're just trying to cut and run? Show me some of this unyielding strength you apparently have going on." Stepping forward, Dante was just about finished with their banter. How courteous of demons to just give up their plans without so much as a care in the world.

" _You may act indignant- but you have the arrogance of our kind. Your self-confidence will be your undoing._ " It was comical how much both apparently hated the other, but Dante evidently had so much to gain from his mixed heritage. The power he had was never earned, he was simply born into it.

"It's never failed me up to this point." Dante shrugged. "Now come on, let's fight. I have a new toy I want to try out." Wielding the flame whip in one hand and the Rebellion in the other, he was finished with their chat. Cracking the whip, he sent a line of flame the demons way. While that seemed to distract it, he ran up and impaled it through the calf. Hearing cries of agony, Dante knew he'd done at least some form of damage to the demon and that was all he aimed to do. Their struggle wasn't likely going to be a lengthy one, and that was likely for the best. Dante wanted the struggle to be over and done with so that he could hurry up and regroup with the others.

Already irritated by facing Dante, the anger of being attacked first sent the demon over the edge. " _You little bastard!_ " Swiping at Dante, he was ready tear his head off.

Dodging his attacks with minimal effort, Dante ducked or inched just enough that the 'wind' from his attacks would cause his clothes to ruffle a little bit. Noticing a slash meant to deck out his legs, he somersaulted backwards and managed to land a few more hits with both the whip and his sword. "Technically speaking- my parents were married." Knowing fully well what he meant to convey, Dante still wanted to set the record straight. He wouldn't argue that he could be an antagonistic 'bastard' to the vast majority of his opponents, but that didn't mean they could get away with saying things that just weren't true.

" _It matters not!_ " Charging forward, he slashed through the air attempting to harm Dante in any way that he possibly could.

"Then why'd you bring it up?" Dante effortlessly jumped over his assailant and shot him with both Ebony and Ivory, satisfied when they drew blood. "It's just common sense, really. You're probably just mad because you're losing." Stating what he found to be the obvious, Dante enjoyed toying with this demon. He was honestly just making it so easy to screw with him.

"I'll say this right now-" Pausing for a moment, she looked between both women and narrowed her eyes, putting on a far more serious look. "-there's _no_ way the two of you can beat me."

"Cocky aren't we?" Trish asked, folding her arms and smirking at the Savior standing in front of both she and Lady. Glancing over at her partner, Trish scoffed a bit. "Did you hear that? We may as well just throw in the towel."

"I don't know about you, but I'm just shaking in my boots." Lady agreed with Trish, following suit with her mocking demeanor. If Lightning wanted to play hard ball and fight them with little to no provocation, then so be it. They were just going to stall until Dante finally decided to show up and put her in her place. Drawing the Kalina-Ann she sized up Lightning and her weapons. Had any of the women been not too busy in their confrontation, they likely would have noticed the fact that there was absolutely no noise in the background. Not a single animal dared to call out into the night, nor cars or any signs that people were in the vicinity. The perfect setting for the arrival of demons.

Wind blew as the amused Savior let out a small chuckle at their mocking. Ordinarily such a thing would have pissed off the stoic woman, but Lightning had no time to entertain delusional individuals. "Right." Reaching back for her gunblade, her hand grasped the hilt as she slowly drew it out of the holster. "Then let's see what you can do!" Producing her weapon, the rose haired woman was more than prepared for a battle.

"Now that's quite the weapon. You sure you can handle that?" Trish asked, hoping to see at least some form of the Savior's power. Whomever said she and Dante could even remotely be in the same league may have some form of bias toward the warrior woman standing before she and Lady, and she wanted to make absolutely sure this heroin was all she'd been cracked up to be.

Smirking at the challenge, Lightning transformed the blazefire sabre into its secondary function and fired off a few rounds at Trish. The woman leapt out of the way just as Lightning had expected, and her discharged bullets hit her true intended target; demons. "This is no place for humans. You should get out while you still can. I don't have to time to baby you, and you're honestly in the way." Having been chased down by several more feral demons and even a few of the larger, sentient creatures, Lightning wanted to focus on protecting only herself and not two other busybodies who wanted to play hero. If she wanted Snow, then she would have outright gotten him to join the fight.

"What makes you so sure that I'm a human?" Trish asked, smirking right back at Lightning when her pistols crackled with electricity. Firing a few rounds at Lightning, her bullets hit the beast demons lingering behind the Savior. Landing on the statue of Sparda itself, she supposed their little squabble would have to continue once this distraction was dealt with.

"And what's so wrong with being a human, anyway?" Lady asked, frowning when she killed a few of her own that had been coming her way. Just because she didn't have a fancy arsenal of powers didn't mean she was some damsel in distress who couldn't take down almost anything that came her way.

"It gets you killed." Lightning stated the obvious. Seeing the legions of demons coming their way, she noticed a few familiar ones - the assault - running along buildings and on the streets and making their way over. A few larger ones that seemed to be like Ranna were coming her way, and she knew that it was time to summon Eidolons.

"Just what are you that you can look down on humans with such little thought? What is a 'Savior'?" Trish asked, noticing the incoming threat, she felt like they weren't going to have much to speak about while fighting so now seemed like as good a time as any.

"It depends on who you ask and who's asking." Lightning said flatly. Why did she have to explain herself to complete strangers? They had no idea who or _what_ she was, and that was just fine by her. Just because they knew that at one point she wielded the title of 'Savior' didn't mean a damned thing. Obviously they fought demons for some apparent reason, and it was probably more than likely why they knew that term. Simply put, Lightning was a 'Goddess' but she preferred the term 'Angel of Death'. The former title just didn't seem to suit her, and she didn't believe herself worthy of picking up the torch of 'Goddess' just because Etro had faded away into her eternal slumber. Glancing over at the women, Lightning studied them carefully. She had no idea why that woman could wield electricity, and she stated herself to not be a human which was likely a nod to the fact that this world had those who were Human+ like l'Cie had been. But for what purpose did they wield magic? Were some specifically chosen to fight demons? Despite the fact that she killed a few demons didn't mean Lightning was going to believe she was on the 'good' team. Noticing how much closer the brood of demons was coming, Lightning had no more time to mess around- it was time to show these individuals just who they were screwing with. Shutting her eyes, Lightning placed her hand over the symbol of the Savior, and Nyx/Stiria's crystal produced. Opening her eyes, she tossed it up into the air and leapt after it, slashing the crystal through the center with her gunblade. As with Bynhildr, the words of Etro flashed across the sphere, waiting to be recited by their summoner. The demons were still stalking toward the trio, but momentarily stopped once they saw the perplexing sight. Just what had appeared before them? Lady and Trish were both intrigued by the sphere as well. Scoffing a bit, Lightning - rightfully - assumed that no one here had ever seen an Eidolon before.

"By _the grace of Etro, twin rulers arise from your icy thrones. Come forth, sisters of Winter wastes._

 _A name in blood, a pact of ice. Shiva shall rise, her bond eternal and unyielding._

 _Aurora Borealis_

 _Aurora Australis._ "

Having spoken the words, they disappeared with every syllable uttered by Lightning herself. The forbidden texts of the Goddess reacted to the powers that the Savior still seemingly possessed, and the righteous creatures contained from within seemed to stir with their primal power- the sphere froze entirely solid and began to crack. "Twin Sisters- Shiva! Come forth!" Lightning raised her hand above her head, aiming it at the center of the sphere containing both female Eidolons, waiting for them to join in the struggles. Graciously accepting their master's request, the twin sisters shattered the sphere that contained them and stood side-by-side with Lightning. Awaiting their orders, both female Eidolons took in their surroundings and deemed the creatures within their presence to be evil in nature. Cocking her head to the side, Nix almost felt inclined to toss her weapon in the direction that quite a few eyes were trained upon herself. Stiria apparently shared this opinion, as she too seemed on edge at being amongst so many abominations. Both sisters' palms glowed with the very essence of ice magic itself. Seeing their eagerness to march into battle, Lightning wasn't going to hold them back. "Kill them."

Nix and Stiria gratefully accepted the order and instantly set about defeating the offending creatures before them. Nix smirked confidently when showing down with an opponent. The fault of pyromancer against cryromancer is that depending on elemental strength, those who had affinity for flame or ice would either cancel each other out or the more powerful elemental would completely obliterate the opponent. This appeared to be the case with her, as her Wheel Grind and Pirouette abilities were more than enough to extinguish the flames of those who dared oppose her. An added bonus for both Eidolons was that if one had a resistance to even their most potent of ice magics, their mistress would simply buff them an affinity for new elements. Large explosions of ice soon became fire, earth, wind and even the odd combination of two elements combined into a flurry of devastation. Every so often the second sister Stiria would micromanage her summoner and make sure that Lightning didn't require any healing. It wasn't so much that she expected her master to fall in battle, but that she was a medic and the safety/well-being of her master always came first. Even if she and Nix had to sacrifice their physical forms in order to protect Lightning, they'd do it in a heartbeat.

After a few minutes of struggles, Nix and Stiria transformed into their Shiva gestalt form and allowed Lightning to ride them. Lightning revved the engine a few times and smirked at the remaining demons. Performing the Spin Freeze, she managed to knock a few into the sky. Using Wheelie she took on one of the larger demons just to keep the pressure on the enemy going. Following up with Icicle Drift/Ice Ramp she encased a few more in ice and herded the remaining demons all into a fixed radius. Deciding it was time to finish them all in one go, Lightning used the most powerful of Shiva's abilities: Diamond Dust. Ensnaring every single demon within a ring of ice, she continued riding at a blinding speed until the sisters' creation shattered and and eliminated the demon hoard. Defusing, Nix and Stiria each became their own being and each one stared down both Lady and Trish. Placing her hands over her mouth, Nix blew a frost laced kiss in the direction of Lady while Stiria perfectly mirrored the gesture to Trish.

"What. The fuck. Was that?" Lady couldn't help pulling down her sunglasses at the display. She'd honestly never seen something like those two beings Lightning had somehow brought into the fight. 'Shiva'? As in the God? Could Lightning draw Gods into battle with her?

Trish had to admit that she too was fascinated by that display. "Just what are you, Savior?"

"Like I said- that answer varies. And I'm not the Savior." Lightning placed her blazefire sabre back into its holster and decided to indulge the women as they didn't seem like they were just going to move out of her way. They fought demons, so if anymore decided to show up, then they'd obviously be useful in a fight as Lightning was a novice at this and maybe she could find out what the shining object one had left behind was.

"You can't bullshit us, Lightning." Lady frowned. "Just what do you take us for, idiots? There aren't many pink haired women running around with swords and creatures coming out of nowhere. They also don't have demons flooding from all over to try and kill them, so forgive my skepticism here that _you_ aren't the one we're after."

"Savior is a term coined by the old God and his former worshipers- she's seen as a symbol of death, destruction and the coming of the end of the world. Her purpose is to shepherd the souls of a dying world beyond salvation and to be a beacon of hope that the dead may follow and rejoice in a second chance at the survival of their species. The perfect lure for God and his twisted version of a demented world _,_ _I_ am _not_ the **Savio _r_** _."_ Pausing for a moment or two, Lightning wanted her works to sink in to the women as it was clear at this point that she had some explaining to do. "I'm not the pawn of a dead God, not anymore." Etro and Bhunivelze no longer dictated her actions, and Lightning wasn't going to be seen as anyone's slave. Being called 'Savior' time and again was only a reminder of the sins that she had done unto her own kind under a master who deceived her into evils. _'God needed a net, a fisher of souls- a Savior to rake in those to a new age.'_ Hearing the words uttered by Hope/Bhunivelze, she shuddered right then and there. Regaining her composure, she stared down both Trish and Lady, narrowing her eyes a bit. "I'm the Angel of Death." Though God revered her as the 'Goddess of Death' Lightning rejected that title. Addressing herself as the _Angel_ of Death seemed like a much less callous title.

"Damn. I hate it when they eat me." Dante sighed, using the rebellion to simply cut his way out of the demon who decided he was a snack. To be fair- Dante hadn't bothered to try and dodge the attack. But the bastard didn't have to physically put him in his mouth and try to swallow. Emerging through a pool of blood, Dante decided to shoot and hack the demon to oblivion and after a few minutes when he was sure he had died, he decided to find the others. Looking down at his clothes, he sighed and thought a shower at the end of all this would honestly do him some good. After a few minutes of wandering around and trying to make himself at least a bit less slimy, he finally stumbled upon the statue of Sparda, Lightning, Trish and Lady. _I'm the Angel of Death._ Wiping off his eyes, Dante's curiosity was piqued by the words he'd just heard. "Well. That's quite the title. Never thought I'd meet an angel. Let alone one saying it outright." Finding himself met with a surprised, then steely gaze, Dante just grinned at her. Maybe his ego was way up there, but he assumed she just found him attractive. Not that he could really blame her.

Unaware that he was matted in blood and bits that made him seem like a psychopath who butchered a bunch of humans, coupled with the fact that he had an abnormally large sword and a whip immersed in flame in his hands, and he was smirking at her- it seemed like a challenge. His sarcastic, playful demeanor didn't seem to bode over well, as her sword transformed in the blink of an eye and fired off a few bullets his way, followed almost instantly by a ball of flame. Rather than feeling hurt by the assault, Dante was more-so surprised she could hurl fire at people. Spitting out the bullets, the Son of Sparda tried to fix the misunderstanding. "Look, I'm not the enemy here-"

Firing again, Lightning didn't seem the least bit impressed. "Really? Because from where I'm standing there's a big, bulky man dripping with blood, holding a sword and a whip that both don't look like they belong in the hands of any human." Making it clear she wasn't going to be reasoned with, Lightning was going to kill him. Was he a demon? Did they come in human form? Glancing over at Trish, she had to wonder if that was the woman's origin.

"While that all may be true-" Finding himself cut off by more shots, Dante's eye twitched. "Fine. Just remember one thing: You wanted this." Dashing forward, he decided to test her strength. If the big bad 'Angel of Death'/Savior wanted a fight- she'd have one. Landing an overhead slash, both his and Lightning's swords collided causing sparks to fly in two directions. The clash of metals and feats of strength behind both blades seemed about matched. Lightning's arms shook, and Dante continued to smirk at her. "You know, I've never met someone out of my family who wasn't a demon and was able to hold up a sword against me."

"Is that supposed to make me feel special?" Lightning scoffed. "Or is that just your ego talking because you've never had a real challenge?"

Dante scoffed right back at her and even laughed a little. "If you actually knew the fights I've been through, you wouldn't be so arrogant as to dismiss so easily." Did she seriously think that one little clash of swords was enough to determine power level, let alone skill?

"Ditto." Lightning changed her sword into the gunblade function and ducked then sweep kicked and fired at his torso. Following up from her low sweep kick was a high one, aimed just in case her shot didn't have any effect. At least then she'd get herself some space from the stranger. He was strong- so strong that he was able to make her knees feel like they'd give in. From the way that he literally spat out bullets and his unnatural strength, she assumed him to be a demon who had somehow acquired a human form.

A bit surprised, Dante now knew why she called herself Lightning: she was fast. "That's quite the weapon." Cracking the whip, he took out Ebony and charged a shot dead on at Lightning. Releasing it once he decided it was at a decent - and not it's most powerful interval - Dante waited to see if she could counter him in the same way. From the small bits of a fight that they were having, Dante noted the fact that she fought in a completely different manner from himself- she was calculated, precise and seemed to have everything planned from start to finish. While he, who wasn't exactly a loose cannon decided to wing his strategy from start to finish. She seemed like quite the grumpy person, maybe it was just him, but she was scowling and glaring a lot. Pleasantly surprised when she destroyed the flame with her own version of ice, he was even more surprised when a green hexagonal barrier had protected her against his bullet. It seemed to crack from the damage, and Dante took that as a 'hack away' kind of deal.

"So. Do all demons share weapons and tactics? Because at the rate that you're going, there's no way I'm going to lose." Lightning wasn't at all impressed that Dante held the very same whip Ranna had in her hands. He seemed to have about the same proficiency if not better than the demoness and Lightning wasn't happy that there was no excuse this time on why she was struggling- she had her weapon, she had battle-ready clothes and though she was fighting a new foe, she should have easily been able to take him down. He wasn't a friend or a human, and she usually had no patience for people who didn't fall under either category. Maybe the Savior was just rusty. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Not really." Dante shook his head. "They do technically share 'power' and as for weapons...well, if you just so happen to impress them when you defeat them, then they drop these bad boys." Showing off the whip, Dante hadn't exactly 'earned' the weapon, but Lightning left it behind and so anyone could have it. Better he than anyone else who just so happened to stumble upon it. "So you picked up on the fact that I'm not just a human, after all?"

"Hard to miss." Lightning shrugged her shoulders. "This must be some kind of sick joke- angel vs demon. I think we all know how this one ends." Sure that she would win, Lightning didn't mind throwing a few insults right back at the Son of Sparda.

"Oh. Look who knows her way around detective work. I'm guessing you're one of those people who believe in 'good' triumphing over 'evil'? I'd think the 'Angel' who struggled with Gods and even fought the big man himself would know better than that. 'Light' doesn't always mean good just as much as 'Dark' doesn't always mean evil, which is why I wouldn't mind plucking the wings off an angel." Dante wanted to test the strength of her protective barriers. Using a higher form of devil shot, he fired it in-between two fiery slashes he sent her way. While the Savior had been distracted, he leapt into the air and went for an overhead slash. Lightning didn't seem to notice his movements, and while she did her best to block and counter every single one of his attacks, she had failed. The hexagonal barrier had shattered in the blink an eye, and the Rebellion tasted her divine blood. Seeing the shock and literal fear in her eyes, Dante felt strange. Why was Lightning so scared? Hadn't she wanted a fight with him? What had happened to all that spirit she had a moment ago?

Lightning's hand which hadn't been holding the blazefire sabre was shaking. She frantically attempted to land a blow on Dante- uttering the word 'Bravery' she punched and kicked at him until the man slid away from her, giving some space. Bangs covering her eyes, she touched the fresh wound dripping her divine blood. _He cut me, and I'm bleeding._ Yes, the initial cut had surprised her, it even hurt- but she didn't expect blood. Lightning had absolutely underestimated her opponent. "Curaja." Uttering the word in a mere whisper, she placed her hand over the exposed wound and a green aura glowed through her entire body for a moment. Feeling the injury instantly close up, she placed her hand over the symbol of the Savior and retrieved a violet crystal. Tossing it into the sky, the clouds above howled with sounds of thunder. A violet sphere shone through the grey clouds, and Lightning didn't even look at the words.

"Dante! Watch out!" Trish didn't underestimate his skills, but Dante had never dealt with whatever it was Lightning brought to the battlefield.

"Attack her _now_!" Lady shouted, cupping her hands on either side of her mouth. If Lightning was summoning what she believed to be literal Gods to the fight- Dante needed to take her down right now.

Dante wasn't sure why either one insisted he attack her, but he wouldn't disregard the advice as both seemed absolutely serious. Charging toward Lightning, he saw 8 spheres of white appear almost out of nowhere above her raised hand. They spun and rotated until they were in a small circle, and Dante didn't want to take the chance on whatever it was she was doing. Not about to go for the coupe de grace, he just wanted to make sure she stopped her attack. Jumping to close the distance, he was surprised when she pulled back her arm and tossed all of them at once. Four seemed to instantly come his way, and the rest went for Trish/Lady. Attempting to roll rather than slash like he intended, Dante was hit out of the sky by the very first sphere. Feeling an intense amount of pain, he swore his vision turned blurry for a second. Opting to not be hit by the next three, he did his best to evade their pursuit of him. Running up a wall and flipping off, he was hit by the second in a blinding explosion of white. Lightning didn't screw around when she said 'Angel'. No demon had ever hurt him like this. Worrying about Trish and Lady, he hoped they fared better in their struggles.

Trish had leapt over the very first ball, but they were working in tandem to hit her. No much how much she worked to evade, they weren't going to stop until she was hit. Judging from how much they affected Dante, she definitely shouldn't be hit by them. Seeing Lady's own struggles, Trish ran along the wall. "Take my hand!" Reaching out, Lady gratefully accepted. Trish tossed the huntress on a roof, and all four collided instantly with her, exploding and knocking her so hard against the wall that she shattered the bricks. Having a blinding migraine and her vision turn white for a few seconds, she blinked until all that remained were colorful spots and remnants of a headache. What the hell was that?

"You okay!?" Lady hollered down at Trish. Judging from her condition and lack of movement, Trish had taken quite the damage.

"I-I'll be fine!" Trish called up, tilting her head all the way up. "Tell me what's happening!"

"Okay!" Lady looked over at Lightning, and up at the sky. "She's bringing another one of those...those things!" Dante was still trying to evade the spheres, but they eventually caught up and exploded on him. Damn. She hadn't known anything to produce something that took down a devil like this.

"Any chance you can take her down?" Trish wasn't about killing the Savior, but she wouldn't mind making her unconscious for a little while.

"Not from here- I don't have a proper shot!" The Kalina-Ann was too bulky for this job. She'd just have to figure something out.

" _By the grace of Etro emerge from the midnight void. Come forth, master of the rift._

 _A name in blood, a pact of ruin. Bahamut shall rise, his bond eternal and unyielding._

 _Shoulder the sky. Enfold the earth._ "

Although Lightning would have no logical explanation on how she knew the words, she still recited every last one perfectly to summon the Eidolon. The sphere crackled with violet electricity as an ear deafening roar erupted from the sky. "Bahamut!" Yelling his name to the sky, the wyvern Eidolon crashed through several summoning circles to make it to his mistress. Slashing his claws through the air, he belted another throaty battle cry. Eager for Lightning to give him a command, the Eidolon was sure to pack a punch to any of his opponents. Used to himself being summoned only in times of grave need and to cut down powerful enemies, Bahamut wanted to size up their opponents. Being the size that they were, all of the Eidolons dwarfed their opponents. None so much as Alexander, but all of them were still far taller than ordinary humans. "Take him down." Her voice was devoid of anger, fear or any visible emotion the Savior could convey- she just wanted the fight to be over with.

Dante got up from his kneeling position and cleared the haze from his eyes. Staring down Bahamut, he wasn't sure what the creature was- it didn't seem to be demonic in origin, yet he felt it was divine. Had this thing really come from a crystal that was somehow concealed in Lightnings chest? Cautiously standing his ground, he saw the beast float its way over to him and roar once more. "Alright. Let's do this!" Gritting his teeth, he fired at Bahamut and attempted to catch the Eidolon off guard. Surprised when his projectiles were blocked by the same hexagonal sphere that had enveloped Lightning, he gazed beyond the Eidolon to see her mumbling words and her hands glowing with many different auras- green, violet, red, and a flurry of colors. Leaping at Bahamut, he'd have to try and take this thing down.

Bahamut watched with vague fascination at what Dante was trying to do. The Eidolon easily countered his assault with Dragon Claws- slashing him at a breakneck speed and strength due to the gifts his summoner had bestowed upon him. Once that had been completed, he followed up instantly with whirlwind, spinning in a blinding flurry of claws and wind that appeared to suck his victim into the attack. Using Inferno, he caused Dante to hit the ground so hard that he bounced, and instantly performed the Umbral Vise ability to slam him back into the ground. Daring Dante to get back up, Bahamut would enjoy toying with his victim. If he wanted to even remotely get near his master- he had to defeat him.

"Damn. I'll have to admit- that kinda stung." Dante pulled himself out of the crater that Bahamut had created and jumped back a bit. Staring at Lightning as opposed to the beast that she summoned, he addressed her directly. "Is this how the mighty Savior wins her fights? She gets scared, so she cuts and runs then gets a big guy to do all her dirty work?

"Who's running away?" Lightning asked, staring him down. Her hand still held the spot of which she had been wounded by him earlier. Even though it had faded away through her healing, she still felt the bitter sting of pain from the injury. "I'm going to kill you."

"You are, actually. I get one cut on you and then you instantly go on the defensive. Using those funny parlor tricks and now...what was its name, again? Bahamut?" Musing to himself, Dante rolled out of the way when Bahamut attempted to get him while he traded a few words with his master. "Kill me? Well. That's quite the tall order. See, I've had many people actually try to do that...and they've all failed. Mind you, none of them called themselves a 'Savior' or an 'Angel of Death' or whatever title you'd like to call yourself these days, but they were powerful individuals. Mundus. Abigail. My own brother- the list goes on, really. But I assure you that I'm not going to die here, no matter what punches you pull. Even if you pump up this guy with your same abilities." Feeling himself get slightly annoyed, maybe Dante would actually start trying in this fight. See how cocky a Savior/Angel was when she dealt with him in his Devil form.

"I've been tangling with the 'divine' longer than you've been alive. I'm over a thousand years old, and I haven't fallen to anyone, not even God himself could take me down. So what makes you think that you're any different? I robbed Orphan's Cradle, killed every last fal'Cie on Eden, protected the Goddess of Death at the shores of her own domain for centuries on end against the only man I've ever lost to on the battlefield and that was because he cheated and I later avenged this loss. But in the struggle for this world, my life, my sister's soul and those of my friends, family, and even those I've never personally met but sent to the Chaos itself: I struck down the God of Light. You're no Bhunivelze though you may be just as underhanded and cocky as he was, but I don't care what you say or think of me- I won't lose to you on this day." Further narrowing her eyes and showing off her anger, Lightning's patience for him had absolutely come to its end. Bahamut was the perfect summon for this situation, as if anyone could bring the battle to a finish, it would be him.

"Wow. A thousand years. Bravo." Dante sarcastically praised her, even clapping his hands in a taunt while Bahamut continued his assault. "Gotta say those fights must have given you one hell of an ego. Just because you only lost once doesn't mean you can't fall here. I don't know what 'fal'Cie' are, but I guess they used to be a pretty big damn deal. But this isn't your world, Savior- it's _mine_ and damned if you're gonna threaten me on my turf." Gripping his sword tightly, Dante leapt over Bahamut and went for a blow that wouldn't be necessarily be fatal - but a green glow and show of hocus pocus wouldn't be able to heal it either - he went for the direct hit.

"Drown in Chaos!" Lightning felt like that line suited the mood best. She made no move to avoid his attack. This time, she'd show him exactly who he was messing with. Firmly grasping the blazefire sabre, she held the hilt in both hands, twirled her sword 90 degrees until it was exactly aligned with the ground, and impaled it with her sword.

Unsure of why she left herself open - maybe she just didn't have good defense, or had seemingly given up - Dante still went for his attack. Slashing at her, his sword hit Lightning but didn't go through her. No matter what he tried, it didn't cut at all. Distracted by Lightning, he didn't hear nor see Bahamut come up behind him until it was too late and he performed his Ignis attack. Ordinarily he never would have attempted something that may have harmed his master, but as she was Lightning wouldn't feel even the brunt of this attack let alone the explosion or the aftershock.

Coming out out of her stance, Lightning saw the surprise etched onto Dante's face. He didn't look pleased at all. Maybe she'd knocked down that cocky, borderline Snow personality a few pegs. "I just wanted to check out a theory. You confirmed it for me. Congratulations." It seemed that though he could destroy her defensive buffs, Dante couldn't break her Immortality stance. Though she hadn't been brave enough to test out Steelguard, Vendetta, Mediguard or Heavyguard, she was glad her best form of defense wasn't penetrated by him.

"You're welcome for the help." Dante let his annoyance show off. If these two were going to keep up with their nonsense, then it was about time he change forms.

"Are you pouting?" Lightning taunted him. "For your information- no one has broken me out of that stance, not even the man who defeated me. Don't feel too bad. Looks like Demons just can't keep up with Angels."

"You wanna see a demon?" Dante asked, tilting his head to the side. "You've got it." His demonic aura seeped out, and bit by bit the armor plating of a demon came out, his sword shining with new life at the hidden potential of his master. Once the transformation ended, Dante no longer decided to speak and just show off what exactly he was capable of. Glancing at Lightning, the woman had definitely been surprised by his show of what his demonic side could do. Glad that he could still make her feel uneasy, he attacked Bahamut. The Eidolon attempted to counter in the same manner it first hard, and Dante shattered its defensive buffs and actually hurt the creature - though Bahamut seemed more outraged than actually hurting - he took it as a sign to keep going.

Seeing him now go toe-to-toe with Bahamut, Lightning wasn't so sure on whether or not he could break her Immortality stance. It also was apparent that she wasn't the only one with a few tricks up her sleeve. "Now you decide to show your true form?" Scoffing, she played it off as no big deal- even if she was impressed, Lightning wouldn't let Dante know. If the enemy believed for a moment that you were on the ropes, he'd just keep coming until you eventually folded and lost the struggle/died. There was far too much at stake, and pulling out most if not all the stops was absolutely necessary. Even if he was just one of many, there was only one of her fighting an entirely alien species, so excuse her for being cautious. Casting Elementga - her most powerful form of the elements all bound together in a fusion of divine wrath - Lightning tossed the mass of mystical energy at Dante. Firing her blazefire sabre, she ran forward and fell short when she noticed gunfire coming her way. Looking up at the rooftops- Trish and Lady had joined in the struggle. Her barriers of Protect/Shell shone in their purple/green hues as each bullet hit the respective buff.

It only seemed to mildly stun Dante, as it slid him back a bit as opposed to hurt him. He sent a shot her way, and despite her attempts to block it- her buffs instantly shattered and the shot only 'missed' due to the fact that her weapon had blocked and sliced the bullet in half. Flipping forward, she did her best to avoid projectiles. "Bahamut!" Calling out his name, the Eidolon seemed to understand and entered his gestalt form- that of a true dragon and waited for her. Lightning jumped on top of the Eidolon and he rose to a safe distance for Lightning to think. Every so often he'd have to move and do his best to avoid attacks sent directly by Dante who was doing his damnedest to ensure the Eidolon would be dismissed.

The moment Dante jumped with killing intent for Bahamut, he used his Hunting Dive to catch him mid air. Wanting to keep the pressure on, he used the Aerial Loop to catch him right as he attempted to recover/get up. While Bahamut was attacking, Lightning returned the fire sent by Trish and Lady. Perplexed by the situation, Lightning was surprised how well Dante was doing with the most brute force of the Eidolons- nothing really seemed to stand up to his might until now. Bahamut used Obliterating Breath for pressure and shot Dante off the wall he'd been scaling. Swooping from side to side, the Eidolon dodged a few attacks, but still ended up getting hit by Dante who used his Devil Jump ability to get to them. No longer having the energy to sustain his physical form, Bahamut had no choice but to use his finishing attack. Drifting up to the sky, he condensed down a powerful amount of magic into a dark sphere the same hue as himself. Once the gargantuan sphere became minuscule compared to its original size, the Eidolon hurled it beneath him where it exploded akin to that of a nuke. Lightning never once saw Dante retreat from the blast- maybe he figured it wouldn't hurt him that badly so he decided to endure through it. If this second form of his had damage absorption akin to her Immortality then she'd be in trouble. As the dust settled and the energy faded away, Bahamut took her to the ground where scattered debris of the Sparda statue/bits of the street lay. Thankfully, it seemed no bits of houses or buildings had been harmed.

Looking around, she didn't see Dante anywhere. Turning her attention to the Eidolon, she smiled at Bahamut in his true form. "Thank you, dear friend."

Roaring at her, Bahamut accepted the sentiment and reverted to his crystal form, going back to her symbol of the Savior.

"Dante!" Looking at the owner of the voice, she recognized Lady running out to where she now stood. Trish followed after her, both women frantically looking for their friend.

Noticing the stare of Lightning, Trish angrily raised her pistols. "I think I owe you for that earlier attack." Firing off multiple rounds of her pistols, the electric charged bullets scattered in a flurry at the pink haired woman. 'Savior'/'Angel' or not- she didn't care for her right now.

Lightning didn't even so much as flinch at Trish's attacks. She easily deflected them with her sword and scoffed. "The only one out of the three of you who stood a chance to beat me is now gone. Demon or not- what makes you think you're as good as him? Because you can make bullets charged with lightning? It's a nice little parlor trick- but I've seen better. Your champion lost- now stay out of my way." Haughtily making her point, Lightning wanted to make absolutely sure they leave her alone. She didn't care if they were friends with the man whom she apparently killed- Lightning had a world to save, and if humans decided to join the side of evil, then she'd have to make it absolutely clear that though she felt no inclinations to kill them- she still wouldn't put up with any rebellion from those she was trying to protect, either. Not giving them a chance to respond, she jumped onto the nearest rooftop and kept going until she was out of sight. With no particular destination in mind, Lightning wasn't sure where she'd go, but wherever it was, demons were guaranteed to follow.

"God dammit!" Lady punched the ground with a gloved hand, her annoyance/frustration/fear for Dante all combined into bitter tears fighting to fall. Before she knew it, they were sliding down her cheeks. "How the hell did she do that!? Where the hell is he!? DANTE!" Screaming out his name, she received no answer.

"I have no idea." Trish looked down at the display, and was absolutely surprised at how vulnerable her longtime friend seemed. Of all the years that they'd known each other, she'd never seen this side of Lady. "He's hanging around somewhere- he has to be. If you're hiding and not coming out then I'm going to pummel you!" Yelling out playful threats through cupped hands, even she felt disheartened when she didn't get a response. If he actually died and the world was dependent on he and this unstable woman to save it- then that would be really shitty of him. Just when he was needed most, to go MIA.

"Glad to know you girls actually care." Dante commented, seeing their reactions to his apparent 'death'. It was actually touching how wound up Lady had become and even how Trish had played it off coolly though he knew his partner better than that. Wearing his usual smartass smile, the devil hunter hoped they wouldn't be too mad at him- he hadn't purposefully been hiding himself from there or trying to scare them on whether or not he'd been killed, but that blast sent him back quite a ways. It even forced him out of his Devil Trigger. Nothing really hurt aside from his pride- but that could be rectified the very next time they met on the battlefield. Now that he knew Lightning was willing to do absolutely whatever it took to win a fight, he was ready for the reunion.

Looking over, Trish and Lady equally seemed surprised/relieved to find themselves face to face with the only remaining Son of Sparda. "You're a sight for sore eyes- literally." Trish was the first to speak up. Smiling at him, she folded her arms and glanced at Lady through the corner of her eyes. The best part of sunglasses was that you could steal glances at people and they'd have no idea.

"And leave you two to save the world? C'mon, you girls know me better than that! Besides, who was going to take the role of Sparda's Bloodline, Nero?" Joking with them both, he hoped to offer a bit of relief and make the situation seem less grim. Clapping his hands together, he walked over to Lady and knelt down to her height. "You alright?"

Looking away and drying her tears with the back of her sleeve, the proud huntress turned back to him once she finished and punched him square in the jaw. Letting out a small laugh, she sighed. "Dumbass." Getting up, she composed herself and acted as if nothing had happened.

Grinning a bit, Dante rubbed his jaw. "Alright, I deserved that one. And that dies here, guys. Seriously. I don't want to have to fight my nephew just because you took a joke out of context." He knew very well that Nero would more than likely challenge him to a squabble to prove he could match up to his uncle if it factually came down to it. It wasn't that Dante necessarily thought Nero couldn't do the job, more-so that he was literally told by a prophetess that there would be no substitutions in the equation to save the world: Himself and Lightning. One way or another he had to win her over and let Lightning know that despite their differences; the two of them were on the same side. Even if he had to tie the woman down and force her to listen to his every word- he'd do it.

"I don't know- I think I'd like to see how well that little fireball could do in a fight against you. Though, knowing you- you'd just let him win to boost up his ego." Trish was fascinated by the idea, but Dante just throwing Nero a bone each encounter wouldn't solve anything.

Scoffing a bit, Lady had to agree. "Tch. Have you just met him? He's an asshole- he just screws with you from one moment to the next."

"Such kind words. I have great friends, don't I?" Wrapping his arms around either woman's shoulder, he felt like they should probably leave the area. The Savior was gone, demons were all defeated- and there was plenty of damage. Knowing his bad luck to be the cream of the crop, he didn't want to stick around and be on the receiving end for one hell of a bill. 'Gratitude' for saving the city didn't extend to destruction caused as a byproduct of his hunts, apparently. "How about we get out of here? I don't know about you two- but I feel like getting a pizza."

"You _always_ want pizza." Trish frowned. "Why can't we just get something else?"

"You're welcome to get whatever you want- I'm just not saying I'll eat it." Dante shrugged.

Pulling his arm off her shoulder, Lady sighed. "I'd love to, but can't. I've got a job elsewhere, and I really wanna track down that arrogant bitch." If she was being absolutely honest, a bullet in her head wouldn't be much of a stretch.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Trish asked, smiling playfully at their companion.

"Bite me." Lady rolled her eyes. "I'm off." Walking forward, she went to find her motorcycle.

"See ya!" Dante waved her off, not that she could see it.

Raising her hand, she waved at him and didn't bother with a verbal reply. Walking off until either one could no longer see her, both Trish and Dante wondered just when their next encounter with Lightning would occur. For Trish, any time soon was _too_ soon. Dante was the complete opposite, as he had a destiny to fulfill and a world to save. It would help if they could be on the same page, but Lightning obviously had her own opinion on things. "Ugh! Dante!" Trish covered her nose and pinched the nostrils to keep the putrid odor combined of Dante's sweat/Demonic saliva/Blood out of her nose. It wasn't working and she hated every second that she inhaled the putrid odor.

"What? Don't tell me I stink!" Dante smelled himself. He must have been immune to the stench, as he found nothing wrong. But the liquids from that demon could have seeped into his clothes and left a smell that he'd only be able to grasp once out of them. It would suck if that were the case, but washing it and hoping for the best seemed like a viable option.

"You smell foul!" Smelling her shoulder, Trish wretched. "Now I smell like you!" She'd have to have a shower now. Narrowing her eyes at Dante, she'd probably end up buying a new outfit now and charging it to him just for the fact that he made her smell worse than a landfill.

"Alright! Point taken! I'll take a shower, geez!" Dante raised his hands in surrender. It wasn't as if they were far from the Devil May Cry building, anyway. They conveniently seemed right around the corner, and he wouldn't be in his outfit for much longer so there wasn't much of a reason to gripe about it.

"The world will celebrate you showering!" Trish was adamant that he at the very least burn the outfit.

Shrugging, Dante opened the door to Devil May Cry. Trish walked in before him and he went directly upstairs. Sighing to himself, he grabbed a new outfit and walked to the bathroom. Stripping his outfit, he sighed and went into the shower. "Lightning...I'm going to find you." Thinking aloud, he made a promise- no matter where the Savior lingered in the world, he'd hunt her down. To someone who was like him who had nothing but time on his hands and a quest to save the world- there was no point in running. He couldn't rely on the mystery dream girl for hints all the time, and he hoped Lady would be able to find some leads. He'd also get Nero in on the situation so that there was no way Lightning could cut and run to leave the world in limbo. Organizing his thoughts, Dante turned off and climbed out of the shower. Quickly drying himself off and getting himself dressed, he scooped up his former outfit and had to admit- they smelled _terrible_. How the hell had he not smelled it before? Trish was right.

Leaving the bathroom, he tossed them into his room and made his way downstairs. "Should I order, or do you want to?" Right as he finished the question, he saw his desk covered in his three favorite things: Pizza. Beer. Strawberry Sundaes. Raising a brow, he found it to be an intriguing sight. Trish usually fought him every step of the way when he wanted any or all of these things - which was always -. But if he had to guess 'why' she got them, it was because of what had happened earlier. Obviously she had worried about him.

"No need." Trish shrugged her shoulders, already eating a slice.

"You didn't wait for me?" Dante asked, teasing her a bit.

"Nope." Trish again shrugged her shoulders. "I ran out to get the meal, you were busy cleaning yourself which seemed like a bigger priority, and it's only fair I get the first slice."

"I guess you've got me there." Dante sat down at his desk and grabbed a slice, cracking open a beer. He swore that there was no better sound than the 'tss' noise when you broke the seal on the cans. Making short work of his first slice, he moved on to the second one before Trish even finished her first. She didn't make any criticisms on his eating habits, and he was grateful to not be lectured by her for once.

Glancing over at Dante, Trish was just glad that he seemed okay. She'd thought that 'Bahamut' creature did a number on him, but he seemed like the usual Dante. Maybe she was stupid to have worried about him, but surely even Dante had his limits. Even if he _could_ take that much damage, it was best that he _not_ always let the people he fought get in those good hits.


	6. Chapter 6: Prima donna

**Toolazy:** He wasn't fighting seriously. Dante just wanted to test out her skills. One of the things I like about him, is that he rarely, if ever goes all out against people./Dante also decided to hold back once he saw how much Lightning freaked out when he cut her and she spilled blood. It gave her a sense of mortality that she hadn't felt in over a thousand years, and he picked up on that.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Reality Check**

A day had passed and her left arm was still shaking.

Maybe the Goddess was still smiling upon her, because as she was now Lightning would lose to anyone who came her way. At the very least, demons weren't hoarding around her. She didn't have the energy to expel them from her sight. Some successor she turned out to be. One cut and her divine blood spilled, her body went into spasms and she was confined to alleyways, trying to resolve the problem. What the hell did he do to her? He also walked off some of her most powerful attacks, as if they were nothing but child's play to him. How could he survive the blasts that the divine/holy spheres had brought down upon him? Last Resort was meant to bring evil down to its knees and purge any darkness in its midst- so how could a demon survive? Dante had said that their dominion lay in darkness, and implied he could have been the 'good' one in their fight- as if Lightning was the one in the wrong. Last Resort even killed humans on contact- Barthandelus had personally demonstrated this when he killed Colonel Nabaat and her men in front of the l'Cie in a bid to taunt them for the futile struggle with Gods. The ability just didn't give a damn on whether or not you believed yourself to be 'good' or 'evil'- it was meant to completely obliterate your target.

Lightning placed her hand over the bicep on the spot where Dante had cut her. The wound still stung just as bad as when she'd received it from him. Gritting her teeth and letting out a small exhale of pain, she balled her hand into a fist and attempted to steady her arm. When this seemingly failed, the enraged woman went over to the nearest wall and continually punched at it. The pain earned from this seemed minuscule compared to the damage he had done- did he poison her? Was that blade of his somehow still causing her harm? "Esuna!" Attempting to 'cure' away whatever status ailment the man in red may have afflicted unto her, she honestly had no idea what to do. If this didn't rid her of the pain/remove whatever he'd done, then would would this be it? Would her next clash with a demon be the very last thing she ever saw? He was one hell of a fighter, and honestly leagues different from the people she'd ever encountered. _He cut me, and I bled._ That thought was constantly in her head: blood. When the demon previous to him had fought her, there may have been a scratch, but nothing lasting. But when he sliced into her, Lightning felt something she hadn't in over a thousand years: Fear and her own mortality.

Was this just a one-off situation, or did it depend solely on what power level a demon was on? Glancing over, her left arm was still shaking. Feeling her heart rate accelerate, Lightning didn't know what could be done- demons were an entirely new species to her, and whatever he had done couldn't be undone because she had to be a dumbass and kill him. The one individual who would have been able to do something about it was now gone. Her head sunk forward and she leaned on the building try try and keep her balance. Lightning's vision was going blurry, hearing was going, knees felt weak, and she knew that this was either her about to pass out or die. All of the people who were counting on her would be disappointed.

"Not lookin so hot."

Glancing over at the owner of the voice, Lightning was doing her best to keep herself balanced. "W-who...?" No longer having the strength to formulate sentences, she scolded herself for being so weak. Furiously blinking her eyes, she squinted to try and focus them to better see the male. Though it was all splotchy and she couldn't say for certain, she swore she saw a man with a familiar hair color. "Hope?" No. There wasn't any way it could have been him, as that would be far too serendipitous and this man was older/taller than Hope should be at this point.

"Aw c'mon, Savior! You know who I am." Teasing her a bit, Dante walked forward. She didn't seem like she was in any condition to fight back, so he wasn't overly cautious. "What's gotten into you?" Showing her a bit of concern, he hadn't noticed how bad she was until he'd gotten this close. Lightning looked like absolute hell from head to toe. Her arm was shaking, her knees wobbled and her speech was basically non-existent.

"How...?" Lightning frowned a bit. Was this some kind of hallucination? He was _gone_...wasn't he?

"Save your strength." Dante scooped up Lightning with little to no effort, earning a shocked gasp from her. She was obviously surprised by him, and he just winked down at her. "What? Did you think you'd be getting rid of me so easily? I'm stubborn as hell, you know?" Her eyes were drooping, and Lightning obviously was doing everything she could to stay awake and talk with the man. Fighting off her body's natural response to the exertion she'd put herself under. Dante shook his head. Looks like he wasn't the only one who could reach this level of stubbornness.

Her lids were now heavier than that of a Long Gui's foot, and Lightning felt like an idiot being carried off to wherever he was taking her. "Do it already. Finish me." Slurring her words a bit, Lightning would rather he finish what he started as opposed to whatever he had in mind.

"I'm not gonna kill you. What made you think that?" Dante brushed off the without a second thought. She clearly had no idea who she was dealing with.

Touching her shaky left arm, Lightning could feel the call of sleep upon herself.

"I did this to you...?" Dante frowned a bit. Their skirmish had been fought over a day before, and to him it just didn't make sense. He wasn't even going all out against her. Maybe she was just weak when it came to demonic attacks? Thinking back on their fight, she'd been so surprised/scared by the fact that he cut her. Had no one been able to break her defenses, before, apparently and the sight of her own blood seemed to really freak her out and mess with her. When that look spread across her face, Dante couldn't help himself when it came to holding back. Lightning may have wanted them to fight to the death, but that's because she didn't know who she was picking a fight with- they were both supposed to _save_ the world and not kill each other over stupid bullshit. She was so prideful on the battlefield and he was honestly only testing her abilities. Lightning was capable of powerful feats, and the creatures she summoned into battle were just dripping with power- he wondered just how many she had under our dominion. Had she defeated them on the battlefield, and that was why they were in crystal form? Why did she have to recite words in order to bring them out into the world? In any case, his only real concern was getting that Bahamut creature out of the way so that he and Lightning could have an _actual_ talk. He never really imagined it would have nearly taken out a city block in order to get one individual. Having heard from Trish/Lady that Lightning didn't only have one of these creatures, as she had what they called 'Shiva'/'Twin Sisters' to battle, and the huge red one Lady had seen but none of them had caught the name of. Staring down at her, she seemed far more at peace and not so much of a hot-headed killing machine while sleeping. Maybe that was the problem- the 'Savior' never bothered to rest up, so she became impossible and a pain in the ass to deal with.

 _A thousand years._ She'd said her struggles lasted that long. Did Lightning have the base power of any 'divine' individual- immortality? The specific 'stance' she'd gone in was called 'immortality' and she took no damage from him while he attempted to break her guard, so maybe it was more than just longevity when it came to her. Obviously not _true_ immortality as she could very much bleed/die. Living this long must take a toll on an individual, so it wasn't exactly hard to fathom why she was so 'cold'. But no one wanted to be around someone who lashed out all the time, uttered threats and tried to kill those who only wished to help. Somehow...he was going to have to convince her that he wasn't some assailant out to kill her and didn't want what she had. He just wanted for the world to be okay.

Although this wasn't the way he'd planned to spend his night, Dante was carrying Lightning back to the Devil May Cry building. Lightning would end up being a pleasant 'surprise' for Trish/Lady. Whether or not the women were in the establishment didn't necessarily matter, but he wanted to be there to explain how/why he'd come across the woman and why she was in her current state. He did his best to carry her gently, but she didn't seem to stir in the slightest no matter how rigorous he'd been rounding corners, avoiding people on the street and avoiding obstructions. She really was out for the count. Staring at her injured arm, it seemed to twitch ever so slightly as opposed to the jerking motions it had made while Lightning was conscious. Maybe the sleep was actually doing her some good.

After a few minutes of his brisk walking, Dante turned his back to face the double doors and backed into them until they opened. Slowly turning as he made his way inside, Dante eventually left from his position that had been 'hugging' the doors. Looking up from the rose haired woman, he found himself staring at both Lady and Trish. Either woman didn't seem entirely pleased that he'd brought company, let alone _her_ back to the Devil May Cry. "I know what you're thinking-" Dante spoke up first, pausing while addressing both women and looking between the pair. "-she _did_ faint at my good looks." Grinning big at the women, he instinctively ducked whatever projectiles they managed to toss his way.

"I bet she fainted because you still smell like the inside of that demon." Trish lightly mocked him, pinching her nose. Folding her legs, the blonde woman stared at an unconscious Savior within Dante's arms. Just where had he gone that he found her? "I see that you evened the score this time. Good job." Taking on a more serious tone of voice, she wanted to prod further but Lady spoke up before she ever got the chance.

"Where'd you pick up the stray? Did she make the mistake of trying to jump you again?" Lady frowned a bit, leaning back and taking her shot at the pool table. Scratching the white ball, she cursed the distraction Dante had brought along.

"We didn't fight, if that's what you're implying. Though she didn't seem to be doing so good when I found her." Dante wondered if she had a scuffle or two before he _did_ find her. "I found her in an alleyway, she looked just about to drop. I saw my chance, and I took it." Shrugging his shoulders, he didn't really have much else to explain. Maybe their new friend could explain once she woke up.

"What kind of sleazeball kidnaps a girl who's passing out?" Lady asked, scoffing and mocking him a bit. She knew he'd made the right choice, though his explanation could use a bit of work. At the very least, pink thunder over there wouldn't be trying to destroy the building with any of her bullshit. Was Dante really going to gamble on the possibility that she wouldn't wake up at some point and try to finish the job she'd started? He'd better think up some crafty way of detaining her, lest he end up in Lady's debt once more.

"The guy who just so happened to find the woman every demon seems to eager to get their claws on." Dante shot her sarcasm right back at her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lady who needs to be put to bed." Making his way to the stairs, he saw Trish and Lady go back to their game of pool and start arguing on the fact that there had been some 'nudging' of balls. Shaking his head, he made short work of the stairs and went to his room. Pushing open the door, he gently placed her on the bed. Lightning still didn't seem to stir, and he assumed she would be in the equivalent of a sleep coma for a little while, so he wouldn't bother her so much as periodically check on her until she woke up. Staring at her Blazefire Sabre, Dante decided removing the holster/confiscating the weapon would be two-fold: Lightning would be able to sleep comfortably, _and_ she wouldn't wake up and try to kill everyone in the building. He also didn't want her to _destroy_ the building. Carefully sliding the holster out from beneath her, he observed the weapon. Glancing at her, she still seemed out for the count, and couldn't protest him at least trying out the weapon.

Grasping it in his hand, the Blazefire Sabre came to life and crackled with a crimson electricity. "Whoa." Dante didn't necessarily know how to explain it- but the moment he picked up her weapon, it felt...good. Almost as if it belonged to him in some way. He knew there was absolutely no way such a thing could possibly be true, but the feeling never left him as it stayed in his hands. Slashing it through the air a few times, it made the desired sounds of a sword, and eventually turned into its secondary gunblade function. "I gotta get me one of these." First of all- it looked cool. Secondly, it was practical for both close and long range attacks/it was pretty lightweight for a more seasoned sword fighter, so it seemed to be a good weapon. Not to mention the fact that it seemed to 'like' him what with the little show of red lightning on it.

"You know, that's a recipe for disaster- and with you...that's a _real_ concern." Giggling a bit and covering her lips with her gloved hand, the smartass, rose colored hair girl stared up at Lightning. Pacing around the vast space between them, she rather enjoyed these 'private' moments between her and well... _her_. Lightning didn't seem too pleased to see Lumina again, but the feeling was very much not mutual.

"Taking pokes at my cooking skills?" Lightning scoffed. "You're hitting me right where it hurts, you know that?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she observed the location she knew to be her mind. Etro's throne sat in the far distance while Lightning and Lumina stood upon remnants of her temple, the personal quarters of the Goddess herself.

"We never were very good in the kitchen." Lumina piped up, as if she were thinking aloud as opposed to speaking to Lightning. Her hand rested on her chin and she looked at nowhere in particular. "At least Serah was a good cook- she always did make up for our shortcomings."

"So, what's your point?" Folding her arms, Lightning stared down the younger version of herself.

"Oh...just that well, you know...you're screwing things up, and of all the people who _could_ help you- you just keep on pushing her away." Taunting her a bit, Lumina rubbed her hands together. Seeing the scowl on Lightning's face, the younger girl giggled and disappeared within a void of Chaos until she stood directly behind Lightning herself. "I thought we learned this lesson last time, big sis- we _can't_ win alone. Sazh, Fang, Vanille, Snow, Serah, Hope, Noel, Yeul- we need em all. If you just cast them aside as if they mean nothing to you, then maybe you deserve what's happening to you." Pausing for a moment, Lumina teleported and sat on the throne of Etro, neatly folding her legs and bouncing the one that rest on top of the other. "I mean, did you even see that fight between you and the guy in red? That was just...pathetic! You've really lost your touch, sis. Or, maybe...he's stronger than you." Knowing fully well that statement would piss off Lightning, Lumina giggled at her scowl. If she didn't like hearing the truth, then she needed to stop running and acting like some big hot shot who could do everything on her own.

"I know you're not even the real Lumina- but damned if you don't act just like her." Lightning's hand balled into a fist. "Last I checked- I _won_ that fight." Waiting to hear Lumina's spin on that, she dared her to say otherwise.

"Of course you did! You cheated!" Lumina outright laughed away Lightning's claims of victory. "Oh, and as for if I'm the real deal or not...why does it matter?" Tilting her head to the side, the young girl shrugged her shoulders at Lightning's concerns. " _I_ am _you_ , Lightning- and you can't run away from me, because I know everything about you! I'm the one person who'll always tell you exactly what you need to hear!"

"So you're telling me that I need to go out there, get all my friends and family rounded up and then have them fight demons with me? Yeah, right. That's _exactly_ what I need, all of them dying! Of course! Why didn't I think of that!?" Lightning snapped at Lumina, she wasn't in the mood for conversation, least of all with her. " _How_ did I cheat?" Knowing fully well it would bite her in the ass to ask such a stupid question, Lightning still did it anyway.

"I think we'll start in reverse, okay?" Lumina teleported off the throne and slowly resumed walking around the circumference of the floor they stood upon. "Let's see...a fair one on one fight turns into you summoning an Eidolon. And not just _any_ Eidolon, mind you- the most brutish, power filled one that just _loves_ to be brought to the battlefield! Now what could be wrong with that...?" Tapping her chin, Lumina asked the rhetorical question. Her voice absolutely dripped with sarcasm while the girl glanced at Lightning through the corner of her eye. "Of course, it didn't really seem to matter, as he did force Bahamut's hand into leaving. But that's beside the point, really. You let your guard down, got a cut that wasn't even a mortal wound, freaked out, and did just about the cheapest thing you could dream up for a guaranteed victory. Now if that isn't the _fairest_ thing I've ever heard of- well, I don't know what is." Bored of just standing on top of their typical platform, she began to walk in the abyss of nothing surrounding them. "I never said they had to go to battle with you- I just said you should fill them in on the situation. People hate to be dismissed and called 'useless' without so much as a second thought, Lightning. I mean, how would you like it if people started belittling you and spoke about 'Claire Farron' and how useless she could be?" Pausing to let her words seep in, Lumina's lips curled up into a mischievous smile. Deciding to continue on, she marched herself over to the taller woman. "The choice is yours to make, of course...but don't take too long! I think we both know pretty well what happens when Serah misses her big sis."

That last comment stung. Did Lumina say that Serah would get herself killed? As she was right now, Lightning wouldn't dare to gamble on Serah's life. Protecting her sister while she did foolish things like end up in her current state would solve nothing. Snow would make a much better line of defense than she- divine or not, he didn't need the powers of a l'Cie to keep those he cared about safe. Lightning honestly envied him for being so strong. "How am I supposed to get Serah involved? I'm doing the best job that I can manage, and if I'm screwing it up- then I have no idea what else to do! Look at me! I-"

"-can barely keep myself alive!" Speaking in tandem with Lightning, Lumina smiled and giggled once it seemed to shut up the eldest Farron sister.

"Right, right, right I've heard it all before! You don't like having to take care of people, because you're scared that you'll lose them. But with your track record, who's really surprised? It's probably one of the reasons why you were such a shoe in for the new Etro- I mean, everything 'good' you do just tends to backfire in ways you couldn't even begin to imagine." Folding both arms behind her back, Lumina clasped both of her hands together and held the smile on her face. Even if she didn't like or want to hear it, Lumina was going to make sure Lightning received the reality check she needed.

"If there's a _chance_ that someone will die because of my inability to save them, then why should I risk their lives!? I, more than anyone should know the risks that come with gambling away someone's life- and I'm not willing to do it again." Lightning was in an extremely foul mood, and Lumina served to only make it worse.

"There was a Lightning, a long time ago who didn't care about those kinds of consequences. She knew that her sister would die at the end of her journey, yet she still sent her anyway...because she knew that saving the world wasn't a task that one could take on. Sure, she would lose the very last bit of family she had left, but surely there had to be a way to bring her back." Lightning bet on possibilities all the time, and now she was throwing in the towel? Had her times at the hands of the Goddess/Bhunivelze made her into a weary person? Of all things, Lightning should never forget that _she_ was now of the divine.

"She was arrogant, stupid, destructive and naive." Lightning looked away from Lumina, shrugging off her comments. "Without Serah- the world went to hell. Snow...Hope, Noel, Mog, Sazh, Fang, Vanille...me. We all needed her, she was an anchor to our humanity, the only beacon of hope that kept us in line, and...I took her away!" Her fists clenched at her side as Lightning shouted what she believed to be the absolute truth to Lumina.

"Wrong." Lumina shot down that theory right then and there. "Sure, that may hold true for yourself and Snow...but that's because you lived your life _for_ your sister. Always sacrificing so that she would never learn struggle. But that's not a life, Lightning. Your friends may have missed Serah, but they needed _you_ more. Without _you_ they lost all semblance of hope, for you were a champion who never stopped fighting ever since your encounter with the Pulse fal'Cie- and for 1000 years, you fought in Valhalla...resorted to crystal slumber because of a promise. They had no idea what happened to you, and some longed for the day that you'd come back and make things better- some more than others." A prime example of this would have been Hope Estheim. The young man and Lightning had a unique relationship dynamic that seemed to transcend the bonds she had with the rest of the original six champions of Pulse/Cocoon.

Shocked by her words, Lightning let out a small gasp. "I- even if I had stuck around, things wouldn't have changed- the world still would have been on its last legs, and everyone still would have gone their separate ways...they'd all still know I was to blame for the loss of Serah."

"You were a Goddess back then, you know?" Lumina spelled out the obvious, sitting on the throne of Etro once more. "With the last shards of her power, Etro had gifted you strength you longed for, and Noel the chance to repent.

"Caius called me that, centuries ago- Warrior Goddess. I thought he was just pulling my leg, because I was the first one he traded blows with who didn't fall beneath that sword." For someone who existed far longer, had nothing but time on their hands and a chance to hone the skills they already had, the immortal sure was lacking when it came to her.

"Nope." Lumina shook her head. "He was just calling things for as they were."

"That's why I know I can't protect them...I _need_ to get stronger, so that I can cut down anything that gets in my way, because if I don't- then this world...my friends, family- everything I worked so hard to protect...will be gone." Lightning tried to reason with Lumina, but wasn't so sure she and the girl were on the same page.

"If you consider 'strength' to be brute force in order to strike down the opponent, then God sure had unmatched might. But if you know what true strength is, and you gain it from people; the willingness to protect, then you'd know what to do, Lightning." Lumina stated matter-of-factly the concept of being strong in the _real_ way. Sacrificing others for the good of many was just a faulty creed that she wouldn't hear of. "You knew this when fighting Bhunivelze, what happened to that, Lightning? What made you feel so inept that you forced me out, once more?"

"I...I needed the old me. She was ruthless, and knew how to get things done. I need her more than I need the current me." Lightning began to explain, finding herself cut off by Lumina.

Narrowing her eyes, the young girl scoffed at her. "Oh, I see- because we weren't the type to just... _kill_ whatever came across our way, of course we were 'wrong' for this trial!" Lumina teleported in front of Lightning, holding the glare on her face. "You're really something, you know that?" Walking away from the taller woman, Lumina began to fade away.

"Where are you going!?" Lightning wanted to know where the girl thought she could go.

"I think you need some alone time. I'll return when you're much more...talkative." Lumina waved her off, teleporting out.

"Wait!" Lightning called, reaching out for Lumina, but it was already too late. Willing herself to wake up, and be out of her mind- Lightning found no escape from the prison that now held her.

* * *

Smirking mischievously, the pink haired girl watched with delight as her creature devoured one demon after another- it was such a fulfilling sight. Affectionately stroking his head, the creature let out a grunt signifying he enjoyed the attention of his master. Although she had initially preferred to stand on his head, the girl opted to sit and kick her legs ever so slightly while watching the ensuing battle, though 'slaughter' would probably be a better form of terminology, as the lesser demons were getting devoured left and right, and the bigger ones - if they got too close - received a whip from his tail to keep them at bay. It was satisfying to know that her conjuring from the Chaos could more than handle its own in a fight with these divine entities. Of course, they were no Eidolons when it came to prowess, but Lumina could still buff them up to make them more than a match for beings such as these.

Gunshots rang out through the area, and one by one they all swiftly fell at the hands of a man with white hair and a peculiar arm.

Tilting her head to the side, Lumina watched then squealed with delight at seeing how quickly he could do away with mini hoards of demons. Seemingly caught off-guard by the sight of a young girl riding on top of a large creature, he turned all of his attention to her.

"Hey! That's dangerous! You should get down from there!" Frantically trying to get her attention, Nero shouted up to the young girl. All of his concern eventually drained away, when he saw how calm she was on the creature- even going so far as to use it as a spot to sit without any backlash whatsoever. Was she a demon? Squinting to get a better look, what immediately caught his eye was the pink hair. _Lightning_? Walking forward, he immediately stopped once the large creature she sat upon belted a ferocious battle cry.

"Really? Because, from where I'm sitting...you're the one in danger." Lumina pointed behind Nero, deciding to give him at least a fighting chance. Demons were creeping up on him, and since she distracted his attentions, Lumina decided it to be only right that she rectify the situation and give him a hint. Watching him easily avoid the attack and defeat the creature, Lumina wasn't at all surprised- the men with white hair seemed to have quite the skill set in this world. From what she heard, they were quite the big deal.

Frowning, Nero turned his attentions back to Lumina. "Why aren't they attacking you?"

Shrugging, Lumina dusted herself off and teleported. Standing directly in front of Nero, she neatly folded both arms behind her back and began to muse more to herself than to him. "Maybe it's because they know as you people from the New World would say: 'They wouldn't have a chance in hell'." Lumina openly welcomed the chance for one to come and attack her- they just knew better than to do so.

"And why's that? Is it because the Savior has a few tricks they haven't seen before?" Nero asked, waiting for any type of reaction from her in order to find out if she was the girl he'd been searching for. Dante, Trish and Lady had explained the fact that she did summon creatures to battle and they seemed completely under her control until they left at an undetermined time, and no other individual had met this description for him.

"Oh, plenty I'd say." Lumina nodded. "Excuse me, we're talking here...and you're being rude." Lifting her gloved arm, Lumina snapped her fingers and the demon behind Nero instantly found himself being tossed to her creature and devoured. Shaking her finger to the rest in the background, Lumina made a 'tsk, tsk' noise at the rest. It was a very effective warning to the rest of the demon hoard, as none dared to move forward at this point, they all seemed relatively afraid of the young girl. Even Nero noticed the fact that they didn't disobey her orders.

"You feed that... _thing_ demons?" Nero honestly had no way to describe what he was seeing- the large monstrosity was pigmented colors of violet and the darkest of blacks, it had large rows of teeth and snake-like eyes that looked about ready to kill whatever the girl said to.

Frowning at his description of her creature, Lumina put her hands on her hips. "Don't call him that- you'll hurt his feelings!" Turning back to the creature, she spoke in a soothing, calming voice to it. "He didn't mean it, he just doesn't appreciate your beauty." Turning her attentions back to Nero, Lumina still held her frown. "Apologize, at once."

"Apologize to that...?" Nero raised a brow. "Does it even have feelings?" From what he could tell, it basically only had animalistic 'reactions' to the things that she did, so it stood to reason that it didn't have the sentience to 'feel' offended to his terminology. Glancing at the monstrosity from behind her, he wondered if the large, bestial creature would try something on him- from what he had heard, the Savior wasn't much for talking, so Nero was prepared for a fight.

Letting out a sigh, Lumina shook her head. "Go ahead." Teleporting out of the way, she sat on a nearby rooftop and folded her arms/legs. "Remember- I _did_ give you a chance to make things right."

"What?" Initially confused, Nero caught on to what she had meant the moment her creature ran forward and attempted to scoop him up like a snack. Leaping out of the way, he was caught off-guard by its tail and thrown into a fruit stand. The amount of force at which he'd been thrown caused it to shatter and Nero barely had any time to recover before it attempted once more to eat him. Putting a little more effort into his jump - this time using his Devil's Jump ability - Nero cleared her abomination with little to no effort at all. Just like Dante had said- no provocation and an ensuing fight. Definitely Lightning. Pulling the Yamato/Blue Rose, he was ready to take on and defeat her creature, then deal with the Savior herself. Glancing up at Lumina, she smiled and wiggled the fingers of her gloved arm at him. Taking it as yet another 'warning', Nero narrowly evaded her creature yet again.

Getting fed up with it already, he unleashed a flurry of shots from the Blue Rose/did his best to hack at it with the Yamato. With each ensuing roar, he assumed himself to be doing quite the amount of damage. Infuriated, it appeared to be performing yet another tail whip at him. Somersaulting over its tail, Nero charged a Devil Shot and hit it square in the face. While the creature was distracted, he went for the coupe de grace and swiftly beheaded it. Panting after the confrontation had finished, he was surprised to hear/see clapping from Lumina.

"Nice work! I mean, that was almost inspiring." Lumina had enjoyed watching Nero's scuffle with her creature. She wasn't at all disappointed that he'd been able to best it in combat- maybe he was the kind of person she _should_ \- and was - talking to. In the back of her mind, she already knew just what to do with this person, he'd be quite the chess piece in her game with Lightning. As she was now, the Savior definitely wasn't anywhere near the woman who had saved humanity from the clutches of a defective God. But, with a little 'help' from Lumina things could get back on track.

"Glad I can be amusing." Nero bitterly glared up at her, pissed at the fact that she just sicked that creature on him.

"Oh, you're angry, aren't you?" Lumina asked, feigning a sense of apology toward the descendant of Sparda.

"Some 'Savior', all you do is run around trying to kill people who want to help- this is _our_ world too, _Lightning_! And yeah, I'm pissed off!" Nero was ready to attack her right then and there.

"Ah ah ah." Lumina shook her pointer finger from side to side. "It would be a _real_ shame if I had to destroy that pretty sword, you know?" Snapping her fingers, a crack began to form its way through the metal and bursts of energy seemed to escape. Seeing the surprise/horror on his face, Lumina couldn't suppress the giggle she felt at his reaction. Of course he was surprised by the gesture- he'd never met someone of the 'divine' like her. Clapping both hands together, Lumina smirked down at Nero. "What's the big deal? That sword doesn't belong to you, anyway. At least, not really." Waiting for some sort of retort, Lumina wouldn't destroy the sword dependent on his answer, as she had already made her point come across very clear: Nero was _not_ in charge of their encounter, _she_ was.

Clenching his jaw, it took patience akin to that of a monk for Nero to not leap up and attack the pink haired girl. She was pissing him off to the point that his arm was pulsating its cyan color. "It's a family heirloom. I know it doesn't belong to me- but _I'm_ protecting it." Taking a defensive stance as if to shield the weapon from Lumina's influence, Nero continued to glare up at her.

Lumina tilted her head to the side. "Family heirloom." Testing out the term, she recalled the knife that Serah had given to Lightning for birthday- the very one that had nearly spilled Snow's blood at the behest of a vengeful Hope. Shutting her eyes for a moment, she let out a soft sigh and stared at Nero. Did he really think _that_ would be enough to stop her? Disappearing into wisps of Chaos, she teleported behind him and stole the sword, then returned to her previous position on the building. "Make no mistake- if I wanted this sword, it would be _mine_." All the playfulness had drained away from her voice as Lumina took a very serious tone of voice with Nero. Lightly caressing the blade that had been through each generation of Sparda's family with careful reverence, the blade instantly came to life in her hands. Healing away the crack that she had placed within the blade of the sword, Lumina smiled down at the divine weapon. Lumina began to converse with it over Nero for a moment. "I needed to make a point, I hope you don't mind-" Lumina waited in silence and nodded as if the sword were capable of speaking back. Her turn to 'speak' seemingly back, Lumina took the opportunity. "-of course. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Drawing the Red Queen, Nero looked at her as if she was unstable. Speaking to the Yamato? 'Hurting' the sword? One way or another- he was getting that sword back from her. Just because it reacted to whatever energies the Savior emitted, didn't mean he was going to freely surrender it to anyone who wanted to take it. Preparing to leap at her, he stopped only when she turned her full attentions back to him.

"Oh, dear. It looks like you aren't going to behave yourself." Lumina let out a long, suffering sigh. Glancing at the demons who still didn't dare go against her wishes, she decided to let them play their part. "I'm not protecting him, I just wanted to talk...but he wants to fight. So you can go ahead. Go on!" Nodding her head and waving them slightly in Nero's direction, she was pleased once they started to show their former opponent aggression and begin to attack him once more. "This could have _all_ been avoided, you know?"

"Like hell it could have been!" Nero scoffed and shouted up at her, even while fighting the demons. With the amount of anger he was feeling, these 'struggles' were nothing more than child's play to him. He _wanted_ the Yamato back, and she wouldn't have it for very much longer. "You're just looking to pick fights! And if you want to fight, Lightning- then you've got it!"

"Oh, _I'm_ not going to do any fighting." Lumina shook her head, correcting him. Giggling with the sword that was now nestled neatly in her lap, she glanced away from the battle, down to the divine weapon. "He _is_ a fireball, isn't he? Though some people may not like 'loose cannons', I learned from Snow that they can be very...useful. Who knows? Maybe I'll be the one to teach him a little patience." Watching Nero sweep kick one of the primitive demons away, she enjoyed seeing the feats one of Sparda's blood could pull off. _Hearing_ about them just wasn't the same as seeing.

"Yeah? We'll see about that when I get the Yamato back!" Nero snapped at her through gritted teeth.

"There you go, again uttering threats! You're just like... _her_." Lumina frowned a bit. Folding her arms, she bounced one leg on top of the other. " _Sparda_ would have shown more respect."

"Well guess what? I'm. _Not._ Sparda!" Fed up with all of these comparisons to Sparda and mentions of his bloodline- Nero didn't care much for it at all. The Order of the Sword made it very apparent that people were crazy for those with even the tiniest drop of Sparda's blood, but he wasn't into their bullshit- not anymore.

"No, you're not. You're just a watered down 1/4 blood hybrid with poor impulse control and a mouth that's going to get you into trouble." Shooting from the hip, Lumina didn't care if her comments were making him angrier, even if he _wanted_ to kill her- there was no feasible way for him to ever achieve that feat. She'd have him lost in the sea of Chaos before he could say 'oops'.

"Yeah, that's right- I'm a _mutt._ But I don't care about blood potency or Sparda's legacy- I just want to protect my home! And..." Trailing off, Nero thought of Kyrie.

"Of course you do!" Lumina smiled, genuinely down at him. Snapping her fingers, every single demon in their vicinity was instantly defeated/disappeared from sight. Teleporting off the ledge she sat upon, Lumina carefully held the Yamato until she stood directly opposite Nero. "Those who have something to protect are often stronger for it. And if you're tired of people giving you grief for Sparda, remember: We're just particles of dust, brushed off the palm of a God." Offering out the Yamato to him, Lumina figured he'd earned the sword back from her 'care'.

"That's...quite the theory." Nero had to admit he'd never heard that one before. Slowly inching his hand out- just in case Lumina may try to retract it and revoke her offer of giving him the Yamato, Nero eventually got close enough to almost snatch it. Grateful to have it back, some of his anger had faded away.

"Oh, it's not a theory." Lumina shook her head. "He made this world, the people, the plants, the animals...everything, really! Even a few... _mistakes_ along the way." Though Lightning had killed even the strongest of God's monsters who may inherit the New World- their stain was still evident to someone who knew of the divine.

"So you're saying that 'God' is real?" Nero frowned. "What kind of God would want a world like this one?" Demons scattered about, trying to destroy his beloved creations at every step of the way- it was steeped in chaos.

"The very same one who believed that humanity was nothing but his toy that, at the end of the day he could just put back in its box should they ever dare to betray him. See, God did 'love' humans...in his own sick little twisted way- but he never _understood_ these creations. I suppose he never would, as he was technically our 'Grandfather'- and we were just far too... _different_." Knowing her explanation would be coming very close to home, Lumina was betting on the possibility that this would earn her a bit of trust from Nero. Despite what he may have thought of her- all of this was spawned from good intentions.

"Sounds like a bastard, if you ask me. Where is he now, if this 'God' didn't like the way that we turned out?" Nero was curious. Her explanation of him had only left Nero with further questions.

"Oh, haven't you heard? The Savior, in all her wisdom had decided that God's way just didn't work. So she killed him." Glancing to the sky, Lumina looked in the direction of where the sun would be at this current time. Though it was still 'night', she could still more than pinpoint Bhunivelze's location. Lost within the reaches of the Unseen Realm, the God of Light's corpse was to stay there, for eternity.

"Killed God? Isn't that some sort of 'sin'?" Nero didn't disagree with her reasoning in killing him, as God seemed like he definitely had it coming.

Deciding it best to show and not so much tell the situation, Lumina produced an oracle drive and decided to show the events - albeit edited - between Lightning and Bhunivelze. For starters, each of Lightning's parts wouldn't show the Savior, save for a Chaos infusion, and her voice would be masked in order to hide her identity. Just because Nero appeared to know of the Savior, didn't mean he factually knew a single thing about her. This became apparent from him constantly calling her the Savior.

 **Bhunivelze:** The new world, the souls of mankind. They shall burn in the flames of purification.

 **Lightning:** And then you will create another world and remold humanity. You'll rob them of all memories, bonds and past.

 **Bhunivelze:** Such is the true and worthy form of humanity in the new world. Pain and despair will be forgotten, and only pure bliss shall remain.

 **Lightning** **:** They will no longer be human, nothing more than mindless dolls. Bhunivelze, for being so almighty, you can't understand humans.

 **Bhunivelze:** Indeed, souls are invisible to the eyes of God. But because I acknowledge this, I chose this lowly human to be my vessel. I returned this body to its innocent form, transcribed it, remolded it, trained it... From this unclean body of flesh and blood, I have created a vessel worthy of harboring a God. Consider my love an honor. In order to understand and sympathize with mankind, I have descended to such a pitiful state. I have become a merciful God for your kind.

 **Lightning:** Answer me one question. You took that body...but what did you do with his soul?

 **Bhunivelze:** I do not know. Have you forgotten already? Souls are invisible to the eyes of God.

 **Lightning:** Bhunivelze...I was a bit hesitant at first. If you truly were a God of Salvation, I didn't know if it was right to defeat you... But now I have no reason to hold back!

 **Bhunivelze:** You dare challenge a God?

 **Lightning:** An Angel of Death can easily destroy you! And it was you who gave me this power.

 **Bhunivelze:** Very well, Savior. I bestowed upon you many trials in order to forge you into the new Goddess. You survived the test of time, now unleash your power and complete the final trial. Brilliant Pulse, come ye from the isolated beyond. Radiant Lindzei, come ye from the abstruse midst. Let us bless the new Goddess with the brilliant Light of God. As we sing praises to you with all our might, let me discipline you and eternally adore you!

Nero had intently watched the encounter- this 'Bhunivelze' really was a son of a bitch. Why the parts of the Savior had been muddled up, he had absolutely no idea- nor how someone had managed to record the encounter between the Savior - Apparent Goddess of Death - and God himself. Glancing over at Lumina, he now partially understood how she accomplished some of the feats that she'd been showing off to him. Demons were afraid of her, because _she_ cut down God, and they knew better than to attempt her harm. Yet why did they come to this world, if they all wanted her like Dante had said? Were they prepared for a fight, but on seeing the Savior, abandoned this creed and decided to take on humans instead? Judging by the ease at which she'd defeated countless demons with only a snap of her fingers, couldn't she just destroy the gates and seal off the world from demons?

Once the oracle drive had finished its purpose, she banished it back to whence the object had come from. "Let's make a deal, descendant of Sparda-" Pausing for a few moments, Lumina let her words hang in the air. "-if you defeat my hydra, then I'll tell you whether or not I'm the Savior. Deal?" Offering out her hand, Lumina waited for confirmation from Nero.

Turning to completely face her, Nero wasn't sure if such a 'deal' was necessary- he was already convinced Lumina was the Savior. "Hydra?" Asking about the term she had used, her still shook her head.

Lumina nodded. "What did you think he was?" Shrugging behind Nero, she motioned to the corpse of her monster.

Looking behind him, Nero was expecting a ferocious creature just ready to devour him- but instead found the corpse. "A monster?"

Shaking her head, Lumina let out a wistful sigh. "And I thought we were past name calling."

"Come on! You gotta admit he doesn't look like _anything_ I've seen before. At best, I could have called him a 'demon'." Nero tried reasoning with the pink haired girl, and why, he didn't exactly know. She seemed devoid of reason and ready to do just about anything she wanted all of the damned time. Just like that 'Bhunivelze' character, save for wanting to kill all of humanity it seemed.

Pursing her lips a bit, Lumina took his explanation into consideration. Nodding and releasing the displeased look on her face, she folded her hands neatly behind her back and smiled a bit at him. "Just so you know- I would _never_ have one of those serve under me. They're impure creatures who lack any sort of reason and attack just about anything because they feel like it. My pets know better because they're all trained and house broken."

"That-" Falling short when he saw the hint of a frown, Nero decided to correct himself. " _He_ is your pet!? Who has a pet hydra?"

Lumina raised her hand. "Me. I do! I raised him from a hatchling, you know?" Teleporting back to the rooftop, she awaited the struggle between hybrid demon and Chaos monster.

Confused on why she just up and left- Nero didn't have long to wonder. Turning his attention to the 'corpse' of Lumina's hydra - which was now not only regenerating its head - two heads grew, and it no longer seemed to be a quadruped. Standing up on its legs, the hydra sprouted a new tail and more armored spikes, yelling furiously into the night. It's crimson eyes settled upon Nero, narrowing as if to avenge the attempt on its life by the descendant of Sparda. Charging forward, the hydra was determined to please his mistress in taking down the white haired male. No matter what it took- it would kill Nero.

"Shit." Nero had to admit that the creature was fairly impressive, and it seemed pretty damned determined to kill him- but he had a world to try and help save. Running at the charging beast, he slid under it and fired rapidly from beneath the hydra. After seeing the minimal damage/bloodshed, he went for dual wielding the Red Queen/Yamato, Nero swiftly hacked away at the monstrosity. Narrowly avoiding one mouth after the other, he charged a Devil's Shot and put away the Red Queen in order to have full use of his arsenal. If need be, he'd Devil Trigger and show this hydra just who it was screwing with. The first head that tried to bite him received a mouthful of Yamato and seemed to hate the clang of metal on its teeth. The second head bit Nero's special arm and furiously attempted to bite into it. Grunting, Nero released the charged shot into the head of the hydra- instantly destroying it.

"Bravo!" Lumina hollered down from her rooftop, clapping for Nero. "But- you _do_ know what a hydra is capable of, right? He _is_ a true hydra, after all. I don't believe in defective pets, mind you." Hastening the regeneration of the hydra, her hand glowed with the essence of Chaos itself. Giggling at Nero's surprise to her apparent betrayal, Lumina rather enjoyed this descendant of Sparda. It was such a shame that fate had completely looked over this one, as he seemed very unpredictable- perhaps due to his young age.

The hydra, now sprouting another head in-between its two, also regenerated a new tail. All of the mouths opened at once, and Nero assumed it was just going to let out one of those inhuman noises once more- but that never came. Instead, a violet/crimson color produced and spheres from each mouth turned into a singular beam of violet headed right for him.

Lumina was absolutely serious; _if_ he survived the encounter, then he'd find out the identity of the Savior- _if_ the hydra didn't tear him to shreds. There wasn't enough time for him to escape the blast, but Nero knew of one way to counter what would otherwise be a coupe de grace- Yamato. Activating his Devil Trigger, the summoned demon took the brunt of the blast, shrugging it off as if it were nothing compared to its power. Staring up at Lumina, he addressed her directly. "Is this the best you can do? Petty little monsters who do all of the fighting for you, behind pathetic tactics that no one with honor would dare try?"

Amused by his complete change in demeanor, Lumina tilted her head to the side. "Can you _really_ say that to me, when you give in to darkness at your earliest convenience? How long do you think you can go...before that sword consumes you? Magic...always comes at a price- even if you don't feel it eating away at you...gnawing away your humanity, it's still there, doing exactly that. Can you really give up that which you desperately cling on to- your humanity? Casting aside your demonic heritage out of embarrassment, yet using it in order to have an edge in your fights. But you're so quick to cut away parts of yourself, to act as if it's perfectly natural in order to sacrifice in order to gain, following a creed that many have tried and few succeed in- that's what makes you _weak_." The physical change that had overtaken Nero didn't at all surprise Lumina- she'd been expecting it from the start. Just as with Lightning: he went for what he assumed was an assured victory.

"If it means protecting those that I care about...then I'll give up anything and everything I have in order to save them!" Nero growled, irritated by her truths of him. How the hell could she act like she knew him, at all? Better yet- _how_ did she know him so well? Leaping over the hydra, Nero and his Devil Trigger simultaneously landed blows on the creature, defeating a head that now appeared to not regenerate. Every so often, he'd steal a glance at Lumina in order to see what her reaction was, but the girl still seemed to be enjoying the fight.

"Yes, that gives you strength...but delusions and falsehoods only make you weak. You're reckless, to the point that you just rush into battle, without thinking at all." Lumina shrugged him off, even as another head fell. Knowing fully well she could heal the beast and allow it one last chance, she decided not to.

"If I win without needing a plan, then what does it matter?" Nero finished off the last head, and the creature fell. Glaring up at her, his Devil Trigger mirrored his actions, play-by-play. Pondering on whether or not he could/should attack her, Nero stood still.

"It's just an observation. And don't get any funny ideas." Lumina shook her finger at him, teleporting to her defeated hydra. "You served me well. Now go off, and be reborn." Touching its corpse, the monster dissipated into Chaos. Turning around to Nero, she smiled at him. "Just because you have a power upgrade, doesn't mean you can beat me. So how about you put your friend away...and we get back to talking?" Lumina made a mental note of never allowing Nero/Lightning in a room together. And then an idea formed, one that the false 'Savior' would rather enjoy.

Complying, Nero narrowed his eyes. "Are you or aren't you the Savior?"

"Yes." _and no._ Lumina omitted the whole truth, as it was more than likely to just confuse him, anyway.

"Why the hell couldn't you just say that, instead of making me fight your goddamn hydra!?" Lashing out at her, Nero didn't care if there would be any consequences or not.

"Because I had to see how well you'd do in a fight...with _her_." Lumina semi-explained.

"Her? Who's her?" Finding himself confused, Nero didn't like where this was going. "Why do _I_ have to fight _her_? Why can't the big bad Savior take care of _her_?"

"Someone who claims to be a person she isn't- running around, calling herself the Savior and trying to make me look bad. She's hot headed and likes to fight just like you." Lumina would love to see their confrontation. As they both were, it would be quite the encounter. Lightning had lost a few elements of what made her at the core a near-unbeatable fighter, and Lumina was going to help her restore those tactics- one way or another.

"False Savior?" Nero let out a long suffering sigh. "It's not like we haven't had enough of those lingering around...even before it was a pink haired woman." He didn't have the time to deal with this, right now. "Would you mind following me somewhere?"

"You mean...walk?" Lumina seemed almost offended by the prospect of having to venture anywhere like a common human.

"Yeah, I mean we can't all just teleport wherever the hell we please." Nero stated the obvious.

Lumina pouted a bit- she didn't want to _walk_ anywhere. Taking hold of Nero, she teleported to the exact location he wanted to go: His Devil May Cry. "Walking is too boring! I'd rather have better uses of my time!" Stating what she believed to be the obvious, Lumina walked round the main room until she found a chair of her liking.

Nero's stomach felt a bit uneasy after being teleported inside the Devil May Cry- but he was glad to be home. "Will you _stay_ there while I make a call?" After Lumina nodded to him, Nero took out his phone and called Dante. A few rings later, the veteran demon hunter picked up. "Dante, you'll never guess who I found: The Savior."

"No. _I_ found the Savior." Dante corrected his nephew, frowning at Nero's obviously being duped by someone else. How the hell could he fuck up finding a pink haired girl with strange powers?

"Huh? She's literally right here, with me." Nero seemed confused through the phone.

"Pink hair? Kinda...bitchy? Picks fights, talks a lot of trash talk, very hard to like?" Dante described Lightning as best he could from their first encounter.

"Yes! I'm telling you, she's right here!" Nero was very insistent that he had the real deal.

"Well, I'm confused. Where'd yours turn up from, what's her name, she got any crazy powers?" Dante decided to give him a bunch of questions that he should be able to answer.

"I found her on the street, with a big monster that decided to eat _demons_ and-"

Nero was cut off, and Lumina could be heard in the background.

"You really outta work on your manners." Heaving a sigh, the pink haired girl took the phone. "Sorry to say, but you just have a pretty fake."

Dante frowned. This voice sounded like a... _child_. "Yeah? And I don't suppose your name is Lightning?"

"Yes and no. I mean, it's not my _real_ name, but it did serve its purpose." Being the incarnation of a younger Lightning, Lumina wasn't exactly telling lies- she just stretched the truth a bit.

"Then who the hell do I have right here? She says her name is Lightning, too." Dante was getting more and more confused. He'd been told to find a _woman_ , not a child.

"Oh, I assure you- she's not lying. But as she is now, she's anything _but_ the Savior." Lumina was telling the absolute truth- Lightning needed to wake up and smell the roses. And she was just the individual to make her face the truth and stop lying to herself. Lightning felt weak? Lumina would make her stronger, whether she liked it or not.

"I was told there's only _one_ of you." Dante frowned.

"There is." Lumina agreed.

"How does that make any sense, if there's _two_ of you!?"

"You doubt my authenticity? Well, I doubt hers, as well." Lumina didn't care whether or not he believed her, she just needed to arrange what she wanted. "I mean, did you even see that fight she had with you? It was pathetic."

"You saw that?" Was this 'Savior' spying on him? Did she send this 'fake' after him?

"Of course I did! A match for all the ages, and you thought I'd miss it?"

"And you're going to help us, I take it? Or are you going to follow suit and come at me with some fancy sword/monsters?" Dante wanted to find out just what kind of individual he was now dealing with.

"Help you?" Lumina laughed a little bit. "You're beyond my help! You don't need me!"

"If you're the Savior, then dream girl said otherwise."

"Do me a favor, will you? Take care of her, wouldn't want any demons to show up and snatch away the worlds last hope." Bored of their conversation, Lumina hung up the phone and returned it to Nero.

"What the hell was all that about?" Nero frowned, staring down at the phone.

"Just setting the record straight. And when the 'Savior' wakes up, well...she'll be coming right here, looking for a fight! That's where you come in, of course!"

"What makes you think I wanna do your dirty work?" Nero scoffed. She really seemed to think highly of herself, if she thought she'd command and others would just obey.

"Because I need your help in teaching her a lesson. You're the only one who can knock her down a few pegs, and I'd be eternally grateful if you could help me. If the chance does come back my way, I'll help you in exchange. So, in short- it's a favor for a favor. Deal?" Lumina asked, offering her hand to Nero.

Reluctantly shaking her hand, Nero nodded. He'd seen the feats that she could pull off, and any 'favor' she could offer to him, he'd take it. "All I have to do is fight her?"

"Yep!" Lumina nodded as she shook his hand. "Do whatever you want outside of kill her, of course!"

"You're expecting an all out fight, aren't you?" Nero raised a brow. He didn't think Kyrie would care much for this kind of situation, and he'd probably get an earful if he was to get killed.

"Something like that." Lumina smiled cryptically at him.

A few days had passed after the agreement was reached, and everyone waited for Lightning to wake up. Lumina/Nero for the purpose of testing her might, Dante in order to interrogate her further. If she wasn't the actual Savior, but the 'Angel of Death' as she coined herself to be, then why call herself that term? Was it to confuse and obliterate demons, her natural enemy? There was so many questions, and the sleeping woman offered absolutely no answers.

In his downtime, Dante resolved to just watch over her. She stirred over the past few days, but never woke up. Even if her eyes gave those telltale signs of wanting to open, she was taking her damned time in doing so. _False Savior._ She seemed every bit the _right_ person, so why/how was Nero convinced of this other girl? Sure, he'd said that she met all of the criteria for being the Savior, but how the hell could that be? There was only supposed to be _one_. Playing with her sword in his hands, he stared down at the divine weapon. It definitely didn't feel like something that could fall to the hands of just about _anyone_ , and in his hands it felt like a whole new experience altogether.

Without any warning, Lightning's eyes shot open, and the woman instantly sat up. Drawing a sharp breath, she took in her surroundings.

Dante watched her, cautiously. When their eyes met he felt like speaking up, but didn't want her to do anything that they'd both come to regret later on.

"I must have...hit my head really hard." Lightning commented, blinking to clear the haze from her eyes. Last she remembered, she was in an alleyway, and trying to shake off pain that didn't seem to want to leave her.

"I take it you had dreams of me? Care to finish where they left off?" Dante asked, smirking as he teased her.

"I think we were just at the part where I hook you in the jaw and each time you get back up, I do it again." Lightning didn't care much for flirtation- it was a boring pass-time of people. Besides, what did he think she was- brain damaged?

"Serious time. Gotcha. Mind explaining to me why there's a girl calling herself a 'Savior' running around?" Dante asked, being completely serious with Lightning.

"What!?" Lightning was now at full alert. _Another girl._ "Where is she!?"

"Oh, so you know about her! Good, she seemed to know an awful lot about you, too. I'll tell you what you want to know when you tell me what I wanna know. Deal?" Dante could see that she was alarmed, but he kept his casual, cool demeanor.

"I don't have time for your questions, I _need_ to find her. Where is she?" Draping her legs over the side of the bed, Lightning stood up, and stumbled due to her legs having not been used within the past few days. Feeling Dante's attempt to help her, she shoved his arms away and stood against the wall to try and steady herself.

"You think you're ready to just go out there? The way you are now, you're more than likely to get killed. Now, I was told to find a woman, so why does this 'Savior' sound like a child?" Dante began to ask questions, regardless of what Lightning had wanted.

"Because she's not the Savior! Whatever lies she's told you, you're better off not believing them! That's what she does, deludes you with logic and makes things sound like they should be true, when they're nothing more than deceit!" Lightning could think of quite a few situations where Lumina had done so. Anyone who believed her was an absolute fool.

"You two seem to have a history. Care to share?" Dante was in truth happy to see that her rage was aimed at someone else for a change of pace, and the two of them could finally talk. Lightning seemed to hate the 'other' Lightning with a burning passion, and he assumed there had to have been some reason for it.

"She tried to have me killed, manipulated my friends to the point of wanting to commit suicide and losing all hope- for centuries, she facilitated their descent into madness and despair...she's not a trustworthy person. Lumina switches sides before you can say 'oops'." Lumina did many despicable things to Sazh, Vanille, Fang, Snow, Noel, Hope and herself. Things that she wasn't ready to forgive and forget- even if they were in the name of the 'greater good' Lightning hated Lumina for doing so.

"Sounds like a Savior to me." Dante spoke up. In his experience, that seemed just like Light- "Did you say 'Lumina'?"

Ignoring his first remark, Lightning nodded. "Did she tell you a different name?"

"Called herself 'Lightning'." Seeing her eyes narrow, Lightning seemed furious.

"Where is she?" Lightning wouldn't ask him again. Wherever Lumina was, she needed to seek out the girl and put a stop to her nonsense. Whatever games she was playing, she could count them out.

"What's the hurry, she trouble?" Dante honestly couldn't share her worry about 'Lumina' in the slightest. He had no idea who the girl was, but she did seem a little 'off' in their phone call.

"Tell whoever is with her that they need to get as far away as possible. She-" Lightning turned to face him, and frowned when she saw her sword in his hands.

"This? I borrowed it. Thought you wouldn't miss it while you were sleeping, and I didn't want to risk you destroying my building." Dante shrugged, offering it back to her.

Lightning snatched it from his hand, giving him a look of disgust. "You robbed me while I was sleeping? You know what- it doesn't matter. Just tell me where Lumina is and I'll be on my way." Stabilizing herself, Lightning was now determined to hunt down Lumina. Bringing her to that place, the desecrated temple of the Goddess in order to speak, then abandoning her for days with the promise of returning. Lightning knew exactly what this was, and why they knew what they did: It was a challenge. Lumina was directly provoking her, knowing fully well what kind of personality she had. Even if it was some sort of trap, the other her needed to know she couldn't get away with the kind of crap she pulled on Nova Chrysalia.

"You'll find her with my nephew. His name's Nero. They're both at his Devil May Cry." Deciding to tag along, Dante wanted to see this girl. What kind of individual would she prove to be, if Lightning was this antagonistic to the mere mention of her? Grabbing the Rebellion, he strapped it to his back and followed her downstairs.

"You're not coming with me." Lightning shot that idea down right then and there. Making short work of the room they were in, she hastily went outside. Glancing around for signs of humans, she was relieved to find that it was later in the night, so no one dared to venture out.

"What makes you think you can stop me? I do know _exactly_ where you're going, you know?" Dante stated the obvious, shrugging his shoulders and grinning at her, he wanted to see if she had anymore parlor tricks up her sleeve.

Letting out a sigh, Lightning rubbed her temples. "I don't have time for this." Producing two crystals, one violet and the other pink, she shot both and out came two summoning circles; a floral, pink one in the ground and a violet one in the sky, facilitated by indigo thunder. "Odin! Bahamut!" Summoning the Eidolons, she gratefully walked over to Odin once he fully summoned. Bahamut lagged behind for a moment or two, until he stood beside her and eagerly awaited their orders.

"You can bring out more than one?" Dante had to say he was a tad bit surprised. Was Lightning planning to use these two to keep him back?

Lightning chose to completely ignore Dante. Looking to Bahamut, she decided to address him first. "Take to the skies- we're looking for someone named Nero and a place other than this one called 'Devil May Cry'." Accepting his master's request, Bahamut unleashed a throaty roar and turned into his gestalt form and flew off into the sky at breakneck speed. "Hello, old friend." Lightning smiled at the Eidolon before her, Odin knelt before his true master, firmly planting his sword - Zantetsuken - into the pavement, the tip of his shield let out a small, metallic clang once it made contact with the pavement.

"We need to find Nero, because _Lumina_ is with him. Bahamut has a head start, and we need to catch up." Lightning explained the basics of the situation they were in, and Odin readily accepted the information offered by her. Extending out his arm, the Eidolon surrendered his weapon to Lightning. Placing her Blazefire Sabre in its holster, Lightning gratefully took the weapon. On her acceptance, he transformed into his horse form and stood before her, waiting for Lightning to mount his back. Climbing aboard, Lightning grinned at the nostalgia. "Let's do this, Odin!"

Letting out a whinny, Odin took the sky, leaving only the sound of hooves as he galloped in an attempt to catch up with his brother in arms, Bahamut.

Watching the display, Dante was sure that he could now cross off flying, mystical horse from his bucket list. Letting out a sigh, he supposed he'd just have to find his own mode of transportation to get to Nero.

* * *

"She's coming~" Lumina chirped, giggling and kicking her legs on the railing from where she sat. Staring up at the sky, the girl could sense Bahamut on his way, followed by Lightning and Odin. Would she dismiss the Eidolons, or use them as a ploy to attack her? If Lightning decided to do so, then she'd be in for a big surprise.

"How do you know that?" Nero looked up in the direction Lumina had been staring, and he didn't notice a thing. Sure, a few clouds seemed to be in the distance- but that wasn't exactly 'strange'.

"Your humanity must _really_ be dulling your senses..." Lumina sighed. Snapping her fingers, the clouds dissipated and Bahamut became visible, coming at an unnatural speed toward them.

"What the... _hell_ is that?" Nero asked. Turning his head to look at Lumina, he demanded an explanation.

" _That_ is a creature who'd get even more offended by you calling him 'that' than my hydra. You see, _that_ was made by the preceding Goddess of Death, he's called an 'Eidolon'. And, if going by your terminology, then I suppose he'd be called an 'Angel' or 'Messenger of God'. They herald deaths release, which the Goddess Etro had viewed to be an act of mercy toward l'Cie, as it freed them of their curse and brought an end to their struggles. But if you managed to defeat one of these in combat, well, it would assist you until you completed your focus or turned to Cie'th." Excitedly awaiting Bahamut's return, she didn't dare take her eyes off the Eidolon who formerly belonged to Oerba Yun Fang and currently served Lightning Farron. Of course all of them folded when it came to her authority and their willingness to serve superseded any form of 'test' as their former Goddess had succumbed to the sands of time. She, who defeated Bhunivelze was crowned 'Goddess of Death' and therefore none of the Eidolons should have any objections to her rule.

"I'm not so sure that that could be considered a 'mercy'." Nero spoke up, staring at Bahamut. The creature came ever closer, until it stood before them and changed forms into an intimidating creature that belted an inhuman noise to the heavens. Covering his ears, Nero wasn't sure on why an 'Angel'/Eidolon would want to show up, but he'd defeat it if need be.

"That's because you don't know the fate of the l'Cie, the crystal curse, the Gods of old...those legends died with Bhunivelze, and it was the will of the usurper that they be tossed aside. The old world was broken, and this one is much more stable." Lumina stood up, and smiled at how much Bahamut hadn't changed. Wanting to run over and greet the Eidolon, she refrained from doing so, as Lightning would be joining them any second, and Lumina didn't want her other self to try anything.

"If this world is 'stable' then I don't think I care to know about the old one." Nero reasoned, being cautious of Bahamut while Lumina didn't seem the least bit weary of the creature. Of course she didn't- for all intensive purposes, she was a _God_ or divine being of some sort.

"Nothing good would come of clinging to what was, let the crystal shards settle in the sea of Chaos, and be long forgotten in the rise of the new world. This world doesn't need to be poisoned with that which the Chaos itself cannot do away with." Speaking up, Lightning had overheard Nero's remarks about the former world. Gran Pulse, Cocoon, Nova Chrysalia- let them all fade into nothing and be discarded from the memories of humanity. This world would never have a fighting chance if everyone clung to what had been. Pulse, Lindzei, Etro, Bhunivelze- these names should all be forgotten by those of the New World.

Clapping at the words she spoke, Lumina sarcastically smiled at Lightning. "Bravo! I knew that our guest of honor would make a grand entrance!"

Narrowing her eyes at Lumina, Lightning felt like drawing her sword and firing multiple rounds at the girl, but she knew better. Turning her attention to Nero, Lightning wasn't going to play Lumina's games. "Whatever she's told you- it's a lie."

"Save it. She already told me all about you." Nero wasn't in the mood for chit-chat, even with Lightning's 'help' in the background. He had to defeat her, and Lumina had made it very clear on why.

"That's right- she's the enemy here." Lumina readily agreed with Nero, giggling at Lightning's obvious annoyance.

"Look, I don't want to fight y-" Nero shot at her when she advanced, and Lightning touched the little bit of blood from her cheek, and stared at the liquid on her fingertips. Her initial shock had worn off, and reality set in. "Things like this-" Her hand went over the wound, and she cast a cure spell quickly, the green aura rapidly healed her wound instantly. "-are nothing. If all you can do is land superficial wounds, then you've already lost. How about you stop wasting both of our time and get out of my way? I've got actual people to talk to." Lightning began to move, but stopped once he fired at her feet. Letting out a sigh, and shaking her head, she guessed she'd have to deal with him. "Fine. Have it your way." Casting shell and protect on herself, she dared him to try and shoot her, again. She knew it would be cheap for her to use these buffs in the fight, but Lightning was honestly just looking to defeat him quickly and move onward.

"Yeah, and how are you going to beat me? With those two?" Nero asked, shrugging to Odin and Bahamut from behind Lightning. Both seemed outraged at the attempt on their master, and stood closely beside her. Bahamut snarled at him, and Odin's blade came to life with electricity, daring for Nero to attempt another projectile.

"They won't be joining in the fight." Lumina shook her head. "Right, boys?" Her hand glowed with the aura of Chaos, and suddenly both Eidolons had been dismissed, turning to crystal form and returning to Lightning.

Letting out a sharp breath, Lightning was surprised by the fact that Lumina could remove Eidolons at her leisure. "I'm guessing you're on his side?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Lumina nodded. "This is to make sure you don't cheat, _again._ I want a fair fight, not a boring rerun of you cheating in a pinch."

"You're siding with her?" Lightning scoffed. "You have poor taste in allies. She's clearly using you, and I don't know what's worse: That she _is_ using you, or that you allow it."

"She's not using me for anything. I'm just doing her a favor." Nero shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care what she decided to say, Lumina had told him a lot in the few days that she'd been with him, and Nero believed her over this newcomer. Everything she said had held to be true, and Lightning acted just the way that Lumina had said.

"Have it your way." Pulling out the Blazefire Saber, she ran her hand along the blade and buffed it with fire. Firing a few projectiles at him, Lightning closed the space between the pair and went for an overhead slash. Unaware of what Lumina would constitute as 'cheating', Lightning worked with what she had: being a good tactician due to her Guardian Corps days, the centuries of fighting Caius and even going so far as to usurp God- she wouldn't allow herself to be beaten by a naive warrior who was more than a hundred times her junior.

Distracted for a moment or two, Nero extinguished the little flames that were on his outfit and looked up in time to counter Lightning's attack. "Sneaky." He commented, attempting to break her block from the stalemate they were in.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Nero was dual-wielding just like Noel, and Lightning had an idea on how to be rid of him. Casting firestorm, her hand was imbued with the aura of ethereal flame and wind, bound together in a pact that only someone of the divine would be able to achieve. Pulling her arm back, she clenched her hand that cast the spell into a fist and uppercut Nero, causing an explosion that left him reeling. Somersaulting him while he was temporarily without a guard, Lightning launched Nero into a wall.

"So you do have some interesting tricks." Nero commented, standing up and brushing himself off. He had to admit, that had faintly hurt him- but it was nothing compared to his healing factor. "Good thing I do, too." Putting away the Red Queen, Nero produced his Devil Bringer arm. In his experience, it did fairly well in absorption of elemental attacks/showing his enemy just what he could be capable of.

Lightning scoffed at his arm. "You think some mutation's going to be enough to defeat me? I don't know what opponents you've fought here on the New World, but I'll assure you- they were _nothing_ like me." using Icestorma she didn't give him an opportunity for what he'd probably believe to be a witty comeback. Running up on Nero, she followed up her magic projectile with Sparkstrike.

Seeing the blue sphere heading his way, Nero lifted his Devil Bringer arm and nullified her spell. Lightning seemed to love using two attacks for the price of one, considering it was an ice/wind sphere in contrast to her prior fire/wind. Blocking her second attack, Nero and she were at yet another stalemate. "Now you're sounding like _God_." Scoffing at her banter, Lightning seemed a tad bit surprised at the mention of 'God'. Was no one else supposed to know of the mighty Bhunivelze?

"What do you know of God?" Lightning demanded, glancing at Lumina in the background who merely waved and giggled at her fury. Just what was Lumina's game, spilling secrets of the old world, of God? Or, was this an entirely different deific entity she had yet to hear about?

"That, like most Gods- he didn't give a damn about humans." Nero and she eventually pushed off each other and jumped back, staring each other down. Nero panted a bit and still held his ground in case she decided to take a cheap blow on him.

" _Which_ God?" Lightning wanted clarification on who Nero spoke of. Was it Bhunivelze, Lindzei, Pulse, Etro, Mwynn, or some other God?

" _The_ God. Bhunivelze." As soon as the name escaped his lips, Lightning had heard enough.

"Whatever you think you know of Bhunivelze- it's _nothing_ compared to the real thing. I don't know what she's showed you, or lies she's spoken to have you under her spell, but she's lying." Lightning tried once more to reason with him. He had to at some level realize that the girl with him wasn't all she appeared to be- Lumina was an entity born of Lightning/Chaos itself. A dangerous duality meant to be a container for Serah's soul, why she existed now, of all times- Lightning wanted to find out.

"So the Savior didn't strike down God?" Nero asked, scoffing a bit at her attempt to confuse him. Why didn't she just get a move on and attack him? What was the point in the two of them constantly taking breaks and trying to talk things out?

"She did. _I_ did. But you're no Savior and I'm no Bhunivelze. To save this world, I sacrificed everything I had left. My humanity, friends, family...my soul." Gazing down at the ground while mentioning her soul, Lightning looked up and stared beyond Nero, at Lumina herself. Was this the point she was making, that Lightning without Lumina was absolutely useless? For over a thousand years, she'd existed just fine without indulging this part of herself, so why couldn't just a little bit longer be endurable?

"That's quite the story...but if you're really Lightning, the Savior- then why attack people who are trying to help you!? _Dante_ was just trying to help you, _Trish_ , _Lady_ \- everyone! What makes you think you're so big of a hotshot that you can do anything, alone?" Having heard/seen many clips of what the Savior had been through from Lumina, he felt skeptical on whether or not she could actually be the real Lightning.

"If I needed help..." Lightning spoke up, in a cold, monotone voice. "...I wouldn't be stupid enough, to gamble trust on people I barely know- who are demons or somehow have divine powers without explanation." Staring him directly in the eyes, Lightning wanted to make her point abundantly clear to the descendant of Sparda. "And if I was to choose a companion with your hair color, believe me, I already have just the guy lined up." The only person whom Lightning really felt like she could be herself around, the only individual who indulged her selfishness and knew her so well that he may know the real Lightning more than she did- _Hope Estheim._ On the day that Bhunivelze fell, Hope and Lightning had made a promise to one another before going to the New World: They'd find each other, again. Yes, if Lightning was to choose anyone to ever pick up the mantle of her 'partner' it would be Hope.

"Then let's finish this. Show me just how the true Savior won her fight against God." Nero was sick of talking to her, the arrogance coming off this woman was almost unfathomable. But if she truly was Lightning, and her track record of being defeated was only _once_ then her disposition on him would more than likely be justified.

"You can't beat me. I'm not here for you, so stand aside and you won't have to get hurt." Lightning began to trek forward, to give him an out and let Nero be on his way, but he seemed adamant that they fight.

"I'm not giving up until one of us leaves this fight, lady. And I'm going to make sure it's me." Nero didn't care if she didn't think much of him- he was still holding back. Narrowly evading a few more of her spells, he charged up Blue Rose to its full potential, even when she continued to stalk forward and offered no defense to the attack. Smirking to himself, he knew it to be her mistake. Releasing the trigger, he fired on her and waited to see how much damage this one managed to do. A small cloud of smoke came off the explosion, and to his shock, Lightning was still coming toward him- with no visible damage. Had she counted on the fact that he'd be vulnerable upon trying that attack?

"Are you afraid?" Lightning tutted, "You could have just let me go- but you wanted this, remember?" No longer holding back in her assault, she began to furiously strike at him, letting loose some of her immense Savior strength. Nero seemed to falter a bit, and due to his openness couldn't defend himself for most of her attacks. Once he recovered, he did his best to deflect her attacks with Yamato. Noticing that his wounds near-instantly healed, she knew that cutting him wouldn't be enough to defeat him. Not with a healing factor that great. Unless...the realization hit her as Lightning began to debuff Nero. Using poison, deshell, defaith, debrave, slow and many of the other debuffs she had at her disposal, she found Nero to be susceptible to all of them. It usually took once or twice, but maybe magic wasn't his strong suit. Ironic, considering he was a demon. Using her Army of One ability, Lightning began a barrage of attacks that seemed to be dealing a great amount of damage to Nero. Finishing with an overhead slash, she sent him flying away from her. Thinking the fight was nearly over, Lightning didn't bother to finish him off. Instead, she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Lightning looked over her shoulder and stared at the spectacle behind her. Nero seemed absolutely furious, and holding another sword. He looked weak, but still wanted to continue the fight, apparently. He was in no shape to do so, especially after all of the debuffs she'd inflicted upon him. It wouldn't be a fair fight, and she wouldn't kill someone who couldn't defend themselves. She wasn't looking for an easy 'win' and even if he wanted to continue, there would be no point.

"Give up while you're ahead. There's no point in dragging this out any further." Lightning continued to walk, and stopped only when a blue sword flew by her head. Turning around, she stared at Nero and the monstrosity from behind him. What was that creature? Where did it come from? It seemed to be mirroring his movements, just on the opposite side of Nero. Giving off the appearance of a dual wield. His eyes also appeared to be a crimson red. Clearly, he had some sort of power the rest of the demons were lacking.

"I think that's where I come in." Lumina spoke up for the first time in a while. "Debuffs on him? Ouch. You really want to win." Pointing at Nero, Lumina used Chaos to absolve him of all status ailments. Creating a ribbon out of Chaos, it tied itself around his Devil Bringer arm in order to buff him 100% against any nerf she could toss his way.

"What's the matter?" Nero tilted his head to the side, an almost sadistic smile spreading across his face. "Scared of a challenge?" He'd had enough of this woman underestimating him. Clearly there was lots of holding back on either side, and he wasn't letting her leave. Lumina's help had made him feel better, whatever Lightning had done, clearly was undone due to her aid.

His voice sounded distorted- not even really human anymore. "I just didn't think anyone else around here could summon the divine to their aid." Lightning admitted, she didn't want to take any chances when it came to fighting the new and improved Nero, so she renewed her shell and protect buffs, even going so far as to add haste. Staring him down, she waited to see what his next move would be. Clearly he had been holding back before, not that Lightning had really believed his outrageous statement.

"Like I said, I was going easy." Nero ran forward, his sword drawn back and the creature from behind him followed suit, he swung at Lightning, Yamato clashed with Blazefire Saber, both divine weapons emitting a massive shockwave against each other on behalf of their masters. The demon from behind him hit her directly. Its sword instantly shattered her barriers, clearly surprising the woman. "I think I owe you some damage." He pulled back his arm and punched Lightning, the demon mirroring his movements perfectly. She flew back and hit the wall, letting out a cry of pain as she did so.

Wincing, Lightning cast curaja in order to rapidly and effectively heal herself, then stood up. "So you've got a trick or two up your sleeve...big deal." She played it down as much as she could, but that thing broke her defense with no trouble at all. It seemed to pack quite the punch, as well. Casting shellga and protectga, Lightning knew the stronger shields would likely withstand a few hits, and give her a better defense. The drawback was that the stronger the buff, the less time it stayed.

"Oh, come on, we both know you didn't have any idea this was coming." Nero mocked the woman, running forward with his sword pulled back. He slashed at her, and the demon continued to mirror all of his efforts.

Lightning barely had time to jump off the wall and out of the way. His 'friend' managed to nick her defenses, and crack them. Judging by how much damage it had done to the side of the building, she'd gotten lucky. She had to admit he clearly had one powerful summon at his disposal. The trouble was, Lightning had no idea how long he could sustain it for. Or where it even came from, as she didn't hear him call its name, or notice its presence. It was seeming more and more clear that an Eidolon would need to join her in the fight. "You're right. I didn't. Just like you had no idea I can make you weaker just by uttering a few words aloud. Or that I can make your projectiles useless." Stalling him while she thought of a battle strategy, Lightning stared at the demon from behind Nero. Something about it seemed 'strange'.

"In case you didn't notice- I'm not weakened anymore." Nero waived off her taunts of making him defenseless. While it had been true, Lumina had helped to remove those ailments. He'd never experienced anything like them before, but he didn't want to let her in on the fact that she'd actually done a pretty good job at nullifying his abilities. Especially with the way that her elemental abilities hit him in his air hike. But there was no time to spare- he had to take her out and bring that sword back to his uncle.

Lightning kept evading Nero and tossing the odd attack at him, trying to keep him at a distance. She had to keep restoring her 'ga' abilities, and she couldn't do so if that thing kept getting in her face. Nero was using those odd swords to try and close the distance between them. Thankful for her shellga absorbing the magic damage, she had to come up with a plan. Observing Nero and it for a little while longer, she concluded that it was wielding the same sword as Nero- and must have been the catalyst for the summon. So long as he held that sword, she wouldn't be able to defeat him. Even if there was the possibility of using chronostasis, she didn't want to risk the fact that, like Dante, he could somehow override her ability and use it to his advantage. Feeling her shellga and protectga fade, Lightning was caught off guard and knocked once more into a wall.

Looking to Lumina, the girl seemed to guess her thoughts. "He _did_ summon."

Taking it as a 'go ahead' from the girl, she rolled under a heavy hit from Nero and evaded him, leaping up a fire escape in order to produce the crystal she desired; Hecatoncheir. His green crystal shimmered in her hands, and since it was his first summoning, the Eidolon would need to be brought forth by the inscriptions of the Goddess. Tossing his crystal, she shot it mid air and his hieratic text swirled around the sphere, but Lightning didn't have the time to read, let alone speak the words aloud- Nero was pressuring her.

" **What's the matter, Lightning?** " Nero tilted his head to the side, a sadistic smile spreading across his face while he stared down the alleged Savior. He had her on the ropes, and rather enjoyed seeing that arrogant attitude of hers fade away. Leaping after her, he attempted to finish the battle right then and there.

He was closing space far too much for her liking, and Lightning had had enough. Using Elementga, she tossing the combined sphere of every element at Nero in a bid to force him back. His Devil Bringer arm coupled with the demon from behind him seemed to take the brunt of the hit with little to no backlash. She needed Hecatoncheir. Further evading Nero, she decided to risk looking at the words and summoning him.

" _By the grace of Etro, arise great and mighty giant. Come forth, thee who shoulders the sky._

 _A name in blood, a pact of strength. Hecatoncheir shall rise, his bond eternal and unyielding._

 _Impure hands purge arms that fortify weakness._ "

"Hecatoncheir!" Shouting his name, the sphere disappeared and Hecatoncheir's summon circle appeared from beneath Lightning, levitating her from the ground just in time to evade a few blows from Nero. One by one, hands sprouted from the ground and then disappeared, until a large creature that Nero had never seen before produced. Arms folded, Hecatoncheir stared down the opponent before him. Using his Looming Wrath ability before Lightning even had the chance to tell him to, Hecatoncheir forced back Nero and immediately followed up with Quake. Shattering the pavement, a powerful earthquake launched him into the sky.

"Thank you." Lightning looked back at Hecatoncheir, grateful for his summon.

Hecatoncheir nodded to Lightning and folded his arms once more. Keeping the pressure on Nero, Lightning and Hecatoncheir kept forcing him into the air and landing devastating combos until the Eidolon was to be dismissed. Using his Gaian Salvo ability, he caused so much destruction/devastation around them, that Nero was forced out of his Devil Trigger. Leaving the battlefield, Hecatoncheir retreated to his crystal and returned to the symbol of the Savior on Lightning's chest.

Having fallen to a kneeling position, Nero couldn't stop Lightning's advance.

"Stay out of my way." Lightning walked past her defeated opponent and over to Lumina- her intended target.

"A little anti-climactic toward the end." Lumina semi-congratulated Lightning in defeating Nero.

" _What_ are you doing here, Lumina?" Lightning wasn't in the mood for niceties with the girl- she always had a hidden agenda that went too far plot-wise.

"Oh, you know me...a little this and that." Lumina shrugged her shoulders. "I can't give you _all_ my plans, Lightning- that would ruin my fun!"

"This isn't about 'fun'. There's a world at stake, and no time for games!" Lightning's frustration with Lumina knew absolutely no bounds. Losing her patience with the girl, Lightning threw a swing her way. Lumina disappeared within a cloud of Chaos and Lightning's fist struck the wall before she could cancel the attack. Gritting her teeth, she heard a giggle from Lumina.

"There's _always_ time for games! Especially when you're in a chess game as grand as this one!" Lumina completely disagreed with Lightning's sentiment. "You wanted to find me, and now that you have- what now? Do you think I'll go willingly?"

"I don't care what you _want_ , Lumina. I just know that, of all things- I don't need _you_ here adding to the chaos." Lightning really hated the idea of having to deal with her little doppelganger on top of the mess she was already dealing with.

"I'm not _adding_ to the Chaos- I _am_ the Chaos." Lumina corrected Lightning, smiling and shrugging her shoulders at the frown she was now met with. "Yeul told me a few things, Lightning- and what you're going to be up against...well, you don't stand a chance. You can reject me all you want- but you _need_ me. You're not going to bring about any salvation without me."

"Yeul told me only what I need to know, so you teasing me with bits and pieces of information she may not have even given to you means nothing to me." Lightning didn't care. If it was absolutely important, Yeul would have fit it in to their meeting.

"Then why bother coming here at all, Lightning?" Lumina knew fully well that Lightning wasn't telling her the whole truth on the matter. Seeing through all of her lies and self-deceptions came absolutely easy to her other half. Lightning may have been able to delude herself into believing what she wished, but Lumina could cut down every bit of defense she put up. It was quite the fun little game they had going on.

"To see if it really was you. I needed vindication that I wasn't hallucinating. After that fight with Dante- I felt weak. And now I know why: because _you_ left me." It wasn't due to stress, or Dante's wound inflicted on her- her condition was caused by Lumina.

"That's quite the theory." Lumina mused. "I'd love to stay and chat, Lightning, but I have to go! There's so many old friends I need to visit...things that need to be done- an _order_ to set straight. You understand, right?" Clasping her hands together, Lumina smiled and began to disappear. Reaching out for her, Lightning was already too late: The girl left both her and the champion she'd chosen behind. Being left with a cryptic goodbye, Lightning chose to leave the area. There was nothing left for her here. Walking past Nero, he seemed to be unconscious. She could see his healing kicking in and decided to speed things up with a Curaga spell. It wasn't his fault that they'd had such a bland and meaningless encounter- Lumina and she were completely to blame for the destruction that had met this place. As such, she felt responsible and healing him was the least she could do. Placing her hand over the symbol of the Savior, she retrieved the appropriate amount of Eradia and crushed it in her hand. Uttering the words, the deific healing spell swept down upon her target and healed him up completely.

Hearing a groggy moan from him, Lightning decided to be on her way.

 _Old friends._

Sazh. Dahj. Fang. Vanille. Snow. Serah. Hope. Noel. Yeul. If Lumina thought she was going to screw with those closest to her- then she had a whole other thing coming.


	7. The Soul of Sparda

**Chapter 7: The Soul of Sparda**

Tilting her head to the side, Lumina was watching with mild amusement as a man knelt at the statue of Sparda and seemingly began to pray. This is without a doubt what some humans would deem to be the 'ultimate irony'- a human seeking salvation from one of those who was supposed to bring about the end of their kind. Though the creed of demons was no Ragnarok, the primordial beings did wish to see oblivion to befall those that they deemed to be 'lesser' creatures. If only they knew like the Gods of old had, that humans possessed a power that not even the divine could wield- free will and the lack of constraint to do as they wished. Humans could live every single day with constant change, but those born into a specific 'higher power' were confined to that fate until they met the end. But there was no longer a creator to remake worlds or deities of which to make life 'easier' for mankind, so this truly was the last chance for them.

"You know, those words of yours really fall on deaf ears- Sparda's long gone and no longer of this world." Stating what she believed to be the obvious, the man, seemingly startled, jumped at her words. Standing up immediately from his kneeling position, he spun on his heels to face the young pink haired girl. Disturbed by the fact that she'd just come from out of nowhere and her odd appearance, he wasn't sure what to do.

"W-where did you come from!?" Demanding an explanation, his hands balled into fists at his side. Sending her a dirty look, be made it very clear that this was meant to be a private time between him and his chosen higher power- not something to be meddled with by some little girl.

"That's not important." Lumina shrugged off his question. Leaping off the small ledge she'd been sitting on, she walked up to the statue of Sparda. Carefully reaching out a hand, she lightly stroked the plaque on the idol of the former champion of the human race. Lumina assumed many must have followed this foolish human in careful reverence to worship this statue and the belief that their 'God' Sparda would somehow come back from the dead in order to avenge their kind and do their bidding. They didn't want a 'champion' they wanted a sword in order to strike down those they deemed to be too much 'trouble'.

"Don't touch that!" Scolding her, the man went to retract her hand from the statue. Surprised when she disappeared into a wisp of black smoke, he wondered where exactly she'd gone off to. Was she a demon? What could she possibly want with him?

"Oh, do you think he'll mind?" Lumina asked, giggling as she stood upon the statue itself. Looking down on the man, she smiled and waved. Seeing his outrage at her actions, she sat on the head of Sparda's horse and kicked her feet over the edge. "Like I said- Sparda's gone. He doesn't mind anything anymore, because his soul moved on."

"You lie!" Shouting his indifference, he didn't care to hear her tales of how Sparda was dead. What could have possibly taken him down?

"Me? Tell lies?" Lumina scoffed at the man, shaking her pointer finger at him. "I think you'll find that I'm above such things." Just because she did tend to deceive people in order to make her goals run along smoothly, didn't mean she necessarily spouted off lies at every given opportunity. Besides, this man factually knew nothing about her, and she wouldn't have it.

"What could you possibly know of Sparda!?" He glared up at the pink haired little girl. Everything she did was annoying, and he didn't have much patience to deal with her.

"Sparda...was perhaps the greatest threat to Demon kind that ever existed. An individual who became a beacon of hope for mortals because he took up the torch that many had dropped; he was an idealist- a revolutionary who thought more of himself than being born into a singular purpose like his brethren. Sure, he may have been a knight born into a caste that demanded he eternally serve the aristocracy who demanded absolute obedience by what were interpreted to be his 'lesser' kind- but Sparda knew better. He saw the devastation that they brought down upon mortals, and he became a righteous blade of justice for the helpless. Your kind cried out for a hero, and he heeded your call without a second thought- even if it wasn't necessarily in his best interest to do so. Discarding his status and the many creeds that came with being a knight, he struck down any and all who opposed him on the battlefield. Even the individual he had faithfully served for centuries he ended up turning his back on. Sparda was quite the powerhouse..." Glancing down at him, the girl stopped kicking her legs and took on a much more serious demeanor when addressing the man.

"Then what happened to Sparda, where has he gone?" Demanding answers of the girl, he waited for an explanation.

"In order to get to that answer, I guess I'll have to explain a few things. Obviously you know _how_ Sparda ended up on the New World, and how he'd defected against his kind in an everlasting war in order to save this planet. But you don't know the rest. You see, Sparda was a martyr for his own cause- he sealed himself away because he knew of just how much a beacon of power for his kind he truly was- not even the Demon King himself was on his level. Being a mere knight, Sparda wasn't meant to wield the power that he had, and found himself to be dangerous. Eventually his ward broke, he came to be on the New World, and he met a girl. Here, he and she sired two children and so on and so forth- but Sparda disappeared from this world. Now why would he leave behind his bride and twins, you may ask? Well, he died. But that's not where the story ends!" Lumina excitedly pointed out that there was yet another arc to her recounting of facts. The man seemed to be listening to her every word, and she felt like they wouldn't be wasted considering that fact, so Lumina continued on. Looking directly into the sky, more specifically at the sun/Unseen Realm, Lumina recited the words that she knew he wasn't likely to believe:

"Sparda woke up on the stagnant shores of Valhalla itself- the world of the late Goddess of Death, Etro."

 _Being made aware of a wetness on his lower torso, Sparda opened his eyes in drew in a breath. Staring at an unfamiliar sky, he sat still for a few moments, taking in his surroundings and assessing the condition of his body. The last part was exactly necessary, as his demonic healing far surpassed any beings ability to land physical - lasting - damage to himself. Placing his arms beneath himself, Sparda slowly made his way into a kneeling position and frowned at the fact that he was apparently on a beach. The waters made absolutely no sounds whatsoever, and the waves dared not move- where was he, again? Staring at the water, he furrowed his brows and concentrated hard in order to attempt to remember- but it was all in vain. Standing up, the man was surprised to see a city and a multitude of buildings/scriptures he'd never seen before in all his centuries of having lived. On focusing further, Sparda saw the outline of a man and a young girl in his arms. Walking toward the sea, the man didn't appear to notice Sparda, at all. Waving at him, Sparda attempted to draw his attention, but nothing seemed to work. About to call out to him, he was stopped by the voice of a woman._

 _"He is not to permitted to see you, by my divine will. You have come to my shores, and ripples have cascaded through the timeline, creating cataclysms and the deaths of many. Ordinarily, your kind are not permitted to this realm- for the unclean may not pass through my gates. But I trust in the fact that they have not opened without purpose. But my ward must not break- the Chaos must not seep out into the world and erode all that many have worked so had to preserve. Dark Knight, you must come to my throne room. We have much to discuss."  
_

 _'Divine will'. Was Sparda in the realm of a Goddess? Her voice seemed to be a soothing balm on the very fabric of his soul, and he felt compelled to do just as she asked of him. Though he may not have known how he'd come to be in this realm, he knew better than to toy with the lives of humans. Looking around in all directions, he had no idea where to go. That is, until a radiant light broke from the heavens and shone along a path meant distinctly for him. Glancing back at the man from before, Sparda saw him dip the young woman into the shores along the beach, and her body fade into nothing. There was no questioning the fact that he was in a realm beyond that of the Demon World or the Human World- but of whom did this world belong? Running up the stairs at a breakneck pace, Sparda was intrigued to find out.  
_

 _Reaching the end of the stairs, he stood before two large double doors. Reaching for the knob of one, he was surprised to find that both opened simultaneously on their own. Taking it as a sign to enter, Sparda walked along the grand halls of the palace-like interior of the building. Intricate scriptures decorated the halls, and only the finest of materials seemed to be used in order to assemble the building he now roamed around in. Everything about it seemed absolutely 'divine' and not of malicious intent, but something Sparda was entirely unused to. Walking along the marble floors, he eventually happened upon a throne room and the sight of a woman unlike any other he'd even stumbled upon. The sight of the deity was enough to take his breath away. A long, flowing white dress with gold trim along the bottom of her skirt, adorned an intricate breastplate going to her shoulders, a helmet with wings on either side of the head that seemed to cover her eyes, and a very large set of wings upon her shoulders that made her look nothing short of an angel. The barefooted woman seemingly smiled and looked upon him- Sparda could feel her gaze, but felt that it couldn't be a possibility due to the fact that her eyes were covered. Instinctively kneeling before her, he bowed his head and showed respect to the divine entity.  
_

 _"Arise, Sparda- you need not show me such formalities. It is you who deserves my eternal gratitude and whom I should be showing respect." Etro wouldn't hear of him daring to bow to her. Standing from her throne, the large deity towered over the Dark Knight. Holding her smile, she made a step forward and knelt just as Sparda had done for the Goddess._

 _"You seem to know who I am- but I have no idea who you are." Sparda looked up at the gigantic woman, doing as she'd asked of him. He felt strange having such a large entity bowing down to him._

 _"Forgive my rudeness, champion of man. I am the Goddess, Etro. Mother of mortals and resident of the Unseen Realm of Valhalla where only the dead and select few may ever enter. For someone of your caliber to enter this realm, a great atrocity must have come to pass." Releasing herself from her kneeling stance, the Goddess carried her smile for Sparda while she sat back down on her throne._

 _"I'm...dead?" Sparda asked, not exactly alarmed of that statement- more surprised by the fact that he couldn't remember how such a thing had come to pass._

 _Nodding to him, the Goddess seemed saddened by having to pass on this revelation. A singular tear fell down her cheek. "You have done much in order to protect my children, and in the grand scheme of things- I could not return the favor. Though I have influence on the mortal realm, I am not allowed to interfere with the affairs of lower beings- but my hands are now forced."_

 _"I didn't believe that there was another plane of existence for my kind- I thought that we, who were born in darkness were destined to fade away into the very depths of abyss that had spawned us at the end of our wicked lives. It's an honor to be allowed here, to be able to speak with you- but I ask that you not weep for me." Sparda had only done what he'd thought to be best in his life. Humans weren't meant to be looked down upon, they were far more intriguing creatures than his kind would ever come to know- they had so much more potential than demons were capable of: choice. Freewill in order to choose whichever creeds they belonged to, whether it was good, evil, light, darkness- and they got to grow old, and die. The power that human beings possessed far surpassed anything the divine could ever conjure up, and it almost left a tinge of sadness, knowing they wished to be more like the divine. "You spoke of atrocities- what is to happen?"_

 _Answering his question without the utterance of a word, the Goddess leaned forward and kissed his forehead._

 _Sparda saw two young women: A red haired girl with a binding rod and another brunette/redhead with a taming pole. The pair led the charge in an interplanetary war between two creeds. From either side he saw two peculiar brands, the usage of magic and creatures he'd never seen before in grueling fights to the finish. Racing to the finish line, it seemed Fang and Vanille were determined to make it to Cocoon for some reason. Amongst the destruction/death brought about by both sides of Cocoon/Pulse, both of them joined together and destroyed the floating world, then the unforeseen consequences forced it to fall and destroy both planets, killing every living thing and driving out the Chaos to destroy everything left. Once snapped out of his trance-like state, Sparda stared up at her. "Where are these worlds? I've never seen them before."_

 _"The worlds of 'Cocoon' and 'Gran Pulse' predate your world that is called 'Earth'. In order for your world to exist, these two must not be destroyed, the cracks within the fabric of time itself must be healed. If not stopped, the daughters of 'Dia' and 'Yun' will become the entity known as Ragnarok and disaster will befall all our worlds. A fate much worse than death."_

 _"Is there anything I can do?" Sparda wasn't about to let all that he'd come to know fade away because he failed to act when he could have done something. Even if he had to leave Eva, Dante and Virgil behind- he'd have the satisfaction of knowing that even in death he had managed to save them._

 _"There is." Etro nodded to him. "The price that must be paid, is one that I cannot give. For it is your choice to accept or decline."_

 _"What has to be given in exchange?" Sparda wasn't hesitant on giving up whatever Etro demanded of him._

 _"Your life and soul." Etro took on a very grim expression/tone of voice on asking for the price of salvation for the worlds of Cocoon/Gran Pulse. It was solely dependent on this individual on whether or not humanity would simply fade away, or move on to other spheres in order to have a new chance. The Goddess saw many possibilities just from having him within her presence, and even the 'good' side didn't seem quite as bad as the 'bad'._

 _"I'll do it." Sparda didn't even have to think about it. "If I can prevent the deaths of many in exchange for my life- then so be it."_

 _"You understand that there will no be going back on this?" Etro was adamant he be very sure of his decision._

 _"I do." Sparda nodded. "Take it- whatever needs to be done, do it." Staring bravely at the Goddess, Sparda was unyielding in his decision._

 _Reaching out, Etro stood up and made her way over to Sparda. "Your end brings about the beginning of another- through you, this champion will arise from the crystal shards of a faltering world, and bring about salvation for all who would fade. But make no mistake, Sparda- Ragnarok shall still occur._ _l'Cie who rest upon Cocoon will reawaken, however long they may wait. And Ragnarok will rise again, to tear the land from it's seat in the sky." Placing her hands firmly on his shoulders, the Goddess gifted the warrior one last mercy- kissing his forehead once more, she showed him visions through her eyes of what would come to pass._

* * *

 _"You exist, because we allow it- you will end because we demand it!" Oerba Yun Fang/Dia Vanille both diffusing from their state of Ragnarok and turning to crystal. The two women's incapacitated state being brought to the sky world of Cocoon. Six centuries later, both women awakening, and Etro distorting Fang's symbol in order to make her forget and not allow her to destroy the world in a quest to save her beloved childhood friend._

* * *

 _"The thirteen days after we awoke, were the beginning of the end-" With the eve of the Purge, many innocents would find themselves to an unjust fate- but the Goddess could not bring salvation to every soul who fell along the way._

* * *

 _"Because of you, Serah's..." Lightning punched Snow square in the jaw, angry and ready to do it again._

* * *

 _Hope stumbled and fell, angering the pink haired woman warrior._

 _ **Lightning:** "This isn't working." _

_**Hope:** "Huh?" _

_**Lightning:** "I mean, you're a liability. You'll just slow me down." _

_**Hope:** "Wha- you gotta take me with you!" _

_**Lightning:** "Enough! The whole world is against us! I can barely keep myself alive...let alone some helpless kid! You wanna get tough!? Do it on your own!" _

_Odin summoned with the last of her words, and prepared to coupe de grace Hope Estheim. Only at the last possible moment was his attempt thwarted by the champion Etro spoke of._

* * *

 _Backhanding Fang, she seemed seething._

 _ **Fang:** "Feel better?" _

_**Lightning:** "Not really. It didn't solve anything." _

_**Fang:** "Tell that to my jaw."_

* * *

 _ **Fang** : Well, count me out. If you all want to go it on your own...Then so will I!_

[She assumes a fighting stance.]

 _ **Fang** : Let Cocoon gets what's coming. They hate us for being l'Cie. What's it to me if they die? Better that than watch a friend go Cie'th! If you don't have the nerve for it, I'll do it myself. Go on alone, get stronger, and smash Cocoon out of the sky!_

 _ **Vanille** : Fang?_

 _ **Fang** : (as her mark reacts) You turn Cie'th, and there's no coming back! I'm not...letting it end that way._

[Bahamut emerges]

 _ **Fang** : What's he doing here? Come to take pity on me? Come to take care of a broken l'Cie?_

 _ **Snow** : That thing's here to help us?_

 _ **Fang** : Yeah, 'help.' That's what Eidolons do, they help us. Eidolons are our salvation. If we can't decide what to do next, they come put us out of our misery!_

* * *

 _ **Orphan** : "_ _A haven, yea. Yet it must fall ere we be saved. Too frail a shell, and humans should not thrive. Too stout a shell, and they would not die. Slaughter and salvation! Two irreconcilable Focuses we bore. Yet bound were we in a cocoon prison impervious to our power. And so we thank you for granting us our longed-for birth. Have you ever paused to consider our reason for making l'Cie of men? We fal'Cie are crafted for a single purpose, and granted finite power to that end. With men it is not so. Men, dream, aspire, and through indomitable force of will achieve the impossible. Your power is beyond measure. We take l'Cie that we might wield such strength. Through you, we obtain freedom from our bondage. And now, your Focus alone remains._ _Salvation is born of sacrifice-miracles, of misery From shattered shards, a new crystal legend will arise. Yes! Let anger be your strength! Despair. Depair and save us all Lo! The day of Wrath has come!"_

 ** _Lightning:_** _You don't believe in anything. You gave up on life before you were even born. Sat poisoning Cocoon from the inside, waiting for someone to come and destroy you. Sure, you think the end of the world is salvation. All you care about is death's release. So take it, and leave the rest of us alone. We don't think like that. When we think there's no hope left, we keep looking until we find some. Maybe Cocoon is past saving, but it's our home. And we'll protect it or die trying! We live to make the impossible possible! That is our Focus!_

 _Striking down the battery deity of Cocoon, Fang and Vanille retook the form of Ragnarok- this time heralding salvation instead of destruction._

 _ **Fang** : When prayers turn into promises, not even fate can stand in their way._

 _ **Vanille** : We held the light of hope in our hearts, and achieved the impossible. Now we live on, to greet a new dawn._

 _The righteous end, set about a new chain of events that would land the woman known as 'Lightning' within the reaches of Valhalla itself. Journeying through the divine realm Valhalla just as Sparda had done before her._

* * *

 ** _Lightning:_** _That time was lost; yet time continued onward. Divine Etro. Go peacefully to your rest. I will stand guard over your legacy._

 _The heroine was reborn in the image of divine at her own request, the last shards of the Goddess' power and hopes poured into the Grail of Valhalla. A last stand for an inevitable demise no matter what form of protection befell her. Etro's death was as imminent as that of Sparda- but their sacrifice would herald salvation. Showing him one last vision, Etro allowed him to gaze upon Lightning striking down Bhunivelze himself in order to free humanity of its shackles.  
_

 _Turning her head, Lightning stared in the direction of Sparda, she stalked toward him while wearing her various outfits from Guardian Corps to Knight of Etro to the Savior. With each passing step, the sound of her boots filled the void of space between them, and she smiled at the man. Her mouth opened, and she uttered lines that surprised the Dark Knight._

 ** _Lightning:_** _People always look to a brighter future, and hold on to dreams to the point that they can lose sight of what's directly in front of them. The hardships of the present may fade with the passage of time; but miracles are born of sacrifice. The needs of the many and the few must be answered... And so we hope, waiting for a future brighter than today. But, remember this... As you walk towards a brighter tomorrow, you have to look back to your past._

 _Her words echoed a hint of sadness tinged with wisdom. Though she had been smiling, a tear had fallen down her face as if this had meant 'farewell'. As if Sparda had been an old friend of hers that she owed a hefty debt that could not be repaid.  
_

 _"This woman...'Lightning'...she seems like quite the person. A human I'd like to meet. I'm almost sorry that I have to give up my life for her." Sparda felt a sense of 'belonging' when he saw the visions of her- she seemed so...familiar to him. Though it wasn't at all a possibility, Sparda still felt it. Seeing all of her struggles, it verified what he'd thought of humans all along- and he was proud to have saved a world through her._

 _"You will meet her, one day. Though it may not be the same, Sparda, your soul will fashion the perfect champion."_

 _"Am I..." Sparda stared up at the Goddess, wondering if his assumptions were founded or not. "...is she...going to be made of my soul?"_

"I will not listen to such a blasphemous heretic!" The man was completely perplexed by her stories of what had happened to Sparda. He disappeared from this world, to meet a Goddess?

"Heretic?" Lumina tested out the term. Shaking her head, she found it to leave a bitter taste in her mouth to merely utter the word aloud. "No no no! I'm stating facts, not herecy! I mean, you call yourself devout when you don't even know that much?" Scoffing at him, Lumina laughed at his ignorance. "Pop quiz: What do the Children of Etro, The Order of the Sword and The Order of Salvation all have in common?" Waiting patiently for his answer, she knew he wouldn't like what she had to say, but that wouldn't stop her in the least.

"I know not of those organizations." Who were they belonging to? 'Etro', 'Salvation'? Staring up at Lumina, he wondered if she'd give him the answer to the question he couldn't bring himself to answer. His curiosity was piqued by her, and superseded his former anger by her critique of Sparda and his faith.

"Bzzt. Wrong!" Lumina gave him a thumbs down and made the noise of a buzzer. "The answer to the question is that they're all faulty creeds based upon groundless faith to higher beings who just couldn't be bothered. Well, that and the fact that they long ago fell to the sands of time and dissolved into the Chaos where not even they can come back from." _Sparda. Etro. Bhunivelze._ All three had died, but that was the only correlation between the three- Sparda and Etro had far more similarities than God did with those two. Sacrificing themselves for the preservation of mortals, whom were looked down upon by their superiors, but the two factually adored so much to the point that they allowed themselves to be destroyed in their quest to give them another chance.

"You'd dare to mock the faith of others?" Outraged, his narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Who are you to look down on deities?"

"Me?" Lumina pointed to herself. Pondering it for a moment, she teleported off the statue and walked around him. "Well, I guess you could say that I'm a 'higher power'- one who can't be destroyed. I'm a primordial force that predates everything you know surrounding yourself. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that I'm 'better' just that I can't be destroyed." Lumina wanted to make that point abundantly clear to the man.

"And what might that be?" His curiosity piqued once more and he felt the need to ask in order to find out more.

"Death." Lumina stated the obvious to him. "I come from the very essence of death and rebirth itself- the ravages of time won't take me." The only one who truly could 'destroy' her would be Lightning Farron- and that would only be technical, due to the fact that they'd become one at that point. But Lightning wasn't ready, and Lumina wouldn't leave a moment beforehand. The two of them would have a very lengthy game before the pair could come to terms with becoming whole, and Lumina was going to make her point abundantly clear to Lightning: Pass up those who love you, care for you, worry for you, and act like you don't need anyone- then just as the False Serah had said before: _You deserve to be alone._

"If you're death and life, then what are you doing here? Are you a Goddess? For what purpose do you stand amongst mortals?"

"Make no mistake, I'm not the one you should be looking up to-" Pausing for a few moments, Lumina frowned. The man seemed to be looking up to her, as if pondering whether or not to grovel at her feet. She wasn't looking to make followers for herself, he needed to know exactly who to place his faith in. "-I don't believe we've introduced ourselves- I'm Lumina."

"Silas." The man hesitantly gave her his name, wondering if it was alright to do so. His green eyes wavered and the brunette wasn't quite sure on whether or not he'd spoken out of turn. If she truly was a higher power, then he'd do his best to not offend her.

" _Silas._ " Testing out his name, Lumina found it to be alright. Those of the New World sure did enjoy their strange names. "Well Silas, I'm not the power player who needs your following. It just so happens that _I_ know what happened to Sparda's soul, and who received it." Lightning was going to be infuriated when she found out what Lumina was doing, but it didn't stop the young divine girl from doing as she pleased. There was going to be an entirely new religion in this New World, and it would be based upon those who rightly needed their time in the spotlight, and Lumina was just the person to ensure the efficacy of details.

" _Who_ received it?" Puzzled, Silas stared at her in disbelief. "You don't mean- _he's_ returned!?" Did he hear her wrong, or did Lumina just state that their salvation had returned?

Lumina nodded. " _She_ has come- the Savior of mankind, whose divine wisdom and love will rain down upon Sparda's beloved lower beings. Reborn in the image of those whom he envied ever so much, Sparda's returned on the eve of damnation once more." A mischievous smile spread across her face as she recounted her facts to the man.

" _She_? Sparda's been reborn in the form of a woman?" Silas was surprised by her statement. Why he'd chosen to be reborn as a mortal, and a woman he had absolutely no idea- but he didn't care. So long as their champion had come back in order to prevent whatever 'damnation' Lumina was referencing to him.

Nodding her head, Lumina clasped her hands together. "Yes. And I think it's time we did a little updating, don't you?" Her little pet project was going to take off, and the Savior would find herself in quite the situation. The prayers of many would still flow toward her, demanding that she use her divine grace to offer them salvation in a world on the eve of destruction not unlike Cocoon/Gran Pulse/Nova Chrysalia. But with the stakes this high, would Lightning crack and falter beneath the weight of a world? There was no time for error this time around- Bhunivelze wasn't going to just gift them a radiant new world to live upon. It truly had become humanity's last stand.

"Updating?" Silas asked, confused on what she had to say.

"This place- it's not befitting of a Goddess. Least of all for the return of Sparda!" Lifting her gloved hand, it became imbued with the aura of Chaos itself and spread throughout the debris filled remnants of the former grand building on which the pair conversed. Within moments everything was rebuilt in a modernized setting. Several erected pillars of white, marble floors and long, grand hallways with an altar. The center piece was the very statue Lumina sat upon. Hopping off of it, the statue itself began to shift with the images of Sparda/Lightning and their chosen divine weaponry drawn. The Dark Knight and the Grail of Valhalla both stood back to back, preparing for imminent battles mortals couldn't even begin to dream of. The emancipation of humans at the behest of both champions came at such a price that many would be unwilling to pay- Sparda, on realizing that he'd become too powerful for his own good, had sealed himself away in order to protect the world from himself. Lightning Farron sacrificed her last ties to humanity and became nothing more than a pet project for the Gods. Etro and Bhunivelze made so many 'enhancements' on the woman that even in the wake of their deaths, it could not be undone.

Surprised by the display of her power, Silas decided not to ask how she had accomplished such a feat, as the divine young girl would more than likely give him some form of a cryptic answer. "Is she to be coming here?" Seemingly flustered at the prospect of meeting what Lumina described to be the newly reborn incarnation of Sparda, Silas felt like he wasn't ready for such an honor. Despite all of the prayers he and many of the former Order of the Sword had sent to the heavens and beyond their world in the hopes that they'd reach Sparda- none of them exactly expected him to come back. Least of all to be reborn in the form of a woman.

"Oh you can count on that one." Lumina nodded. "So how about you go and rustle up a few of those old members of the Order of the Sword, and let them know that the Savior has come? After all, I think she'd just _love_ a warmed welcome! Don't you?" Loving theatrics, Lumina threw her hands up in the air and excitedly exclaimed the last part. Lightning was definitely going to be furious, maybe even to the point that she'd dare raise her sword to Lumina like all that time ago- but she should know better than to do so.

"Right away!" Silas nodded to her, eager to let everyone else in on the situation as he'd heard from Lumina. With the eve of Sparda's return- none of them would dare to refuse his proposition.

"Good. Now I have other business to work on. You go and get those followers of yours." Disappearing into the void of Chaos, Lumina reappeared in her next location: The Seeress and the Hunter. Regardless of if Noel had any complaints on Yeul and her involvement with Lightning and the impending threat all of them would be now facing, the pink haired girl wouldn't hear of it. In order for everything to run along smoothly, she needed to fetch the latest incarnation of Paddra Nsu Yeul- for she alone could wield the Eyes of Etro. Well, there was more than _one_ option. But Lumina wasn't going to be taking Serah away from the others so soon.

Leaping off the roof of the building she'd been sitting on, Lumina grew tired of watching the festival Yeul and Noel were participating in. Making her way through the crowds of people, she watched with vague amusement as Yeul danced innocently with Noel, without so much as a care in the world. As it turned out, the removal of the fate of the Seeress/Eyes of Etro had complimented the young girl. Who knew that without the weight of the world on ones shoulders you could feel such a sense of peace? Asking a favor of the boy, Noel conveniently walked away in time for Lumina to approach Yeul. Even if the male hadn't walked away, she still would have came to Yeul and forced him to back off if the need arose.

"It's been a while- did you miss me?" Jumping out, Lumina surprised the young Seeress and giggled at her reaction.

Yeul looked at the young girl, confusion spreading across her features. "You've returned." Stating the obvious, her brows furrowed a bit as she stared at Lumina and tried to recall if this had been a dream or not.

"Oh, I'm no delusion! I can promise you that much!" Lumina wiggled her index finger at the Seeress. "I'm back, and I need a favor. Mind you- I won't be taking 'no' for an answer. We both know the debt that you owe Lightning anyway, and I think it's time that we cashed in." It was very evident that the girl had gotten naive due to losing her affinity for the futures and multitude of paths for mankind to take, and Lumina wasn't interested in the boring, human version of the Prophetess from long ago- she wanted the Yeul who was always 50 steps ahead of everyone she ever encountered, always the 'smartest' person in the room due to the fact that she could never be surprised by any outcome.

"Lightning requires my assistance?" Yeul seemed surprised by that statement, and nodded to Lumina without second thought. "Anything to repay the kindness she has given to not only myself and Noel, but to all the destined who may know peace on a New World despoiled by deific kind and their whims." Offering out her hand to Lumina, Yeul was almost certain that the pink haired girl was going to teleport them to some other location, and she wouldn't so much mind that fact.

"One needs to be careful when saying _anything_ when making a deal, as it quite literally means _anything_ , Yeul." Lumina smirked at the former Seeress, giving her a moment to adjust her answer- for she knew exactly what she wanted from Yeul and her statement had made it just that much easier to get it.

"I will not welsh on my end of the bargain, Lumina. If Lightning has need of me, then she may have all that I can give." Even if she had been referencing the fact that her former guardian Caius Ballad had said 'anything' at the behest of the Goddess Etro in order to become immortal and protect Yeul in a never ending cycle of death and rebirth- it did not deter her in the least. For centuries she was forced to watch many rise and fall from power, the divine will of Gods bring damnation down on her kind and those she had come to care about in her time, but the absolute law of the Farseers forbade her intervention. Although tired of her constraints, Yeul's hands had been tied- and Lightning was the champion she had been made out to be. When the Goddess created her, the perfect line of defense against Caius; the immortal could barely keep up with her on the battlefield, even when Chaos itself would obey his every whim.

"There's no going back from this, Yeul." Lumina made sure to let her know she was making a binding deal.

Yeul simply nodded at the girl, still offering her hand.

"Yeul!"

Glancing through the corner of her eye, Lumina saw Noel drop the refreshments he was fetching for both individuals and start sprinting in their direction. Making quite the spectacle of himself, all of the festival seemed to stop at once and watch.

"Oh, dear. Now you've gone and made things difficult!" Lumina frowned, snapping her gloved fingers. All of time ceased to flow within their fixed area and the only ones who were able to move seemed to be Lumina/Yeul/Noel. Glaring at him, she saw some hesitance on Yeul's face, but took her hand regardless of the newly found inconvenient situation.

"What are you doing to Yeul!?" Yelling at Lumina, he knew her to be nothing but trouble and wasn't willing to let her take Yeul anywhere. Pushing himself to his absolute limit, he was closing distance between the three of them quickly.

"Don't worry, Noel! I have plans for you, too!" Lumina smiled at him, giggling at his struggles. "Goodbye." The tendrils of Chaos enveloped Lumina/Yeul and the pair disappeared, dispelling her influence over time.

"Damn it!" Noel cursed, falling to the ground and hitting the pavement with his fist. Clenching his jaw, he wondered just what the hell was going on, and how in the hell he could track down Yeul/Lumina. The first logical choice would have been Lightning, but Noel had no idea how to get in contact with her- she'd literally fallen off the face of the Earth when they all went their separate ways.

"Don't be too sad. He'll be right with you- once we're done here." Lumina clarified the situation to Yeul, letting go of her hand once they reached their destination: The Unseen Realm.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Caius materialized and stared down Lumina, seething at not only her intrusion to the Unseen Realm, but the very fact that she'd brought along Yeul of all people.

"You're not the one we have an audience with- go away." Lumina wasn't in the mood to trade words with Caius. Knowing him to be nothing but hotheaded, she knew he'd more than likely try to attack her or some nonsense.

"Whatever you have to say to Yeul, you may recount to me." Caius narrowed his eyes at the girl. "For what reason do you bring _her_ here?" His gaze softened when Caius looked upon the last incarnation of Yeul.

"Well, after a little bit of thinking on my end of things- I decided that this world just couldn't do without a Seeress. And the newfound organization I have wouldn't be too complete without her." Lumina saw the instantaneous anger in his expression, and his sword even materialized from the Chaos for added effect.

"The Eyes of the Goddess shall not fall into mortal hands any longer- Yeul is freed from her fate and I will not allow you to jeopardize her happiness!" Charging forward, Caius had heard enough from the girl.

Tilting her head to the side, Lumina watched with vague amusement. Once he got to be a little too close, she stuck out her arm and the aura of Chaos itself came to her and his image began to fade. "This is so much bigger than the both of us, Caius. And I _really_ don't have time for you. You understand, right?" Asking the rhetorical question, she forced Caius to disappear from her sight.

"What you ask cannot be undone-" Paddra Nsu Yeul appeared seemingly out of nowhere, answering the query brought on by Lumina and her latest self. As the wisps of Chaos that had been Caius subsided, both women were allowed to see the Goddess and have a proper conversation. Paddra Nsu Yeul's gaze shifted from Lumina to her last incarnation, as she wished to make the terms of this very serious. "-are you willing to sacrifice the life you have come to know and cherish with your beloved person, knowing this?" Allowing her words to hang in the air, the slightest breeze from within the Unseen Realm caused her veil to shift ever so slightly.

"If it is the will of fate that I once more return to the shackles of certainties and law of the Farseers, then so be it." Yeul nodded to the original of herself, not daring to break her resolve. She knew fully well that the oldest variant of herself didn't take this lightly, and neither did she. But Lightning needed her, and for Lumina to have returned would not be something taken lightly- what could have caused her soul to split into its two forms? Glancing at Lumina, she had to wonder.

"The Farseers no longer exist, and their laws are nothing more than machinations of an old world long forgotten." Paddra Nsu Yeul stated what she knew all of them should rightfully know at this point. Blinking at herself, she nodded to Yeul. "I will restore the Eyes of the Goddess to you, and what happens from that point on, shall be solely of your choosing. For I can only watch." Outstretching her hand, the Chaos itself enveloped her doppelganger and whispers of Yeul's past could be heard speaking to their latest self. All of them offered her parting words of encouragement and dissipated once their gift became her curse.

Solemnly looking at her doppelganger, Paddra Nsu Yeul saw the symbol of the Goddess Etro within her eyes and knew that this would seal her fate to return to the Unseen Realm.

Clasping her hands together, Lumina smiled at the duo. "There, now we can get this show on the road and let our Savior do what she does best- kill the bad guy and put her life in jeopardy to save everyone else." At least, that was more than likely Lightning's plan, but Lumina was going to edit a few of those details. Just because Lightning believed she was primed and ready to kill whatever was out there, didn't mean she could survive the looming threat hanging over humanities head.

"The Savior cannot win alone. If Lightning takes up arms against _him_ she'll die and all will be lost." Paddra Nsu Yeul spoke up, looking Lumina directly in the eyes.

"Two champions shall arise, one will perish so the other may thrive." Yeul spoke up, coming out of the vision she'd just had. Turning her gaze to Lumina, she now had a keener grasp of what they were dealing with, and the Seeress was glad to have been brought back into things. Lightning was inheriting many troubles, and the path that she was currently on would only end in her demise and the world being lost in the crossfires. The Savior had many people who were more than willing to rejoin the path of righteousness and dispel evil wherever it may hide within the New World, but she was far too proud to accept their help. "The mantle of salvation concerns so much more than the Savior...in order for her to reach her fullest potential, the rest of the chosen six are needed, and the son of Sparda."

"My my. Aren't we back to being so wise beyond our years?" Lumina smirked at the Seeress. "Save the prophecies for later- we have things to do!" Waving to Paddra Nsu Yeul, the two disappeared from the Unseen Realm, leaving the Goddess behind.

Shutting her eyes, Yeul wished she could do more for them, but fate wouldn't allow it.

Reappearing in the newly found temple, Yeul was surprised to see so many mixed followers congregating. _The Children of Etro. Order of Salvation. Order of the Sword._ Three separate groups of followers had all combined in order to pour their hearts and souls out to the Savior and Son of Sparda, seeking guidance in a world so close to destruction.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Lumina called out to everyone within the building and waited until she had their undivided attention. "May I introduce to you all, the Seeress, Yeul!" Leading Yeul out to the podium, she wanted to make sure everyone knew Yeul was absolutely an important individual for all of them to revere carefully.

Standing confidently before them, Yeul knew exactly how this sort of event came to pass- people would 'clap' or show her some form of dignified respect and then demand she tell them the future. But Yeul's gift wasn't meant to be squandered for faulty purposes, she would only divine the future for those who truly needed it: Lightning and Dante.

Seeing Yeul pretty much had their undivided attention, Lumina teleported out of the building and went to find Noel. He wasn't too hard to track down, as he was simply at their shared home and grabbing various weapons/instruments he assumed he'd be needing along the way. "You think those would be enough for you to save Yeul? Not that she really needs saving, of course! She came along with me willingly, you know?"

Instantly turning on his heels, Noel glared at Lumina and ran toward her. "Where. Is. She?" Grabbing her by the shoulders, he demanded that she tell him right then and there. Noel hoped he was making his point abundantly clear to Lumina, that he wouldn't be screwed around and lied to by her all over again.

"Not so fast." Lumina shook her head, not at all worried by Noel's tight grip on her shoulders. "I came here for _you_. Now we could both just do a back-and-forth about how you 'want to find her' or some grand speeches about how no matter what offer I bring to the table, you'll do it 'so long as she's safe' or what have you- but I have plans in store, Noel. And I need you to be a good boy and just follow my lead, okay?" Seeing his frustration/annoyance with her turn to understanding, the brunette pursed his lips and thought over her words for a moment, then nodded and let her go. Taking a step back, he didn't offer her any words in return for what she had said, but he was still willing to listen. "Good! See- _that_ _'s_ the Noel I remember! Always a real go-getter who was ready to do just about _anything_ in exchange for the girl he loves! But the stakes are different this time around, Noel- I don't want you to fight Lightning in some 50-50 chance that either one of you will kill the other. No. This time, I want you to do a very important job that I know you, and _only_ you alone can do- protect Yeul."

"Why would you even think for a moment that you'd need to ask that of me?" Noel stared at her, frowning. She was always such a self-serving individual who brought nothing but trouble wherever she may go, and Noel wasn't entirely thrilled to be the one currently dealing with her. And if this brat was back, then where did that leave Lightning and the others? Had the Chaos broken free from the Yeul's/Caius? "What are you doing this time around, Lumina? I don't think Lightning's going to go easy on you if you're stirring up any more trouble." Flipping the situation on her, he wondered if she'd still be acting as cool, calm and collected as she was.

"I'll start in reverse: Lightning's not going to be any trouble, at all! She already knows I'm back, Noel." Giggling at his attempt to try and make her feel afraid of her other half, she had to admit that was quite the good try on his part. Shaking her finger at him, she continued on. "Well, what I'm doing is going to _save_ the human race. You know, like we did a little while back there? I'm just aligning the pieces so that our Savior can make or break her destiny. But I'm not spilling all of my plans!" Throwing up her arms in the air and shrugging, she looked him directly in the eyes for a change of pace. "Because the Seeress isn't going to be taken too kindly on the New World. I mean, could you just picture the lines of people from both worlds all drowning her in their prayers, hopes, dreams and basically anything she could do for them? The Eyes of Etro were never meant to be squandered, least of all to find your keys or what meticulous drivel they have to send her way-" A mischievous glint shone in her eye as she recounted the fact that Yeul was no longer a mere mortal, but back to her Human+ heritage.

Hearing her words, Noel's jaw dropped and his lips trembled. "You- you did _what!?_ " Clenching his right hand into a fist, he sent a punch her way and was only further angered when his hand collided with a wall instead of Lumina.

"So close." Lumina laughed at his petty attempt to hit her. "Refresh my memory, Noel-" Standing up, she began to walk around the circumference of the room they were currently in, her arms neatly folded behind her back as she did so. "-did you or did you not swear an unbreakable vow in order to protect Yeul?"

"I did." Noel gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes at her. "When the world was different, and that was the only life I knew how to live- I took up the responsibility of becoming her guardian...but the Goddess is gone, and I don't have the powers required to protect her."

"So you give up, just like that? I guess Caius was _wrong_ to let you take her to the new world, to promise her a life she was never meant to live, with a boy who falls to the ground and pouts every time life just doesn't go his way." This time Lumina didn't bother to evade his attack, the Chaos itself rebounded his force and knocked him to the ground. Walking calmly over to him, Lumina stooped down to his level and sighed. Placing her hands on her knees, her hands held either side of her face and she wore a bored expression. "Are you finished?"

"I will _never_ forgive you for what you've done to Yeul!" Noel had to admit he was hurting, but the creed of hunters wasn't to merely get knocked down and not try time and again. Guardians were always meant to fight to the finish, and if Lumina didn't get to be more forthcoming about the things that she'd done, then that was just what he planned to do.

"Still holding on to old grudges, I see. That's such a... _Lightning_ pass-time." Lumina stated the obvious, shrugging at Noel's outbursts. "You don't have to _forgive_ it- you have to _live_ with it. Now if you're done being a petty, love struck boy, then we can get going." Offering her hand to him, Lumina waited patiently for him to get over his anger/past issues and get on with things. Just because he disagreed with her making Yeul into a Seeress, didn't mean he had to do foolish things like attack her.

"Thanks to you...Yeul's..." Noel was sorting through all of the many feelings going through his head. Feeling the bitter sting of tears at the prospect of her dying in his arms like Serah had, he turned his head away from Lumina- just because she was a 'higher power' didn't mean his pride would allow him to cry in front of her.

"Oh, dear." Lumina conjured up a handkerchief and stepped around Noel so that they made eye contact. "There's a bigger picture here, Noel- and it goes beyond your love and self-involved little world. In fact, the fate of this world makes Ragnarok, the Crystal Pillar, Death of Etro and Rise/Fall of Bhunivelze seem like nothing- don't get me wrong, I'm not doing any of this solely to 'hurt you'. I've come as an old friend." Offering the handkerchief out to Noel, she shook her head. Humans could honestly get so emotional for such stupid reasons.

The proud hunter went to turn his head away, and decline her gracious offer, but Lumina's gloved arm stopped him.

"'Old friend', right." Noel snorted/scoffed at the same time, trying to dissuade her from whatever her sick little mind thought this moment to be.

"Despite your opinions of me, Noel, I want what's best for all of you." Lumina admitted the absolute truth to him, regardless of whether or not he believed her. _Sazh, Vanille, Fang, Serah, Snow, Lightning, Hope, Noel, Yeul._ All of them were 'precious' to her- more than likely an inherited from Lightning herself, but Lumina didn't question it. Wiping away Noel's tears, she dissolved the handkerchief right back into the Chaos from which it was spawned.

"How could you _dare_ say that, when you did what you did to Yeul!?" Anger superseded any of his remaining emotions.

"Because _I_ needed her. Because _Lightning_ needed her. There's so many reasons that I could give you, but every second we stay here...Yeul's being badgered by a bunch of acolytes belonging to a Savior." Using Yeul to her advantage, she knew he'd probably stop all of this tedious nonsense now.

"Take me to her." Noel didn't even hesitate this time around. Taking the hand that she offered, Lumina and he were instantly brought back to the grand halls on which Yeul had remained. Sure enough, just as Lumina had said, they were all bothering Yeul over tedious questions. The former Order of the Sword members asked of Sparda, Children of Etro asked of the Grail of Valhalla/New Goddess, and the Order of Salvation demanded they meet their Savior in order to assist her in whatever plans God may have in store for her. To the trio present, they could make out that many of the followers were still largely delusional on Sparda, Etro and Bhunivelze and whatever their 'divine will' may have been. These long dead individuals had no say or influence on the world of the living, anymore.

"Humans- they need order, don't they?" Lumina asked Yeul, shaking her head at their multitude of outbursts. "The Seeress will not be taking any further questions! She's not here for you, silly! She serves the guardians who walk amongst us- the chosen who would go to literal hell and back in order to save a world on the brink of destruction; now could any of you have the audacity to say you're one of the 'divine' or more 'worthy' of her time and efforts than they?" Putting her hand to her ear for added effect, Lumina smiled when no response came her way. "Didn't think so! Now go, do whatever it is that you'd like to do in order to honor the Savior and Son of Sparda." Waving them off, she turned her attentions back to Noel and Yeul.

"Yeul-" Noel tried to argue with her, but the woman shook her head.

"It was the will of fate that I once more bare this burden. Noel, it's no ones fault." Yeul smiled up at him, hoping that it would offer some solace on the situation. Compared to the coming events, her shackles to what some would consider an 'unjust fate' just didn't seem to matter.

"But how could you-" Noel knew there was absolutely no point in him arguing with her, as Yeul probably had already seen this minor (to her) conversation and knew every response to his every query, but he still wanted to have their talk.

"She's made her choice, Noel." Lumina shrugged her shoulders. "Stop dwelling on the past."

Both turned their attentions to Lumina, and Yeul was the first to readily agree.

"I was a necessity for the Savior and Son of Sparda; a pawn who needed to find and know her place at the hands of Lumina." Yeul simplified it in the best way that she could. It seemed the first of the Yeul's had memories that weren't readily available to her next incarnations, as she, the last of the Farseers hadn't seen these events, and they appeared to be of the past. Had the Goddess Etro declined them their knowledge on Sparda for some reason?

"Alright. If you're really prepared to do this- I'm in." Noel conceded to both girls, throwing his hands up in the air. He didn't know how popular they'd particularly be with Lightning, as they were technically working with Lumina- albeit unwillingly from his standpoint and Yeul seemed to be perfectly content with being where they were.

"The Savior will come, and she will grant you the powers that the Goddess herself would only be able to give." Yeul had foreseen Lightning taking on a different path than Paddra Nsu Yeul had been able to see. The Goddess who walked amongst mortals had been influenced by her other half- Lumina had guided her to seek out those of her former life. With their added strength added onto that of the Savior and Son of Sparda, the looming threat above them had diminished. Lightning's strength had come from protecting others, and the rest of the chosen were more than likely going to dissuade herself from sacrificing her divine powers/image. The very first individual she was going to meet held more of an opinion that she was likely to follow, and that young man wasn't aware of how much influence he truly had over Lightning- _Hope Estheim._ Of all the individuals Etro had guided to Lightning during their fateful time as l'Cie, Hope was the very first person Lightning had been able to open her heart to/felt like she could avoid scrutiny when speaking with.

"Lightning's going to give me magic?" Noel blinked in surprise at that statement. To his knowledge, she hadn't been able to simply brand people with the mark of the l'Cie- that was kinda exclusive to the old gods. _Pulse. Lindzei. Etro. Bhunivelze._ Of course, if you really thought about it, Lightning had basically become the ultimate form of l'Cie - a human turned Goddess who never had to succumb to the crystal curse. Even though she did sleep for over five centuries, when the world went mad.

"Something like that." Lumina nodded in agreement, sharing a knowing look with Yeul. "Now you two kids play nice- I have to go and do a few more housewarming items on my list." Walking away from the pair, she held violet soul seeds in her hand, and gradually began to drop them along her way. After several moments, creatures rose up and seemed to shock a few people, but they dared not attack anyone within the building. Instead, they all followed Lumina towards the front of the cathedral.

* * *

Watching his lecture and how enthusiastically he could go on and on about varying subjects, Lightning resisted the small laugh that came her way. Smiling at the tall, silver haired male, she was honestly soothed just by being in his presence. Though she swore that their eyes met several times throughout his speech, she was gladly mistaken when he never once stopped and ran over to her like she thought he would. Wishing their reunion could be a tad bit more special, and that their promise of meeting on the New World wouldn't be wasted- she was still decidedly content with sitting in the back row and observing him. Of all the people she _could_ go out of her way to find, she'd decided on Hope. Somehow, it just felt inevitable. Despite Lumina suggesting that Serah be her go to person- she wasn't. Her sister had struggled enough in the passing centuries, and Lightning knew of only one person who could set her straight and tell her exactly what she needed to hear- Hope.

Freezing time, she stood up and walked down the row of stairs separating teacher and student. Holding on to the letter she'd written, Lightning bypassed several of his frozen students and over to Hope, himself. Opening the front pocket of his shirt, she placed the letter inside and walked to the door. Taking one final glance at Hope, she removed the time distortion her Chronostasis had created and walked out the door. Allowing it to make a loud shut from behind her, she wanted to make absolutely sure that he _knew_ someone had been there. Walking along the campus, Lightning felt a tad bit 'naked' without her weapons, and hated having to discard her Guardian Corps outfit in order to appear more like a 'student' as opposed to a 1031 year old ex(?)-immortal who still had the appearance of a 21 year old due to being a Goddess.

"You look lost- do you need help?"

Looking over, Lightning met the eyes of a young, blonde male who seemed eager to help her. "Yeah, actually. I was hoping to find professor Estheim's office. It's kind of embarrassing, but I'm new here and just transferred into his class." Giving a short, believable excuse to the boy, she hoped it would pay off and he wouldn't ask any further questions.

"Oh, sure! You just want to go down that hall, make a right and straight ahead- you can't miss it!" Seeing that she was a tad bit nervous, he decided to give her a bit of encouragement. "You needn't be worried- professor Estheim is a very well-liked teacher! And I know he won't mind helping out someone in need!"

"Believe me, I know that much." Lightning mumbled her answer, seeing the questioning look on her face, she just smiled and shook her head. "Thanks." Walking away from the man, she followed his instructions to the letter and waited in Hope's office. She honestly couldn't wait to see Hope again, and to get out of these tedious academy clothes- why did every female variant of a male's clothing always include some form of miniskirt? Sure, it didn't matter at all when it came to her Guardian Corps outfit- but that was actually combat practical. This thing would probably have her trading blows with a demon like that first one she'd encountered- Brynhildr or Odin would probably have to bail her ass out again by handing over their divine weapons.

Shaking away the unpleasant thoughts, Lightning tried sitting in the chair opposite Hope's- but it didn't feel 'right'. Moving to lean on his desk, it now felt like some perverted, erotic scenario that some of the men in Guardian Corps liked to read about and she didn't want any part of. Opting to stand, Lightning eagerly awaited Hope's return to his office.


	8. Chapter 8: Fall from Heaven

**Chapter 8: Fall From Heaven**

Hearing the open/shut of a door, Hope turned his head as with the rest of his students and shared their looks of confusion. Checking his watch, he still found it a tad bit early for someone to be leaving his lecture. Feeling a peculiar object in his front pocket when he'd been checking his watch, Hope was sure he hadn't stored anything there. His gaze lingered on the door for a few moments, and Hope swore he'd seen pink hair when the door had shut. Although he didn't necessarily want to get his hopes up on the fact that it could be the person he'd been waiting on, Hope still bet on the possibility that Lightning had come through and that the woman was somehow behind an elaborate reunion. How, he couldn't exactly say- but he just had a feeling. Clearing his throat, he waited until he had their undivided attention. "That'll be all for today. Be sure to review anything you don't have a keen understanding of- it will be on the test."

Dismissing his class, not one of the students complained about being let out early, in fact, they just chalked it up to their favorite professor being 'cool'. Smiling and nodding to each of his students as they left, Hope waited until he was completely alone in the room and finally rummaged through his pocket. Staring at the foreign object he'd fished out, it turned out to be an envelope. Hurriedly opening it, he was met with a short, to the point message.

' _I need your help. After you're finished here, come back to your office- alone._ '

Deciding not to keep the person waiting, Hope wanted to confirm whether or not his suspicions of them being Lightning were true. Near-sprinting to his office, the professor hurriedly bypassed a multitude of student/faculty members and made it to his office. Turning the doorknob, he opened the door and stepped inside. Glancing around the room, he was disappointed to see no one. Sighing a bit, he stepped inside. The door shut behind him, and he saw a familiar face that hadn't shown up for at least a decade: "Lightning!" His initial disappointment instantly melted away once Hope's eyes landed on her. Smiling instantly at the presence of an old friend, Hope was ecstatic to have gotten a visit from her after so long of a silence.

"Hope." Lightning smiled and barely got out his name before the taller man hugged her. Caught a bit off-guard, Lightning honestly didn't so much mind being on the receiving end of a hug from Hope. Had it been from anyone else (other than Serah), it would have been a very different story. Having finally gotten the privilege of meeting him in his adult form, Lightning was surprised on how he now towered over her a bit and had to lean down to her level in order to hug her properly. Lightning knew that she could no longer deny it- he was a man now. She could honestly now say she knew what it likely felt like to be the younger Hope Estheim when he'd received the same gesture from her all those centuries ago, and had a keener understanding of how he'd felt awkward.

"It's...it's really you." Hope murmured, grateful that this hadn't been some sort of trick of the mind- he'd dreamt of the day that Lightning would return, and no matter how 'real' things turned out to be...it ended up only being a disappointment when he awoke. He'd missed her more than Lightning would probably ever know.

"Don't start the water works on me, Hope...I don't think I could handle it without joining in." After all these years, she was glad to see that he hadn't changed and remained the individual she'd known him to be: a good man with a heart of gold, who had long ago earned his name- Hope.

"Sorry...I just- I missed you, Light. A lot." Hope semi-explained, for once finding himself at a loss of words. He knew that Lightning and he had their promise to one day find one another, and that, even after a decade he should never give up on her or the fact that she'd go against her word- but Hope had grown a little weary. Being with her in the now passing moment, he was a little ashamed to have ever doubted Lightning.

"I know. Me too." Lightning smiled and pulled herself out of the long hug. "Hope...I wish I was coming for a simple 'visit' or that I was bringing good news, but-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm here for you, Light." Hope grabbed her hands, smiling sincerely down at the woman before him. "Whatever's bothering you, we'll get through it together."

"Hope, there's no easy way of saying this, so I'll just have to come outright and say it: The world's at stake...again." It seemed like each time she left the lives of the ones she cared for, Lightning only ever returned when there was some divine threat on the verge of destroying the world. She honestly needed to find a better way of saying 'hello'.

Taking a short moment, Hope placed his hands on her shoulders and nodded. "Fill me in, Light." No matter what was coming their way, he was certain that Lightning could handle all of it. She who toppled Bhunivelze wouldn't have much out there that could even remotely challenge her, so for Lightning to come to him, he assumed that she'd need his help in some sort of way.

"There's...I don't know exactly what's coming- but creatures are hunting me. They've _been_ hunting me, actually. I've been avoiding them and killing whatever comes across my way, but I'm not sure that that's good enough. They won't stop, and they're getting desperate." Giving him a short, sweet explanation of her current predicament, Lightning hoped it would be enough to get the topic underway.

"Is that why you disappeared, were you scared that if you stayed with us, we'd all be in danger? Do you know what they want, Light?" Now it all seemed to make sense. Lightning dropped off the edge of the earth in order to let everyone else progress with their lives and prevent them from being hunted along with her. But for Lightning to break the silence after a decade, he assumed things weren't going so well. Having not heard anything of Lightning from the others, save for the interview he'd had with that reporter, Aoede, Hope wondered if he'd been the first one of the group she'd come to see.

"I...you all deserved a new chance on the New World, and I couldn't take you away from Nora and Bartholomew, Hope. It isn't even until recently that this mess all started, and I didn't want to drag people into this, and I'm sorry to do this to you...I just didn't know who else to go to. You're the person I feel like I can put all my faith and trust into, and I'm really just winging it as I go along. I hope that my being here won't put you in danger." Staring into his green eyes, Lightning felt that things were getting a little too 'heavy' between them, so she decided to hastily add in one last part. "- _any_ of you." Maybe it was just her, but Lightning saw a tinge of disappointment in Hope's facial expression. "They want to kill me for my Eradia. Supposedly, it's going to give them one hell of a power boost- and I don't think we want to see that. Demons are trouble enough without being enhanced by Gods."

"So you decided to go it alone." Hope listened to everything she had to say, and understood why she believed that she had to go through these trials alone, but he completely disagreed. Taking a step back from Lightning, he frowned for a moment, thinking of the terms she'd been using. _Eradia. Demon. Gods._ "You still have magic!" Finally clicking for Hope, it took a moment for him to realize that Bhunivelze's enhancements hadn't faded from the woman. How could he not have noticed? She still looked every bit the woman he'd met 1010 years prior.

Lightning nodded. "Not so loud, Hope! If people hear you yelling about magic, then I think we're both off to a mental institute- and I'd hate to have to harm humans in order to break us out."

"Sorry, Light! I just- I can't believe this. With the defeat of Bhunivelze, shouldn't the powers of the Savior have left you?" Hoping she knew why Lightning remained one of the 'divine', Hope waited for an answer.

"Etro." Seeing the confusion at the mention of the long lost Goddess, Lightning knew she'd have to elaborate. "The Goddess knew that the reality we currently live in was a possibility, and she wanted to tip the scales in humanities favor. She knew that toppling Bhunivelze would only be the start of a new threat, and that mankind would need someone to protect it. So she created me. When I washed up on the shores of Valhalla, Hope, it was no accident. Yeul dragging me there was for more than a last stand against Caius and the impending demise of Etro- it was the will of the Goddess that I become the Grail of Valhalla."

"The gifts of the Goddess often harbor unforeseen consequences. That's why Fang used to think of her as a benevolent deity like Lindzei and Pulse- though her good intentions do mean well, the Goddess' miracles often spin catastrophe regardless of intent." Folding his arms, Hope leaned against his desk and took in all of the information Lightning was giving him. "How have you been managing to take on these 'demon' creatures in combat, alone?"

"I'm never alone." Lightning said cryptically. His expectations were without a doubt very high of her, but Lightning wouldn't withhold the fact that the Eidolons had a very big part in her victories. "Come on, there's something I want to show you." Grabbing his hand, she began to lead him away until a knock came at the door.

"Professor Estheim?" A girl's voice could be heard from the other side, and Lightning turned her attention to Hope. Raising a brow, he smiled and laughed nervously.

"A student." Hope explained in a low voice to Lightning. "Come in!" Completely due to habits, his first reflex was to allow the individual inside for a consultation.

The door opened, and a blonde girl stepped in. Staring at the pair, and the fact that they were holding hands, she raised a brow. "Your girlfriend?" The pink haired woman appeared to be a mercenary of some sort- the complete opposite of what she assumed to be Hope's type.

"I-" Hope began to explain away the situation, but Lightning cut him off.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend. We were just about to head out, would you mind coming back?" It would be far easier to say she'd come to steal away her professor because she was his girlfriend, as opposed to someone who dropped in out of the blue with the world about to be destroyed. Shooting Hope a look that said 'play along', Lightning hoped he understood.

"Oh. Professor Estheim's never mentioned you, so I had no idea. Are you in the military, or something?" The pinkhaired woman seemed to carry herself in a different fashion than most. It wasn't 'unladylike' so much as confident/tough.

"New Bodhum security regimen. Lieutenant Farron of the Guardian Corps." Using her old credentials, Lightning seemed to please the blonde girl. "Now if you'll excuse us, we really have to be going." Dragging Hope along with her, Lightning nodded to the girl and walked out of the room.

"If it's regarding an assignment, we'll go over it later!" Hope promised on their way out. Once they were out of earshot from his student, he felt inclined to ask Lightning the question he had on his mind. "Uh, Light- why did you say we were dating?"

Lightning shrugged her shoulders. "It seemed easier than explaining how we've lived over a thousand years each, and our times of being l'Cie, my becoming a Goddess at the hands of Etro, your time traveling experience and our roles in aiding Bhunivelze to create the New World in order to make his human slaves, deciding that that just didn't work, betraying and then destroying God." Glancing over at Hope, she knew that he'd agree it was easier.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Hope laughed a bit. "So, what's the surprise you've got up your sleeve?" Genuinely curious, he hoped Lightning would give it up to him, for old time sake. But he knew her better than that.

"And spoil all of the suspense after I've gone to all this trouble? I don't think so." Lightning shook her head. Marching him outside, she brought Hope into the track by his University. Releasing his hand for a moment, she retrieved her stashed Blazefire Sabre and quickly made her way over to him once more. Seeing the puzzled look on his face, Lightning only smiled in answer. Grabbing Eradia from her symbol of the Savior, she crushed it in her hand and froze time. Everything around them slowed to a stand-still and Lightning firmly held onto his hand, lest he fall to her time dilation abilities as well. Grabbing the crystal she wanted, Lightning tossed it to the sky and fired her Blazefire Sabre. Glancing over at Hope, he seemed at a complete loss for words at the display before him. Despite knowing the scope of her Savior abilities, he was still able to be pleasantly surprised.

Once the sphere containing her selected Eidolon came forth, the hieratic text of Etro formed along it and swirled around the circumference of the outside, just asking to be spoken.

"Light..." Hope called her name, looking from the Eidolon to her. Was this...? It couldn't be, could it?

Lightning nodded to Hope, smiling at his expression. "I thought you'd like to meet an old friend- settling for me just wouldn't be enough, would it?"

Hope's mouth opened and semi-shut, he hadn't been expecting any of this, today. Seeing Lightning was enough to make him overjoyed, but to see Alexander, too? Feeling a tad bit overwhelmed, he felt the sting of tears in his eyes. Glancing away, he remembered his promise not to cry in front of Lightning.

Noticing his tremble, Lightning knew the feeling all too well. When Odin, her most beloved friend/confidant/servant had decided to stay behind in the Unseen Realm, she couldn't fight the tears that fell when her Eidolon knelt before her as a sign of respect. After the centuries that they'd been tangled together, it was only logical that attachment was felt to these divine creatures, as they were the reason that the chosen six had been able to endure through so much. A symbol beyond the l'Cie brand, to never give up, and a byproduct of their bond. _When l'Cie truly met the darkest depths of despair, and could no longer continue on, the Goddess Etro would bestow upon select chosen l'Cie a mercy: Her fiercest warriors birthed in the heat of battle, who, if bested by chosen master would be loyal to that individual until their very end- but should you fall to the Eidolon, the Goddess would open up the very gates of Valhalla and greet you with her divine embrace and mercy. Ordinarily, this would have been the case for all of us, but the Goddess tipped the scales in our favor. She knew that, without Hope- I never could have defeated Odin. Without Snow, I never would have learned forgiveness, humility, and acceptance for anyone else to take my sister from my side. Fang and Vanille, our mysterious duo from Pulse who gave all of us a renewed perspective on our misguided prejudice to those from a world none dared venture to. Sazh...my first traveling companion who taught me to slow down, assess the situation and keep a cool head, even when experiencing turmoil._

Shutting her eyes, Lightning turned her head to the sky. On opening them, she recited the text of Alexander.

" _By the grace of Etro, stand fast your walls of stern judgment. Come forth, fortress of sanctity._

 _Fortified virtue. Shattered iniquity._

 _A name in blood, a pact of light. Alexander shall rise, his bond eternal and unyielding._ "

One by one, the words faded from the sphere and Hope stared up at it, expectantly. When Alexander himself didn't produce, he turned his attention to Lightning.

"Call his name." Lightning instructed Hope. This was his moment- and she wouldn't rob him of the joys that could come with seeing his Eidolon once again.

"Alexander!" Shouting his name to the heavens, the Eidolon's sphere reacted to the voice of his former master, and his summoning circle appeared beneath both he and Lightning. Bit by bit, the large Eidolon sprouted from the ground until Lightning and Hope found themselves dwarfed by his massive size. Smiling and laughing, tears did fall down Hope's face. Wiping them off with the back of his sleeve, he found himself a bit surprised when Lightning grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"It's okay to show him how you really feel, I bet it's probably the same for him, too." Lightning smiled up at Alexander. _Maybe this is what Lumina meant by seeking out the others- she knew that I wasn't meant to handle their guardians...I was just a container, meant for safekeeping. Their true masters are deserving of these reunions, and I am no substitute for the bonds that each share. Hope...Fang...Vanille...Sazh...Snow...no longer l'Cie, they can't summon the Eidolons, any longer- but I may know a way around that._

"Lightning...thank you!" Hope hugged her so tight that she felt like she may break. He never believed that the day would come when Alexander would be standing before him once more, and now that it had arrived- Hope wouldn't let it go.

"You're welcome." Lightning could hear the emotion in his voice, the sheer gratitude from him was astounding. Returning the hug, she could understand all of the feelings he was sorting through. If it were her and Odin in the same situation, then she'd probably break down in front of the Eidolon and whomever was present. "Hope. I want to give him back to you."

Surprised by her statement, Hope pulled out of the gesture and stared at her as if she were insane. "Light- that's impossible." Stating the obvious, he knew that Alexander wouldn't be able to accompany him, as he was no longer a l'Cie or a being with magic in order to sustain his physical form.

"I'm a Goddess, remember?" Lightning produced Eradia in her hand and offered it to Hope. The white sphere was stagnant in her outstretched hand as if waiting to be consumed for whatever tasks it was summoned for. Hope stared between her and the sphere for what felt like eternity.

"There's no telling what Eradia would do to a human, Light. That's not what it's used for." Hope, being a scientist, was all for tests and the pursuit of knowledge, but he had absolutely no idea what Eradia could do to a mortal being. Lightning was the only instance of where such a thing had came to be, but that was facilitated by Bhunivelze himself- a God who knew exactly what he was doing and so there was no room for error.

"The life force of a God- if it can sustain the life of a world on the brink of destruction and prolong time to spin miracles for men, then why can't it make the impossible, possible? If anyone's capable of defying destiny and rewriting our futures, it's us. Barthandelus, Orphan, Bhunivelze- they all knew exactly what humans were capable of- _miracles_. I may be no Etro, but that's no reason to not try." Once more Lightning offered Eradia to Hope. As one of the former chosen six, all of them should know that destiny was as malleable as they made it out to be- nothing could be set in stone. Even those who saw into the future could only grasp what they'd seen to be utter truth, until mortals showed them a way beyond even their sight could see.

"I trust you, Light." Hope nodded to her. Reaching out his hand, he grabbed the Eradia and stared at Lightning. She made a closed fist gesture to Hope, and he nodded, taking the hint. Inhaling a deep breath, Hope shut his eyes and crushed the Eradia within his hands. On opening his eyes, he saw that the mystical sphere of deific origin was no longer there. After a few moments when nothing happened, he disappointingly turned his attentions to Lightning. "Guess it's not one of those things you can just give away, Light."

"Hope!" Lightning pointed to his left arm, more specifically to just above his left wrist. His arm was glowing, and it didn't appear to be the symbol of a l'Cie beneath his clothing or marking his skin.

"Huh?" Glancing at his arm, Hope was caught off guard by the sudden change. Rolling up the sleeve of his shirt/sweater, Hope was met by the sight of a new symbol marking his arm: That of the Savior. "Light!"

"I see it." Lightning was just as surprised as his being marked, though it had been her intention to do so. Her suspicions were now confirmed: Lightning could share her power. Still watching his symbol, it twisted into a hybrid form between l'Cie/hers in order to create an entirely new design. _Pulse/Lindzei created two separate forms of humanity; their fal'Cie marked both creeds of humans, the chosen with the mark of the l'Cie in order to destroy the worlds birthed at the hands of the Gods. Bhunivelze gave me a symbol that transcended the bonds of l'Cie/Master- if my 'focus' was complete, I was to become the new Etro, and reign eternal over the Unseen Realm of stagnant time. Being damned to never leave Valhalla and watch all of those dear to me die off one by one to be reincarnated at my very hands in order to purge themselves of ever knowing the name Lightning Farron. A twisted fate for the new Goddess Bhunivelze intended to birth. Did he believe that my suffering and anguish would only confine me to that fate...? God intended for me to be a lesser, but did he have in mind that I could mold my own creations...?_

"Did you see that?" Perplexed on what it meant that his symbol had changed into a halfway between Pulse l'Cie/Savior, Hope had to wonder what would happen to him. Just because he hadn't turned into something like a Cie'th didn't mean he was out of the woods just yet. "Light?" When no answer came, he looked up and saw her staring off in space. Judging by her facial expressions, Lightning was thinking of something very important. Pondering whether or not to pull her out of her thoughts, Hope didn't have long to think it over. Startled by a sudden tap on his shoulder, he looked back at Alexander. The Eidolon flattened his palm on the ground, waiting for his master to stand upon it. Staring at it for a moment, Hope understood what Alexander had meant. Nodding, he climbed onto the hand and smiled while being lift up to eye level with Alexander.

"I missed you too, big guy." Hope spoke up, glad they had this reunion. Though Alexander lacked speech, Hope knew from his subtle body language what he was trying to convey. "You won't mind having to part with Lightning, will you- because I'll be right there with her, every step of the way! So, if you're having trouble deciding whether or not to stay with her or go with me-" Alexander nodded to Hope's babbling. Placing his master on his shoulder just like old times, the Eidolon was glad Lightning allowed him to go back with his master.

"Whoa! This was... _a lot_ easier when I was 14..." Hope scratched the back of his head, recovering from a slight stumble on Alexander's shoulder. "Maybe I'm just out of practice!" Laughing a bit, Hope steadied himself and eventually found good footing.

Alexander let out what sounded like a laugh, and gently removed Hope from his shoulder. Slowly placing him down to the ground, he flattened his palm on the field and waited for Hope to leave so that he could return to his crystal form. Once his master safely left his hand, Alexander shone with a brilliant, green light right before changing back to his crystal.

Watching his crystal descend, Hope gently took it in his hands. "Welcome back, old friend." Grinning at Lightning, the woman nodded to him.

And then everything went dark.

Finding himself lost in an abyss of darkness, Hope tried to claw his way out of it. Somehow he needed to find something- _a hand_. It reached out for him, and Hope instinctively grabbed onto it for dear life. Finding himself pulled to safety and then dropped a (safe) distance to the ground, he winced slightly out of instinct, but was surprised to find there had been no pain at all.

"And here I thought this was a private place where she and I could be alone. But now she's just letting anyone in? How boring." Lumina pouted, folding her arms and staring at Hope.

"Lumina?" Hope stared at her, frowning when she appeared before him.

"The one and only." Lumina shrugged her shoulders, smiling at Hope.

"But you're-"

"-gone? That seems to be the popular theory. But enough about me, what brought Gods Ears to this sacred place?" Lumina genuinely wanted to know how Hope was intruding on the plane of existence only she and Lightning were supposed to have the 'key' to.

"I- I don't know where _here_ is. And I'm not Gods Ears anymore- he's gone, and that purpose was stripped of me a long time ago." Hope genuinely had no idea where the trickster was going with her old facts. But how and why was Lumina reborn?

"Is he?" Lumina asked, tilting her head to the side. Tapping her finger on her chin, she saw the doubt she cast on Hope about Bhunivelze's demise. "Let me refresh your memory."

Manipulating the world around them, they were both showed past events through the eyes of Lightning herself.

 **Hope:** Is it over? Is God really dead?

 **Lightning:** He's fallen into the Unseen Realm. Does that mean he's destroyed, or merely sleeping? I don't know. Maybe, one day he'll return... But even if he does, it doesn't matter. We'll win again.

Lightning destructed the crystal God had formed of the universe, and every semblance of life within cascaded upon the dark canvas that the void of space had been for her and the rest of the righteous warriors for humanity. Letting the vision come to an abrupt end, Lumina looked down to Hope.

"Are you trying to say that Bhunivelze has come back?" Hope was alarmed at the revelation Lumina was trying to give him.

"Am I?" Cryptically smiling at him, Lumina hopped off the platform she'd been sitting on so that she could address him properly. For some reason, the area had been manipulated by Hope's presence, and the throne of Etro/Etro's throne room was now distorted into the Vile Peaks post-Odin fight. Why was this place of significance to Hope? Was it because this is where Lightning discarded him without a second thought out of fear he may die and his blood would be on her hands, only to later retcon her statement that she could make him 'strong'? Had this place held a sentimental value to him for the relationship he'd formed with her other half?

"I have no idea- you're not very forthcoming with facts." Hope watched her come walk over to him, and try to play off her usual, bratty act.

"Always the curious one so hungry for knowledge- tell me, Hope, what is it that you think you can accomplish if I tell you the answer to your questions? Will you be her knight in shining armor and strike down all of the bad guys so that she'll swoon over you?" Mocking him, Lumina teleported behind Hope and giggled, startling him.

"That's- that's not why I'm helping her..." Hope turned to face her, but found himself confronting thin air.

"Riiiiiiiight." Lumina drew out the word, letting out yet another amused laugh. "See, you can hold onto your lies and self-deceptions anywhere else, Hope, but in here- this world of your making and imagination- you're _mine_. I can see into every corner of your mind from here. The things that you'd like to keep hidden, from secrets, hopes, dreams, to your deepest desires."

"H-how would you be able to do that?" Alarmed at Lumina's supposed intrusion into his mind, Hope spun around and found himself staring down at the smirking girl. She seemed to rather enjoy watching him squirm beneath her heel.

"We're connected now, you and I." Lumina pointed from herself to Hope. "How, you might ask? Well, you entered into a covenant with Lightning and by proxy myself. You're a part of her and I'm a part of you. It's quite interesting, really. I never thought that my guiding her to you would allow the two of us to have such thrilling conversations." Grinning ear to ear, she clasped her hands together and put on her 'sweet girl' act.

"This is where you took Lightning, isn't it? Where you both spoke so that God and myself couldn't hear you?" Earning a nod from Lumina, she smiled and eagerly bobbed her head up and down, doing a hand motion for him that said 'go on'. "You two were in her mind, and that's how you could keep things 'private'. But what I want to know now is...why me? Why would you want to speak to me in private? Couldn't you just find me with Light?"

"Hope, I'm getting all of the pieces together. Whether or not Lightning succeeds in her venture is solely up to her. And I was going to meet up with you, eventually. But this is even better! This way you and I have total confidentiality!" Seemingly pleased at the prospect of having a total one on one without Lightning, Lumina paced a bit faster around the ever-changing landscape between them. Now it had been the area in Palum Polum where Fang/Lightning/Hope defeated the creature who knocked out Snow. "What I'm going to say to you Hope, I don't want to reach Lightning's ears." Making herself perfectly clear to him, the man nodded. "She'll fill you in on the rest of the details, but I have something to say to you: stay with her. She needs you, Hope, now more than ever." Shifting her demeanor, Lumina seemed to be genuinely expressing the feelings she conveyed.

"Of course. You didn't have to ask that." Hope couldn't help but feel Lumina hadn't said what she'd wanted to as of yet. Waiting for her to either speak again or dismiss him from their meeting place, he let his words hang in the air.

"Can I absolutely trust you, Hope?" Lumina wanted him to make a vow to her that he not tell Lightning what was to come.

Hope nodded to her. "Yes."

"Swear it on your parents lives." Lumina wanted for the conditions to be a little more binding than simply going by Hope's word, so she chose something that she knew he'd grown to treasure in his tenure of being an (ex)immortal.

"I swear it on my parents." Hope was surprised she could be so domineering. But if she truly was part of Lightning, then maybe it wasn't that farfetched.

"At the end of her journey..." Making sure she had his full-attention, Lumina rather enjoyed the theatrics of drawing out such things. "Lightning's going to die." Outright stating it, she expected some sort of huge reaction from Hope, but the silver haired male laughed at her statement. Confused, Lumina wore a puzzled look- was Hope really _this_ morbid?

"Lightning...die...?" Hope shook his head, finding the idea to be preposterous. "She's the strongest person I know- she won't fall to anyone."

"See, that's where you're wrong, Hope- Yeul decreed it. And I think we both know that the Seeress is always spot on in her prophecies." Lumina portrayed herself as very serious, considering Hope didn't seem to be taking her seriously in the passing moment.

"Yeul...?" Hope frowned, placing his hand on his chin. "The Seeress was freed of her fate by Caius Ballad 10 years ago, so how is it possible that she's able to use divination in order to create prophecies?" She'd been stripped of her title/powers and allowed to live out the remainder of her natural life with Noel Kreiss.

"She had a debt that I cashed in on." Lumina shrugged her shoulders, ignoring the shocked look on Hope's face. "Like I said, Hope- I'm stacking things in Lightning's favor. But even what I'm doing isn't guaranteed to help."

"There has to be some way to stop it! If Lightning finds out, then surely...!" Finding himself 'shushed' when Lumina's hand glowed with the aura of Chaos itself, Hope swallowed when he felt tendrils of Chaos wrapping around him.

"You promised." Lumina tilted her head to the side, constricting him with the Chaos. "Maybe I was wrong to trust you." Sighing of disappointment, she didn't allow him to speak. "If you welsh on your promise to me, Hope, there _will_ be consequences. Now, go." Flicking her wrist, Hope was tossed once more into the darkness.

"Hope!"

Blinking a few times, Hope was surprised to find Lightning looking down on him and seemingly very worried. Her features seemed to relax once he showed signs of being alright. "Lightning, I- what happened?" To his knowledge, he hadn't been on the ground previously. Nor was his head propped up on her thighs.

"You fainted." Lightning was still evidently worried about him. Pulling him into a hug, she'd honestly never felt so scared in her entire life. "For a moment there, I- I thought I lost you." If he died and it was her fault for sharing her Eradia- then she wouldn't know what to do with herself. "You warned me, and like an idiot I just decided to go ahead and do what I wanted... I thought I learned better than to gamble with peoples lives- I guess I didn't."

 _Lightning's going to die._ Gripping her shirt tightly, Hope averted his eyes. "It's not your fault, Light. I agreed to it."

"What's wrong?" Lightning asked, noticing his shift in demeanor. "You didn't run into Caius and Yeul, did you?"

"No! Nothing like that! Why- what did you hear?" Hope wondered if he'd been murmuring during his conversation with Lumina and Lightning had been able to catch bits and pieces or not.

"Nothing." Lightning blinked, wondering why he was acting so strangely. "I just thought you might have slipped into the Unseen Realm by accident, and I didn't know if I'd have to go charging in there guns a blazing to get you back." Opting to joke with him, Lightning hoped that she'd be able to lighten up the mood that way.

"Am I really worth all that effort?" Hope smiled at her, trying to get past his inner turmoil.

"After all that we've been through? Definitely." Lightning didn't hesitate in her answer. "Are you feeling okay to walk? I can heal you if need be."

"I think I'll be fine." Hope's body didn't feel out of the ordinary, so he was fairly confident/certain he could use his motor functions properly.

"Still I better help you up just in case." Lightning gently lift his head off her thighs and slowly helped him to stand up.

"Light...what happens now?" Hope asked, walking side-by-side with the woman he was still a little confused on the details. She wanted him to join the fight, but Lightning also said she intended to give the others back their respective Eidolons. So that brought Sazh, Vanille, Fang and Snow back into the fold. Hope didn't want to discount the old man, but was it wise bringing him into the conflict? He wasn't as spry as he used to be, and when they'd first met Sazh had been at least 40 years old, and a decade had physically gone by on this world, so it may not be 'realistic' for Brynhildr to be given back to him.

"Well, that depends if the others are ready to handle another round of saving a world on the brink of destruction. I don't think it'll take much doing to get Fang on board, and I'm not really sure if I can just show up on Serah's doorstep to try and get her and Snow to come along..." After dodging her calls and disappearing from her sister altogether, how could she face her little sister? _Serah forgave all of my prior transgressions without so much as a second thought. From my fights with Snow to my getting her killed in order to save the world...after all of the things that I've done that should be called 'unforgivable' how do people continue to stay by my side?_ Glancing over at Hope, who seemed to be hanging on her every word/Lightning smiled. _Even when the whole world seemed to turn its back on me- you stayed by my side, and vowed to never leave me. Even if I was to take on God himself, you'd cast aside your fears and put yourself in peril just to come to my aid. I owe you a lot more than my life._ "I'm glad that even after all these years, you and I still have each others backs."

"I'll always get your back, Light." Hope smiled back at her, hoping he conveyed the confidence he felt in his abilities. _How am I supposed to keep myself from telling you? Lightning...after all that we've been through..._

"I have to go, Hope. When I get back-"

"No!" Alarmed by her sudden declaration, Hope shot down the idea immediately.

"Hope?" Surprised by his outburst, she felt he was acting strangely.

"You're not leaving me, Light. I'm going with you. We're partners, remember? We go together." Grabbing her hands, he looked her directly in the eyes. Hope was adamant that the two of them go- after Lumina's words, how could he just let her go off alone?

"It's going to be dangerous, Hope. I don't know what's going to happen one moment from the next..." Seeing the unwavering determination in his eyes, Lightning knew it was moot to argue with him. "Alright. We'll go together. But what about your students?"

Hope thought about it for a moment. "I think they can manage for a little while without me. You came back here for a reason, Lightning, and I'm here to help."

"What about Nora and Bartholomew?" Lightning didn't know why she was trying so hard to make him stay behind. Was it for his safety, or her peace of mind? In either case, it probably wasn't fair to treat him like the adolescent boy she'd met 1010 years prior.

"They'll understand." Hope assured her. "Now let's get going."

"Go where?" Lightning was confused.

"To see Serah, Snow, Fang, Vanille, Sazh, Noel and Yeul." Hope didn't have to wonder about any particular order she wanted to visit their old friends- he knew Serah would be next on the list. From the moment that she called him, he knew something was up- Lightning wouldn't just fall off the face of the Earth without a reason. Leaving her sister behind, no questions asked? That just wasn't her. And Lightning seemed a bit anxious about their reunion, so it was all-in-all a win-win situation that Hope was tagging along.

Lightning nodded. Allowing herself to be led by him, she honestly didn't know how much she'd missed Hope until their reunion. _I always thought that Serah was my last thread of humanity, that she kept me level-headed and I endured through human interactions for her sake- I was wrong. You taught me what it is to be human, Hope, without you- I would have been lost. If it weren't for you following me to the Vile Peaks, fighting Odin, Snow, Nora, Valhalla, Nova Chrysalia...even now- I don't think I'd be standing here. The Chaos would have claimed me so long ago. And to you, Hope- I owe more than I could ever give._ Glancing over at him, she was grateful he decided to tag along despite her initial hesitance.

Making small talk all the way to the train station, Hope caught her up in the last decade of his life, and Lightning like-wise traded off stories of working from the multitude of temp/business jobs she'd accumulated over time. None of them seemed to stick very long, and it was likely because she just couldn't see herself staying at a place she didn't believe in. Joining a military regime seemed like an obvious choice for a seasoned fighter like herself, but she didn't have it in her anymore. Sure, there was fighting in the now, but that was for more than just her own survival- the world depended on her.

The two eventually boarded a train, and were off to meet Serah and Snow in their home of New-New Bodhum.

"The inhabitants actually refer to the town solely as 'New Bodhum' despite its official name/the variation that's listed." Hope explained, spouting off trivia he'd garnered of factoids people somewhat found 'useless'.

"I can see why. It's kind of redundant, isn't it?" Lightning listened to every word Hope had to offer her- they had a lot to catch up on.

"I suppose it does have a practical sense as well, seeing as the people within lived in the prior 'New Bodhum' and wanted to keep the name of their home, while managing to not forget-" Hope found himself rambling, but stopped once he felt a weight on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Lightning's head using his shoulder as a pillow. He'd had no prior indication of the fact that the Savior was tired, nor ready to fall asleep, so Hope was genuinely surprised. Observing her features whilst sleeping, he figured Lightning honestly needed/deserved the rest she was now taking and was glad she felt comfortable enough around him to fall asleep.

"I'll...wake you when we get there, Light." Hope promised. Hearing the giggle of a few girls who made 'Aww' noises and motioned from himself to Lightning, Hope felt his cheeks heat up. Turning his head away to face the window, Hope distracted himself in the many variables that would come with them meeting Serah/Snow and Lightning's revelation to the pair. He'd also have to keep his mouth shut about the things Lumina had told him- how well would that blow over? Pursing his lips, Hope didn't think he could keep such a big secret from Lightning- she deserved to know the truth of her fate, even if it turned out to not be true.

* * *

"Well, that's quite the story." Musing aloud while she stirred her drink, the Pulsian woman stared down the white-haired male sitting opposite her and had to admit, of all the farfetched/out there stories she'd ever heard- this took the cake. Feeling his stare still upon her, she boredly cradled her head in her hand and lifted the glass to her lips.

"C'mon lady, you know where she is or not?" Dante asked, waiting for a proper answer from the Pulsian beauty. After all of the trouble he'd gone through just to track her down, the very least she could do was be forthcoming with her answers.

"From that little tale you told me, it doesn't seem like Lightning much cares for a reunion." Stating the obvious, Fang rather enjoyed toying with the demon hunter. Seeing the frown on his face, she slid another beer over to him. "Lighten up a little, will ya?"

"You know, I always thought meeting a girl version of me would be hot and exciting- but you're...I mean, is this how everyone sees me?" Dante felt the need to ask, though he did accept her offering of a beer.

Fang shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't care less how people see ya. But don't be lumping the two of us together- Lightning actually _likes_ me. Even if she did slug me a few lifetimes over ago." Trying to keep their conversation from being stable, she was rather interested in hearing anything more of 'demons' and how some 'dream girl' -that Fang assumed to be Yeul or a drunken bender on Dante's part- had just handed them the responsibility of saving God's grand new world on the brink of destruction. Snorting a bit at her thought, she voiced a bit of her discontent of the Gods. "You'd think God in all his 'divine wisdom' would've made us a better home. But no no. He wanted us to deal with the scraps he couldn't be bothered with."

"Hit you? And why would our heroine/Savior get off thine pedestal long enough to hit a human?" Mocking Lightning's grandiose opinions of herself, Dante'd honestly rather hear her story than listen to him recount tedious details. If he got her talking long enough, then maybe he'd be able to get her to spill the beans on Lightning.

Fang snorted at Dante's remark and covered her nose. Punching him on the shoulder, she grabbed a napkin. "Oi! I was gettin' me a drink and don't much fancy havin' this expensive liquid oozing onto the counter." Wiping off her face, Fang decided to elaborate. Glancing at Dante, she started to talk. "Ya think you two have it bad? Well, try and be responsible for her sister being marked with the brand of a l'Cie, being cursed to turning to either crystal or a monstrous Cie'th whose only hope could be a mercy kill by someone who just happened to venture to Pulse!"

"Alright. I think you may have just won the 'who pissed her off more' contest." Dante had to admit, he wasn't responsible for Lightning's sister being cursed/likely dead.

"Yeah, but I got a punch to the jaw- I didn't get Eidolons givin' me divine wrath and the powers of a God tryin' to smite me." Fang wasn't so sure who won the 'pissed off Lightning' contest. "By the way, how did Bahamut look? Was he primed and ready for a fight?" Drumming her fingers on the bar, Fang reminisced a bit of her time with the Eidolon. "Such a sweetheart, that one."

"Sweetheart!?" Dante scoffed at her ideations of the Eidolon. "The thing took out a city block and tried to vaporize me- the hell kinda fantasy island are you living on?"

Fang couldn't help the light laugh that escaped when gauging his reaction toward Bahamat's hostility. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Don't get me wrong- it's not as if I don't completely appreciate a drinking partner or wanted ya to turn to dust. But to survive Bahamat's attack, you must really be something."

"You're just about the only person who doesn't have an idea nor seem to give a damn who I am- it's kinda nice." Dante had to admit that fact. Fang was actually pretty good company, and one of the only women he'd ever encountered who seemed like they wouldn't attempt to kill him or extort money.

"What? Ya think some pretty boy charm and a few drinks is enough to win me over?" Fluttering her eyelashes at him, the Pulsian downed her drink and swiftly took another. Shaking her head, she let out a small, mock laugh.

"Hey, I'm a pretty big deal here on Earth. Being the Son of Sparda and all. And- you think I'm pretty?" Dante grinned at her.

"Don't get cute." Fang rolled her eyes. He seemed like a Snow type, with the sexual allure of Fang herself, bits and pieces of Lightning and maybe even a few others she'd encountered in all her travels. But she couldn't exactly say for certain. "Well, I don't know who Sparda was or is, but I'm assuming he or she was a pretty big hot shot on the New World before we all arrived. And if you're playin at reputation, then lady luck sure ain't on your side."

"You really have no idea who Sparda is?" Dante raised a brow.

Fang shrugged her shoulders. "Nope. And I'm not really into this little pissing contest you've drawn me into."

"Well it's not so much a 'pissing contest' as the two of us declaring reputation. I mean let me put it this way- Sparda basically pulled feats that Lightning did every single day. Although he was never human, the Legendary Dark Knight did his fair share of dispelling evil and letting them know that just because he _could_ destroy them, didn't mean he would. Get this, the guy takes on a full army of demons, fights them to a complete stand-still, then the king himself Mundus and defeats them all, seals them away, decides to lay low, then reappears. Meets my mom, has us, and then vanishes into thin air." Giving her a short crash course on Sparda, Dante decided to at the very least give credit where it was due.

Eating the cherry from her drink, Fang traced around the rim of her glass. "And I'm sure that you bein' his son must make ya very proud to call him 'daddy'." Fang couldn't help but to notice how his speech made it seem very distant between the pair. Maybe he held some sort of resentment for his dad leaving him behind.

"Not really." Dante shrugged his shoulders. "Let's hear about the mysterious 'Fang'." Changing the subject, he decided to give her some scrutiny for not being 'interesting' enough.

"What's there to tell? I'm from Gran Pulse, I grew up in Oerba. My partner and I were destined to become l'Cie who would one day kill every living being on the worlds of Gran Pulse and Cocoon. The real kicker, is that we thought we were _saving_ our world, because Pulse wouldn't use his own people for a mass murder, oh no, why would a God not care about his disciples?" Scoffing, Fang bitterly recalled the guardian deity of her world. "Ragnarok was all they gave a damn about, so that we'd screw over Etro and everything would go to literal hell."

"Ragnarok? As in the death of the Gods and two humans repopulating the Earth?" Dante had heard the phrase before, and as he recalled that's what it was supposed to be.

"Nope. Death of all humans, Bhunivelze gettin' what he wants, and to hell with the rest of us. But hey, at least now all of that mess is over and we get to sit here, drink and prattle on about the divine tryin' to screw us over." Fang shrugged once again, not really minding having to tell old tales, but it was kind of moot considering the New World didn't have any of these things roaming around.

"Cheers to that." Dante raised his beer to Fang.

"To being treated like a lesser." Fang returned the gesture, drinking her cocktail. "So. Do humans here age normally, or did God decide to give a longer vitality?"

"I don't know. What's 'normal' to someone who can turn to crystal and live forever?" Dante countered her question with a question as it seemed relevant.

"Well, some people would live upwards of 60 years. Some even made it to a hundred and some odd years." Fang thought about it for a moment. "Are you fishing for my age?"

"Sounds about the same as here." Dante was surprised that in a world of magic and gods, they had relatively normal lifespans. "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

Fang scoffed. "What kinda trade is that? You better be offering me a whole lot more than that."

"What else do you want?"

"I want in on the action of course!" Fang felt a tad bit offended that he even had to ask.

"Just so we're clear: you want in on the demon hunting, and not...?" Making a vague gesture to himself, Dante wanted to be sure.

Fang snorted and took a sip of her drink. "You wish, pal. I may be the oldest hag on this planet, but don't think that makes me desperate."

Dante shrugged his shoulders, not really minding her act of violence toward him. "Just making sure. How old are we talkin' here? Because Lightning made it pretty clear that she's at least a thousand."

"1600." Fang shrugged. "1631 years old. And I bet I don't look a day over 21." Winking to him, the Pulsian stood up and retrieved her Bladed Lance. "He'll settle the tab." The Pulsian smoothly nodded in Dante's direction, walking out of the bar. Stretching a bit, she decided to round up Vanille and get the show on the road. Whether or not pretty boy liked her company didn't exactly matter to her- they had a Savior to hunt down and possibly hogtie until she got over her stubbornness and decided to listen to the voice of reason. Taking a few steps from the bar, she heard a peculiar scratching noise from behind her. Continuing to walk away, Fang sweep kicked the creature once it dared to leap at her. "And here I thought I wasn't gonna have any fun at all!" Smirking at the peculiar quadrupedal creature, she winked and grabbed her Bladed lance from its spot on her back. Knocking yet another out of the air, she soon found herself surrounded. "You want some?" Taunting them, her natural fighting style kicked in.

Firmly planting her Bladed lance on the ground, Fang used it to pole vault and kick the first brazen creature who'd tried to maul her from behind. Watching it fly into the wall of another building and its legs buckle from the amount of force she'd used, Fang let out a light chuckle. Twirling her lance, she hurled it like a javelin into a random demon. To her surprise, Fang had actually managed to impale two of them to yet another building. Letting out a loud cry of delight, the Pulsian resorted to hand-to-hand combat whilst weaponless against the demons. Sidestepping one who attempted to jump into her, she clothes lined the very next to try and do so.

"Leaving me with the drink tab was just plain cruel- but I guess I can forgive you for finding me something entertaining." Dante mused. He'd been watching Fang fight for the little while, and she seemed very competent. Were all the denizens of Pulse - which he was more sure had been 'Australia' above anything else - this competent at fighting? If so, sign him up. Retrieving his sword from his back, Dante eagerly joined the fight with Fang. Standing back to back with the Pulsian, she seemed to be a bit disappointed he'd come in.

"Yeah, something else with a pulse ya can bloody hit on." Fang joked smoothly, winking at Dante.

"Just don't get jealous." Dante teased her right back.

"Me- jealous? The day someone picks some run a the mill gorgonopsoid lookin' slag over me, is the day that I give up fighting and drinking." The ex-Bandit leader retrieved her Bladed lance while the creatures were distracted by Dante and her banter. Twirling it in her hands, she glanced over at the demon hunter. "How about a competition?"

"I'm listening." Dante couldn't help the light laugh at her first comment.

"Highest kill count wins."

"You're on."

Leaping into action, Fang and Dante were a blinding flurry of blows and defeated demons were piling up beneath either one of them. Though Fang initially had the lead, neither one could factually tell who had won their little contest.

"And I was just getting started." Fang let out a huff once they finished.

"You really like fighting." Dante caught on to that fact on seeing how disappointed Fang was when someone came to her aid in battle.

Shrugging her shoulders, Fang nodded. "Yeah I do. But can ya really blame me? I grew up on Gran Pulse and ya either learn how to fight or die there. Titan didn't make things any easier, anyway." He'd probably chew up and spit out several hundred different species every passing day in order to strengthen the trials of Pulse's humans in order to make them stronger. The weak obviously fell to such challenges, but through a forced natural selection the clans of Dia and Yun in Oerba flourished.

"Titan?" They had gargantuan Gods roaming around their former home?

"Yeah. One of the fal'Cie who roamed Pulse. He was responsible for keeping the cycle of life going for us. Liked to chew up one species and spit out an even stronger abomination. These things reminded me of them." Fang nodded toward a fallen Assault. Placing her Bladed lance on her back, she began walking in the direction of Vanille. Whether or not Dante followed her was of no consequence. If the world truly did hang in the balance, then Lightning would seek them out or they'd find her. Either one was fine.

"So the Gods who lived among you were all there to 'make life easier' but just seemed to make things a pain in the ass." Dante was trying to figure out whether or not he'd gotten the just of what she was saying.

"More or less." Fang shrugged. "I mean, if you count making the Adamantoise or Long Gui." Seeing the confusion on his face at the mention of creatures from Pulse, she supposed she'd have to elaborate a bit. "Ya know those cute little animals you guys have in the sea, with the shells and the gray skin, scraggly necks?"

"Turtles?" Dante asked, wondering where she was going with this.

"Alright. Now think of a turtle- tiny, isn't it? Well. Now make it over a hundred feet tall, a land animal and imagine having to dodge that thing while it walked." Fang could remember a few people who just weren't smart or quick enough to evade it and they'd just end up being crushed beneath its feet. Those blood puddles were pretty nasty reminders for the Pulsians to live by.

"I don't think I could. Christ. What kind of evolutionary purpose could that serve?" Dante was getting more and more interested of the lores behind the two worlds 'Gran Pulse'/'Cocoon'. One remained stationary in the sky, and the other was below. One was entirely artificial and supported by Gods for everything, the other seemed to be a more primal habitat with some Gods but the people could survive on their own.

"You'd have to ask Titan. But he's long gone, and those creatures are extinct." Fang couldn't say she exactly missed the fal'Cie- but Titan and Atomos really seemed on the up and up for those of Pulse. Even his parting words for the l'Cie were that of encouragement that they could complete their focus, despite being abominations.

"What could kill a giant turtle?" Dante wondered if they somehow caused it to topple over then finished it.

Fang shrugged her shoulders. "Plenty of things. You know, you said Sparda did feats Lightning accomplished everyday- but did he extinct the demons?"

"No. No he didn't." Dante shook his head, wondering where she was going with this.

"Look, I know ya wanna make him come off as all powerful and whatever, but Lightning extincted every last species that roamed Nova Chrysalia. When the world was on its last legs, and she only had 13 days to save us all, she still found the time to destroy every last creature that dared be a threat to humans. If it weren't for her, I'm sure this world would be lousy with gorgonopsoid, vampires, cie'th, the undying and anything humans here consider to be a 'nightmare'. Believe me, if you think that demons are a challenge, you haven't met an undying. Their souls become so twisted that even after failing their focus, they don't just turn Cie'th- their soul becomes an even worse monstrosity. Back on Pulse, there were plenty of em left when the six of us showed up. And when we met the last one that not even I was sure we could beat- Lightning kept us all going. When the tough gets going and the going gets tough, she didn't just throw her sword down and give up- she struggled through it and made us all believe that there was a future worth fighting for. Without Lightning, Vanille and I would have just been two stupid pawns in the games of Gods and there would have been no world for us to walk on right now. Ragnarok would have destroyed everything, and our sins would never have been atoned for. So my point is, Son of Sparda- don't discount her just because of the little you know and the fact that she can be a little hot-headed. In the heat of the moment Light may say something she doesn't exactly mean. We're all guilty of that. It's what makes us human." Despite his low regard for Lightning, Fang had a very high amount of respect for the woman. Hell, she was sure that Lightning must have had some Gran Pulse blood flowing through her veins.

Taking her words into account, Dante remained silent. _Undying. Vampires. Gorgonopsoid. Cie'th._ Their world seemed littered with creatures he'd never heard of before. And the Savior, with her time limit to save a dying world, had taken it upon herself to rid humanity of that scourge? He had to admit that hearing someone vouch for her in the way that Fang did left him with a differing opinion to what he'd gotten from their first encounter.

After a few moments, the pair arrived to Fang/Vanille's makeshift 'Oerba'.

"You live here?" Dante raised a brow, finding it strange to walk through two large masses of rock just to make it to their home.

"Home sweet home." Fang mused, walking until they found the true set up of the Pulsians- the home that Fang and Vanille shared. Covering her eyes from the sun, Fang looked up at their home in the trees. "Vanille! We've got company!"

"Hang on a second!" Vanille's voice called from inside their home. After a few crashes that made both Fang/Dante cringe, the redhaired girl came out of their home and smiled/waved. "Fang!" Leaping down from what seemed to be an impossible height, Vanille landed gracefully and without a single scratch. Despite her slim frame and delicate appearance, she seemed to be quite the tough young woman. Sprinting over to Dante/Fang at a breakneck pace, she didn't even seem to break a sweat. "Welcome home. And who's your friend?" Neatly folding her arms behind her back, Vanille smiled up at the white haired man.

"Light's new victim. He's just going through the hazing process. But to sum things up in the shortened version: Lightning and Dante are supposed to save the world." Fang casually dropped that bomb on Vanille.

"Oh no!" Vanille's face instantly etched with worry. "She's picking on you, huh? Well, not to worry too much! It just means she likes you but doesn't know how to say that yet!" Smiling and giggling, Vanille offered Dante her hand. "Oerba Dia Vanille."

"Dante." Dante shook her hand. He honestly couldn't help staring at Vanille- were all the denizens of Pulse this aesthetically pleasing? If so, he was kinda bummed out that there were only two of them left. Observing her outfit, Vanille seemed to have a bit more of a tribal look than Fang, and a little less modesty, though her skirt did manage to cover any areas that needed to be covered.

"Oi!" Fang hit him on the back of her head. "Her eyes are up here." Tilting his chin up so that Dante's eyes met Vanille's, the redhaired girl couldn't resist another giggle. "Don't bloody encourage him!" Fang instantly scolded Vanille.

"Fang..." Vanille whined when she'd earned a noogie from Fang.

Dante shook his head. They seemed every bit childhood friends. "Alright. I gotta ask- are all of the people from Pulse as good looking as you two, or were you both just one hit wonders?"

Momentarily distracting both women, Vanille smiled and shrugged toward Fang, and Fang shrugged her shoulders. "Pretty much."

"Which is it? Are you two irregularities or the norm for Pulse?" Dante had no clue from what Fang had been agreeing to.

"Yes." Vanille nodded, smiling cryptically at Dante. Grabbing his gloved hand, she began to lead him to the home she shared with Fang.

Glancing at Fang, the woman shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms behind her head. Following behind Dante and Vanille, she found it rather amusing how fast her partner had grown accustomed to him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Vanille asked, waiting for Dante to answer.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Dante shook his head, sitting on the spot Vanille had allotted specifically for him.

Sitting opposite him, Vanille wanted to be filled in on the situation as it were between Fang/Lightning/Dante and now her. "So you're looking for Lightning? Did you lose her, or get ditched by her?" By past experience, Vanille expected it to be the former than the latter.

"She bolted. Went after some pink haired girl who said she was the 'Savior'. Her name's 'Lumina'." Dante had only found that one out thanks to Nero, and it took some doing, but he'd been able to find Fang/Vanille of the others Lightning was said to have hung out with in her 1000 year tirade.

"Are you sure the name was Lumina?" Vanille asked, sharing a look with Fang.

"Yep. No doubt about it. Why, she cause a lot of trouble for you two as well?" Dante asked.

"She...well, we can't say for sure, but Lumina woke us up from our crystal sleep." Vanille began to explain.

"Wouldn't you two consider that a 'good thing' as you both weren't stuck dreaming for eternity?" Dante was a tad bit confused on why she made it seem like a bad thing.

Fang scoffed. "Yeah, bloody good to be woken up when it's a literal hell on Earth. The only reason we were brought out of our crystal forms was to be pawns in Gods little game."

"And while we were crystal- we were conscious the entire time of our surroundings." Vanille chimed in.

"Wow. So you spent...how long sleeping?" Dante felt like that was more of a 'punishment' than a reward for completing the focus of a l'Cie.

"1600 years give or take." Fang shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"But we weren't lonely- we had each other during all that time!" Vanille didn't know how best to explain it, but their crystal stasis hadn't been lonely for a single moment because the two of them were together.

"So you two were able to communicate even though you were crystal? Interesting." No doubt another thing that their Goddess Etro would have done he supposed.

Vanille nodded. "It's sort of like...you're in each others heads, and you're both talking in a dream. It may sound a little strange, but it's true!"

"Actually I know exactly what that's like. Some girl came to me in a dream. She's actually the reason I got caught up in this mess." Dante thought long and hard about her.

"What did this girl say?" Fang's attention piqued at that bit of his story.

"That she was the first human, and basically I needed to find Lightning and we'd save the world." Dante recounted what he'd been told by her.

"Yeul." Fang knew it right then and there. "So the Goddess decided to make her cameo and use you to do her bidding. How 'lucky'." Mocking the intent of the former Seeress, she knew nothing but trouble to follow the divine 'help' of Yeul.

"She's a Goddess...? I thought that Gods were all gone?" Dante was trying to get the story straight, but no matter how many questions/clarifications he got, they all seemed muddled.

"They were." Vanille nodded to him. "But someone had to stay behind. Humans need death and rebirth in order to live, and the Goddess of Death was meant to be Lightning, but the Savior herself had earned salvation; Yeul and Caius stayed behind in the world between death and life. The shores of Valhalla are now their home."

"Humans no longer need the Gods. Lightning herself declared that, and she's the only living one we have left. Yeul doesn't exactly count as she's 'dead' and can't leave the realm of Valhalla." Fang chimed in, as she knew that Vanille couldn't explain everything on her own, and she wouldn't force her to do so.

"So I was talking to the new Goddess of Death who decided to be a martyr so Lightning could come to the 'New World', is that right?" Dante asked, getting a bit of a headache from all of the new information he was taking in.

Fang and Vanille simultaneously nodded. "You said there was a threat...what is it, exactly?"

"A demonic uprising. Not too unusual a thing for the Ear-" Seeing the confusion on their faces, he opted for what they termed the planet to be. "-New World. Demons tend to think this place is just theirs for the taking and like to try their hand at a coupe. Doesn't usually end too well, and I have yet to meet the 'big bad'. But whoever it is, I bet they won't stay in the shadows too long- demons like to declare themselves and have 'pissing contests'." Dante glanced over at Fang when using her terminology, and the Pulsian winked back at him. Dante couldn't believe he felt strange using profanity in front of someone, but Vanille seemed to be a bit 'innocent' for him to use such language.

"How powerful do these leaders tend to be?" Vanille paused for a moment, thinking of rephrasing her question. "If you had to rank it from...do you know what a gorgonopsoid is?"

"I do." Dante nodded, getting the gist of what she was trying to reference.

"Oh. Good!" Vanille smiled. "Alright. From a gorgonopsoid to...God himself."

"Well I've never had the 'pleasure' of meeting God, but I think I'd rate them to what you'd call a 'fal'Cie'." Dante thought long and hard about answering her. He thought it had been a good answer, but she looked about as confused as he believed himself to be when hearing them talk about Gran Pulse/Oerba.

"Fal'Cie isn't really saying much." Fang spoke up. "Sure, they're tough opponents, but some are more dangerous than others- a food supply fal'Cie wouldn't hold a torch to one like Barthandelus or even Titan."

"Well, needless to say, I don't really have comparisons for demons to Gods- I've only met mine and you've met yours." Dante shrugged, doing his best to try and dumb things down for them like they'd done for him.

"It's alright. You're being helpful." Vanille tried to be assuring, taking one of his gloved hands in hers and smiling at him. "But if you and Lightning are supposed to take this...demon on and you're both needed, I guess I'd have to say it's strong- maybe even stronger than God." Even though it was hard to think of something that could top Bhunivelze, what kind of creature would need the combined might of Savior and Dante? He said he hunted/killed creatures that ranked pretty high in strength, and Vanille assumed he was a warrior from the way he carried himself/his weapons and body structure.

"I wish you two knew who Mundus was, because I'd like to find out if God was stronger than him- but I guess there's no comparison." Dante was a bit touched by the fact that Vanille had so much confidence in a person she'd never met. Why couldn't all women be this easy to deal with? Were Pulsians just superior breeds?

"Sorry." Vanille smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, yeah, just stop bringing up things you know we can't talk properly about, then." Fang had no problem letting him know that he was needlessly saying things aloud. Was this pervert trying to seduce Vanille? Although there seemed to be some sexual tension from either side, as Vanille enabled him a bit by not being offended/hitting him or telling him to piss off and stop staring at her breasts. Some people were just far too nice for their own good and Fang couldn't stand it.

Was it just him, or was Fang burning a hole in the back of his head with her glare? In either case, Dante ignored it. "Lightning's not really cooperating, so I was hoping you two would like to tag along with me in hunting her down."

"And I accepted on our behalf." Fang said, walking outside.

"Don't mind her. I think she's a little bored today." Vanille said, watching her friend leave the room.

"I think she's just eager to see an old friend." Dante mused. "What about you? Where do you stand in all of this mess? You could stay behind, if you want to- I don't want to drag down innocent people into a fight."

"Me?" Vanille pointed to herself and tilted her head to the side. "Well, I'm a part of the group, too. I may not be as big as you and Fang, but I can hold my own in a fight. And if the world's at stake again- then I'm coming." Not wanting to be discounted, she stood up and grabbed her Binding Rod. Unfolding it, she hoped an opportunity would arise where she could prove just how strong she was.

"You sure you're up for a fight?" Dante just wanted her to be absolutely sure.

Vanille nodded to him, not even bothering to think it over. "I made a promise, a very long time ago not to run away anymore. If people are going to fight for me, then I need to be ready to fight for them." Taking on a more serious deposition, the redhead made her way to the entry/exit to outside. "Come on, pops!" Waving him over, she once more took on her bubbly, ditsy persona and leapt off the ledge of the home she shared with Fang. She'd even done so with a smile.

Dante shook his head and amusedly watched the sight unfold. Vanille was... _interesting._ Of all the women he met from their previous worlds of Cocoon/Gran Pulse/Nova Chrysalia- she seemed to be the one he hit it off with most. A young, bubbly girl with a deceiving appearance for how she seemed to act. How curious. Standing up, Dante scoffed a bit at her choice of name for him. "Pops?" He asked, leaning over the railing and staring down at Vanille who smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She held her binding rod over her right shoulder and shielded her eyes from the sun with her left. Leaping down, Dante was surprised to find her almost nowhere in sight.

Waving to him in the distance, Vanille jumped to get his attention and called out to him. "Keep up old man!" Cupping both hands together to enhance her voice from the distance, she turned on her heels and began running after Fang who had a large head start over him and her.

 _Old man?_ Dante scoffed at her idea of him. How could someone who was 1600+ years old call someone 'old'? Running after the pair, he make short work of the distance. He had to admit though, Pulsians were quite fast. "Hey, I'm not _that_ old." Dante said, still not over Vanille's remark about his age.

"Oi! I thought I told ya to lay off?" Fang asked, shooting Dante a pointed look. Vanille giggled and earned herself a frown from Fang. "If you two are just gonna keep this up the whole trip then you may as well get a bloody room."

'Bad mood'. Vanille mouthed the words to Dante and pointed to Fang. Dante nodded to her, understanding that she was being cranky. "Come on, Fang! We're going to be seeing Lightning soon! And not just Lightning- Hope, Sazh, Dahj, Snow, Serah...won't it be fun to have the whole gang back together again?" Running in front of Fang and walking backwards in front of her partner, Vanille smiled and did her best to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah, but I wish we could make these get-togethers pre-apocalyptic events. Although I guess I wouldn't get much chance to practice my fighting skills otherwise." Fang perked up a bit, smiling and shaking her head at Vanille. She could never stay mad at her partner.

About to answer, Vanille was cut off by the loud screams of people off in the distance. Startled/caught off guard by the noise, Vanille tripped. Letting out a small squeal as she fell backward, the Pulsian found herself 'saved' by both Fang and Dante who grabbed either arm that she'd been flailing in a bid to catch herself when she fell. Opening her shut eyes, Vanille was met with the sight of Fang and Dante, either one still gripping their respective arm. "Sorry..." Giving them a sheepish smile, the redhead was honestly grateful they didn't let her tumble and fall on her backside.

"Don't mention it." Dante nodded to her. It seemed like a perfectly reasonable response for someone in her position to lose their footing because of a disturbance.

"Looks like we've got a little work on our hands." Fang commented, using her hand as a visor to block out the sun. "I'd say he doesn't look friendly- and thinks we're lunch."

"What do you see?" Vanille asked, mirroring Fang's actions and wondering where the offending creature was.

"12 o'clock. Whatdya say we give em a proper welcome? Gran Pulse style?" Fang grinned, feeling back to her old self. This is what she needed- a genuine struggle. To hell with 'peace' that lot was boring and she needed a life that was worth fighting for every single day and struggling over/humans living off the land. That is to say she didn't want fal'Cie to come and muddle up the place, but she did need a little excitement every now and again.

Knowing fully well what she meant, Vanille nodded. "Give me a boost?"

"Like you need to ask." Fang cupped her hands together and waited for Vanille. "Ready?"

"Yep!" Vanille nodded her head.

"Well, come on then!" Fang waited eagerly to toss her up. Vanille ran at her full speed and leapt into Fang's hands. Fang used Vanille's force to propel her higher up when Fang added her own strength into the toss. Easily clearing the tops of the trees, Vanille let out a light squeal when she landed in her desired position. "You're in for a treat." Fang commented, glancing over at Dante who'd been staring up at Vanille in the same manner as Fang.

"Yeah? What does 'Gran Pulse' style entail? You two think you'll be enough to take it down without me?" Lucky for Vanille, she said she was willing to fight- but he didn't want to see her get hurt. If need be, Dante would step in and do the fighting. Fang seemed to be a prominent fighter, but Vanille had a much more delicate appearance than he or Fang did.

"What? Ya think just because we're women that we can't do what you do?" Fang asked, folding her arms.

"Well, no, that's not the issue here. Women join the demon hunting business at their leisure. I just don't think Vanille should be up there alone." Dante shrugged. So he was concerned, sue him.

"That just proves you don't know the first thing about her." Fang scoffed. "Watch." Pointing to the large, winged creature coming their way, it was unknowingly flying right into Vanille's trap. The stupid creature was so focused on coming towards Fang and Dante that it didn't even notice her.

As it began to swoop, Vanille activated one of the many effects of her Binding Rod. One by one, each of the spheres surrounding the exterior flew out when she flicked it in the direction of the winged beast and grappled it. Letting out a feral cry of anger/fear, it began to thrash around, furiously trying to escape her grasp. Observing it this close, Vanille couldn't help but to think of the Wyvern she'd captured in the same manner on Cocoon. This 'demon'(?) seemed to be about the same size, though it had a much more 'gloomy' coloring to it. The black/purple on it seemed more the scheme of an undying than anything. Were all 'demons' like this? Tightening her grip, Vanille wouldn't let it go. "Fang!"

"Hold her steady!" Fang twirled her Bladed Lance, lifting it higher than her head, she dropped and kicked it several feet above the trees and Vanille herself. Leaping high up, she landed on a branch and used it to boost her height and easily cleared the trees. Grabbing her lance, she adjusted herself so that she was flipped upside down while plummeting to the creature below. Smirking, she prepared to do her signature coupe de grace- Highwind. Using the force of her fall, she pulled her arm back and thrust her Bladed lance into the creature, impaling it through the torso and right into the ground. Letting out several feral cries, it flailed violently from beneath Fang. "Vanille!"

Hopping off the tree she'd been standing on, Vanille let out a grunt. Somersaulting in the air, she caught Fang's outstretched hand and found herself tossed up with their combined force. Raising her leg, the Pulsian woman landed a powerful windfall that caused all of the demon's flailing to stop at once. Once that had been accomplished, Vanille folding up her Binding Rod and placed it on the back of her skirt for safekeeping. Turning her attention to Dante, she saw a perplexed look on his face. "I'm tougher then ya thought, huh?" Vanille asked, smiling at Dante.

"Uh...yeah." Dante nodded. He had to admit- that was pretty damn good teamwork. They didn't even need him to step in for the coupe de grace.

"Don't act too surprised. We're from Gran Pulse, ya know?" Fang mused, folding up her Bladed Lance. "How about we get this show on the road?"

"I don't suppose you two mind trains?" Dante asked, noticing an immediate shudder from Vanille. Did people from Pulse hate technology, or did she suffer some sort of trauma from trains? Whatever the case, Dante assumed it wouldn't be long until he found out.

"Well, they're no chocobo- but I suppose we can make the trip." Fang shrugged.

"They are rather... _efficient._ " It took Vanille a little while to finally settle upon a word.

"It's settled then, let's get going," Fang knew that Vanille hated train travel due to her time of the Purge and nearly being executed along with Hope Esthim and his mother, but her partner was still willing to travel with such a method.

"Yeah..." Vanille smiled and nodded her head. Running ahead, the redhead made a show of getting ahead of Fang/Dante.

"What's wrong with trains?" Dante asked. Fang seemed to know the answer, and he didn't want to be left in the dark.

"Would you like trains if you were taken off the street, lined up and shackled, forced to wear a cloak and board with perfect strangers all to your death, going to a place called 'hell on Earth'?" Fang asked. Seeing the surprise on his face, the Pulsian woman laughed a bit. Clearly not the answer he'd been expecting.

"That happened to you both?"

" _Her._ We were separated. Vanille suffered a bit on her own, but she still eventually found her way back to me. But that's beside the point- she's enduring through her trauma of trains for our convenience. It's the kind of person that she is...so don't go bringing it up every few minutes or telling her I told ya- you'll just embarrass her."

"So she puts others' needs before her own in a bid to make them feel more at ease...I take it she puts on this act to make people think she's a bubbly airhead?" Dante asked. He had no idea whether or not it was genuine joy experienced from Vanille, but she seemed to be rather enjoying herself as opposed to putting on an act for their convenience.

"Maybe. But that's not really the issue. So long as she's happy and not making a fuss, then we're golden." Fang knew better than anyone when Vanille was suffering, and her partner seemed absolutely thrilled at the prospect of meeting up with their old comrades once more.

"Whatever you say- you know her better than I do." Dante commented, watching Vanille skip ahead of them, and wave to her slower traveling companions. Eventually she out sped them to the train station and happily waited for them.

 _The path to salvation lies in seeking out the one whom she gave up her life. Once comrades in arms, fate was allowed to change by the sheer will of sisters and bonds that transcended 'Gods', 'Fate', 'l'Cie' and the burdens of time and even the Seeress. Serah and Lightning Farron, beloved daughters of the Goddess...only they may challenge fate and come out triumphant._

Fang and Vanille instantly shared a look while staring at Dante.

"Oh. Good. You heard it, too." Dante joked.

"Serah." Vanille spoke up, looking to Fang. "She wants us to find Serah."

"And here I thought we were done doing the bidding of any higher power who came along." Fang snorted. "Fine. To 'New Bodhum' it is."

"You know where she lives? That's convenient." It saved him the trouble of tracking her down like he had these two.

"Of course we do! We're family!" Vanille smiled.

"I thought you two were the last ones from Pulse...?" Dante asked.

"We are. But after all the trouble we've been through in the last thousand years, it's more than safe to say we're family." Fang shrugged. A long time ago both she and Vanille declared that the denizens of Cocoon they had met were family, regardless of what world they were from.

"Let's go!" Vanille grabbed both Fang/Dante's arms and dragged them into the station. She couldn't wait to see Serah and Snow again. Not to mention Lightning. After speaking to the reporter Aoede about her and recounting every last detail from the War of Transgression to the New World, it would seem like a waste to not see Lightning after all that they'd been through.

* * *

 _Lightning._

Her name was the very last thought going through his head. Cycling over and over in a never ending loop of torment, to serve as a reminder of his failure. His new Goddess, fashioned in the test of time, from the crystal shards of a dying world on its last legs, the one who might wield Chaos so as to breathe life into his new world and reset the balance that was lost when Etro fell to the likes of such lower beings with near-sighted goals. Tortured time and again with the sight of his loss from start to finish: Lightning and the groups time as l'Cie to her being his Savior/Goddess of Death and destroying him- God was still furious at her betrayal.

 **Bhunivelze:** Goddess of Death! I cast you out! Into the Chaos! Into the shadows of death!

 **Lightning:** Yes, that's what I plan to do. The Goddess of Death is gone, and there's no one to control the Chaos. Someone has to take Etro's place... And protect the cycle of life. That someone is going to be me. But before I do- I'm taking you into the Chaos with me!

 **Bhunivelze:** Never! Is that your last resort! Your final desperate ploy!? Do you think you can survive me? The power of divine light is mine!

 **Lightning:** It's too late for that. You might have the power of a God, but you have the power of a human inside you as well. And now that human is going to destroy you. It's the final act in the death of a God! I bring you salvation! This is the last soul I'll save. Hope! I'll set you free!

The fault of his plan was that God hadn't anticipated the soul of a human being his downfall- the clay he ever so carefully remade to gold so that it may be worthy of a God inhabiting, it...became his undoing. His anger, hatred, sadness, envy, despair- all feelings brought about by the soul of a mortal corrupting his deific perfection. How could he allow such a thing come to pass? How could he show so much love and mercy to creatures who didn't revel in the fact that they had such a merciful creator who was willing to stoop so low as to join them as they cried out for salvation? Did they not pray for a New World as the last fell to the ravages of time and Chaos itself? Did he not deliver on the promise of a radiant, new world bathed in the light of God himself, so that none of the unclean may ever rest upon it? How could they dare raise their hands to God, who showed them so much love and adoration?

His slumbering corpse was being approached by yet another invader to the Unseen Realm- a demon whom was out of place. Aware of his surroundings, God stirred ever so slightly in response to the unclean abomination approaching himself- it sought to awaken him from his crystal sleep. But for what reason did it believe itself capable of such a righteous task?

"Caius-!" Yeul called out to her champion, alarmed by the turn of events.

"Do not worry, Yeul- I will not allow him near God!" Caius vowed to his Goddess that he'd protect the body that Lightning had entrusted to their care. Producing his sword from the Chaos, he charged at the demonic intruder. Leaping at the monstrosity, he went for an overhead slash, but was easily tossed aside. Recovering, the Guardian attempted time and again to prevent him from reaching God. No matter how many times he was 'defeated' Caius was revived by the will of Yeul and refused to fail her. However, he was no match for the creature.

Eventually reaching Bhunivelze, and barely 'slowed down' by Caius' attempts, the demon marveled at the slumbering body of God. " _Such power._ " It mused, reaching out towards the God of Light.

"You are not worthy of God's love! Begone!" Bhunivelze stirred in his sleep, but his will could not reach that of the abomination attempting to siphon his power.

Once contact was made between demon and Bhunivelze, the God and it began to furiously struggle over power. However, God would emerge victorious and corrupted by the ordeal. His eyes opened and Bhunivelze once more breathed in. Staring down at his physical form, the body he once knew was changing in form. His radiant, golden wings turned into a deformed, dark, evil black/green color. His skin turned a pale gray as opposed to the purest form of white. The weapon he wielded ever so expertly against the Savior began to change as well. The Children he once called to his aid- Pulse/Lindzei seemed to heed his call, and they too reformed into a twisted variant of themselves.

Leaving the divine realm, Bhunivelze, God of Light (if he could still call himself that), arrived in a world not of his creation. The dark, desolate world devoid of any natural light called out to his inner darkness. Feeling himself struggle further within the wicked realm, he found more of the peculiar creatures like the one whom attacked him. From the knowledge he absorbed from the first, he came to know them as 'demons'. And they wished for his power, and the power of the Savior. Caught in a deadlock gaze with the vast armies, Bhunivelze eventually found himself swarmed by a multitude of the creatures. Expertly twirling his Double Deity scythe, the God destroyed countless of the creatures, one by one absorbing their strength into his own.

No matter what opponent faced him; God found himself victorious and growing in might/size/distorting further. But the call of Light/Darkness now struggling within him was too hard not to answer- God needed _more._ He craved the darkness so that it might balance the radiance of his light. A chorus of voices now called throughout his head, but Bhunivelze silenced them. The body belonged to him and they would not usurp his control/divine will.

Performing his Heartless Angel ability, the two malevolent creatures sprung forth, and they too corrupted beneath Bhunivelze's control. Giggling between themselves, they destroyed a multitude of targets, allowing God to inherit more power. "Yes! Let me discipline you and show you the true might of the divine!" God wholeheartedly enjoyed destroying demon after demon, all the while becoming more and more insane while doing so. After he managed to destroy a multitude of demons with a meteorite, God found himself bowed to and show the respect/decency humans had denied to himself. Taking their surrender, God walked to the throne room and gradually began to remake the realm into his own twisted image.

"Lightning...Savior..." Bhunivelze spoke the words allowed, glaring to the sky. The voices within him told him to kill her, to devour the Savior just as she rightfully deserved for denying God's love to everyone on the New World- and he was tempted to do so. Were she not to strike him down, then God could have defended their world against these creatures who now bowed to him as master- but now she would learn the true wrath of God for all that she had done. His Goddess would learn that she could not so easily escape her fate set into motion by God himself. Of all the mortals he could have chosen- she alone was his Savior, his new, beloved daughter to take the place of his fallen Etro.

* * *

"The darkness shall eat away at the forces of light...seeking to divide and conquer them one by one. To make those who fight on the side of 'good' and righteousness fall to the depths of despair that they cannot claw their way to freedom. If Lightning does not join forces with the Son of Sparda...then all will be lost." Yeul looked out toward the horizon, once more burdened by the sea of Chaos and souls that wished to be reborn but would not do so in a world in shambles such as the New World.

"Can you offer no guidance, Yeul?" Caius asked, kneeling before the Goddess, hopeful that she might know of a way to save them all.

"If I do this, Caius- there will be no going back...the consequences will be grave, and I cannot forfeit the sake of nature for such things. I will carry my voice across the winds, and into the dreams of those who might influence her, so that Lightning will know the true gravity of the situation...but I can only watch." Yeul's hair blew ever so slightly in the breeze of Valhalla, and the Goddess prayed for a miracle.

"Don't forget about me!" Lumina piped up, winking to the pair. "We have a world to save! And there's no time to get mopey about it! The fun's just begun!" God had been taken, just as Yeul predicted. And now his gradual fall from God of Light was progressing fast. Demons were more than likely to keep showing up and attempting the Savior harm along with her friends/loved ones because of his vendetta- quite the pickle she was in now.


	9. Chapter 9: Test Your Might

**Chapter 9:** **Test Your Might**

The darkened, wicked realm he currently resided in was becoming more and more acceptable to the presence of God. Though it may still linger in the darkest depths of the abyss, his light was more than a more beacon to break through the shadows attempting to gnaw at his divine image. However, God felt peculiar while staying in the realm of demons- something was changing within himself, and he was not sure he could stop it. His form had already begun to distort, and every demon slain beneath his divine weapon seemed to expedite the process. Was he truly descending into madness? Perhaps. But there was no way for him to know of such a thing, as insanity was never a clear cut thing to behold. Pre-arrival to this realm, some would argue that God was already 'insane', so why would it matter either way? _It didn't_.

Walking into the throne room that belonged to another, God stared at the impetuous being he understood to be 'Mundus'. Of the knowledge he absorbed, God understood that he'd rose to power when he dared raise his hand to the former King in a bid to rule not only his realm- but that of the living, as well. God's kingdom would not be shared. While he may have very well slaughtered and overthrown that which had spawned him in an eerily similar parallel to Mundus, he still was not willing to share glory. His mother Mywynn had her rule of the land far before such creatures had ever come into being, and he would never willingly bow to another.

"You dare intrude upon my realm?" Mundus seemed offended by the arrival of someone who rivaled even the powers that he possessed. Such a being was pulsating with strength, strength that would enable him to reign his vengeance down upon the Son of Sparda for his treachery. Compared to this individual, the strength of the Savior seemed to not be a fitting prize for someone of his stature.

"You think highly enough of yourself, that you might talk down to God?" Bhunivelze leered right back at Mundus, baring his scythe as the deity thought of the many ways that he could do away with the 'Demon King'.

"There is no 'God'." Scoffing at him, Mundus stood from his seated position, sizing up the other divine individual. "The Savior struck him down in order to be freed of the shackles ever so callously placed upon humanity by an ignorant fool."

"Is that so?" Bhunivelze asked, unmoved by the attempt to insult his intelligence. "The world of the living belongs to I, and I alone shall govern the fate of those spawned by myself. God's love shall be known eternally. I will discipline and eternally adore my creations until they know not to raise their hand to myself. But you were defeated by the Son of Sparda. A mortal." Sensing the power of this individual, God was confident that in a fight between them, he could slay the 'King'. Many of the voices within him assured him that it could be done, that with the Double Deity spawned of Lindzei and Pulse's sacrifice in order to groom the Savior to a docile fate, could be the weapon of his demise.

"I do not seek the living realm to be in my possession. I wish to destroy it." Mundus countered Bhunivelze's words, not at all phased by the words of God. He'd seen him struck down at the hands of the Savior, that the deific being he'd groomed to be his Goddess of Death had cut him down with the aid of her mortal friends. And he would not be so careless when he destroyed humanity and all who stood in his way. "An oversight on my end of things. But I was careless. You were arrogant."

Cocking his head to the side, God couldn't resist the laugh that escaped his lips. Shaking his head, the deity stared Mundus directly in the eyes. "I bestowed many trials upon my Savior to replace my useless daughter, Etro. Unlike the Goddess who allowed emotion to cloud her judgment and the will of humans to guide her every move and instinct, my Savior was to be perfect, in every sense of the word. Though she may have been born of flesh and blood, she was no mere mortal. Etro's hand was eternally upon her. Her clay was not merely molded of humanity, but something else stained her very fiber of being. I do not know what my daughter did to create Lightning, but I do know that I was not unwise in my choice- she is perfection, death at its very core. My beloved new Goddess, my new daughter, reborn in my image! That she bested God only reinforces my choice. And once I strike you down, I will let my Savior know that God has not forgotten her betrayal. That she still has a destiny whether she likes it or not- even if I have to kill her and banish her to the Chaos itself." Having said all that he needed to, God began his assault on the Demon King. There would be only one victor in their skirmish, and one dead loser, unworthy of their divine heritage.

Casting Doom, the God was not going to yield. He would not lose to some delusional pretender who hid behind a mask that made him appear divine, his image a mockery of God himself. In the skirmish between light and darkness; Bhunivelze would let Mundus know that Gods light was not something to be extinguished. Using his Heartless Angel ability, Bhunivelze swiftly dodged crimson projectiles meant for the deity. Watching his creations come to his aid, they cackled with delight before causing minor damage to Mundus.

"Is that you all have, _God_?" Mocking him, Mundus let out a raucous laughter at the attempt on his life. "You might as well concede now."

Bhunivelze laughed right back at Mundus. "The real battle is only beginning." Shifting to his second form, God cast Monad Baget, the divine spheres surrounding Mundus while their skirmish wore on.

"Then show me the might of God!" Mundus taunted the deity, toying with him in order to see exactly for himself what Bhunivelze was capable of. This realm could only have one true 'master' and likewise their fight would only have one victor. Mundus was more than confident it would be him who stood victorious over the corpse of God, absorbing all of his immense strength and making himself even more powerful once their conflict came to a close. Pressuring God even more, as the Demon King performed some of his stronger magics, Mundus was factually enjoying himself.

Using Wings of Destruction, Bhunivelze's six golden wings folded in on themselves and emitted a shockwave that not only damaged the Demon King, but caused his spheres to implode and crack the initial form of Mundus. "I will cast you out from this realm. Into the Chaos, and never to return!" Using Flare, God gleefully took in the cries of pain as more of Mundus' form destructed. "Hide no longer behind your ill-conceived mask! The Light of God is power! You are powerless!"

"What is light, when drowned out by darkness?" Mundus scoffed at him, revealing his true form and fighting the deity in an even more fearsome battle as God was eventually forced to shift into his third form. It seemed that each time he found himself open to defeat, he somehow found a way to counteract this by becoming even stronger. But Mundus didn't want to fight a being who dared hold back against him- he wanted to know every last strength and weakness of God- of the powers he was to possess at the end of their fight.

"You think you can extinguish my divine light?" Bhunivelze scoffed at Mundus.

"I will do more than rid the world of your light." Mundus vowed to him.

Lightning glanced around the forbidden halls of Valhalla- the realm of the former Goddess should have been off-limits to her, so why had she returned to it, now? Glancing down, she saw herself wearing the fortified armor Etro had deigned fit for her final guardian to wear. "I must be dreaming." Lightning mused aloud, clenching her fist and testing out her reflexes. For all intensive purposes, everything felt _real._ Stepping forward, she heard the metallic clank of her armor, and felt the mild strain that came with her mobility. Looking over her sword, the Overture came to life within her hands, just waiting to be used by its divine wielder. _Why am I here? This long forgotten, sacred place should be put to rest like its owner... And yet I harken back to what was, for what purpose? Did I subconsciously think of Valhalla and my struggles with the immortal Caius Ballad within this realm? Even if I protected the Goddess like was intended of me- would anything have changed?_

All at once, the realm of Valhalla was bathed in ethereal twilight. Letting out a mild gasp, Lightning watched as everything darkened and was given a whole new life by the light of a moon. _In a timeless world where the waters never churn, and time is merely a concept of a world that once was- how has it managed to move forward?_

Brought out of her thoughts by noises of an intruder, Lightning glanced around in all directions. "Caius Ballad!" Yelling out his name, she wondered if the immortal might show himself to her, so that they could have a skirmish like all those centuries ago. Mentally preparing herself for the battle, Lightning was confused when the Chaos began to pique within her fixed location. Tendrils began to escape from the ground, and so instinctively jumped back, wanting to fight with absolutely no obstructions. Holding out her sword towards the infusion, she prepared to fire.

Her peripheral vision had caught the slightest hint of an enemy, and Lightning barely raised her sword in time to properly deflect the attack. "You always did cheat in our battles." The Knight of Etro acted like she'd anticipated the assault, but in reality she'd been caught off-guard and it was blind luck that she'd stopped his coupe de grace.

After his failure, he'd released the pressure behind his sword and jumped back. Turning around, Lightning let out a short gasp of surprise. Her opponent wasn't Caius Ballad- it appeared to be a woman, but she couldn't say for certain. Squinting her eyes to focus further, Lightning observed the aesthetic of her opponent: Heavy plated armor that seemed to be a 'dark' variant of her own. The feathers were as dark as night, the armor crimson and violet with black hues, and her sword seemed to be pulsating with a power that didn't stem from Chaos or that which had been gifted by the Goddess. She wore a helmet to conceal her features, and why she had gone to such great lengths, Lightning had no idea. Another thing she noticed, was that her hair was the same length as Lightning's but silver in color. _Why are you familiar to me...?_ Despite never having met the woman, she couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia.

Without warning, the woman charged forward and fired at Lightning.

Caught off-guard, Lightning somersaulted backward and fired mid-air back at the woman. Landing on her feet, Lightning prepared herself for another attack, but found her opponent to be missing. Instinctively, she twirled her sword around and planted it firmly in the ground. Going into the Knight stance, she used her immortality ability to fend off any advance made by the mystery woman. Knowing fully well that she'd resort to a cheap tactic in order to 'win' the fight, Lightning wanted to be prepared for any situation.

" _Pathetic._ " Hearing the muffled voice of the woman echo through her helmet as she appeared in front of Lightning, the pink haired woman still maintained her position. Watching as the mystery woman pulled back her sword, it emitted even more of the peculiar aura and shattered Lightning's defenses the moment it collided with her.

Gasping, Lightning found herself open and switched to her Conjurer stance immediately. Casting Aura, she felt the strength of the Goddess flowing through her, granting the gifts of Haste, Bravery and Faith. "Like going for a back stab every time?" Lightning countered, switching her stance once more to Mage. Using her Thunder/Thundara abilities to catch the woman off-guard, she charged forward and went for an overhead slash. The woman made no attempt to counter, instead she allowed their swords to collide and the ground from beneath them to crumble.

" _Regardless of tactics, all that matters in the end is the 'win'. Do your enemies ever fight 'fair'?_ " The woman asked, taunting Lightning ever so slightly. While Lightning thought it over, the woman used her hesitation to her advantage, and landed a sweep kick to her gut, then somersaulted her away.

"Who and what are you- an illusion of Caius'...?" Lightning asked, feeling immense pain in her stomach from the hits she'd received from the woman.

" _I am not an illusion of that man's creation._ " Calmly stating her words, the woman expertly wielded her sword.

"Which makes you either a figment of my imagination or a pawn of Lumina's." Lightning thought of the only plausible reasons for such a woman to have been birthed. To be honest, she was a very strange foe, even for a seasoned fighter like Lightning. Instead of fal'Cie, immortal, l'Cie or anything she'd ever encountered, she appeared to be _demonic._

" _I am neither._ " Once again not being very forthcoming, the woman perfectly mirrored Lightning's actions.

"Then what are you?" Lightning asked, frowning and preparing herself for yet another onslaught.

Refusing to answer, the woman charged forward at a blinding speed. Lightning switched to her Shaman stance and used her most powerful wind-attribute attack: Bladestorm. Once the large air current formed, Lightning was sure her opponent had been sucked up and suffered at least some form of damage from within. Leaping up to a height that no mere mortal would be able to achieve, she switched to her Paladin stance and prepared to inflict as much damage as she could muster. To her surprise, the woman was nowhere in sight, and she landed perfectly in the middle of her spell. Immediately stopping the air current, Lightning waited for the dust to settle and narrowed her eyes once the woman appeared in front of her.

" _Just as with God; such petty tactics cannot defeat me._ " Going for a right hook, she was surprised when Lightning countered with a reverse roundhouse that simultaneously forced her attack to not only miss, but her booted foot connected with her jaw and sent the woman flying back. Using her sword as an anchor, the blade let out a mighty cry of metal against concrete, slowing her speed until she once more rest firmly against the ground.

Lightning scoffed at her. "Do you honestly think you're _that_ good? Because, just like God- your arrogance will kill you."

" _A common trait we share._ " The woman shrugged off Lightning's comment.

"Speaking of 'sharing'- you seem to mimic everything I do, but can you do this?" Lightning asked, reaching out her hand to the heavens. "Odin!" Within moments, the Eidolon was by her side and preparing for battle.

" _That wasn't worthy of you, Lightning._ " The woman tutted, seemingly unimpressed by the appearance of an Eidolon.

"You said there was 'no rules' and I think I'm playing your game just like you wanted." Lightning shrugged, looking at Odin. "Cut us a path!"

Once more silenced, the mystery woman charged forward at a superior speed to Lightning and Odin, this time aiming all of her attentions on the Eidolon. Expertly dodging the slashes of her sword, she ran up his body, kicking his left thigh, right part of his torso, flipping in the air and somersaulting Odin into a pillar. Slightly unnerved, Lightning had watched her Eidolon so easily fall. Using her Legion of One, she began to furiously assault the woman in order to avenge the harm she'd done to the Eidolon. Feeling her strength return with each and every hit, Lightning delivered the finishing blow and instinctively ran toward Odin.

"Odin!" Lightning called out his name, worried about his overall condition.

" _You've grown too accustomed to their aid._ " The woman leapt over Lightning, landing a finishing blow that destroyed the physical form of the Eidolon, forcing his crystal to retreat to the Goddess' throne room. Turning to face Lightning, the pink haired woman looked furious.

"You'll pay for that. Dearly." Lightning warned her, rushing forward.

" _As you are now- you won't defeat anyone_." Dodging Lightning's advances with minimal effort, the woman landed a sweep kick to her jaw, and leapt into the air, landing firmly on the fallen Knight of Etro, her sword narrowly missing Lightning's head. When Lightning attempted to get up and recover, she stomped down with unnatural strength on her chest. " _You are nothing more than a child with powers under your control that you cannot possibly use effectively. That such sacrifices were made in order for your creation... It truly was an oversight for such individuals to put so much stock into you._ "

"Creation...?" Lightning wheezed out, hoping for an answer.

" _You're not ready. I'll kill you as many times as needed, bring you to this godforsaken place as long as it takes... Now, begone._ " Raising her sword above her head, she swiftly impaled Lightning through the chest, doing just as she'd promised- killing the Knight of Etro.

Lightning's eyes shot open, and she gasped for air.

"Lightning! Light!"

Shallowly breathing, the pink haired woman opened her eyes and stared up at a worried Hope. His hands were on her shoulders, and he appeared to be concerned for her. The way his eyebrows were knitted together, the desperation in his voice, and how shaky the man was when he hugged her so tightly, as if she might break otherwise.

"Hope?" Lightning asked, confused as to why he was acting this way. Did she pass out for a little while?

"You scared me, Light! I- for a moment there, I didn't know what was happening." Hope admitted, pulling out of the hug and looking at her, his face relatively close to hers, his green eyes scanning every last inch of Lightning. When Lightning continued to give him a puzzled look, he decided to elaborate further. "While you were dreaming, it sounded like... Like you were dying, and no matter what I did, you wouldn't wake up..." The anxious man still wore a worried look, giving her hands a firm squeeze while he spoke.

Averting her eyes for a moment, Lightning couldn't stand being the reason why Hope had turned to such a state. "I'm sorry." Speaking the words that she almost never said aloud, she once more looked him in the eye. "I didn't mean to worry you, and I'm sorry that I did. But I'm fine now, okay?" Doing her best to assure him, she smiled.

After a few moments' hesitation, Hope nodded to her. "Okay. I believe you, Light."

"Let's go see Serah." Lightning changed the topic, hoping to make him feel a little more at ease.

"Okay." Hope smiled, nodding.

Lightning stood up and walked side-by-side with Hope, continuing to hold his hand while they exited the train together. Shuffling through crowds of people, Lightning and Hope never once became separated, as the Savior easily divided the sea of people before them and wasn't above shoving rude people out of their way so that she and Hope could navigate the station easier. Every now and again the man would give her hand a gentle squeeze in order to verify something for himself that he wasn't very forthcoming with Lightning about. Initially Lightning thought it could have been Hope feeling slight amounts of separation anxiety and not wanting to lose her in the crowds of people, but that wasn't it. His overly concerned looks each time Lightning stole a glance at him told an entirely different story than the one in her head. He was hiding something, but she didn't push for him to say it outright- if Hope had something private that he felt the need to hide from even her, then she'd respect his wishes and give him the liberty of choosing whether or not to bestow his knowledge upon her.

 _Did I really scare you to the point that you seemed on the verge of tears...? In all my years of living, I never factually thought that I could get so close to a person that they'd fear losing me. Save for Serah, I didn't believe one person would know I disappeared from the world. Like Lumina had said; I lived my life for my sister, and sacrificed anything and everything I had so that she'd never know struggles. In Valhalla, I was more than prepared to stay as a martyr for the cause of protecting the Goddess forever. Everyone had believed I was gone, when their memories were altered by Etro, but you and Serah... You were both the light at the end of the tunnel waiting for me. When the world was lost in the sea of Chaos, you all prayed for a hero, for salvation that I alone could not bring. Even if I stayed active instead of slumbering atop the throne of the Goddess, would all of you have been able to hang onto your humanity? I suppose that we'll never know, for that time and place is long gone. But know this- I have no intentions of dying, Hope. But if I lose... Will you forgive me?_

Vanille happily skipped ahead of Fang and Dante who seemed to enjoy leisurely strolling behind the faster paced girl. She couldn't help but to speed along- they were going to visit Serah and Snow, see Lightning and Hope again and almost the whole group was back together again. What wasn't there to be excited about?

 _With the sweets, come the sour._

"How much do ya think Serah'll mind us all just showing up on her doorstep?" Dante asked, glancing over at Fang. He had no idea what the sister of Lightning would act like, and if she had any special powers he should worry about.

"You kidding? She'll love it. I bet her and Snow will beg us to stay longer. Especially if it means Lightning'll show up." Fang glanced over at him. "Why? You think Serah's gonna give ya a thrashing? She might give you an earful for attacking her sister, but she's not as ruthless as Lightning, if that's what you're getting at."

" _I_ didn't attack Lightning- she decided to attack me." Dante corrected Fang on that matter. "Opposites, huh? I think I've heard that one somewhere before." He couldn't help but to think of Vergil and himself. For their entire lives they always had different stances on 'light' and 'dark', 'good' and 'evil' and up until his death, they never truly got along. Wherever he was, he hoped his brother was at peace.

 _For those of us who slip into corruption and darkness, there will always be a 'light' at the end of the tunnel; but salvation is heralded only to those who want to be saved. Without a will to change, we might as well be grasping at straws. The sea of rebirth is stagnant for those who stand still in the calm waters, but churns and springs to new life at the behest of valiant souls who decide their own fate._

"Technicalities. It's all the same to Light- have you ever _met_ a woman?" Fang asked, placing her hand on her hip while grilling Dante. "Just tell her you were wrong, and get the damned thing over with."

"But I _wasn't_ wrong." Dante countered.

"So? It doesn't bloody matter whether or not you were wrong- tell her you were and the situation will be over and done with." Fang felt his gaze on her and shrugged her shoulders. "It's the way that women work. They don't say what they really mean, they expect an apology regardless of whose fault it was, and they only get madder than hell if you don't give 'em what they want- so let Lightning win this round, yeah?" Fang asked.

"Well, when you're right, you're right." Dante sighed.

"Yeah, and Lightning's a special case when it comes to women and their tendencies- she's got the stubborn will of a Chocobo in her." Fang folded her arms, wondering why she actually took pity on the man and gave him advice regarding Lightning. Maybe it was due to the fact that they needed him and her to get along and be partners just for a little while so that they could save the world. Or it could have been due to the fact that Fang felt like Lightning and Dante would make one hell of a pair- even if they didn't yet know it.

"Can't say I know what that is, or how it acts, but I'll take your word for it." Dante wasn't sure if he could endure through another explanation of a creature he'd never meet in his lifetime. For now, he just wanted to focus on their goal of meeting Serah Farron.

"See? Now you've got it!" Fang joked, punching him lightly on the arm.

Dante shrugged his shoulders and grinned back at her. The trio continued their walk until they eventually stumbled upon Serah/Snow's house on the beach in New Bodhum.

"Serah!" Vanille called out happily, running and skipping her way over to the pink haired woman.

"Vanille!" Serah just as gleefully called out her friend's name, looking over just in time to hug Vanille properly. Laughing lightly, she had missed her friend so much.

"Good friends?" Dante asked, watching Serah's interaction with Vanille and raising a brow at how polar opposite she already appeared to be from her big sister Lightning.

"The best. But I told you- we're also _family_." Fang shrugged, folding her arms and watching the interaction with a smile.

"That's right." Snow agreed, walking out and grinning at Fang. "Didn't know you finally decided to settle down."

"Oi! He's not _my_ boyfriend. I think Light and Vanille are ahead of me on that list." Fang scoffed, winking at Snow.

"That right?" Snow asked, laughing at her remark. Glancing at her companion, he sized up the man. "You must be a brave man to take on Lightning... Sis can be quite the handful." Snow offered out his hand, the blonde haired man giving Dante a look of pure sympathy.

"You're telling me." Dante managed a light scoff while shaking Snow's hand. "I barely meet her before she's punching me in the jaw, summoning creatures out of nowhere and trying to kill me with the powers of a God."

"Yep. That's her, alright." Snow laughed.

"My condolences for having her as a sister-in-law." Dante meant it as a joke, but he figured Lightning would be a pain in the ass to deal with.

"Ah, don't worry about it- Lightning and I worked out our issues a long time ago. Nothing a few good hooks to the jaw couldn't fix." Snow released Dante's gloved hand and stepped out of the gesture. Turning his attentions to Fang, he took on a more serious tone. "What's with the surprise visit, Fang? What's going on?"

"End of the world stuff. The usual, really." Fang said smoothly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Damn. You couldn't just drop by to say hello, could you?" Snow asked.

"When have I ever been known to do the 'normal' thing?" Fang laughed lightly.

"Well, you got me there." Snow looked to Dante. "And I guess that means you're somehow involved?"

"More or less. Lightning and I are supposed to save the world." Dante shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course." Snow sighed. "Once you get past the hazing period and she starts warming up to you, things'll get moving real quick."

"So I guess everyone's been through the 'I hate you' phase with Lightning, I take it?" Dante asked.

"More or less." Fang and Snow answered at the same time.

"'More or less' what?" Serah asked curiously, tilting her head to the side when Vanille and she rejoined the group. "Oh, hello! I don't think that we've met. I'm Lightning's sister-"

"-Serah." Dante finished for her, shaking Serah's hand. "I'm Dante."

"It's nice to meet you!" Serah smiled warmly. "I see that you've already met Fang and Snow. Is my sister with you?" Serah asked, leaning over and looking behind the tall man.

"Afraid not. But she might show up here. I'm guessing you want to be filled in on the situation?" Dante asked, figuring the younger sister would like to know exactly what Lightning had been up to as of late.

"Yes, please." Serah nodded. "Let's go inside to talk." Leading the group, she walked inside of the home she shared with Snow and sat on the couch. "Make yourselves at home." She said mostly for Dante's own benefit, as Fang and Vanille already knew that they were welcomed to whatever they pleased while in Serah/Snow's home.

"Thanks." Dante nodded to her, sitting opposite of Serah. "Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning would be nice." Snow piped up, placing a beer in front of Dante and grabbing one for himself.

"Brace yourselves for that one- it's a doozie." Fang spoke up, mixing her cocktail at the bar.

"It started with a dream, actually. A girl I'd never met before told me that Lightning and I would have to team up in order to save the world, and I'm actually not used to getting a heads up to these kinds of situations, or told that I need a partner to do so." Dante began to explain as best he could, to the intently listening couple. Vanille herself even seemed very keenly interested, and Fang seemed to be half-listening to him, as she'd heard it all before. "Anyway, she said that the demons were uprising, and that I'd need to find a 'Savior', a person who turned out to be Lightning so that we could band together and all would be good again. Things didn't exactly work out, as she thought I was 'evil' and rather than talk things out, she'd rather pull a sword on me and try to vaporize me with Bahamut." Although it had been a very good attempt on his life, Dante wouldn't die so easily from such an attack. Granted, some of the things she'd done did hurt him- but not enough to earn a coupe de grace.

"Yeul came to you in a dream and told your a prophecy..." Serah spoke up, trying to lay things out before her. "And Lightning needs to help you, but thinks you're evil... That is quite the mess. Well, if she shows up here, then I promise that I'll help convince her otherwise."

"Will she listen to you?" Dante asked, earning a snort from Fang and Snow.

"She'd listen to Serah before she'd listen to just about anybody." Snow explained to him, knowing fully well that Serah and Hope were just about the only ones Lightning ever listened to.

"Well, good. 'Cause I'd hate to be the reason that your house ended up vaporized." Dante said, glancing around the place.

"She'd know better than to make me mad." Serah piped up, smiling and sending chills down the spine of Snow. Nobody had really and truly ever seen her angry, save for Noel, and that wasn't even the full extent of Serah's rage.

"Well, if I had to bet on someone who can tame Lightning- it'd definitely be Serah. Or Hope." Fang said smoothly, sipping her drink and leaning against the bar.

"Hope?" Vanille asked, tilting her head to the side and curiously eying her partner. "What makes you think that Hope would be able to do it?"

Snow chuckled lightly at Vanille's innocence/naivete on the matter. "Yeah, I guess he's the only one other than Serah who'd stand a chance. Who'd a thought the kid Lightning wanted to ditch in the Vile Peaks would end up being someone so close to her?" The blonde man mused, wondering when/if the two of them were ever going to set aside their shyness or whatever it was that had been getting in the way of them ending up together. Lightning might not realize it herself, but Hope really dug her. And Hope might not have noticed it, but Lightning seemed to be closer to him than anyone else- even Serah.

"People have ways of surprising you." Serah spoke up, taking Snow's hand in hers and smiling up at him. They were proof of that fact- even when she was marked with the brand of a Pulse l'Cie, Snow was right there, by her side and trying to help her to complete her focus. Even when Lightning was being difficult and objected to their whole relationship, he was right there, with her. And now Lightning might have found someone for herself who was like that, she'd found her 'Snow', her 'hero', and Serah largely hoped that things worked out for them.

"You can say that again." Lightning spoke up, earning the attention of everyone in the room. "I thought I was coming for a simple 'family visit' and I find my sister sitting across from a demon."

Suddenly, all gazes shifted to Dante. The man shrugged his shoulders. "She's _half_ right. My father was a demon and my mother was a human. But that's beside the point. And I'd like to know if you plan on trying to vaporize me again." Leaning back on the couch, he pointedly asked her the question. Just because these people seemed to walk on eggshells, didn't mean he'd do the same.

"Well, that depends." Lightning folded her arms, as Hope moved a bit from her side, just in case some sort of literal fight was going to breakout between the two individuals.

"On what, exactly?" Dante asked, waiting for an answer.

"If I can tolerate having you around, and whether or not you can be useful to me." Lightning said pointedly, frowning at Dante. Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way, and she couldn't put her finger on the issue right now.

"Hey Hope!" Vanille cheerfully whispered to the man, smiling as she hugged him without warning. He seemed tense for a moment or two, but Hope easily returned the gesture to her once he composed himself.

"Hey Vanille. It's nice to see you again." Hope spoke in a low voice just as Vanille had before him, as he didn't want to get in the middle of the debate they all heard Lightning and Dante start up.

"Lightning came to find you first, huh?" Vanille asked, pulling out of the hug and staring up at the tall man.

"Yeah. She was going to see everyone, actually, I just ended up being the first stop." Hope scratched the back of his head, trying to spare her feelings just in case she thought that her and Fang were going to be left out of things. Lots of people didn't give Vanille enough credit just because she seemed 'ditsy' at first glance, but she was an individual with a remarkable amount of depth and perception that likely superseded that of the rest of the group.

"And I wonder how and why that worked out." Fang teased him with a knowing smirk. Winking at him, she lightly clapped the man on the shoulder.

"Fang." Hope rubbed his shoulder lightly, nodding to the Pulsian woman. "Luck of the draw, I suppose? Light told me that she just happened to be closest to me, and that's why I was the one she'd visited first."

"Of course." Fang shared a knowing look with Snow and Serah.

"Sis givin' ya any trouble?" Snow asked, grinning at the shorter male.

"None at all." Hope shook his head, offering his hand to Snow, but the older/taller male gave him a hug instead.

"You're not getting off that easy little buddy. It's been a while since we've seen ya. And you managed to bring back Lightning with you." Snow finished the hug and ruffled Hope's hair. "Good job." He winked at Hope.

"I know that it's been a while, but I- I've just been busy... I wanted to come visit more, but I couldn't get away." Hope explained, looking amongst the group of people. He wanted them to know he sincerely wanted to see them, all of them- he just couldn't find the time to do so with his busy schedule. And he didn't want them to feel like he'd only drop everything and pack up his life if it was Lightning the one to come along and ask him to do so, even if that was what this seemed like/basically was.

"We know. Snow's just teasing." Serah smiled reassuringly, hoping that she managed to put Hope a little more at ease. She sent Snow a sharp gaze before turning her attention back to Hope.

"It's good to see you all... Again." Hope gave them all an apologetic smile, portraying his most sincerest apologies on the matter.

"Well, Yeul made it seem like you didn't have much choice in the matter. So either you set aside our differences and the two of us fight on the same side, or the world gets overrun by demons and we all lose- your choice." Dante once more threw the ball back into her court, wondering if Lightning was too 'proud' to simply find common ground with him.

"Yeul..." Lightning's features softened at the mention of the Seeress/Goddess. "What did she say to you?"

"That you and I are supposed to save the world." Dante simplified it, wondering if she'd be satisfied by that fact alone.

"Anything else?" Lightning asked. " _Anything_ she said to you, I need to know. She's not one for specifics, but when she speaks, you better listen to her every word."

"No, that was pretty much it. Savior. Son of Sparda. The salvation of a world. Basically another day at the office for me." Dante was glad to see that she'd finally gotten over her anger or whatever it was that made her dislike him, even if it was just temporarily so that they could talk things out.

"Did you fall to the Unseen Realm, or did she contact you by other means?" Lightning once more frowned, knitting her eyebrows together while she concentrated deep in her thoughts.

"She came to me in a dream. I don't know what exactly the 'Unseen Realm' is, and unless it's the demon world, I can't say that I've ever popped by for a visit." Dante shook his head, leaning forward and taking a drink of his beer.

"It's true. Vanille and I heard it." Fang piped up, and Vanille eagerly agreed with her.

"The Unseen Realm exists within your star, beyond the reach of mortals. It's a sacred realm of life, death, and rebirth." Lightning didn't know that Yeul could invade the dreams of people, and wondered if she'd try to contact her through that method at some point in time.

"That's quite the safeguard. I guess they really hate visitors, huh?" Dante joked lightly, trying to ease up on the mood. But Lightning didn't seem to want any of it.

"The cycle of life is a precious thing that we all take for granted- it is a privilege and not a right to be born again, our sins absolved by a forgiving Goddess who envelopes us in a warm embrace at the end of our lives. Without it, the world will cease to be, and the concept of time would be nothing more than machinations of our lost worlds, coupled with the cries of the dead for what they've lost." Lightning looked Dante right in the eye as she spoke, wanting her words to truly sink in to the Son of Sparda. "That is why the Unseen Realm can't be accessed by ordinary means."

Dante nodded, listening to her every word. "I've heard it before, and I'm in no hurry to let the world go to hell. So, what do ya say, we partners?" Standing up and walking over to Lightning, Dante offered her his hand to shake.

Watching him as he walked over, Lightning stared down at the offered hand. Offering hers out, she retracted it just as they were about to shake. "I'm not sure."

Surprising everyone else in the room, who were far too interested in observing the exchange between Dante and Lightning, they weren't quite sure on whether or not she was being serious. Lightning rarely, if ever joked, and they always came off as serious statements, as opposed to comical humor, so it was fair to assume she was her typical no nonsense self.

"Uh, Light, I don't think it's best you-" Hope spoke up first, wondering if he could sway her to reconsidering Dante's offer, but she stopped him by giving Hope a look that said 'not now'.

"I already have a partner." Lightning motioned to Hope. "But I guess we could always use another ally. If Yeul really did decree that you were necessary to save the world, then I have no choice." This time, she shook his hand without hesitance.

"Well, when you put it like that." Dante joked a bit, supposing that from Lightning this was some form of compliment, or at the very least the best he was going to get from the Savior. Glancing behind Lightning, he felt the gaze of her male companion upon himself. When his green eyes met Dante's, Hope seemed a tad bit flustered and looked away, and periodically stole glances in their direction, instantly averting his eyes each time he found himself caught by the Demon Hunter. _He's got a thing for Lightning._ Dante instantly picked up on that fact. But a better question was, did Lightning know about it? Releasing her hand, he strode behind her to Hope. "You've got nothing to worry about- she doesn't like me." He spoke in a low enough voice that only Hope would have been able to hear him. Lightly clapping Hope on the shoulder in a friendly manner, he stepped out of Serah and Snow's home, deciding it best to give Lightning and the others time to get better acquainted. Sitting on one of the various chairs they had on their deck, Dante made himself comfortable.

Hearing a set of footsteps, he glanced over and caught a vague image of gloved hands holding his beer he'd forgotten inside. How fortunate for him that someone decided to be kind enough to bring him his refreshment. Gratefully accepting the can once it had been held out, he made eye contact with the person in question: Hope. "Thanks."

"No problem." Hope spoke up, fidgeting with his hands a bit and seeming a tad bit uncomfortable with their current situation. The man seemed like he had something he wanted to say, and was struggling inwardly to say it outright.

"Sit." Dante motioned to the seat opposite him at the table. He wondered on whether or not that came off as a command or a friendly invitation as he'd intended for it to be. In either case, the docile man sat down as instructed and placed his hands neatly on his thighs. "Something on your mind?" Dante figured he'd have to drag it out of Hope, or at the very least initiate conversation so that he'd feel comfortable enough to say it outright, whatever it may be.

"Inside... You uh, you said something. About Lightning." Hope clarified, doing his best to not stammer and seem like an adolescent when he was supposed to be a composed adult.

"I did." Dante nodded. "You like her, right?" Judging by Hope's instant reaction of 'jumping' and averting his eyes, Dante assumed he hit the nail right on the head.

"I- Is it _that_ obvious?" Hope asked, looking Dante right in the eye. Had he been so blatantly obvious that Lightning herself had noticed his feelings about her?

"Honestly? Yeah. But lucky for you, she seems to be pretty dense about it." Dante shrugged. "And why you like someone with her kind of personality, I have no idea- but that's not any of my business." He wanted to put all of his cards on the table and let Hope know that Dante wasn't a 'threat' least of all someone who needed to be on his radar for prospective love interests of Lightning.

"I- she saved me." Hope spoke up. Though Dante had given him an 'out' so as not to speak of his reasoning behind his feelings for Lightning, Hope felt like he should at the very least elaborate on the situation. "I was just a kid when we first met, and Lightning wasn't exactly 'thrilled' when I decided to tag along with her all those years ago. But she was the strongest person I had ever come across, and I knew that of anyone, she was the one I could depend on to get stronger. I needed to." Thinking about their first meeting when they fought the fal'Cie Anima, how he'd decided to simply cut and run when Sazh/Snow/Lightning all opted to kill the God, he knew then that she had been a reckless individual. But Lightning's strength had shone through when they killed the God. "She, Sazh and Snow all defeated Anima, and we ended up being marked by Pulse himself. Falling to Lake Bresha, I said a few things that I shouldn't have. I blamed Serah, Snow and Lightning for us being marked as l'Cie. Understandably, they were angry with me. I suppose they eventually realized that I was just a kid, who said something out of fear and the heat of the moment."

Dante intently listened to every word that came out of Hope's mouth. He gave him a very precise, and detailed version of what had happened. It was actually an intriguing story to behold. Hope recounted every last detail from the encounter in 'Lake Bresha' the slaying of the fal'cie God Anima, up until the Vile Peaks, where they had both first encountered Odin himself. Sipping his beer every time Hope paused, so as not to make the man believe that Dante wasn't listening, he nodded every so often and gave him gestures that said 'go on'.

"I didn't know it back then, but Lightning was crying out for help. All of us were too blind to see it, as we were all lost in our own problems and never bothered to think that someone so strong could need a shoulder to lean on. But that's exactly what happened when after I crashed the Juggernaut and Lightning freaked out when I tripped on the bridge. I'll never forget those words she said to me, not solely because they were 'harsh' but also because they were exactly what I needed to hear in the moment." Hope shut his eyes, thinking of the Vile Peaks and when he'd tripped on the make-shift bridge they were cutting across in order to access Palum Polum. "'This isn't working. I mean, you're a liability. You'll just slow me down. Enough. The whole world is against us, I can barely keep myself alive, let alone some helpless kid! You wanna get tough? Do it on your own!'." Quoting Lightning's famous words right before Odin had summoned, he relived that very moment.

"People tend to think that just because a person is 'strong' that they're capable of handling their own, be it physical or emotional turmoil, that they can simply brush it off and move forward- but that's not always the case. She took out her frustrations on you because she was afraid of losing you, that your blood would be on her hands, and she'd never be able to wipe the sin of your death clean." Dante didn't gaze at anywhere in particular when he gave Hope his thoughts on the matter. He knew on some level how that must have felt, but it would be nothing short of naive and callous of him to say he knew _exactly_ what she'd gone through. Even if it did entirely remind him of Virgil. No matter what, you had to remember that not everyone was capable of saving/being saved.

Hope opened his eyes and nodded to Dante's wise words. "I know that now, but I had no idea back then. I didn't have a high self-esteem, being that I was an adolescent, naive boy who didn't know factually anything of how the world worked. Odin had summoned, and the Eidolon nearly cut me in two. Had Lightning not stepped in, I would have died right then and there. Despite her fears, she overcame them in order to save me. And once that had been achieved, she praised me and told me that she'd toughen me up."

"Odin tried to kill you?" Dante raised a brow. "Why was that?" Caught on that fact alone, he wondered why, as they appeared to be allies, even the greatest of friends, Odin and Lightning.

"Eidolons were dispatched by the Goddess Etro, so that they could test the mettle of chosen l'Cie. Birthed in the heat of battle, they only succumb to masters they deem worthy. In that moment of hesitance, frustration and anger, he had summoned. Lightning jumped out of his circle, and when the Eidolon came forth, it most likely assumed I was the adversary it had come to test. Together, we had tamed the Eidolon and he accepted Lightning as his true master." Hope explained, hoping he was being thorough enough for Dante's questions.

"That seems like quite the mix up." Dante let out a light scoff. "Good thing she decided to do the right thing. Otherwise we wouldn't be having our little chat right now. Which reminds me- I never caught your name." The Devil Hunter had been completely busy running off on tangents and asking questions about their former world that he'd never bothered asking Hope for his name.

"Hope Estheim." Hope offered his gloved hand for Dante to shake. The young man seemed to exude nothing but confidence, seemingly over his initial anxiety of speaking with Dante. He even gave the physically older male a kind smile.

"Dante." Dante shook his hand. "I gotta say- she certainly has a way of dealing with guys like us."

"Guys like us?" Hope asked curiously.

"Yeah. She must have some sort of fetish for guys with silver/white hair and treating them like crap on the first meeting." Dante joked, hoping that if there was any tension left between them that this would bridge the gap and that the two of them could end up being friends. Hope didn't seem to be uncomfortable around him any more, so Dante took that as a good sign that they were going in the right direction.

Letting out a light laugh, Hope shook his head. "Don't let Light hear you say that."

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go and get a pizza and some beer. You're welcome to join me." Dante rather enjoyed Hope's company, and he felt like hearing a few more stories that didn't come between tedious sword fights.

"Oh, I don't drink alcohol as it kills brain cells." Judging by Dante's dumbfounded expression, Hope supposed that he didn't have the same disposition as himself. Well, that much was obvious as Dante indulged himself in such simple pleasures. "I suppose I can tag along." Not wanting to spoil the moment, Hope offered to tag along.

"I don't really care about that kinda thing, if I'm being honest." Dante shrugged, walking side-by-side with Hope. Placing his hands in his pants pockets, the Devil Hunter wondered what else his new friend could tell him about Lightning.

"To each their own, I suppose. Humans do have free will and the choice to do as they please." Hope spoke up, doing his best to keep up with Dante.

"You don't seem to mind much that I'm half demon." Dante commented, wondering exactly what stance Hope had on his kind. Had he ever encountered one?

"I learned a long time ago that prejudice, ignorance and fear get you nowhere in life. I lived a sheltered life facilitated by propaganda widespread by fal'Cie in order to keep a docile colony who was willing to obey their every command. Whether it was ordering the deaths of many innocents due to an artifact from Pulse that turned out to be a Pulse fal'Cie and 'infected' individuals had to be 'Purged' to Pulse which was a front for murder, or using Pulse l'Cie to do the bidding of our fal'Cie, the guardians who were meant to keep us safe and betrayed us all in order to bring about their wish of deaths release from Cocoon. So no, I can't say that I mind much that you're part demon. I know what it's like to be 'different' from other people. Being marked a Pulse l'Cie? That was a death sentence on Cocoon. Here, I'm not sure how the people react to your condition- but I'm not from here. And you seem to be an upstanding individual who fights on the side of 'good', so that's good enough for me. Besides, I don't know you well enough to make a judgment." Hope felt himself babbling, but he wanted to make sure that Dante knew his stance on things, and giving him as much background as possible in order to further understand how and why he came to his conclusions came naturally.

"Wow. You really must have put some thought into that." Dante mused, scratching the back of his head. Judging from the way that Hope acted/spoke/carried himself, he had to guess that he was an intellectual person. Not only that, but very kind. How the hell did Lightning manage to get a guy like that under her spell? "They really treated l'Cie like scum of the Earth, huh?" Glancing over at Hope, he wanted to hear a little more about the worlds he'd never get to see.

"To be honest with you... I'm not quite sure what to say." Serah smiled apologetically, sipping her tea and uneasily gazing around the room. _I also wasn't expecting so much company in one day..._ _Lightning. Hope. Fang. Vanille. And their newfound friend Dante._ Don't get her wrong, she wasn't being rude/ungrateful, or hoping that they'd leave- she just wished she'd known prior so that they could prepare a little more. At the very least they had a guest room and air mattresses/a couch that their guests could sleep on, and as a last resort, the girls and the guys could share rooms. Fang, Vanille, Lightning, Serah to a room seemed like it would be a lot of fun. And she knew that Snow/Hope wouldn't have a problem sharing a room, as the two more than likely had a lot to catch up on, and were probably excited to do so. Whether or not Dante would mind the arrangements, well, only time would tell on that one.

"Neither am I. I thought we'd be coming to see my little sister and her... What are you now, exactly?" Lightning asked, staring at Snow and waiting for an answer.

Without missing a beat, the blonde grinned at her. "Your _brother_ -in-law." Snow proudly stated that fact, waiting for any sort of reaction from her. He made sure to emphasize the word 'brother' as Lightning seemed to be a tad bit touchy when that subject came up, and didn't know if he should expect a punch or a hug from the Savior.

"Really?" Lightning asked. Snow nodded to her, and the pink haired woman smiled at him. Standing up, she instantly hugged him. "I'm sorry I missed it." She admitted, letting out a wistful sigh. Pulling back from the hug, she supposed that she'd have to explain herself to both of them, she at the very least owed Snow and Serah that much. "I've just... Snow, Serah- I _wish_ I could have been there, but I'm caught in another mess that needs to be dealt with before I can entertain a life of normalcy."

"We understand, Lightning." Serah smiled reassuringly to her sister. "I just wish that you'd let us know a little sooner so we could have helped you. You don't _ever_ have to go it alone. Especially when the world's at stake- or even if it's not. You're my sister, the only family I have left, and I can't lose you. But you need to let me in." Serah pleaded with her older sister, hoping she'd understand things from Serah's point of view.

"Someone said the same thing to me. Not in the same way, but she did decide to give me a kick in the ass." Lightning admitted. "But you're right. I owe you the courtesy of letting you know these things, so you don't have to worry about me."

"Not quite the reunion we had planned, but exciting nonetheless." Fang mused, sitting on the couch and folding one leg over the other as she consumed her cocktail. "You sure know how to keep things interesting, Lightning."

"You know me. It's the world or nothing." Lightning joked lightly.

"Thankfully we do, or else we'd all be expectin' ya to jump on us and give hugs to each and every one of us." Fang snorted. "Could ya imagine?"

"Sorry, if you wanted lovey-dovey gestures, then you've come to the wrong person." Lightning scoffed a bit at the premise of her simply handing out hugs left right and center.

"I bet if I was Hope you'd change your tune." Fang joked lightly. But gauging from Lightning's reaction to that statement, something along those lines had happened when the two reunited.

"Speaking of- where is Hope?" Lightning asked, looking around.

"He left." Vanille spoke up. "He went outside with Dante, and the two walked off." She explained, having seen the two sit down and then eventually walk off. Where they were headed and what they spoke of, she had no idea, but Vanille did keep very light tabs on the pair. She was sure they'd come back at some point, so there wasn't any point in worrying about the duo as Hope was a very reliable person who wouldn't just disappear on the group. Though she didn't really know Dante, he seemed like he was keen on staying near Lightning/being part of the group to save the world, so she assumed he'd do his best to return as well.

"Left? Where did he go?" Lightning was confused by Vanille's statement. If she saw him walking off, why didn't she stop him? Better yet, why didn't he say something to Lightning before he walked off? She thought that by now the two of them were closer than that. Although it was hypocritical of her to have that kind of thinking, as she disappeared from his life and entered it at her leisure, Hope was the opposite of her. So what happened that made him go?

"Don't you worry. Your boyfriend will be back soon enough." Fang winked to Lightning, sipping her drink.

"He's not my boyfriend." Lightning shot the idea down, unsure of if Fang meant Hope or Dante- but she rejected it right then and there, anyway. Because of her hesitance, she wasn't able to properly turn down the idea of dating Dante or feeling embarrassed at the insinuation that they were going out.

"Oh? Why not? I thought you two would suit each other perfectly." Serah piped up, tilting her head to the side as she looked at her elder sister.

"Yeah, how come, Lightning?" Vanille chimed in, looking to Lightning for answers.

"Okay, does _everyone_ here think I need a boyfriend?" Lightning asked, raising a brow and folding her arms.

"Pretty much." Snow and Fang said in tandem, Vanille and Serah nodding to her query.

"And _who_ are we trying to set me up with? Mind you- there is a _very_ wrong answer." Lightning warned everyone in the room, glancing at all of them with a look that said 'tread carefully'.

"Hope." All of them spoke at once, waiting for her answer.

"Hope?" Lightning asked, relieved at their answer. _It's only natural that they think he and I are suited together, after all of the time and struggles that we've both gone through. Hope and I share a stronger bond than even I and Serah ever had. But for all that, could either one of us gamble on the possibility that our relationship would last, and our friendship could survive the bitterness often left when one dates and leaves a friend?_ Should it have been worry-some to Lightning that her immediate thought was Hope would leave her? If so, she wasn't aware of that fact. An intellectual type like him would probably get bored of dealing with someone like her. Though she wouldn't necessarily call herself a 'dumb' person, Hope was leagues ahead of her in topics that she'd never be able to fathom.

"Yeah?" Hope called out from behind her, causing the Savior to startle and look behind herself. Staring at the woman, the man innocently waited for her to say whatever it was that forced her to call out his name.

"You're back?" Lightning said, doing her best to recover.

"Of course. We were only gone for a little while, Light. Did I worry you?" The man asked, tilting his head to the side and studying her. "If so, I apologize."

"Why are you apologizing to me? You've done nothing wrong. And you don't need my permission to come and go as you please." Lightning averted her eyes while speaking. Hearing the snickers of the others, she glared at them, overcoming her initial embarrassment at the hands of Hope. Serah/Fang/Snow all seemed to enjoy her and Hope's banter, and a slightly clueless Vanille was trying to catch up to what the others were being so serious about.

"It seemed like the appropriate thing to do." Hope spoke up, smiling at Lightning while being completely oblivious to the actions of Fang/Serah/Snow.

"Where did you disappear to, Hope?" Lightning asked, ignoring the others and turning her attentions to the man standing before her.

"Dante had an errand to run, and I decided to tag along. He gave me a few key details about the history of this world and his entanglement with demon kind and I traded those in turn for our times as l'Cie. But I did tell him that he could get further accounts of what happened by speaking to each and everyone of us, as I can only tell things from my own experiences." Hope tried to keep his story as short as possible so as to not bore the rest of the group, and thought he was doing a good job at doing so.

"I think you lost him." Lightning commented, not seeing the man anywhere. And from the way that he dressed, well, that was quite the feat to make.

"Huh?" Hope looked over his shoulder for any signs of Dante. "He was right behind me a moment ago... Perhaps he had other matters of which to attend?"

"Maybe." Lightning agreed with him. "It's getting late. Maybe we should think about sleeping arrangements. Serah?" Glancing over at her sister, she wondered what they were going to do.

"We talked it over, and we think it best that we do girls and boys split off into groups." Serah spoke up.

"Which means we get to have a lot of fun together!" Vanille piped up, barely able to control her excitement at being with old friends and catching up on whatever they may have missed in Lightning's 10 year absence.

"Let me guess. You've got me paired up with-" Lightning glanced at Hope, wondering if that was the case, but found herself cut off.

"Us." Fang cut her off. "Don't look too disappointed, now." The Pulsian teased Lightning, winking to her.

"Who's disappointed?" Lightning scoffed. "I'm tired. It's been a long... Week." Thinking it over, she was going to say 'day' but that didn't feel right. Demons. Old friends. Family. Eidolons. Divine Realms. Magic. Everything about this was positively draining, but it gave her an excuse to come and see everyone, and they could all save the world at the same time.

"I bet you are. Come on, I'll get you settled in." Serah smiled and walked forward, grabbing Lightning's hand and beginning to escort her from the living room. Turning to Snow, she paused for a moment. "You boys wouldn't mind taking the extra room or bunking out here, would you?"

"Doesn't bother me." Snow shrugged. "You got a problem with that?" He asked, glancing at Hope.

"No objections on my end." Hope shook his head. It seemed like a simple and practical setup for the guys and the girls to share rooms. Plus, it gave them a better chance to get to know Dante a little better.

"See? We're fine. I'm sure that Lightning's friend is hanging around somewhere and I don't think he'll care much about it either." Snow said, hoping to assure Serah that they'd be fine.

"Okay." Serah let it go. "Come on." She waved over Fang and Vanille while leading Lightning to the room she shared with Snow.

"You guys certainly love living in the same style of houses." Lightning commented, seeing the bedroom and everything was designed exactly the way it had been on Cocoon and Gran Pulse.

"It feels like home." Serah explained, laughing at Lightning's noticing of their home.

"I guess so." Lightning agreed. "So, what now?"

"We have a little fun." Fang shrugged, walking into the room and shutting the door from behind her.

Dante had been leaning against the frame of the door, not wanting to interrupt the group as they seemed to be having a rather privatized conversation that he couldn't really be a part of. Drinking his beer, the Demon Hunter waited patiently for them to finish and decided that it was ultimately time to reveal himself once the women left the men to their own devices. Walking inside with the remnants of his alcohol and pizza, the man placed them on the table and sat down on the couch. "So. What I miss?"

"Where'd you go?" Hope asked, confused. "I thought you were right behind me." Following up with that statement, he hoped Dante didn't mind his countering a question with a question.

Dante shrugged. "I had a few things to occupy my time."

"You didn't miss much. The girls decided it was time they catch up and left the guys to do the same." Snow shrugged. "Speaking of which- what have you been up to, Hope?"

"Well, pre-meeting up with Light again, I'd actually just been lecturing my classes and going through my usual routines. But now, well..." Hope lifted up the left sleeve of his shirt and showed Snow his brand.

"When did _that_ happen!?" Snow couldn't resist feeling alarmed at the sudden display of what he assumed to be a l'Cie brand. Grabbing Hope's arm, he examined it further, and touched the mark to make sure it was real.

"As it turns out, Lightning's capable of creating l'Cie." Hope spoke up. "She also has the Eidolons at her disposal. She gave me Alexander."

"She's making l'Cie and giving them Eidolons? I thought they weren't allowed on the New World... And I thought l'Cie were a thing of the past." Snow honestly had far too many questions that he couldn't get out fast enough.

"Without a magic conduit in order to sustain their physical forms or house their crystal manifestations, then the answer would be 'yes'. But through Lightning they were allowed to return. And by giving me magic, I can keep him. She wasn't sure at first if it would work, and I suppose that you could call me the first test subject." Hope gave Snow as much knowledge as he personally had/theorized on the matter.

"Wouldn't that have been dangerous? I mean, I'm not saying that she necessarily didn't have high regard for your life or anything, but what would have happened if she failed? Are you going to turn into a monster at the end of this, or crystal?" Dante couldn't resist throwing in his two cents on the subject.

"We don't know. And normally that would be the case, but Lightning is different from the old Gods- she was forged by Etro and Bhunivelze. Unlike natural born Gods who were divine from the beginning, she was human. She became perhaps the most advanced form of l'Cie when God turned her into a Goddess after finishing what one could term her 'focus'. Of course, this is purely my thoughts on the subject, and I don't have any conclusive proof supporting my theory." Hope explained.

"You've put a lotta thought into this." Snow was doing his best to keep up with Hope and the vast amounts of information he was spewing out. "Lightning's come here to make us into l'Cie to join the fight?"

"If you're willing." Hope nodded to Snow's question.

"You kiddin' me? I'd love to be in the action! Beats sittin' around all day." Snow was thrilled by the premise of not only wielding magic again, but Eidolons once more coming to their aid, fighting side-by-side with his old friends in order to save the world. It would be just like old times, when they were all l'Cie.

"So the Eidolons actually belonged to all of you, as opposed to Lightning." Dante said, thinking over a few things he'd heard here and there. Hope had mentioned them, but he wanted to make absolutely sure he had his story straight.

"Once we knocked the hell outta them, yeah." Snow nodded. "Shiva's mine."

"Alexander's mine." Hope said, wondering if Dante had encountered his Eidolon previously. More than likely he hadn't, as Lightning and he had said something about Bahamut/Odin. Such a peculiar duo for her to use against him, but he wouldn't question her tactics in doing so.

"And the big red one... Whose is that?" Dante asked, remembering seeing her on top of the building Lightning had worked on.

"Brynhildr? She belonged to Sazh. Hecatoncheir belongs to Vanille. Bahamut is Fang's. And you know who Odin belongs to." Hope said, thinking that Dante should have a general idea of that one.

"Yeah, seems like a right fit. Lightning and Odin." Dante nodded. Sitting back on the couch, he placed his feet on the coffee table. "So. What do we do for fun around here?"

"Well, when we meet up, it's usually a life or death situation, so there usually isn't time for sitting around and doing normal stuff." Snow explained, wondering what they could all do together. Glancing at Hope, he wondered if he had any ideas.

"I'm not certain myself." Hope agreed.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Lightning stared down at herself. "I feel stupid." She folded her arms, staring at the rest of the women she currently was with.

"You look adorable!" Serah tried to be encouraging.

Fang couldn't resist a snort, and placed her head in her hands, shaking it ever so slightly. "I'm sorry, I- I never thought you'd buy it and wear that!" The Pulsian explained, laughing and earning a glare from Lightning. Moving her head just in time to evade a pillow meant to strike her in the head, Fang couldn't help the humor of the situation. Lightning just never seemed the type to bother with these kinds of things.

"Don't listen to her! You look great!" Vanille glared at Fang and smiled assuriedly at Lightning.

"I feel ridiculous." Lightning felt that the nightgown Serah had gotten her to wear was absolutely too short on her. It barely covered her thighs, made her breasts look ginormous, the straps were too thin, and above all else- it was a hot pink. What kind of sick joke was this? "Remind me again why I couldn't just steal something of Snow's?" She asked, thinking how much more comfortable it would be to wear one of his large shirts to bed. Never really being one to wear such a 'feminine' outfit/impractical garment to bed, she really questioned the choice behind it.

"Because that's boring! You should look nice!" Serah said, hoping her big sister wouldn't change out of the outfit. Maybe she hated wearing something that was 'pretty' and would draw more attention to herself, as she probably thought that there was no point- as no man had ever been with Lightning, and she never bothered when it came to dating. But Lightning had said before - at least in Serah's mind she did - that Hope wouldn't be a bad candidate for being her significant other. If he saw her in such a revealing garment and how cute that Lightning could really be if she dressed appropriately, then would anything happen between them? He was such a shy person, but him and Lightning always seemed to have 'something' there between them that made things seem natural.

"Why's that? I'm just going to be sleeping in this, right? So what's the point?" Lightning asked, folding her arms and staring at Serah, wanting some sort of explanation.

"Doesn't it feel nice to look nice?" Vanille chimed in, hoping Lightning wouldn't catch on to the fact that they were all trying to set her and Hope up. Being very good at deception/seeming like an innocent party when it came to 'heavy' matters, she was doing her absolute best so as not to let Lightning catch on to things. But Fang was ruining it.

"I guess, but I'm still not settled on wearing this thing." Serah and Lightning definitely were _not_ the same size.

"Ah, ya look fine! Stop bein' a bloody prude and wear the damned thing. Unless you're afraid someone's gonna mistake ya for a woman." Fang said, grinning at the Savior. She expected that some haughty remark or punch would be thrown her way, maybe even an object of some sort, but knowing fully well that Lightning wouldn't back down from a challenge, she knew exactly what she was doing. Lightning would more than likely stay in it out of spite, and everyone - except for Lightning - would get what they wanted.

"Very funny." Lightning glared at Fang, though she knew that statement could very easily be true. But they wouldn't all be making such remarks if they'd seen her in the outfit she'd worn to her office building/secretary job. Letting out a sigh, she needed to get some air. "I'm going to get a drink." Using the excuse to her advantage, she didn't wait for any protests when she opened the door and promptly walked out to the hallway. Shutting it instantly behind her, she leaned against the door for a moment. Why were people now, all of the sudden so focused on her looks? Did it really matter if she wore skirts, dresses, tank tops, revealing 'feminine' clothing? To her, nothing really mattered so long as it was practical and combat capable. Honestly, she wouldn't give a damn if she wore something that wasn't quite as form hugging so long as it got the job done.

Getting off the door, she made her way to the living room and leaned against the corner. No men were in sight. Relieved, Lightning walked briskly through the room and outside.

"Lightning?"

Startled at hearing her name be called, the woman turned around and found herself face to face with Hope. Seeing him dressed in equally as embarrassing clothing, Lightning couldn't resist the smile/light laugh. Never did she think that she'd see him in a black muscle shirt/hip hugging gray sweat pants. "They got to you too, didn't they?"

" _They_?" Hope asked, scratching the back of his head, and resisting a shudder. He honestly felt cold and ridiculous in his current outfit. Rubbing his shoulders, the man did his best to compose himself, but it was increasingly hard. Observing Lightning's outfit, he never really expected to see her wearing something quite as feminine/revealing. As his eyes drifted further down, he was surprised how very little her nightgown covered.

"I'm guessing the guys bullied you into wearing that? Fang, Vanille and Serah insisted I wear this." Lightning commented, looking at nowhere in particular. When her eyes rested upon Hope, she saw him staring at her. His eyes traced every curvature created by the nightgown, and went to the ends that went to her thighs. She really wished it was longer.

"Snow insisted I wear this. I neglected to bring a change of clothes, so I had no choice but to accept." Hope explained, wondering if he looked weird. Lightning seemed to be staring at him as much as he was at her.

"The people here seem pushy on making guests wear outfits they don't feel comfortable in." Lightning scoffed a bit. "If it makes you feel any better, Hope, I think you look fine."

"I think you look cute." Hope commented, making eye contact with Lightning. The word 'fine' didn't exactly translate when one was complimenting a lady, as it made you seem like some perverted male without a vocabulary. Hope didn't want her thinking of him like that.

"Thanks." Lightning was honestly surprised by his choice of words. He didn't stammer when the words came out, he looked her directly in the eye when doing so, and Hope didn't seem at all flustered when speaking. After the 10 year absence, something about him seemed a little 'different'- his confidence had improved.

"Don't mention it." Hope smiled at her. "What made you come out here- if you don't mind my asking."

"I needed some alone time." Lightning said honestly, letting out a small sigh.

"I'll go." Hope turned on his heels and began to walk away.

"You don't have to." Lightning spoke up, loud enough for him to hear.

"You said you wanted to be alone." Hope said, surprised that she wanted for him to stay. Turning once more to face her, the man wanted to confirm that he wouldn't be a nuisance.

"I did. But I think I'd enjoy the company." Lightning admitted. "Come on. Let's sit on the porch." Waving him over, she picked the nearest table for them to sit at. Pulling out the nearest chair, Lightning sat down and watched as Hope did the same.

"What's on your mind, Light?" Hope asked, seeing the look on her face. Something had to be bugging her.

"We've never really gotten together when the world's not been at stake. I'm selfish when it comes to reunions, aren't I?" Lightning asked, hoping for an honest answer from Hope.

"Not at all." Hope shook his head. "You take your time. You're not reckless, you don't jump into situations without a battle plan, and when the time was right- I know you'd come back to us. I knew that even though I missed you, and not being by your side, that you'd eventually return, Light. Because we promised, remember?" Hope asked, smiling at her.

Feeling a tad bit speechless at how well he factually knew her, Lightning nodded. "Hope. You know what that promise entailed, right?" She asked, wondering if he truly did grasp the gravity of the situation. She didn't discount him as a very 'dense' person, but knew that the exact wording could have been a tad bit vague to the point that she seemed 'cold' and if that were the case, then she would correct it now.

"I think so. You were going to come and see us on the New World, right?" Hope asked, hoping he'd gotten it right. Her words were that she looked forward to the day that they could meet again, so he figured it was everyone.

"No." Lightning shot down that notion. Seeing Hope's confusion, she had to elaborate. "Well, yes, and no. I wanted to see everyone, I really did- but that promise was made for you. I wanted to see _you_ again on the New World. I was looking forward to the day the _we_ would be reunited. I'm sorry that it took ten years, that I came back with the world at stake, and most of all- that I made you wait so long. I didn't want for you to feel lonely, or that I was welshing on my promise to you, but I wanted to be someone that you could be proud of. With a New World to reinvent myself, I thought that my blank slate would enable me to find a new lease on life, but I can't find anything that sticks. No matter what I do, I never find what I'm looking for. And how can I possibly face someone like you, who already knows exactly what they want to do and has their entire future in front of them, when I can barely make it day-by-day?"

Taken aback by Lightning's explanation to him, Hope honestly hadn't been expecting to hear those words from her. There was so much that he felt he needed to say to put all of her worries and doubts away. "Light, I- I never felt lonely. Would I have rathered you be by my side? Of course. But I knew that you were out there, that somewhere you were living your life and doing whatever you felt necessary before we could see each other again. You don't have to ever worry about me being proud of you, or thinking less of you because of your profession or whatever you may be doing in life- I will always think highly of and admire you. Ever since we've met, you've been a strong, determined individual who strode towards her goals, no matter what had to be done in order to achieve them. And I envy that. You're my hero, Light, and I honestly can't think of anyone better." Pausing for a moment, Hope had one last thing to add. "Why didn't you tell me, Light?"

"I don't know." Lightning admitted, shaking her head and doing her best not to get overly emotional. It was hard not to get caught up in the moment when she was vocalizing all of her doubts to him, and he was putting all of them to rest and putting her mind at ease. Of all the people she'd ever come across, Hope was honestly the only one who could soothe her this much. If you'd asked her a thousand years ago if some brat she'd met who decided to tag along with her would become someone so important in her life, she'd call you crazy. But that Lightning was long gone, and she was glad that she'd come to know Hope Estheim. "Maybe because I'm a bad person."

"You're not a bad person." Hope took her hand in his, smiling at her. He knew that not to be true from all of their travels/adventures together. And on some level he believed that Lightning knew that as well. How could someone who saved the human race even remotely think of themselves as a 'bad person' anyway? "You're a terrific person. You're my favorite person."

"Thank you, Hope." Lightning gently squeezed his hand. He said exactly what she needed to hear. "You're one of my favorite people, too."

"Even when I'm stuck looking like this?" Hope asked, joking a bit.

"At least you have pants. And your clothes seem to fit better than mine." Lightning laughed at Hope's joke.

"We should have brought a change of clothes." Hope couldn't believe how ridiculous he felt in Snow's attire. It was honestly hard not to when you were stuck in a muscle shirt that was meant for a large man of stature like Snow, and it was baggy on him. Sweatpants were acceptable, but that was due to the fact that one was typically 'supposed' to wear something of comfort to bed.

"Maybe. But I was fine sleeping in the uniform I'd 'borrowed' from your institute." Lightning sighed. Sure, it may have been 'uncomfortable' and not exactly ideal to wear such a sophisticated thing to sleep in, but she'd had worse- her and Hope had slept in the Vile Peaks without any sort of reprieve from the hard, rocky surfaces. Compared to that, you'd think either one wouldn't much give a damn way one or another about clothing when sleeping, but they were out of their respective comfort zones.

"How did you come across that outfit, Light?" Hope had been wondering about that ever since they'd been reunited and left. And now that it was just the two of them alone, he wanted to find out.

"I stole it." Lightning said simply. Looking him directly in the eyes, she made no attempt to hide her actions from Hope. "I figured I needed to blend in so that your students wouldn't think some random woman had barged in for unknown reasons and gone into widespread panic. My plans were to meet up with you, give you the choice on whether or not to join me in yet another quest to save the world, so I had to leave behind a few things. Most importantly, my sword."

Hope nodded at her explanation. "So you stopped time, slipped into my classroom without my noticing, and picked your moment to make yourself known to me. And everything from that moment onward led us to now." He wanted to confirm a few things, and thought it best to keep the conversation going so as to find them out.

"Exactly. I knew you'd make a fuss if you saw me, and I didn't want that. I wanted to see you in your natural environment, acting... _Naturally_. I can see why your students love their teacher so much- all I could ever hear about was how great Professor Estheim was, and now I know why. You're much more approachable than any instructor I've ever come across. Of course, you're not part of the military. At least, not anymore." Thinking of Amodar and a few others, she knew that they were merely 'hard' on their subordinates so that they could groom them into fine pieces of military hardware in order to defend their home from any form of threat.

"A fuss, huh?" Hope asked, glancing up at the night sky. "I guess you're right on that one- I would have dropped everything if I saw you sitting in the aisles. I'm glad that you liked my lecture." He already knew the praises that his students had for him- he was the most requested professor for a reason. But Lightning's praises weren't to be taken lightly by the young man.

"I'm not saying that I understood all of it, but you did make the materials easy to follow." Lightning added, just in case Hope had been impressed by her intellectual properties. She wasn't afraid to admit that a lot of the things she spoke about were far out of her league.

"I'm honored that you sat through my lecture." Hope smiled at her.

"Most of it." Lightning nodded. "But I did end up leaving before you could complete it."

"It certainly did gain my attention."

"That was the goal."

"I heard scrambling around in my office before I opened the door- you wouldn't happen to know what that was about, would you?" Hope asked, curious on the matter that had been bugging him for a little while. Sure, at the time and even up until now it just seemed like a trivial thing and at the least something to be disregarded. But now Hope wanted to know what Lightning had been doing at that point in time.

"I was... Trying to figure out a position to be in once you came." Lightning admitted, knowing fully well that her wording had come out poor when she'd spoken the sentence aloud. Averting her eyes from Hope, she supposed it would be easier to clear up the embarrassing situation that way. "I leaned on your desk, but it seemed like you might have gotten the wrong idea and think I was seducing you. I tried sitting in the chair opposite your desk- that didn't seem right, either. Anything and everything I tried seemed to be 'wrong', so I opted to stand."

"Had it been anyone other than myself to enter the office, I can imagine it would cause quite the scandal." Hope couldn't help but to agree with her. Lightning, leaning back on his desk and wearing a students uniform? He'd be in trouble. Just because she wasn't a registered student wouldn't have made much of a difference- they'd still believe he was a pervert of some sort.

"So you're saying you wouldn't have minded me sitting on your desk in a provocative way, so long as you were the only one able to see it? Got it." Lightning joked, but knew fully well she came off as nothing other than serious.

"N-No! I'm not saying that at all!" Hope said, lifting his hands up defensively and hoping to swiftly diffuse the rapidly escalating situation between them.

"Hope. I was kidding." Lightning paused for a moment, watching him calm down. "It doesn't happen often, so don't worry. And try not to get too worked up."

"Light, I-" Hope began to speak up, but was cut off by a large crashing sound. Alarmed, both he and Lightning looked around in all directions. Standing up from the table, both left the porch in search of the noises origin. "Any idea what that was?"

"A few." Lightning said. "Anything on your end?" She asked, once the pair were basically back to back. In the moment, she honestly couldn't help but to think of the irony of the situation- Hope had point and she took the rear.

"Not that I can see." Hope was carefully scanning the environment, but it was hard to do so with the little visibility they currently possessed. His eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the darkness, and the moon's light wasn't doing much to help the situation.

"I need my sword." Lightning wanted to go and grab her weapon, but she also didn't want to leave Hope alone to fend off whatever was coming.

Sensing her hesitance to leave him, Hope nodded to her. "Go. I'll be fine. I'm not alone, remember? I have Alexander." Trying to give her all the reassurance the Savior would need, Hope wondered if he factually would need to summon the massive Eidolon to battle.

"I'll be quick." Lightning promised, hurriedly running to the house. If the damned nightgown she was wearing had been a little bit looser, then she would have been able to sprint faster.

"Lose something?" Dante asked, watching Lightning do her best to hurry inside. Leaning against the door frame, he raised a brow at her outfit. He never really imagined her to be a 'girly' girl type. She struck him as more the 'I don't care what I wear, so long as it fits and I can start fights in it' type.

"I need my sword." Lightning really didn't want to waste her time with their usual banter. Attempting to brush past him, Dante stood in her way.

"This one?" Dante asked, holding out the Blazefire Saber that once more crackled with divine electricity while in his grasp. He knew that something would have happened tonight, things had been far too quiet and it would be little more than serendipitous for the Son of Sparda and Savior to be in the same place at the same time without a demon or some sort of activity happening tonight. Not to mention the fact that all of Lightning's comrades seemed to be in agreement that they could never really find a good reason to meet up aside from the end of the world.

Lightning stared at it for a moment, wondering why her sword reacted to him in the manner that it did. But now wasn't the time for such things. "Thanks." Taking it from Dante, she made her way back over to Hope.

"Don't mention it." Dante was surprised she actually gave him a gratuity. He thought she'd just snatch it and give him a hard time for taking the weapon. Instead, she seemed curious on why it seemed to 'like' him. Dante would be lying if he said he too hadn't been curious about why that was. Would the Rebellion have the same result if held in her hands? Doubtful, as only one of Sparda's lineage would be able to masterfully wield such a weapon to its uncapped potential. And, to his knowledge, his father hadn't gone off to another world and sired him a little sister. It would also be odd to call her 'little sister' when chronologically she was older than him a few times over. Glancing at Lightning's pink hair, he couldn't see any family resemblance to his mother Eva nor Sparda himself. But his gut told him to let her wield the sword. "Lightning."

Turning her head so that she could glance over at Dante, Lightning gave him a puzzled look. "Do you see it?"

"No." Dante shook his head. "I just... Humor me for a second, won't you?"

"For what?" Lightning didn't really think now was the time to be screwing around.

"Hold this." Dante took Rebellion off his back and held it out to her. He wanted to see if there was any sort of reaction to it at all.

"Why?" Lightning glanced down at Rebellion and back to Dante.

"Curiosity." Dante shrugged his shoulders, refusing to elaborate further.

"Can't we do this some other time?" Lightning asked, wondering why he was pushing so hard for her to brandish the weapon. His look seemed to say 'no', and he continued to hold out the weapon. "Fine. But if I'm taking yours, you can take mine." Holding out the Blazefire Saber, Lightning gave him her no nonsense look as well. Leaving him unarmed wasn't in her best interest, even if he was a skilled fighter and somehow survived Bahamut's coupe de grace.

"Ladies first." Dante wouldn't budge until she firmly had the sword in her hands.

"My hero." Lightning scoffed a bit, taking the Rebellion from his hands. "Satisfied?" She asked.

"Yep." Dante took the Blazefire Saber and observed the blade in her hands. It had tasted more than just his blood at this point- that of countless demons, and Lightning's divine blood as well. Would the blood of Sparda's heritage and a Goddess fuel it further?

"Should I even bother asking why you wanted me to take it?" Lightning asked, still relatively confused on why she was holding Rebellion. Her sword had a very distinctive reaction to Dante, one that it reserved solely for her- was that why he handed her his? Did he assume that she could wield his weapon as expertly as he could? _Not exactly an 'out there' theory- but I don't think anything will come of it._

"Like I said- I was just curious. Nothing more." Dante turned his attention from Lightning to the creature behind her. "Heads up." Nodding to the immense demon, he wondered just who they managed to piss off that they decided to give such a parting gift.

"That's... Going to be a problem." Lightning remarked, looking up at the fal'Cie sized demon. Something about it seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. How could that be, anyway? There was no way she'd encountered such a demon, and yet she still had a sense of nostalgia when gazing upon it.

"You're tellin' me! I was tryin' to get me some shut eye, and almost missed all the fun!" Fang remarked, joining the trio. "And here I thought we weren't going to have any fun at all." Pausing for a moment, she looked at Hope and let out a snort. "That makes two for two. You better ante up, pretty boy." She turned her attention to Snow.

"What?" Hope asked, confused.

"Don't look at me." Lightning shook her head. "I don't get it- and now's really not the time."

"Yeah, we'll settle things later." Snow piped up, crackling his knuckles and staring up at the demon. "Well, sis, looks like you brought us a housewarming gift."

"Hope you don't mind I didn't wrap it." Lightning let out a light scoff.

"That's okay. It's the thought that counts!" Serah chimed in, keeping with the humor between the pair.

"Just as long as you don't mind us all jumping in!" Vanille smiled and giggled at the group. It seemed they were in for some trouble, but there was no doubt in her mind that they'd win the fight. After all, they had Lightning on their side, and not only that- but Hope, Serah, Snow, Fang, Dante, and her all against one opponent. If Sazh were here, then that'd make a perfect reunion from 1010 years prior. But now wasn't the time for regrets- it was time to take down the monster before them.

"The more the merrier. I think they'd agree with us." Lightning said, summoning the crystals of all the respective Eidolons she held within her. Holding them with careful reverence, she was interrupted before the true summoning could begin. The demon took a swipe at her, and spoke with a booming voice so as to intimidate the group.

" _Savior. Son of Sparda._ "

"Well now, that was just rude- the lady was trying to bring out her friends." Dante mused, feigning offense to the assault meant to harm the group. In truth, it now seemed more like a petty attempt in order to gain their attention.

" _Eidolons are not welcomed to this fight._ " Seemingly annoyed by that fact, the demon scoffed at Dante and glared at Lightning and the objects she held in her hands.

"How does it know about Eidolons?" Lightning asked, glancing at Dante.

"No idea." Dante shrugged his shoulders. "Not the biggest deal in the world, right?"

"I guess not. But it's still something to look into. Nobody on the New World knew about them- not even the very first demon I faced." Lightning looked up at the monstrosity before them. "You challenge me at my sister's home and think you can call the shots? Fat chance." Tossing up the crystals of Hecatoncheir, Shiva, Brynhildr, Odin, Bahamut, the Savior expertly summoned all of them at once when she somersaulted into the air, and sliced each and every one of them open. "Call their names!" Instructing the others to follow suit with her, she demonstrated it first. "Odin!" The summoning circle blossomed into its floral pattern and her Eidolon caught her, re-tossing his master back into the air and allowing her to expertly flip through the air without a single scratch when she landed. "Turn the tide!"

"Hecatoncheir!"

"Bahamut!"

"Shiva!"

"Brynhildr!"

"Alexander!"

Each of their respective masters called out their names, save for Serah, who had taken on the role of Brynhildr's summoner, since Sazh was missing. One by one each of the Eidolons sprang forth, and stood by those who called their names. "And since we're being defiant- how about we show him exactly what we're made of?" Lightning asked, raising her sword and smirking up at the demon.

"Sounds like a plan- in theory. We don't all have magic like you and Hope do, Lightning." Snow reminded her of that fact. They were all human and therefore wouldn't be able to perform the feats that Hope and Lightning were currently capable of. But it still wouldn't be enough to make everyone curl up into a ball and just give up right then and there.

"I think I can do something about that." Lightning swiftly retrieved Eradia from her symbol of the Savior and offered it to Snow. "Take it."

Snow glanced at the alien object and did as instructed. Giving Lightning a questioning look, he had no idea what to do with her Eradia. Lightning made a gesture of crushing her fist to Snow, waiting to see if he understood. Nodding to her, the blonde man swiftly crushed it in his gloved hand and felt a surge of magic going through him. As with Hope, Lightning's symbol of the Savior appeared and then distorted into a new version right over the spot his Pulse l'Cie brand had formally been. "You got that stuff in ya all the time, sis?"

"More or less." Lightning shrugged her shoulders. "But I think it's time I share, don't you?"

"How about ya bloody get on with it, yeah?" Fang asked, bored with their current back and forth.

Earning a small scoff from Lightning, she nodded and swiftly handed it over to Fang, Vanille and Serah. Each of the women all copied Snow and their marks instantly appeared.

" _Sharing power so easily. Such frail creatures that they could not thrive without the aid of higher powers._ " Scoffing down at the display before it, the creature seemingly lost all amusement it had over the group with Lightning's defiance of it. Eidolons summoned to their aid, magic gifted to them by the Goddess/Savior, and now it had to fight not only the Savior and Son of Sparda- but the friends/family of her as well.

"That's the problem with your kind- they're always so quick to think of themselves as 'higher beings'." Dante scoffed, not at all phased by the words of the demon. "You'd think with all the time you've been alive and trying to get this world beneath you that you'd at the very least get some original dialogue going here."

"They seem to like their boring banter." Lightning agreed. "So-" Shifting her gaze amongst all of her allies and their respective Eidolons, Lightning raised the Rebellion and aimed it at the demon, preparing to square off against it. "-let's see what you can do!" Running forward, she was tired of trading words with the demon and waiting for some sort of conflict to arise between them. If it thought it could just show up on Serah's doorstep, try to kill all of them and get away with its actions- then it had a whole other thing coming. Easily leaping over the large arm that swept along the beach, Lightning scoffed a bit. Couldn't the damned thing know better than to be so slow and brutish, let alone predictable when it was dealing with such a large group? With a blur in her peripheral vision, Lightning couldn't resist glancing over, and saw Dante just as easily evade the multitude of attacks meant to slow them down.

"Vanille!" Fang called out to her partner, just in time for the redhead to clue in and dodge a massive arm meant to sweep her down.

"Thanks!" Vanille thankfully yelled back to her. Gripping the Binding Rod ever tighter in her hands, she decided it was about time she start pulling her weight and keep up with the rest of the group. Casting Death, she felt the shroud of Chaos itself envelop her and her intended victim for a moment. Unsurprisingly, it didn't perform an instant coupe de grace, but it did manage to do a hefty amount of damage. Her aim wasn't merely to kill it off with a cheap tactic, but Vanille wanted to draw its attacks from Lightning and Dante who were more than pulling the weight of the group. Casting Deshellga, Defaithga, Cursega, Slowga, Poisonaga, Imperilga, she used every single debuff in her arsenal a multitude of times until they seemed to take effect on the demon. Initially, she hadn't possessed the stronger strains of debuffs, but it seemed that Lightning's version of l'Cie had untapped potential- something all of them seemed to be capitalizing off of. "Thanks!" Vanille giggled gratefully when feeling the offensive/defensive buffs flocking to her.

"Don't mention it!" Serah smiled and winked to Vanille when giving her Shellga/Faithga. She and Hope were buffing the others in the group, and while she was doing her best, the young man was factually much better at the supporting role than she. But Serah wouldn't let herself be discounted just yet- Hope gave her Haste, and she made use of it to buff the others as much as possible. Seeing how well Fang/Snow/Lightning/Dante the general 'warriors' of the group were doing their absolute best to pressure/kill the demon before them, the least that Hope/Vanille/Serah could do was offer them support. Besides, without Mog- she didn't possess a natural weapon like Fang, Vanille, Hope, Snow, Noel, Dante... What could she offer, if she couldn't at the very least use her magic to its full potential?

Feeling a light tap on her shoulder, Serah looked up at Brynhildr. The Eidolon seemed to pick up on her feelings, and offered out her scythe to the younger Farron girl. Smiling up at her, Serah shook her head. She knew that brandishing such a weapon would only be possible if she were someone like Snow, Lightning, Dante or someone who was generally unnaturally strong. But she was grateful for the offer. In fact, it restored her will to keep on through the fight. "Thank you."

Hope swiftly buffed not only the human ally combatants, but the Eidolons as well. Each and every one of them seemed to be grateful for the gifts given to them by himself, and he felt good about himself renewing their energies in such a fearsome battle. While he would have liked to engage with the creature like the others had, he found himself much more busy fulfilling the 'support' role and ensuring nobody was gravely injured. Casting a Curaja spell, everyone simultaneously was healed by the magic, and sounded off their gratitude toward him for performing such a small feat. He knew it wasn't much, but Hope was busy with much larger tasks to follow through with much else. Watching the others battle the demon, he occasionally joined in the battle with the more powerful variants of his repertoire, often switching between elemental abilities in order to stagger it higher.

"Kinda takes ya back, doesn't it?" Snow asked, fending off the large creature with his weapon he forged solely from cryromancy. Evading a swipe meant to deal quite the amount of damage to him, Snow was enjoying himself much more so than feeling like his life was on the line. After all, how could someone feel remotely 'afraid' when you were surrounded by loved ones and kicking some sorry creatures ass for showing up on your doorstep and thinking it could just off one or more of you without resistance? Besides, if any of them factually fell in battle, then their Eidolon would sacrifice its physical form/manifestation in order to use the deific healing spell 'Curaga' to raise you from the ether between life and death. Not to mention the fact that Lighting was right here with them, and they had a hell of a lot of medics on their team who'd perform the 'raise' ability before you could slip into the Unseen Realm. Mortality? Nah, they didn't have time to be 'careful'.

"To fightin' the undying? Or maybe an arrogant fal'Cie or two? Definitely." Fang couldn't help but to agree, letting out a battle cry that seemed to please greatly her Eidolon. Bahamut let out a throaty cry into the night and fight side-by-side with his mistress, never once giving the demon an opening to harm her. While his loyalties did lie with Lightning for a short while and he would have done anything to preserve her, he was glad to once more be under the dominion of the one who tamed him so long ago. If anything, his loyalties were further fueled by the fact that the Savior gave him and his comrades back to their respective masters.

" _Enough_." The Demon emitted a shockwave that sent all of its opponents flying backward, the physical outer shell of it beginning to crack. Laughing at all of the collective individuals before it, while pieces of the crimson/violet shell it wore began to fall and fade into nothing, its eyes lingered upon each and everyone of the champions from this/worlds long forgotten. " _Did we not tell you of the Maker, and did he not return to a fading world filled with falsehoods, drowning in sin?_ "

Lightning couldn't resist the small gasp that escaped her lips while it spoke. Until now, she'd just chalked the arrogant creature up to being like its other kind. But now it seemed more 'familiar' than ever. Snow/Serah/Hope/Fang/Vanille all froze up at the chilling words spoken, leaving Dante utterly confused.

"The Maker?" Dante asked, knowing that the name meant something to his comrades, but not him. Judging by their reactions, it was some kind of big deal.

"God." Lightning and the others all spoke the word aloud at the same time.

"As in the one you killed?" Dante wanted more clarity on the matter.

"I never said I _killed_ God- I said that I struck him down." Lightning clarified, staring up at the newly emerging creature. From its words, she already had an idea about the true identity of their assailant.

" _You haven't changed, Savior._ " Laughing and mocking the woman, it was seemingly amused by her antics. " _You still exude an aura of arrogance._ "

Lightning scoffed at the emerging creature. "You still know how to talk down to your superiors." She shot back at the demon/God hybrid before her. "Orphan."

Grinning ear to ear as Orphan emerged from its fragile first form, the deity/demonic hybrid laughed maniacally at Lightning. " _You're more than you used to be. But do you think that to be enough to cut me down?_ "

"I don't know how or why you've come back- but it doesn't matter. I can destroy you again." Lightning didn't care if Orphan thought highly enough of itself that the deity could take not only her down, but all of her friends and the Eidolons as well.

" _Is that so?_ " Cocking its head to the side, Orphan couldn't resist laughing at her. " _The Goddess had her hand on you back then. It was not your power that superseded mine._ "

"Etro may have been guiding our journey all those centuries ago, but she still hasn't given up on us, even now. I'm the Grail of Valhalla- the Goddess gave me her power, and I'm not about to lose to some overzealous, dead god we took care of centuries ago." Lightning raised the Rebellion in front of her, aiming it directly at the former deity. "Since you seem so eager to obey the will of your 'Maker' then you should know that he chose me to be the new Etro. That I'm death incarnate."

" _His new Goddess who dared raise her sword to our salvation. She, who overstepped her bounds and dared rebel against the Maker! The one who gave us all shape and form!_ " Orphan seemed outraged by her statements, the malevolent deity/demon hybrid preparing to attack them all. Building up vast amounts of energy, it emitted a shockwave that was meant to take down each and every one of them, but failed to do so. Surprised, Orphan looked upon all of them until its eyes rested upon Lightning. " _So you've deigned fit to give these mortals your eternal blessings. You never were a worthy replacement for Etro._ "

"Because I wasn't as heartless as God would have liked? Because I actually gave a damn about my friends and family and wouldn't let some God who overplayed his hand use me as a tool?" Lightning scoffed right then and there at Orphan. "It just proves he didn't know a damned thing about me and the people I care about. He also forgot one important thing."

" _And what is that_ _?_ " Orphan asked, bemused.

"I'm no ones slave!" Lightning rushed forward, leaping at Orphan. Odin easily followed his mistress, deciding to give her an edge in the ensuing battle between good and evil. Though she might not have needed his aid, the Eidolon wanted to be completely and utterly at her disposal. And if it really wanted a fight, then damned if she wasn't going to give one. Performing her Legion of One, the Savior unleashed a devastating flurry of attacks until finishing with an overhead slash to the deity/demonic abomination. Standing once more with her Eidolon beside the others, Lightning took on a defensive stance and prepared herself for what she assumed to be one hell of a struggle.

Dante watched her struggle with the enemy they'd fought centuries prior, and was a little surprised/disappointed in the fact that his theory had been wrong. The Rebellion didn't react to her being its wielder. Why he expected her to be able to unlock its potential, he didn't know- it was a very 'out there' theory, anyway. In all honesty, maybe he just wanted to hang onto her Blazefire Saber a little while longer and see exactly what it was capable of when in his hands. The sword decidedly 'liked' him, not unlike the Rebellion. Something about it pulsated with a primal power that made it feel like it belonged to him, and made it react to every fiber of his being. Although he'd never touched the peculiar weapon until Lightning ended up at his Devil May Cry, and he knew it to not be a possibility- he couldn't fight the feeling that it was _his_. If he told Lightning such a thing, he knew the woman would more than likely think he was crazy for bringing up such a trivial thing after making such a fuss of them trading weapons. Hell, she'd probably hit him with more of those peculiar spheres for wasting her time.

In either case, he decided it was about time they deal with this 'demon'(?) properly. "Well, I don't know what all the fuss is about. Considering I wasn't there when you were all acquainted however many years ago. But I feel kinda left out. I mean, you're not really here for _us_ per se. You're here for Lightning because you want to even the score from some fight you had on what I assume to be Cocoon." Glancing over at the others, he received a nod and continued on with his speech. "Now, I get that the just of it was she and her friends killed you and while that's all well and good, you've come back. Why? I don't know. They don't know. But Lightning said it best- none of us really care. We honestly just want you out of the way so we can go about our lives and deal with the next one of you to come our way. So how about you make this one easy on the rest of us and die quick?" Bored of the exchange between Orphan and Lightning, Dante just wanted to put his cards on the table and let it know that he honestly just wanted to kick back and enjoy himself for a little bit. And he couldn't very well do that if they were all busy dealing with the large deity/demon.

" _Who said the Savior was all that we came for? The Son of Sparda shall have his dues as well._ " Orphan scoffed at the arrogant prattle given to it by Dante.

"And here I thought you came just for her." Dante feigned embarrassment. "Boy is my face red."

" _You dare mock a God?_ " Orphan asked, ready to show the Son of Sparda just what he was dealing with.

"More or less." Dante shrugged his shoulders. "Considering you're just _a_ God and not actually _the_ God, I can't see much harm in it. Plus, you were beaten when everyone here was a l'Cie and things have changed since then. Like I'm guessing you've changed." Dante got that much from how the others reacted to seeing Orphan again and guessed that it hadn't looked that way when they'd first encountered it. No matter, they'd still kill it just as good this time around as the last.

"Well don't the rest of us just feel bloody left out?" Fang scoffed, resting her elbow on Dante's shoulder. "You haven't changed." The Pulsian scoffed up at the God. "Still playing your petty little games and thinking ya can just show up and use people to whatever you see fit! Your precious Maker is gone and you'll be reunited with him!"

" _Where was this anger when we needed you? Herald of salvation, vessel of Ragnarok who brought nothing but disappointment after disappointment. Our suffering was extended due to your failure._ " At that, Orphan looked over to Vanille. " _Such promise. Destruction and death incarnate! A worthy Ragnarok._ "

Vanille shuddered when Orphan spoke of her in such a manner. Her head bowed, and she bit her lip, her hands forming the deaths touch sign of respect. Murmuring to herself, she tried to deceive her mind into blurring the past memories of executing so many innocents from Cocoon due to her focus from the Pulse fal'Cie but it was all in vain. Covering her ears, she tried to stop their screams from reaching, the looks in their eyes as they fell, and all of the destruction she'd left in her wake. Falling to her knees, Vanille wished it would all stop, that she'd never done such a thing in a selfish act of preservation- but it never would. "I take it back..." Saying the phrase over and over until she felt herself scooped up and enveloped in a warm embrace, she opened her eyes to find Hecatoncheir giving her a hug.

The way the Eidolon looked at her, and the tenderness he used seem to say _'I'm here.'_

"Thank you." Vanille smiled up at the Eidolon, grateful that he had picked up on her distress and given her the affection that she currently needed. Placing her down, Hecatoncheir nodded to his master and seemed to gaze behind her. Confused, Vanille turned around and found herself hugged by a multitude of people. Fang, Snow, Serah, Hope, Lightning. All of them gave her the same message as her Eidolon- that they were there for her, and no matter what was spoken, the sins that she had accumulated over time- they didn't matter. Stiffening a bit, she eventually relaxed and smiled, laughing a bit at her own frailty. "I'm sorry." She apologized to each and every one of them.

"Don't you apologize for anything- least of all for showing us how you really feel." Fang scolded her.

"We're in this together." Snow smiled and winked.

"We're _family_." Serah chimed in.

"No matter what." Hope agreed with the rest.

"Don't shut us out and think you can go it alone. We're here for you." Lightning spoke up, feeling the eyes of everyone on her. "What?"

"You could take a page from your own book." Fang was the quickest to speak up.

"Yeah, yeah, I lone wolf it alot. I get it." Lightning scoffed, turning her attention to Orphan. "How about we show him just what we're made of?"

"Sounds like a plan." Dante finally piped up after their touching moment. He'd remained silent largely due to the fact that he didn't want to ruin the moment, and because he wanted to observe how the group interacted with each other. For someone who wanted to kill his opponents, this 'Orphan' didn't really mind them branching off and doing their own thing while he saw idly by. Honestly, if this was how all Gods acted on Cocoon, then Dante wasn't surprised how/why the group had not only come to hate them, but also managed to kill every last one. Well, save for Bhunivelze, of course.

"Think you can keep up?" Lightning asked, taunting him in what she perceived to be a playful manner, though Dante didn't exactly know her well enough to tell the difference between the two. At the very least, the rest of the group could see that she was doing her best to be friendly toward him and make Dante feel welcome. Even if he didn't know it just yet.

"I thought you'd never ask." Dante grinned at the shorter woman. "Maybe you're just getting tired and want me to pick up the slack."

Lightning let out a mild scoff. "You think so?"

"A little." Dante factually couldn't tell if the conversation was going one way or the other, but he was enjoying himself. He had to give it to her- Lightning had one hell of a poker face. Either that or she was emotionally dead, save for anger and little bouts of whatever mood swings she went through during the day.

"There's no way-" Lightning started up.

"-you can beat me." Dante spoke in tandem with her, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You think you've seen all my tricks, Savior?"

"You think I'm out of mine?" Lightning countered Dante.

"I don't know. You look genuinely terrifying in that pink nightgown." Dante withheld a laugh, wondering if she was going to retaliate with violence of some sort. Honestly, he wouldn't put it past her. And he wouldn't bother trying to avoid it. He'd already seen a great deal of the things that she could do, and if she was saying that there was more, he wanted to see just how much she was capable of.

"That we can agree on." Lightning said, glancing down at herself and shaking her head at the outfit. At the very least, Serah could have given her something combat ready. But the constricting form of the nightgown was hindering Lightning quite a bit.

"Hey!" Serah couldn't help cutting in when the two of them were trashing her choice in clothing.

Lightning shrugged. "You could have just let me wear a big t-shirt."

"Yeah, but I wanted you to dress up nice." Serah explained, knowing fully well that her big sister hated wearing girly clothes.

About to speak up, the group was cut off when Orphan interrupted them all with an attack. Catching everyone off-guard, Orphan gleefully enjoyed hitting them with an element of surprise. " _Perhaps the Maker had been rash in choosing you to replace the lost Goddess._ " Musing more to itself, the deity/demonic hybrid was disappointed with the group. To think that they'd all been chosen for such a grand journey and were still the naive children encountered in Eden all those centuries prior.

"And here I thought the Maker didn't make 'mistakes'." Lightning mocked Orphan, getting up from her kneeling stance. So he wanted to fight dirty? Two could play that game. Glancing over at Dante, she buffed him with everything she had in her arsenal that she thought would prove to be useful. Haste, Faithga, Bravega, Protectga, Shellga, and Enfire. "Let's finish this."

Dante felt _different_. A remarkable amount of sensations were swirling through him, and the Son of Sparda was genuinely curious on how they ever got over feeling like this. He supposed that after a while you simply got used to it- but he felt much stronger than he had a second ago, and that was saying something. Imagining himself slipping into his Devil Trigger on top of the buffs Lightning gave him, he honestly felt like it might be 'overkill' in any given situation- but it still would make him one hell of an opponent. "Any requests?"

"Yeah. Get this mistake off my sister's lawn." Lightning narrowed her eyes up at Orphan, fed up with the Gods of the old world. She never thought she'd encounter such a foe again, and Lightning wasn't happy to be doing so.

" _So confident._ " Orphan mocked her and Dante at the same time. " _You think you can defeat me so easily?_ "

"More or less." Dante shrugged, answering for them. "Besides, I'm just itching to try this thing out." He didn't know exactly what Lightning did, but the Blazefire Saber now glowed and felt warm to the touch- whatever it was, he assumed it to be something particularly 'nasty' against foes. Lightning nodded to him, and Dante followed her to battle. Charging at Orphan, he fired a few shots and watched as the divine electricity mixed with the fire to create a devastating attack that reacted with one of the defensive barriers protecting the fal'Cie.

Snow, Serah, Hope, Fang and Vanille all struggled to keep up with Dante and Lightning, the duo attacked with such ferocity and unrelenting determination to take down the God, that even the Eidolons were in awe. At one point, all of them stopped fighting and watched as Orphan attempted to coupe de grace Lightning by grabbing her, and Dante forced the God to drop her by moving at a blurring speed then slicing the fal'Cie's hand. Grabbing Lightning's hand as she began to fall, Dante tossed her up in the air so she could regain her balance and fend off the advances of Orphan. Watching her expertly somersault through the air, Lightning made full use of the boost given to her by Dante. Performing her Army of One ability, she seemed to slow down the fal'Cie on landing her finishing blow.

"You weren't lying about holding back." Dante commented, still easily evading Orphan's more complicated assault on the duo. She seemed full of surprises, and that one had definitely been worth waiting for. Though it did appear to be a tad bit weaker than her Legion of One ability she was much more prone to using. And, was it just him, or did the others seem to merely be watching at this point?

"Neither were you." Lightning said, seemingly impressed. Staring up at Orphan, she saw that they'd landed a few lasting blows to the fal'Cie. "Ready to finish this?"

"Oh, so we're done messing around with him?" Dante asked, shrugging and nodding to Lightning. "I was getting bored, anyway." In truth, he could have messed around for a while longer, but what was the point in drawing out this fight? Orphan seemed pretty keen on trying to kill them, but did he even know who he was dealing with? Talk about out of your depth. And that wasn't just Dante being smug or arrogant or overly cocky like some people might be led to believe- Orphan was just a weak opponent for not only him to face-off against, but Lightning and the others as well. But they'd all been human at that point. Well, Human+ technically, as l'Cie. But Lightning was a Goddess now, or as she called herself an 'Angel of Death', and they were more than likely far more heavy hitters than they were back then.

"Good." Lightning used Enthunder on herself, buffing the Rebellion with electricity and restoring Dante's buff of Enfire. Removing more Eradia from her symbol of the Savior, she crushed it in her hands and forced time to stop with an Overclock. Everyone slowed down to the point that they were no longer visibly moving to the naked eye- everyone except for Dante. Call her crazy or what have you, but Lightning actually had a hunch that he'd be immune to her time dilation abilities. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"I think that's my line." Dante let out a light scoff. "You can manipulate time- that's how the Savior survived the test of time against God." It seemed simple now. Lightning used some of that peculiar white stuff to create distortions in time. And now he knew that he was immune to it. Too bad she'd actually been holding back in their fight like she claimed to be. A full on fight between the two of them seemed like a battle to end all battles. Maybe he'd convince her to fight him on a later date. Now wasn't the time to indulge such a simple pleasure.

Savior and Son of Sparda unleashed a flurry of attacks, making full use of the Overclock ability. The pair were nothing but a mere blur within the distortion, Lightning focusing on using her more powerful magics to up Orphan's stagger gauge while Dante filled the Commando role. Using Elementga, she pushed it over the edge and Orphan's true form came out.

"Ready?" Lightning asked.

Dante nodded to her. "Any time."

Both leapt at the same time, raising their respective swords over their heads, and inflicting as much damage as possible to the still stunned Orphan until the Overclock ran out. Tossing their swords, Lightning retrieved the Blazefire Saber and Dante wielded the Rebellion, mirroring each others movements until they impaled the fal'Cie in its weak spot, both of their respective swords touching tips through the creature. Pulling out the blades just as quick as they'd gone in, Lightning and Dante leapt off Orphan and returned to the others. Folding up her Blazefire Saber, Lightning scoffed as Orphan fell.

"So much for being divine." Lightning wasn't at all impressed with the fallen fal'Cie. Glancing over at Dante, she felt she needed to give credit where it was due. "Nice work."

" _Make no mistake, Savior- Son of Sparda... This is not the end! The Maker shall not be denied his utopia._ " Orphan drew in his last breath, the fal'Cie feeling once more the tendrils of death beginning to envelop its body.

"Wait!" Lightning was alarmed by Orphan's words and wanted to learn more, but the fal'Cie's body ended up fading into the Chaos and therefore nothingness. Outstretching her hand in vain, she dropped it once the fal'Cie disappeared completely from sight. "This isn't good."

"The Maker? Seems like your friend thinks God is coming back." Dante spoke more to Lightning than anyone else. Things seemed to take a rather 'dark' turn with the defeat of Orphan.

"Yeah, he did. Did Yeul mention anything to you about God?" Lightning asked, thinking things through and never once remembering a mention of Bhunivelze in their encounters.

"Not a word." Dante shook his head. "You worried about him coming back?"

"It's not ideal. But we beat him once, so it should be possible to do it again." Lightning reasoned more to herself than Dante.

On hearing someone clear their throat, both looked over at Snow. "We'd have lent you a hand- but it seemed you two grew several more." After his remark, each and everyone of the group dismissed their respective Eidolons, and obtained the crystals from the divine creatures, sealing them within their brands. Save for Serah, of which Brynhildr willingly surrendered herself over to Lightning along with Odin. It wasn't that the Eidolon didn't accept her as a master, but she felt more comfortable with Lightning.

"We... Got a little carried away, I guess." Lightning explained with a shrug and smile. "You know me- you gotta be quick or I get the kill."

"Not so sure how we're s'posed to catch up when ya freeze time. But we'll manage." Fang said smoothly, winking to Lightning. "Wanted a little more alone time with your new boyfriend, did ya?"

Dante couldn't resist the grin at Fang's teasing of Lightning. It seemed that he was a bit of a 'favorite' for them to match up with Lightning. Well, at least as far as Fang was concerned. Hope on the other hand seemed against the idea, and judging by his facial expression, he was still decidedly worried on whether or not Lightning would 'pick' Dante as a match. Truth be told, he didn't peg Lightning as the 'settling down' type. She seemed to rather enjoy the current lifestyle she had, and any relationship she started, Dante couldn't imagine would last very long. Did she even date people? It wasn't necessarily his place, but that could also be a contributing factor on why she came off as such a stuck up tight ass who didn't have any room for fun. As if on que to prove him wrong, far from being flustered, the rose haired woman owned it.

"And waste the outfit my sister put me in?" She asked, scoffing a bit. One of the straps on her nightgown actually managed to tear right as she spoke those words, adding to the effect.

"Someone's a tramp." Fang snorted, enjoying the joking atmosphere between the group.

"Why, because I brought a guy home to my sister's place?" Lightning shook her head and walked with the group along the beach. It felt nice to be back with the old core group and into the rhythm of things once more.

"That and the fact that you and another one were doing god knows what when you froze time." Fang winked.

"Please." Lightning snorted back. "I barely froze time for a minute."

"I'd say somethin- but you're making things too easy, Light!" Fang clapped her lightly on the shoulder, shaking her head.

"I don't know about the rest of you- but I'm beat. How about we call it a night?" Lightning asked, rubbing her eyes and staring at the group. Judging by their looks, everyone seemed to share the sentiment. "I'm going to sleep out here. I know you all wanted to do the 'boys' and 'girls' share rooms thing- but it just isn't working for me." Even if there was some disappointment on either end of things, Lightning needed to get a decent nights sleep.

"Alright. I'll let you off the hook. For now." Serah conceded, smiling at her big sister. "Just don't disappear on us before morning, alright?"

"You have my word." Lightning said, getting a hug from the younger Farron girl.

"That's good enough for me. See ya in the morning, sis." Snow grinned at Lightning, waving as he walked off to the room he usually shared with Serah. But for now, it was housing the men of the group.

"Goodnight, Lightning!" Vanille piped up, waving to the taller woman as she gleefully followed Serah and Fang to the room.

"Goodnight." Lightning called back, amused as Vanille skipped past the other two and Fang merely waved to Lightning. Nodding back, she let out a small yawn and placed her sword back in its holster near the front door. If anything else thought it was showing up on their doorstep, then it had another thing coming. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she turned around and found herself face-to-face with Hope. "Something the matter?" She asked, picking up on the fact that he was distressed.

"Would you... Mind if I stay out here with you- even if it was just for a little while?" Hope asked, his bangs covering his eyes and preventing Lightning from looking directly at him.

"Of course. You can stay the night if you want." Lightning didn't want him to feel unwelcome. Seeing him fidget with his hands just as he had all those centuries before, she supposed that he was anxious. Taking his hand in hers, she led him to the couch. "Whatevers bothering you, Hope, you can tell me."

"I-" Hope started and stopped. "I wanted to help you, Light- and instead... Ended up getting in the way." Leaning back against the couch, he let out a small sigh.

"You weren't in the way of anything, Hope. You, Serah and Vanille were helping the rest of us while we were fighting Orphan. You're our last line of defense. If we lose- then you're the ones we turn to in our time of need. I've said it before, Hope, and I'll say it again: We're partners, you and me. I trust you with my life- more than anyone else." Lightning made sure he was looking at her when she spoke, as she wanted him to know she meant it sincerely from the bottom of her heart. If he felt inept because of the feats that she and Dante were pulling off, then she also wanted to set the record straight on that as well. They were just concerned about defeating the fal'Cie and the thought never really occurred to either one of them that the others could be offended by them taking the reigns and killing Orphan.

Hope was deeply touched by her words. In all honesty, he never expected to earn such high praises from Lightning. Smiling, the man tried to speak up, but yawned instead.

"I think that means it's time for bed." Lightning spoke up before Hope could.

"I'm not ready for bed just yet. There's still a little more I want to discuss, Light." Though Hope was factually tired, he was willing to fight through it and stay up so they could have a little more time together.

"Then get comfortable. Because I'm tired." Lightning admitted, though she wasn't exactly thrilled to be going back to bed considering her last dream was a fiasco to say the least. Stretching and yawning, she rubbed her eyes and did her best to sit up and combat sleep. She honestly didn't want to fall asleep while Hope wanted to talk about important issues, but now didn't exactly seem like the right time.

"I can take the floor, Light." Hope offered, standing and giving her more space on the couch.

"That doesn't seem comfortable." Lightning frowned.

"There's not enough room on the couch for both of us, Light." Hope pointed out the obvious, as it was made purely for sitting and not two people sleeping on.

"I don't take up much space. And if things get too cramped, then I guess I could sleep on top of you." Not really thinking much of it, Lightning thought of the simple solution to Hope's problem. Sure, Hope might have been a taller male and a little bulkier than Lightning, but she figured that this way they'd avoid the floor.

"I- I don't think that's a good idea, Light." Hope shook his head. Lightning, sleeping on top of him? He wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"Then you take the couch and I'll tackle the floor." Lightning honestly wouldn't mind one way or the other.

"It's okay. I think I'd rather the floor, anyway." Hope moved the coffee table aside and used a blanket and pillow from a couch to make himself comfortable.

"Then scoot over." Lightning quickly joined him, snagging a pillow of her own as she lay beside him. "That couch is harder than the Vile Peaks."

"You thought so too, huh?" Hope asked, laughing lightly.

"So you decided to give me the uncomfortable couch? My hero." Lightning lightly mocked the man, shaking her head as she shut her eyes.

"I thought I was being courteous. You suggested sleeping on the couch together and I thought you wanted it. Which is why I offered it to you." Hope explained his actions, glancing over at Lightning and seeing her eyes closed.

"Point taken." Lightning agreed sleepily with him. "So. What did you want to talk about?"

"Any thoughts on who's next? Sazh or Noel?" Hope wanted to know their next course of action. Lightning always had a plan, and he wanted to be filled in as much as possible so that he wouldn't be left in the dark.

"Maybe Noel." Lightning sounded more and more tired, but was doing her best to stay alert so that she could answer Hope's questions.

"Did you want everyone to come with you, or everyone to stay here and wait for you?"

"You don't want to stay behind."

"Well, no, but I wanted to know what your thoughts were on the subject."

"If I told you to stay behind, would you do it?"

"Of course."

"Hope." Lightning opened her eyes and looked him the eyes. "I don't want you to feel like you're just following me and have to jump through hoops at my command. If you have something to say, tell me. I won't know unless you do, and if it makes you feel better coming with me, then tell me. If you really feel that you need to come along, then I won't say 'no'." It was in his nature to be complacent and do whatever he could to please others, but Lightning didn't want him to be that way around her. She wanted him to be comfortable to the point that he could vocalize his concerns.

"I want to go with you, Light. Wherever you go, I want to follow you." Hope decided to be completely honest with her. The worst she could do was say 'no' and she'd already shot that idea down.

"Okay." Lightning agreed without a second thought.

"When were you thinking of leaving?" Hope wanted a basic idea of when they'd seek out their friend.

"At the earliest convenience. Tomorrow, I guess." Lightning could feel sleep taking her, and she was losing the battle to stay conscious.

"Goodnight, Light." Hope could tell that she was too tired to keep conversing with him, so the man would let her sleep. They could talk more tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Hope." Lightning spoke her last words the evening and allowed sleep to take her.

Hope quickly followed suit with Lightning and went to sleep. Whatever the struggles they may face, it would all come about tomorrow.

Dante heard the exchange between the two and let out a light scoff. They were both supposed to save the world together? If people saw how tender she acted while amongst her friends, and the way that he generally acted all the time, he supposed they'd figure the world was doomed. If it weren't for the fact that Lightning seemed to be a relative hardass who stuck to her goals and was relentless in achieving them, then he supposed they'd be right. Well, that and the fact that they certainly made one hell of a team and he actually almost felt sorry for the 'big bad' they were supposed to face. _Almost_. Folding his arms behind his head, the Devil Hunter shut his eyes and prepared to let sleep take him. Lightning was taking off tomorrow? Hopefully she'd want to be late and go at noon or a bit later. That way he could at the very least get a decent amount of sleep in. Hell, she could at least have the courtesy to leave at 4 pm or wake up at a normal person time.

Even if she managed to leave before he woke up, he still had that name to go on- _Noel._ It wasn't much, but it was something. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Yeul would be sending him another one of her prophetic dreams or not. They hadn't heard from the Goddess in a little while, and he couldn't say for certain on whether or not that was a 'good thing'. In either case, he supposed he'd figure things out as they came along. One thing was for certain- so long as he was with these people, life wouldn't be boring. Opening his eyes, the Son of Sparda stood up and slung Rebellion over his shoulder. "Right on cue." He murmured, stepping forward and staring down demons flocking to Serah's home. "You know- I'm almost insulted that they send you small time demons here. But I could use a little fun now and again." Smirking as the first of the Assault charged at him, Dante effortlessly cut the creature down.

Doing the 'come at me' taunt, he defeated one after another as the more brazen of the creatures charged toward him. Some hesitated to attack him, while others decided there was strength in numbers and attempted to pressure by attacking at the same time. Needless to say, it didn't end well for any of them. When all was said and done, he found himself the target of some higher level demons. They weren't the sentient kind capable of speech, but these ones seemed a little _odd_ to say the least. Like the creature that came for Fang and Vanille. Was it just him, or were several new types of demons showing up? Surely it wasn't any sort of coincidence that Orphan showed up and spouted off some sort of drivel over their lost God.

After several displays of overall power, God shifted into his fourth and final form, the two nearly destroying the realm they currently resided in. However, once the dust settled and the divine's battle had come to a standstill, it would be Bhunivelze who stood victorious. Standing over the defeated form of Mundus, God pulled back his Double Deity scythe and performed the coupe de grace. Cleaning off his weapon, God stooped down to the body and touched it, to ensure his demise. To his shock, the Demon King latched onto God and began to perform a ritual like the first demon he'd encountered- he wanted to take God's powers for himself. Enraged, the deity fiercely fought the demon, their powers colliding with such a massive force that both were thrown from either side of the throne room. Glancing over at the body of Mundus, Bhunivelze saw it fade into nothing. In the struggle of light and darkness, it appeared he was the victor.

But his glory would not last. God felt yet another change through his body. The dull white of his flesh changed to a crimson, his wings distorted to a dark green/black color, and he sprouted more of them. Letting out cries of pain, the deity realized too late that Mundus had 'lost' willfully. The treacherous creature was now lingering in his- _their_ body. All of the voices of demons in his mind had ceased, and all that remained was that of the Demon King and God himself.

 _"We exist together now."_

Alarmed at the fact that he had been tainted, God attempted to cast him out, but the other being remained. His head was throbbing, and the deity held onto it, attempting to soothe the pain brought on by the Demon King's treachery. After what felt like an eternity, the pain stopped all at once and Bhunivelze/Mundus composed themselves. Observing their hands, and newfound body/powers, the new being grinned ear to ear. There was much to be done so that the Son of Sparda and Savior would know their ends were truly near. Dante would die, and Lightning would have her life crushed out of her in their very hands.

"Your flesh was not made of God's will- but is clay, nonetheless." Musing to itself, Bhunivelze/Mundus began to destroy several more demons, the malevolent deity brewing up a plan on which to test his Savior. In his decade long absence, she had grown to be weaker. His Goddess of Death was meant to be made of stone, her heart unyielding for the tasks that lay before her, so that she may breathe new life into the shells molded by God's love. But if she allowed emotion and humanity slither its way in and distort her focus laid out before her, then she was not worthy of the throne he had created, nor the mantle of responsibility his beloved daughter had been forced to give up. _Like it or not, you will take Etro's place._

The Savior belonged to them. Of that much, God was certain. Every enhancement he had made in order to stack fate in her favor, in order to forge her into something more than a mere mortal. She was to be his finest creation, perfection at its core, devoid of any defect Lindzei, Pulse, Etro, and their many fal'Cie had allowed come to pass. Though the Savior may have been created of flesh, blood, Chaos and bestowed a 'soul'; such a thing was of no worth for her tasks. Humanity was the bane of her servitude to God, and she would be rid of it once and for all. Serah Farron, Snow Villiers, Oerba Yun Fang, Oerba Dia Vanille, Noel Kreiss, Sazh Katzroy, Dahj Katzroy, Hope Estheim- it would claim all of their souls and crush them in his very hands.

If need be, he'd force his Savior to watch as he destroyed their physical forms, and withheld their souls for eternity until she understood who was master and who was servant. Which was exactly why he needed to remold these demons into something more than they already were- something that could complete the trials he had in order. Just as there were greater forms of fal'Cie, it appeared demons had greater ranks amongst themselves, as well. And Bhunivelze/Mundus was going to going to create a superior breed to both- a hybrid of the two.


	10. What you need not what you want

**Wlyman2009:** Good things take time. I'm not sure if you've read the LR novel that covers post-game but when Light is at the train station in the end of the game the person she's going to meet is Hope. Her and Hope Estheim in the Japanese are actually much closer and more than just 'hinted' to be involved. Even in the games. But in the English versions it was edited down to a more 'innocent' level for obvious reasons.

 **MissTaarna:** You're too kind. Readers like you are the reason most of us continue on our written works, even when we convince ourselves that they're no longer worth reading/continuing.

 **darkslayer65:** Quite a few things are in store for them. It's all a matter of me sorting things out and not moving 'too fast'. Honestly I've had to write/delete and re-write chapters because of my own impatience.

 **Meech Macko:** I'm not really sure where to place this Dante. I'm basically pulling bits and pieces from each game and putting them together./Things are a little more complicated with the 'game restricted' area. As I know there are limiters on Dante, but Light also gets nerfed in-game. Currently as things are; Lightning is canonically the strongest character/protagonist in the entire Final Fantasy Series as Dante is for his respective series. And he's more of a pseudo-immortal if anything. He heals quickly from his wounds as fast as they're inflicted, but he's never fought someone like Lightning before. Like-wise she's never dealt with someone like him before.

Anyhow, I apologize for the very long wait for this chapter! Before I knew it so much time had passed me by. I hope you enjoy!

-Elegant

* * *

Lumina cocked her head to the side, amused as she stared down the many entities within the wicked realm that were all just dying to devour her. Letting out a small giggle, she covered her mouth with her gloved hand and raised a brow when some dared stalk toward her. "You think you can take me?" She asked, all amusement draining from her face, as the girl took on a serious look only Lightning herself was capable of. "I'm not a prize that you can devour to gain power and further your goals. Unlike the Savior or the Son of Sparda- I'm not a _mortal_ enhanced by divine means." She knew that to be absolute truth, as she _was_ part of Claire Farron, but the Chaos also fueled her very existence. And the fact that any of these callous, arrogant creatures figured they could destroy her to become stronger was laughable.

Through her peripheral vision, Lumina saw an elongated, spiked arm preparing to smash through her abdomen and perform a coupe de grace from behind. Evading the peculiar, winged monstrosity, she slowly turned her head so that she faced it. "My turn." Her hand glowed with the aura of Chaos itself, as the tendrils snaked out of seemingly nowhere and restrained the large demon. Moving her hand behind herself, Lumina opened a large portal of Chaos, and summoned a servant to her aid. "I want you all to see this." She said, looking around to each and every malevolent creature gearing up to attack her. Glancing up at the hydra she summoned, she nodded. "He's all yours!"

Each of the hydra's mouths hungrily opened and promptly began to devour the offending creature just as Lumina had instructed it to do. Letting out a throaty roar to the heavens of the nightmare-like realm, the hydra stood behind Lumina, daring any/all of them to attempt harm to his mistress. As if sensing the hydra's emotions, Lumina caressed the tamed beast gently. "And don't worry- there's plenty more where he came from! So if you decide to pull a stunt like your friend over there, well, you'll meet the same fate. And it won't be pretty. These guys can get pretty hungry!" Taunting all of the demons, Lumina was rather amused when all of them seemed to bow their heads and decide against fighting her. Giggling with delight, Lumina began to skip through the herd of demons who'd been careless enough to challenge a child of Chaos.

Her bipedal hydra wasn't too far behind, each of its three heads monitoring the demons and waiting for any sign of aggression.

None of the demons dared harm her, and Lumina made it to their destination- an audience with the peculiar, new being forged from the joining on divinity. Mundus and Bhunivelze- two mighty creatures born into divine creeds and strengths superseding most if not all that opposed them. So, the question was now raised- with Bhunivelze being Lightning's mightiest opponent she'd ever fought/defeated, and Mundus being the same for Dante- how would a hybrid pair of the two joined together be? This artificial being was an enigma creatred by self-righteous arrogance and, frankly what some humans would term to be a 'shit show' or 'spitting contest'. But it still pulsated with absolute power- power belonging to God and the demonic King.

"You dare intrude upon this realm?" Seemingly filled with disdain at the prospect of what the entity seemed to think of as a 'lesser being' seeking audience with itself. Of all things, the one standing before them was Lumina- the being who dared work against God to aid the Savior and her friends in order to kill the deity. Though their attempts on his life had failed, God was still angered by her.

"Oh, I more than 'dare'." Lumina said calmly, ignoring the snarky tone used by the large creature before her. Walking around the elegant throne room designed in the 'light' image of Bhunivelze and the darker half of 'Mundus' she was intrigued by their fusion- or lack thereof functioning to an extent. Clearly there was still some 'glitches' or 'disagreements' as the room reminded her of Orphan and how the deity had formed concepts of what the God believed to be the great Lindzei and Pulse. The 'loving mother' who swaddled and protected her beloved child, whilst Pulse, the destroyer or 'father' whom had come to take away its haven in the sky. The Cocoon built so tightly to keep humans subservient to Gods, forever. "A few of your guards wouldn't let me through- so I had to misbehave. Hope you don't mind."

"Why have you come here?" Bhunivelze/Mundus addressed Lumina directly, ready to smite her and crush the entity in its hands, dissolving her clay once more to the matter that God/Mundus could turn to whatever it wished. The only thing holding it back was that the God King wanted a formal answer from Lumina.

"I wanted to see something for myself." Lumina spoke up honestly, walking with her hands clasped behind her back and smiling up at the creator of such a peculiar palace. "Vindication that you had returned. The one who worked so hard to keep humanity under your heel for so long, the callous, impudent one who believed that God knew best." Expecting some form of retaliation for her mocking the being before her, Lumina was ready for it. Just because God wasn't happy to hear it, didn't mean things weren't true.

Opening the palm of his hand, a large, spherical orb formed in the hand of the dual-being made from Bhunivelze/Mundus. "I was willing to act amongst them, lower myself to using such a frail, weak shell to communicate to my humans! For millennia, I watched as they warred among themselves for superiority, my children, my beloved creations who knew nothing more than to destroy all that God had worked so hard to maintain. My glorious world bathed in the Light of God, creatures given shape, form, life and breath by my will and those I created- Etro, Pulse, Lindzei- their precious fal'Cie, the Gods who aided them in their everyday lives- but they still wanted more! And when they cried for salvation, did I not hear and answer their pleas? Did God not create his Savior, the one who would purify their souls and deliver the worthy to a world despoiled of anguish, sadness, want, unsightliness and anything that may cause their hearts to yearn?" Voicing disdain from Bhunivelze's memories of how things had gone down, the slumbering God was furious that they ever dared to raise their hands to him. He'd been their greatest protector, the one who wanted nothing but the best for humans. But where had freewill gotten them, in the end? They ruined their world, the selfishness of one man had killed the Goddess of Death, his daughter, Etro who had been foolish enough to give her heart away so that one might be born again.

"And how was I repaid for my generosity? By betrayal. Those I had worked tirelessly to prepare, that they might be of use to God with their servitude- raised their swords, used magic and Eidolons to smite me! God's love was yours, eternally. But now I shall make you aware of all that I have done. Humans will learn their place!" Unleashing the full anger of both entities, the crimson sphere was tossed from the palm of its hand and aimed entirely at Lumina. Watching as the sphere came closer to Lumina, the God King reveled in joy as it collided with her position and exploded with a devastating amount of destruction. Her hydra cried out in pain as it was obliterated, and like-wise Lumina appeared to be gone.

"Ouch. That looked like it would have hurt." Lumina put her hands on her hands and leaned forward, frowning at God and feigning hurt over what had just occurred. "You know, what you call 'love' others would call 'obsession'. Ask you for a new world, yes. But did you ever hear any humans asking for the 'love of God'? I mean, before you kidnapped and brainwashed Hope, that is. Think carefully, God, because if I remember correctly: Hope was working toward saving mankind. Not just Hope, but Sazh, Fang, Vanille, Serah, Noel, Lightning and Snow. They all fought for a brighter tomorrow so that your beloved humans could live a while longer on your finished world. But where were you when the Chaos leaked out in the world, when they needed you most, and felt the despair of living in a world where no new life could begin? When Lightning slumbered for 500 years and left Snow, Sazh, Dahj, Vanille, Fang and Hope behind so that she could work so hard to protect her precious part of herself that she couldn't bare to part with- Serah's soul, where were you, God? Watching. Letting them suffer and causing their suffering so that they could form a dependence on you, one that they'd never be able to free themselves from. Sure, the fanatics and the desperate with nowhere else to turn to ate that stuff up. But the smart ones with valiant souls and glimmers of hope held onto their dreams of a brighter tomorrow that the could be with their loved ones again."

Stepping through a portal of Chaos, Lumina appeared before the God King, standing a healthy distance from him and gazing up. "You took their champions, their reasons to live and love, but they kept fighting for miracles to be birthed. Without Hope, the others fell to despair. Without Lightning, they lost their strength and will to carry on. Without Serah, their humility and ability to stay grounded was lost. Fang and Vanille? You kept them separated by a 'focus' and made them suffer everyday they were woken on a world near the end. Snow? He didn't just lose his one true love, he also lost his sister, and the family he always dreamt of. He lost the will to go on. So, once more, I ask you- what have you done for _us_?" Lumina asked, tilting her head to the side and frowning up at him. Her image flickered a bit, instead of seeing just Lumina, the God King was met with the image of Lightning Farron and her scowl matching Lumina's scathing look sent up to the divine creature. Just as Lumina folded her arms, the image of Lightning followed suit and scoffed.

Surprised by the peculiar display, the God King momentarily sat still and pondered her words. Instantly, anger was evident on his face. "They were to realize what their lives could be without the love of God. Hope's solution would have failed. Only God may create worlds worthy of humans to live on. Lightning chose to sleep and abandon those who might benefit from her company. You exist because I will it so. And you will show gratitude, lest I remake you into something fitting the adoration of God!"

"You already tried to replace us. With your monstrosities you hid in your Ultimate Lair." Lumina narrowed her eyes at the God King, the image of Lightning seemingly garnering more anger as with her younger companion. This time it wasn't just Lumina's voice followed by the 'Lightning' apparition mouthing the words in sync with her, both women were speaking and seemingly outraged at the statements they'd heard. "You've brought a lot of suffering in your wake, God. And now that you're awake and have become what you are, then I suppose you're going to create more. But remember one thing-" Lumina paused, looking directly in the eyes of the God King. "-humans aren't as weak as you think they are. And they're not the only ones you have to deal with. A Goddess you created and the Son of Sparda won't just let you waltz into their world to destroy it and wreak havoc as you please. We won once. We'll win again." Lumina didn't even bother waiting for a reply. She'd said all that she needed to say. Opening another Chaos portal, she stepped inside and shut it behind her, appearing in front of Yeul.

"I hope everything went the way you wanted it to." Yeul spoke up, unsurprised by the sudden appearance of Lumina. Glancing over at the rose haired girl, she already knew the answer for herself, but waited for Lumina to speak.

"I said what I needed to say. I think I might have made him angrier, but I don't mind- I'm not scared of him." Lumina waved away any concerns Yeul might have of her and God/Mundus clashing. The divine being had tried to destroy her, but Lumina wouldn't allow herself to die- she had to live for Lightning. Losing part of herself would be far too cruel. And as much as she enjoyed being back, Lumina enjoyed being whole more than anything.

"You don't think there will be repercussions to follow for the champions of mankind?" Yeul asked, gauging Lumina's reaction to her question.

"Oh I know there will be." Lumina nodded her head to Yeul's query but refused to let it get her down. "Don't you worry. I have every confidence that Lightning and Dante can handle whatever comes their way. I've done my research and I know that he's just about unkillable. And while the other me may be convinced that she's invincible, I think that he'll end up knocking her down a few pegs. She might even learn a thing or two." Lumina mused, acting serious and then shaking her head. "Nah. This is _Lightning_ we're talking about, after all."

"He challenges her." Yeul spoke up, making eye contact with Lumina. "She might not always understand his actions and form mistrust due to the fact that she's used to being 'alone' and acting as such- but he's _different_. As stubborn as Lightning may be, this one can match her every step of the way in a battle of wits. I have seen the many trials that they'll come across, even how it ends- but I still believe him to be the best thing for her. Even if she may not agree right now."

"I've heard it before- sis getting herself a boyfriend. But I didn't believe it." Lumina said honestly, leaning against a podium. Shaking her head slowly, the rose haired girl shut her eyes and threw her head back then smiled as she opened them again. "We've been alone for so long that it became a reflex to push people away, because it was easier to act like caring wasn't a part of us. So long as we overcame whatever plight that came our way and struck down the 'bad guy' what did it matter? But that all changed within the blink of an eye with the coming of Hope Estheim, Snow Villiers, Oerba Yun Fang, Oerba Dia Vanille, and Sazh Katzroy. We found the family we'd always been searching for ever since our parents had died- but still couldn't help that feeling of loneliness. Valhalla. Nova Chrysalia. The New World. There was never 'time' to find _that_ person- a Snow to a Serah, but we could delude ourselves and dream." Lowering her head, Lumina stared at Yeul, the apparition of Lightning appearing beside her and mirroring the actions of the younger girl.

"The Goddess believed in something beyond what could be seen even by the Eyes of Etro herself." Yeul spoke up, not looking at anywhere in general. She just wanted to make her point come across properly to Lumina. "That we were all destined for greatness that exceeded crystal curses, life eternal brought on by the completion of a focus, divine intervention of Gods and higher powers that would seek to use humanity as stepping stones for whatever needs of theirs we might serve. It was through this dream that many fates were birthed and sacrifices made along the way to stack evermore the favor in the hands of her children." Glancing over at Lumina this time, she decided to finish her speech. "Some of us were honored enough to be called 'beloved daughters of Etro' blessed by her love and hand eternally on us, guiding mankind to a radiant future."

"Forgive me here- but I don't understand what that has to do with Lightning and a certain someone." Lumina lightly shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Yeul could prattle on about many things to her, as she already knew what was going to happen and how certain situations had to be handled- but Lumina couldn't grasp exactly what it was Yeul had been talking about.

"Etro foresaw a great amount of hardships for Lightning Farron in the passing centuries but she also saw joys to be found. A new family that extended beyond Serah Farron and forging lasting bonds. Despite her disdain over the many lives that she had taken, Etro still wished the best for her champion. Lightning may not have known it in her time, but all of those who came to her aid were at the behest of the Goddess even if they too unwittingly came to her side. But something was missing in her grand journey, something that Lightning had never thought of- a person to stand by. An individual who she could lean on in her time of need and be her best self with. The people she came across never fully fit this criteria. Had things been different, fate would have set in motion a different path for Lightning Farron. But things being the way that are have created a new reality we all must live in." Yeul knew fully well that Lumina had to have some idea of the feelings that Hope Estheim had for Lightning Farron and vice versa. In all honesty, it had been a plan of Etro's that the two of them be together in the first place. But that was no longer feasible. The Son of Sparda and the Savior would end up being a couple and while Yeul did rather enjoy and like Hope very much as a friend and collected individual who was wise beyond his years- she wasn't sure who was 'better' for her. Hope willingly went along with many of the things that Lightning had to say, but Dante willfully would disobey her at any given turn and 'piss her off' for his own amusement. They were factually very different people, and Yeul could see either one making Lightning happy.

"So you're saying it could have just as easily went either way between Hope and Dante? Interesting." Lumina folded her arms and stared at Yeul for a few moments. "Which one did you prefer?"

Yeul averted her eyes and spoke. "It's not for me to say. Certain criteria had to have been met by either or."

"But if you had to guess?" Lumina prodded further, not letting up on her questions.

This time Yeul made full eye contact with Lumina. Opening her mouth and about to speak, she was cut off by Noel as he entered the room.

"She said she didn't want to answer." Noel frowned at Lumina, the hunter annoyed by the fact that she was questioning Yeul when the Seeress obviously didn't want to tell Lumina. "Don't you have some sort of bias toward who you want Lightning to be with?"

Lumina raised her arms in the air and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe." Smiling and giggling at Noel's outburst, she wasn't deterred in the slightest to show off her trickster nature.

"Then why don't you tell who you want to 'win'?" Noel asked, frowning at Lumina. He still wasn't over the fact that she'd given Yeul the Eyes of Etro once more and cursed her back to the life of the Seeress and eventual death.

"Because I know Lightning and I already know the answer to that." Lumina said calmly, leaning against the wall and letting out a small sigh. "So what would be the point?"

"We all know Lightning." Noel folded his arms, leaning against the wall.

Dante slept peacefully with his hands folded behind his head, blissfully unaware of the fact that Fang and Snow were snickering as they stacked things on the Devil Hunter in a bid to find out how much was 'too much'. Since he didn't shift much in his sleep, they were met with mild 'success' as they currently had menial things such as a television remote, magazines, pillows, newspapers, anything small that wouldn't be too heavy and cause their pile of junk to fall. As time went on, however, they soon got more brazen and used larger objects. None of which appeared to wake him up.

"What are you doing?" Lightning asked, frowning as she walked in on Snow and Fang stacking things on Dante.

"He won't wake up no matter what we put on him." Snow nodded to Dante who was still sleeping peacefully behind them.

"And _why_ are you putting things on him?" Lightning still didn't feel like she'd gotten a decent answer on that one. Tilting her head so that she could glance behind Snow, Lightning saw Dante's chest rise and fall with the same continuous rhythm, so it stood to reason that they were telling the truth. Either that or he was a talented actor just screwing with them for his own benefit until he finally decided to open his eyes and leap up. Nah. He couldn't be that cunning- could he?

"Because he won't wake up." Fang shrugged her shoulders, as if that were explanation enough for Lightning. "We'd have done it to you, but you were too busy snuggling one of the men in your harem." Folding her arms, the Pulsian grinned at Lightning, wondering what sort of retaliation she could expect for her comments.

"I don't 'snuggle'." Lightning scoffed at Fang's words. "And since when do I have a harem?" Last she checked, there weren't exactly men flocking to her side and asking to be with her for the rest of their lives- she scared them off before they even had the chance.

"Well, that explains a lot. Probably why you seem so 'chipper' in the morning. And the evening. And at night." Fang joked lightly, as they all very well knew that Lightning could have a temper when she wanted to be difficult. But given the circumstance, some situations called for a temper like hers. "And since ya decided to dump your big and bulky boyfriend on us so ya could run off and find Hope."

"You've got me there." Lightning had to agree on that one. "Boyfriend? We barely know each other. Besides, we basically had a brawl in the middle of the street. Hardly 'romantic' when he's covered in blood from something I don't really want or care to know about. And me? I was just trying to keep it together and protect myself from demons." She could also thank Nix and Stiria for that one.

"He mentioned something or other about you hitting him in the face." Snow finally joined in the conversation after a lengthy silence. Now seemed as good a time as any to get some information on Lightning/Dante and their first encounter.

"I don't know about the face, but we got a few good hits in from either side." Lightning thought about their fight. The entire time Dante seemed to be enjoying himself and almost toying with her. How someone could be having fun in the midst of a fight to the death she had absolutely no idea. Honestly? Dante reminded her a bit of Snow.

"That's a first. It sounded like you just gave him a compliment." Fang was a bit surprised by that fact.

"He's got some moves, I'll give him that much. Fighting him wasn't like any of my previous battles. He kept me on my toes and pressured until I was backed into a corner and forced to summon Bahamut. I was using some of my more powerful moves, and he didn't even flinch. I think he was toying with me, like he didn't think I was an opponent for him to worry about." Lightning thought of the fight between her and Dante. His end of things seemed completely effortless and improvised- he even survived the attempted coupe de grace of the most powerful Eidolon. Just what was the 'Son of Sparda' capable of, and how much had he been holding back in their fight? Demons were clearly scared of him for a good reason. But Lightning had a differentiating view from them- he was strong and a worthy opponent of her. Which made him the perfect training partner.

"So you're saying he was a smart opponent?" Snow asked, wondering if his assumptions were correct.

"Maybe." Lightning wasn't sure if his attitude/way that he carried himself was a tactic or not. "He also caught me on an off day." That was a pretty weak excuse, but Lightning knew she had to apologize to him. Dante offered her a working partnership, and she let her arrogance get in the way of things. But in her defense, she knew next to nothing about Demons, and still didn't know very much about them. For one thing, there were 'good' demons like Trish(?) and Dante hanging around but most of them wanted nothing more than to exterminate the human race. It reminded her of fal'Cie to an extent. The main difference being that the fal'Cie wanted to summon Bhunivelze and not just destroy for the satisfaction of getting rid of humans.

"Yeah, he said something about that. I figured you were a little in over your head. And who wouldn't be? The important thing is that you're all good now and there's no reason to go guns a blazing and fight each other." Fang figured that Serah would also flip out if her house suddenly ended up destroyed because of a skirmish between Lightning and Dante.

"Any idea where Hope is?" Lightning opted to change the topic altogether. When she'd woken up, he was nowhere to be seen anyway.

"Probably had to go change from all the drooling ya did on him." Fang placed her hand on her hip. "Now, are ya gonna join in or not?"

"There's no way I drooled on him." Lightning frowned at Fang. "Not." It seemed far too childish for her liking and besides, she needed to have a shower. Walking away from the odd sight of Fang and Snow keeping their tumbling jenga tower at bay, she smiled a bit and shook her head. Would Dante be amused or annoyed that they did something so trivial and stupid? She honestly didn't know him well enough to know if it could go either way. Part of her wanted to be there the moment Dante woke up and saw the colossal pile of junk they'd placed on him, but if he slept through all of that- would he ever wake up?

Walking to Serah's room, Lightning wanted to collect her clothes from the previous day and forget that she'd ever worn Serah's nightgown.

Dante found himself wandering around his childhood home he once shared with his twin brother Vergil and his mother Eva. Confused, he walked around his former home and searched his surroundings. For all intensive purposes, this felt _real_. The creaks of the floorboards as he walked, the objects from so long ago as he inspected them, etching each and every picture into his memory while attempting to summon from his mind where specifically they had come from. Frowning as he was drawing a bit of a blank, he heard movement. "Hello?" Calling out, he wondered if Eva or Vergil were somewhere inside the home just waiting for him. Why he suddenly had such a nostalgic dream, Dante had absolutely no idea, but he figured he may as well take advantage of the fact that he _was_ dreaming and see how far this one would go.

Hearing more rustling and a lack of answer, Dante walked through the hallway and into the living room where he heard the minor disturbance. His eyes rest upon the culprit- _Yeul_. The young, blue eyed woman seemed a bit different from her first appearance to him- for one thing, she wasn't made solely of a black, pulsating substance. For another, she seemed to be a bit taller, and maybe a bit more physically mature(?). She was a Goddess, afterall, so he didn't really question how she appeared, as it was more than likely her choosing.

"I was wondering when you'd show up to see me again." Dante admitted, leaning against the doorway and folding his arms as he stared at the woman. Seeing the frown appear on her face, and a sudden realization, Dante wasn't sure what he'd said or if he'd somehow offended her without knowing. About to raise his hands in surrender and simply apologize as opposed to risk a confrontation/angering of a divine aid, he found himself cut off by her words.

"I am not the one you met, Son of Sparda." Yeul calmly spoke up, bowing her head and sinking to one knee in front of Dante.

"Then you're _not_ Yeul?" Dante asked, a little confused on why she sounded and looked just like the one he'd encountered all that time ago. He wanted to say something to her along the lines of 'get up' or 'you don't have to do that', but Yeul had divination and more than likely already knew how he felt about the gesture but decided to do it anyway. Dante wasn't used to people bowing to him, and it honestly felt a little strange having a literal dream girl do it to him each and every time they met. Even if this one seemed to be just like the very first but was somehow different- had he made this one up?

"I am _a_ Yeul. The one you met was the first of us, I am the last of us." Yeul explained, standing and offering a soft smile to a confused looking Dante. Neatly folding her hands together, the young woman looked around the scenery and walked a little as she spoke and caressed certain objects with careful reverence. "First of the ones to take in breath, life, shape and form, the timeless one who cannot be reborn by ordinary means. I have lived and died in each passing generation, surfacing only in times of great need and atrocity, Son of Sparda. But the fate of the Farseers is subject to a world no longer- the Seeress has no place in the world of man." Yeul could admit that she was no longer meant to walk amongst humans and live her unnatural life, but the gears of fate had begun to turn, and forced the first of her to ask for her aid. No matter the pains of her visions, and the price that must be paid, Yeul would be useful to her friends that she had come to know and adore. They, who freed her of her fate and showed her ways beyond the several paths of fate before them.

"She said something about that- you being the first human in existence. Feel free to call me 'Dante'. I don't need a formal title that most demons just hurl at me at their nearest convenience." Dante was doing his best to keep up with her, but Yeul always seemed to be spouting off large chunks of facts that he made sure to remember. "But how are you here if she's there?" That was the biggest problem he currently wanted the answer to.

"Paddra Nsu Yeul may never leave the Unseen Realm, Dante- her soul has fragmented beyond repair. With each forced 'reincarnation' by the Goddess, our soul become more and more scarred, creating a distortion in the primordial force known to those of the old worlds of Cocoon, Gran Pulse and Nova Chrysalia as 'Chaos'. But to you, the essence of life and death is known solely as 'souls'." Pausing for a moment to let her words sink in, Yeul looked directly into his eyes as she spoke. "As I have told you before, we were born at the beginning of time, and made to watch cataclysms to be and do nothing. Given the Eyes of Etro and no power to act, we became known as little more than harbinger of death. Many revered us for our gift, wishing to use it to their advantage and daring to attempt blasphemy against the loving Goddess."

"You call her a 'loving Goddess', but it seems more like she played with your life in her hands. She distorted your soul over countless generations and forced you to see the future without any power to save the people you likely came to know and care about- how is that a kindness?" Dante couldn't imagine ever being in her shoes, let alone calling Etro, the one who seemed to make her endure such torment a 'loving' individual. He'd heard quite a bit about how malevolent and kindhearted the Goddess could be, and wasn't sure what to think of her.

"It was my wish to be reborn, Dante." Yeul's smile never once left her face as she heard his argument on her behalf. "My soul may have fragmented and distorted time and again as she welcomed me to her stagnant shores that never churned with life, but thanks to her, I was never lonely. The first of her children, I was given the highest of mercy and gifts by our mother who loved each and every one of us dearly. I am not normal, Dante- I was never meant to be birthed into the world. As the first human, I am a crossroads between mortals and the divine. Lindzei took careful reverence in using Etro's blood to craft myself, but I was and am far from perfect. While others could reincarnate and roam the known worlds with a blank slate, I have never been given that opportunity. The Goddess felt pity for my situation, and offered me the opportunity to be born again or stay eternally by her side. I _chose_ to be reborn, and so she crafted not only I, but my guardian Caius Ballad to eternally protect and serve me. The gifts of the Goddess, while they may have good intentions, are a double-edged sword. Her Eyes shortened my natural life, and made it so that I would die from the age of 15-18 years. By the time I could speak, I was taken by Caius from my parents." Observing the fact that Dante was listening to her every word, the Seeress was glad that he felt so inclined to listen to her. "I committed the ultimate sin of my clan, Dante- I disobeyed the laws of the Farseers more than once. To save those I cared about and lived with, I looked into the future and attempted to change what was fate. But the will of nature will be done, and it was my actions that caused atrocities to come to pass."

"'Mother', huh?" Dante tested out the term, thinking carefully about her words. "So you're saying that it wasn't Etro's fault- it was just the price for your wish to come true." When Yeul nodded to his statement, Dante nodded back to her, watching as she interacted with a few items from the home. "You seem like you've had a hard life. You're technically the oldest living human." He honestly couldn't imagine ever being in her situation and still finding something to smile about. Taken from such a young, frail age and raised knowing that you were going to die? That seemed far too cruel. "I'd have liked to meet this Goddess of yours. She sounded like quite the person."

"Sparda met Etro." Yeul spoke the words that she knew would cause Dante to stop everything.

"When?" Dante asked, curious to hear a bit more about his father. Had this been why he went missing all those years ago? "Didn't your world exist before ours did? So how did he come across her?"

"Yes, that is true. But Sparda washed up on the shores of the Goddess in a time of great need, when a miracle was all that we could hope and pray for. Whether or not she reached across the timeline and pulled him from your world, or if he came through Etro's gate by conventional means, I do not know." Yeul had tried to find out the answer, but it was denied to even her. "He came to Valhalla before the daughters of 'Dia' and 'Yun' were birthed and their focus of Ragnarok revealed by the Pulse fal'Cie, heralded by the Cocoon fal'Cie."

"You mean Fang and Vanille, right?" Dante felt a little odd about the fact that he was now getting answers about Sparda so long down the line after he disappeared. At the very least, he was getting closer to the reason on how and why specifically Sparda had just dropped off the face of the Earth. Yeul nodded to his query, waiting to be asked the next question. "What sort of 'miracle' did Sparda end up creating? Did he save your worlds?"

"To save all our worlds, Sparda gave his life and soul. The Goddess showed him the timeline as it were; Fang and Vanille would become the being known as Ragnarok and destroy everything in existence. The worlds of Cocoon, Pulse and Nova Chrysalia all had to exist in order for the New World to be crafted by God. If the fal'Cie had succeeded in their scheme, then the Maker would have burned everything in an ocean of fire and started anew. His humanity would be nothing more than God's toys. On seeing this, Etro gave Sparda a choice; return to this world and time end with it, or be reborn under her careful choosing, with the hand of the Goddess eternally upon him."

"Sparda obviously chose the only choice one would make in that situation. What was he reborn as?" Dante really wanted to hear the rest of the story from her. So the Legendary Dark Knight hadn't abandoned his family by choice- and saved a world, to boot. Obviously as he was reborn as who or whatever, he wouldn't have his memories or be able to come back to Dante and the others should he still be alive and around somewhere.

"The time is not right." Yeul shook her head, offering an apologetic smile. "Seek me out, Dante. Noel Kreiss and I will be awaiting your arrival with Lightning and the others."

"Hang on a second-" Dante reached out for her, but the dream ended as abruptly as it had started. Still leaning forward as he woke up, he heard a large crash and immediately frowned. Reaching for his sword, he found it hidden under a pile of crap that certainly hadn't been around or near him when he was sleeping. "I've gotta stop drinking." Hollow words, since he didn't factually mean them, and he'd done worse than move things around in his sleep.

"Sleeping beauty's finally up!" Fang remarked, scoffing at Dante and snorting once she saw the mess. "I win. Pay up." She turned to Snow, grinning ear to ear at him for losing their bet.

"What time is it?" Dante asked, wondering if he'd woken up early for a change of pace. After last night he was ready to sleep well into the day before getting to the important stuff.

"4 in the afternoon." Snow promptly answered his question before turning to Fang. "Alright. Guess I've got no choice." The tall man relented, ready to give her compensation.

"Oh. So it's still early." Dante let out a small sigh. Picking up the Rebellion, he walked past the two. Stretching and yawning, he found himself face-to-face with Lightning. Something seemed a little 'off' with her.

"Fight me." Lightning spoke with absolute seriousness and a look that made her seem angry with him.

"A little early to be pissed off with me already, isn't it?" Dante asked, curious as to how and why he'd somehow offended her. It didn't seem possible, but maybe he did something yesterday that she found despicable. But in his defense, he had been drinking. And little miss 'I can beat anything and everything I come across so I don't need people' should have been able to take care of herself.

"What do you mean?" Lightning frowned, not sure what he meant.

"You're practically scowling at me and want to fight right when I get up." Dante just pointed out the obvious to her. Was she really so bitchy that Lightning was somehow immune to how she came off?

"I'm not scowling at anything- and I'm not mad at you. I-" Lightning glanced away from Dante, not staring at anything in particular. "-need your help." She admitted, feeling like she may come to regret that choice of wording.

"Come again?" Dante asked. "I don't think I heard you." It seemed to be taking a lot on her end of things to factually say those words, but Dante felt like torturing her a little bit. Come on, she had tried to kill him, and this was the least he could do.

"I need your help." Lightning spoke up, this time a little louder, and looking more sincere to the demon hunter. Whether or not he heard her the first time didn't matter at all- Lightning needed him, and now she realized it.

"You know the proper way to ask, right?" Dante asked, folding his arms and staring down at the shorter woman. He wondered if he could get her to beg him a little bit.

"Please?" Lightning waited to see if that was the proper answer to his question.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Dante grinned at her, shrugging his shoulders. "Lead the way." Following Lightning outside, she already had her Blazefire Saber drawn and stood opposite him, seemingly waiting for him to instigate things. "You don't want to set any rules or anything?" Dante asked, curious on how she wanted her 'friendly' contest to go.

"Just don't hold back." Lightning wanted that to be the only condition between them.

"You sure about that?" Dante gave her a bit of a warning, as he supposed he should at the very least give her a chance to back out.

"I am." Lightning nodded.

"And what happens if you die?" Dante felt like he should ask, since it was a distinctive possibility. Their last fight had ended with her being cut by the Rebellion and kind of freaking out.

"Then I'll know I was weak and not up to the task of saving this world." Lightning spoke as if her supposed death had literally nothing to do with her, and even shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not willing to risk it. Yeul said two. _Two_ people had to save the world." Dante turned away from her, and Lightning grabbed his wrist. Turning his head to face her, she seemed adamant that they fight. He supposed this was a different approach from the last time. Hell, Lightning could have just shot at him like the previous encounter and decided to pull her 'I'm not backing down' thing she had going on.

"And to do that, I need to get stronger. How do you get stronger? Fight people who are strong. Etro put a lot of stock into me, and it's about time I find out whether or not she was right to bet on me. So if I lose to you, end up dying, or whatever may happen- I'll know that you were strong and I was weak and not worthy." Lightning was prepared to put her life in fate and see what happened. Dante and her didn't really know factually anything about each other, they were just thrown together by a higher power and told to work together no matter what. Putting all of that aside, he had no real reason to not kill her in a fight. At least, from her stand point that's how things seemed.

Dante just nodded to her. Taking his arm from her grip, he walked a few steps away and turned to face her. Taking the Rebellion off his back, he rolled his shoulders and prepared to face her head on. Lightning was wearing a deadly serious look, as if this fight could end up being her last- she really didn't know anything about him at all. Even if she was prepared to die, he wasn't ready to kill her. Despite their first meeting and a few interactions thereafter, she wasn't a bad person, nor evil or any fitting criteria for him to take her down. Even if she didn't want him to hold back, if he saw that she was struggling then he'd win the fight by forcing her to stop or call it quits altogether. Snapped out of his thoughts by her gunfire, he swiftly deflected every bullet with the Rebellion. Glancing over at Lightning, she looked genuinely angry this time around.

"You don't even take me seriously enough to pay attention? I'm not looking for an easy 'win'." Lightning warned him, charging forward and flipping, raising her Blazefire Saber and attempting to impale him.

"You say that like you're _going_ to win." Dante scoffed at her, easily side-stepping her attack. Watching her scowl at him, he winked and clashed swords with her, matching every blow meant to leave her with an opening to harm him. It seemed both of them were just trying to find their ground at this point, to test out the limits either one was willing to go to. Just because Lightning said it should be a no-holds-barred match, didn't mean he had to follow her rules. Turning his head, Dante evaded a straight punch that would have hooked him in the jaw. Jumping, he evaded a low sweep kick Lightning sent his way. Her military training became more and more apparent with the strategic array of attack she sent his way. Because of how fast she was, he imagined most people had a hard time fighting against Lightning. But he wasn't most people.

"Prove me wrong." Lightning got a sense that he was cocky. That's what it all boiled down to between the two of them- he was cocky, and she was arrogant. In simple terms, he would come off as a 'dick' and she was a 'bitch'. She could see why it would be frustrating for anyone to fight either one of them, as Dante didn't seem to take his opponents seriously, and he dodged everything she was doing without breaking a sweat. Her? She preferred to pressure and power through until her opponent eventually fell beneath her. But Dante was different from every foe she'd faced. Literally. Caught off-guard, Lightning barely blocked a hit Dante sent her way.

"Now who's distracted and being rude?" Dante taunted her with a smug smirk.

"I was just thinking about why demons want to kill you. You're a jackass." Lightning scoffed at him, a hot pink aura surrounding her until it exploded and forced Dante back.

"Well, you've got me there." Dante shrugged, landing without a single scratch. "But in my defense they usually start the name calling and boring speeches about how I'm 'going to die' and Sparda's name tossed in there a few times."

"Sparda?" Lightning asked, raising a brow and momentarily stopping.

"My dad. That demon part of me you seem to hate so much? It came from him. The 'Legendary Dark Knight' who betrayed his kind to save the human world. Probably another reason why they want to kill me. They probably figure that since they can't get him, I'm the next best thing." Dante found it quite comical, really. They never had a chance against his father, so they come to him and try to avenge losses garnered by Sparda. Pretty pathetic, really.

"Sins of the father pass to his son, huh?" Lightning scoffed. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." But then demons weren't exactly the most down to Earth individuals, now were they?

"Demon logic." Dante didn't really get it himself, but he didn't care. So long as they died and he won- what did it matter? Lightning was clearly done with their momentary break, as she ran forward and resumed her assault on Dante. Performing a pirouette followed by a sweep kick to his chest, she seemed pleased to land a few physical attacks to him. Walking backwards, Dante and Lightning struggled on until the Son of Sparda managed to disarm the Savior and knock her Blazefire Saber a fair distance from either individual, it's blade landing firmly in the sand, begging to be removed by either its owner or someone worthy to wield it in the heat of battle.

"Give up?" Dante asked, smirking at her. Lightning's eye seemed to twitch, and she definitely didn't like being without her sword. But surely she had to be capable of fighting without it, as she moved fairly quickly and had an arsenal of physical attacks at her disposal that were no doubt acquired during her tenure in the military.

Lightning scoffed. "You think that just because I don't have my sword, I'm done?" He really must have had a low opinion of her.

"Most people would be." Dante shrugged, nodding to her question. Granted, she wasn't likely to just give up, but he liked taunting her and playing 'dumb' on the topic.

"I don't give up easily." Lightning warned, going for a low sweep kick, leading into a reverse roundhouse and backhand combo. Evading a few thrusts of his sword, she eventually flip kicked it out of his hands and watched as it landed behind him in the same manner as her sword did. "Do you ever get tired of screwing around?" Lightning felt inclined to ask, while doing her best to pressure him with her physical attacks.

"Honestly? No." Dante matched her blow for blow, stopping each hook meant for his face by burying it in the crook of his elbow or using his forearm to counter it properly. Ducking a high punch, he caught a mid kick Lightning sent his way and spun her around. Kicking her in the ass, he sent her stumbling away from him and couldn't resist the grin he felt spread across his face when she was obviously irritated.

"I get why people would be pissed off to lose to you- you're not organized, at all. Everything seems improvised and your personality gets on my nerves." Lightning had to admit she hated his way of fighting and the way that he carried himself. But the fact was, no matter her disposition, he'd won many fights against strong individuals by acting the way that he was. He acted like Snow, maybe even _worse_ than Snow.

Dante shrugged at her statement. "Would you rather I act like you?" It was a simple question, and he assumed there would be some haughty retort coming his way.

"No." Lightning shook her head, unafraid to admit that. "You're laid back and cocky and an ass- that's probably why you get on my nerves. And it's probably why you end up winning a lot. Build up frustration until the enemy can no longer focus and maintain a clear head long enough to use their strategies. Then when they're at their weakest, you take them out. Psychological warfare." Lightning wondered how many of his enemies ended up frustrated to the point that they became rash/reckless and lost because of Dante acting the way that he did. She could see it- losing to a Snow-type? Lightning would honestly never live that defeat down.

"Are you calling me smart?" Dante asked, grinning at Lightning. Even if she ended up furious at him, he still enjoyed pissing her off.

"Not exactly." Lightning scoffed. "I can't tell if you do it on purpose or if you just like getting on peoples nerves and seeing how far you can push them before they reach their limit."

Dante once more shrugged, giving her a carefree smile. "Certainly works on you."

"I have a short fuse. It doesn't take much to annoy me." Lightning knew it very well, as did everyone else. And there was no way Dante didn't know she could be unreasonable. Honestly, he was a newcomer and she barely knew him at all- how was he expecting her to trust some man she met on the street who looked like he'd just butchered a bunch of people? Even now, she was weary of him. Trust had to be earned and not given. Just because Yeul said that they had to save the world together didn't mean either of them had to force a working partnership for the greater good.

"I got that." Dante nodded to her, walking around his side of the battlefield. "But where's that gotten you in life, Lightning? Keeping people at arms length and being so cold to everyone who might care for you." He scoffed a bit, still amused on the woman, even if she didn't seem to share his sentiment. "It's a wonder you have so many people who speak so highly of you. These people are willing to die for you and you treated them like this? I don't see it. But you must be one hell of a woman to get that kind of loyalty." He had been wondering about that for a short while, and maybe Lightning would eventually show him that side of her. Or maybe she'd just keep pushing him away and treating him like the way she currently was. Not that he'd really put up with it forever.

"I didn't need _people_. At least, that's what I thought, anyway." Lightning folded her arms, staring him down. "My only goal in life was to take care of my little sister. Did it matter to me if I had friends by my side? No. She was the only family I had left, and I never wanted to see her unhappy. I didn't always do what was best for me, but I always did what was best for her- even if she didn't see it. If I'm 'cold' then so be it." Lightning knew that she could treat people like dirt. But right now she needed to do what had to be done, and there was no time to act like Dante or Hope or Serah- she needed to be ruthless.

Dante felt like he'd heard some of this speech before. Glancing over at her, and the scowl she was giving him, he was reminded of Vergil. Him and Lightning probably would have gotten along well considering their disposition on people and life and the fact that they just loved treating people like less than. "I've heard it before from Snow and Hope. You might act like this, but you do need people. No matter how much of a big shot you think you are- they save you as much as you save them."

"I know that." Lightning wouldn't deny it in the slightest. "They knew it, too. That's why they never turned their backs on me. Even if I was too damned stubborn to admit it aloud, they knew how I was feeling. I'm grateful that they didn't give up on me even when they had every right to leave me behind."

"You don't give up on people until the bitter end, Lightning. Everyone is capable of being saved, even if they just don't know it. Some are just too goddamn stubborn to to take an offered hand. The key is to let your guard down from time to time. Yeah, you may be strong Lightning, but it's okay to let people in. You can act as 'cold' as you like- but you do _care_ a lot for people, even if you don't admit it. Say what you like, but you didn't have to raise your little sister and push yourself as hard as you did to help her." Dante watched as Lightning seemed a bit surprised by his speech. She didn't appear to be offended, but rather appreciated his words.

"But I-" Lightning began to argue, but found herself cut off.

"-no, you didn't." Dante shook his head. "You may say things in the spur of the moment and play it down so you seem like a hardened woman, but you have a lot of empathy for people. Sacrificing so much so that Serah could grow up and be happy, doing what you thought that she wanted. I'm sure she appreciated all that her big sister went through, but she also probably felt lonely, too. Being home alone and worrying for the safety and well-being of her sister who joined the military? That'd cause anyone to worry. And Hope? You were so scared for him that you tried to push him to go off with Sazh and Vanille, so that if he did die, his life wasn't in your hands. The two of them ran to safety and you figured he'd be better off without you, because you were going off on a suicide mission."

"I screwed him up." Lightning felt her hand ball into a fist and shake a bit at the mention of Hope and Cocoon. Averting her eyes, she didn't want vindication for her actions from all that time ago. "Because of me, he almost killed Snow. I trained a 14 year old boy to be a killer. The knife that Serah gifted me for my birthday would have been his murder weapon, and I would have ruined not just his life- but three."

"He told me that too. But he has a different point of view from you Lightning. Did you ever talk things through with him?" Dante asked, waiting for some form of answer from Lightning. There still seemed to be some unresolved issues between the group even a thousand years later.

"There was never any time." Lightning shook her head. "Between being stuck in the Unseen Realm and working against time to save Nova Chrysalia, I never had the time to have casual conversations. Up until a little while ago we hadn't seen each other in 10 years."

"Makes sense. So, we still doing this?" Dante asked, getting a little restless and bored of their banter. He thought she dragged him outside to have some sort of fight and training session. So how did it turn out to be a back-and-forth between them?

"You think you can keep up?" Lightning taunted him, deciding to get things started up once again.

Dante scoffed, amused by her sudden confidence boost. "Maybe you should take a page from your own book, lady. It seemed like that lightning was all outta zap."

Lightning was taken aback by that statement. It reminded her of Amodar and how he always meant the light form of hazing to be incentive to better herself and rise to the challenge like he believed she could. Getting past her initial surprise, she nodded and decided to see just how much either of them could dish out. Somersaulting forward, she aimed for a flying kick to hit him in the jaw. Dante lazily tilted his head to the side and avoided the attack, grabbing her leg and tossing her to the ground while wearing that cocky grin of his all the while. If she wanted some boring opponent who did tedious things like avoid every single blow meant to harm them, then he guessed he could grant her that wish. No matter how boring it turned out to be.

Swiftly recovering, Lightning took a defensive stance and slowly closed space between the pair. Was his strategy to make her come to him, piss her off and then finish her when she reached the pique of her frustration? She wouldn't let that work. That stupid shit eating grin was going to be wiped off his face once she connected the heel of her boot to his jaw.

Amused by her apparent anger, Dante watched as she seemingly was trying to figure out a proper tactic to fight him with. As of right now, he supposed her main tactic was to keep attacking relentlessly and hope it wore him out so that she'd win. While he could appreciate someone being reckless and doing their damnedest to defeat an opponent- it wouldn't work on him.

"Not that it really matters- but why the rage? Enjoy yourself. I certainly am." Dante mused, trying to figure out why she seemed to irritated with him.

"People like you just float through life and everything comes so easy to you when the rest of us work so hard each and everyday to make something of ourselves. Everything I've ever had I worked for- I wasn't just born into power because my dad was something more than human. When my parents died, it was just me and Serah alone in the world with no one to lean on. I sacrificed everything I had so that my sister would never know what it was like to want for anything." What was there to enjoy and screw around about? There was a world at stake.

"You think life's been some big cake walk for me?" Dante asked, neither confirming nor denying her theory. He could pull rank on her and tell her all about the things that he's lost, and the dreams that he'd had about his family falling apart- but he wouldn't. She seemed like she needed this. To vent to him about inner frustrations that were likely reflections of herself.

"Prove me wrong." Lightning scoffed at Dante, once more standing idle and waiting for him to give her something, anything that made him seem like he wasn't just some guy who was born into power and was 'strong' because of that fact.

"You're right, Lightning, nobody in the world knows struggle except for you." Mocking her, Dante much rather they finish their fight as opposed to have a 'who struggled more' contest.

"I never said that. I just pointed out how different we are. For the first 21 years of my life, I was human. For the next thousand? I became a l'Cie, Knight of Etro and a Savior/Goddess. But now? I can't even call myself a child of man." Lightning knew that no mortal would ever be able to wield the powers that she currently had, and likewise Dante was in the same boat as her. To have just half of Sparda's blood and be this strong? How strong was Sparda? She only knew the bare minimum from Dante, that he had 'saved the world from demons', but what was the hierarchy of demons? The first she'd encountered said something about there being a king, and that they all wanted to overthrow the leader and prove who was the strongest. But if Sparda defeated him, then wasn't he the strongest?

"And that must drive you crazy, doesn't it? Not being human and able to relate to those closest to you. Sure, you may have been human at one point and able to grasp the situation you were in, but now you're a _God_. The divine don't seem to understand humans or how they struggle. So, what happened to you, Lightning? Did you forget all of the sudden what it was like _before_ you were changed into something more than you already were?" Dante slowly walked around their makeshift 'arena' while they spoke, wondering if he was making chips in her armor. Even if it made her angry, which was the most logical response, well, that and being defensive, Dante didn't care- she had to hear it and he felt inclined to say it. He wasn't Serah, Snow, Fang, Vanille or Hope- she couldn't just walk all over him and he'd take it.

Surprised by his sudden 'depth', Lightning was a little unsure of how to respond. "I...slept for five centuries. When my sister died at the end of a journey I sent her out on, I did the only thing I could- I tried to save her soul and bring her back. Her blood was on my hands, and I was too arrogant to notice. For me, it was simple: The world needed saving, and in Valhalla I was forced to watch and denied the chance to act. But someone in the mortal realm would be able to act as my hand, to save our worlds and correct the distortions created by Caius Ballad."

"Serah." Dante said her name without hesitance, guessing what Lightning was leading up to. Lightning nodded. "I guess we're done fighting, aren't we?" Dante asked, figuring that they obviously had a few things to talk about.

"I guess so." Lightning sighed, acknowledging the fact that the moment had been ruined by their banter.

"Alright. Well. Let's call it a 'draw' and move on." Dante picked up the Rebellion and placed it on his back once more.

"That wasn't a 'draw'." Lightning scoffed at him. "Don't try and spare my feelings by saying we were evenly matched- you were _winning_. I can take a loss, Dante, but I won't accept a pity 'victory'." She wanted to make it abundantly clear that she wasn't someone to be pitied or looked down on. No matter what it took, she would make herself stronger and defeat anyone in her way.

"Why does it matter who 'won' Lightning?" Dante factually didn't care one way or the other, but she seemed to have a hard time losing to him.

"Who's Lumina?" He asked, waiting for Lightning to answer him. Ever since that little fiasco she had started, Dante was genuinely curious on the identity of the girl posing as Lightning.

"She's...me." Lightning said, her back turned to Dante as she knelt down and retrieved the Blazefire Saber. Looking back at him, she saw his confused state. "Lumina is a part of my soul I never fully accepted. Given shape and form by the Chaos. She's my selfishness, among other things- and that's why she's so troublesome."

"But you said she came _back_. Doesn't that mean that she and you came back together at some point?" Dante asked, unsure of if he had his facts straight.

"We did. Right before striking down God, Lumina told me a few things I needed to hear and helped me to tell the others things I'd never say aloud. But she's back now and for better or worse I have to deal with her." Lightning explained, frowning at the mention of Lumina. For right now she'd been able to forget about her annoying little 'sister' running rampant and doing god knows what.

"Any clues on what brought her back?" Dante could tell that Lightning wasn't thrilled and who wouldn't be? After all of the reasons he'd gotten from Lightning he wouldn't necessarily be happy to deal with her either.

"She blamed me for it. Didn't seem happy to be back, and I can't blame her- I feel the same way." Lightning wondered what exactly she'd have to go through with her hanging around.

"Kinda strange you two don't like each other." Dante couldn't help but notice that fact. If they were the same person, then was this some sort of peculiar and literal form of 'self hatred'?

"She likes me and I don't really care for her. But I'm willing to chalk her up to being an annoying family member." Lightning glanced over at Dante, something had been on her mind too. "What about you? You got any family other than Nero hanging around?" It seemed fairly obvious to her that he had a brother or sister running around considering he had a nephew who looked almost identical to his uncle. While she and Serah might have looked alike, Nero and Dante looked like they could be father and son with a few decades between.

"Not anymore. My parents died when I was young, too. My brother and I were saved only because my mother told us to hide from the attacking demons that took her down because they couldn't find Vergil and myself. We don't know what happened to Sparda, but we all just kind of assumed there had been something or other out there that took him away from the rest of us." Pausing for a moment, Dante was reminded of the dream he'd had with Yeul. It had completely slipped his mind because Lightning insisted that right from the moment he got up the two of them were supposed to have some epic fight that turned out to be nothing more than her trying to figure him out followed by a big 'heart to heart'. Honestly not the way he figured things would go.

"I don't know much about Sparda." Lightning said truthfully, and that was probably very obvious to Dante who had to tell her about him, but she felt the need to say it out loud. "How strong was he?"

"Strongest thing to walk the Earth and the Demon World." Dante said truthfully, wondering why Lightning seemed to have the sudden interest in the Dark Knight.

"Even stronger than God?" Lightning asked, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. He defeated Mundus, and I'm not sure if God and he were a match for each other or if one was stronger than the other. But one things for sure- Sparda would give him one hell of a run for his money if the two of them ended up fighting."

"It sounds like we really could have used him on our side." Lightning had to wonder what could have been strong enough to take down such an adversary. Tactically speaking, if he was stronger than both Lightning and Dante, then who wouldn't want someone like that on their side?

"Yeah, but he's gone. All you've got is me." Dante feigned apology, winking at her.

"Don't worry- I'll beat the Snow out of you eventually." Lightning commented dryly, walking with him along the beach. Honestly, if she had to pick a person for him to be just like it would definitely be _Snow_. Pissed her off on the first meeting, she felt nothing but a compulsion to hit him and he seemed to know just how to push her buttons.

"Any excuse to put your hands on me, I guess. Just remember to keep your hands above the waist." Dante watched as she instantly glared at him and looked visibly disgusted. Despite how some people might think they had to walk on eggshells and do the 'anything to please Lightning' dance, he wasn't for it. So she had a short fuse, big deal- he could take her punches. Literally and metaphorically.

"You wish." Lightning didn't know where he got his cockiness from, but he could be full of himself and hit on any other girl- why bother with her? Was he doing it specifically to piss her off? Did he have some sort of kink for punishment?

"Fine, you can go below the waist." Dante raised his hands in surrender, watching yet another wave of disgust wash over Lightning. He'd honestly probably stop with the sexual innuendos if she'd stop reacting to him so much. Even Lady would have probably shot him once or twice and gotten over it as she knew the hazing wouldn't stop, but at this point Lightning was being just as irresponsible as he was.

"We both know that's not what I meant. Don't you have some other girl out there to hit on? I'm not in the mood. Especially not when there's a world out there to save." Lightning was trying to not let it bother her, to simply brush it off like most of the men she'd faced when being a woman in the military with their petty remarks, but it wasn't the same when it came to Dante. She couldn't just glare at him to scare him off, or kick his ass and leave him in the dust as she ascended through the ranks quickly and put him to shame. So what was there left to do?

"Nope." Dante shrugged his shoulders and watched her concentrate very hard on something. Reaching over, he placed his gloved hand on top of her head and pat her lightly. Striding forward, he placed his hands in his pockets and surpassed Lightning. If she wanted to be alone right now, then he supposed he could at the very least give her that.

"Wait."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Dante obeyed her command. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Lightning preparing to say something to him. She seemed to be having trouble getting the words out, but the Son of Sparda figured he'd wait around to hear them. After all, she had gone to the trouble of stopping him and now there was something she was trying to say.

"Where are you going?" Lightning asked, looking him dead in the eyes and waited for an answer. On seeing his confusion toward her simple question, she decided she had to follow up a bit more. "I just thought you went through so much trouble to find me and now you're giving up? You really know how to send mixed signals."

Dante laughed lightly and shook his head. "I'm going to get a drink. Don't think you've gotten rid of me that easy, Savior."

"How do you expect me to take you seriously when you don't act serious?" Lightning scoffed and folded her arms.

"We have different definitions of 'serious'." Dante shrugged his shoulders. So what if she didn't like his personality? It was of no consequence. They just needed to get along long enough to save the world then go their separate ways and figure out things from there.

"Yeah. You act like more of a child than the 14 year old Hope in the Vile Peaks. I'm not going to babysit you every step of the way. So you can either get serious or get left behind." Lightning didn't want to deal with a drunk who could be so juvenile all the time. This man seemed old enough to know that he was immature and generally a pain in the ass all the time, so why did he enjoy acting this way? When they were fighting Orphan Lightning saw him in a whole new light- there was a fire in his eyes and a confidence that wasn't him just being a jackass. Why couldn't he be that person all the time? She'd enjoy him much more than this one.

"Keep pushing people away Lightning, it always works out for you in the end, doesn't it? You get to say all the harsh things you want and act like some sorta big shot and people still flock to your side don't they? You said you wanted me to 'prove you wrong', right? Fine." Dante turned once more to face her and decided to give her a little crash course on his life since she seemed so keen to turn things into a 'who's suffered more' contest. "Did you and Serah grow up to hate each other because of your differences, Lightning? Did you end up going rogue and turning so shut off that you eventually had to fight her to the death?" Dante didn't really see a point to this, but he wasn't going to let her mock him or think he'd had the easy life just because he didn't let it turn him into a jaded person like her.

"Worse." Lightning looked him directly in the eyes. "She told me she was a l'Cie, and I didn't believe her. Snow and Serah came to see me for my 21st birthday, and they dropped two bombshells on me: They were getting married, and she was a Pulse l'Cie. What did I do? I told her that if she really was a l'Cie, it was my job to 'take care of her' which of course meant that I was going to kill my little sister. I was furious with her for getting engaged to a guy she barely even knew, and the real kicker was that I thought she was pulling a stunt on my birthday to get me to accept him. Men like Snow... they don't always turn out to be good guys. But Serah did alright picking a husband." Pausing for a few moments, she decided to continue on. "After we saved Cocoon, I was dragged to the realm of Valhalla. The Goddess blessed me with her sight, and her gifts. I wasn't allowed to leave her sacred realm, my mission was to eternally protect the Goddess from her would-be killer. But I needed someone who could fight in the realm of mortals. The Chaos wrote me out of history, and my path was lost- but Serah was the one person I knew I could depend on. Calling out to her, I asked that she and Noel Kreiss journey across time and correct the distortions in the timeline created by Caius Ballad. The price of her aid? She became a Seeress of the Goddess. Cursed with the Eyes of Etro, she saw each and every distortion and the consequence of fixing it at a cost of her life. At the end of her journey, she died. Because of me, my sister lost her life."

"You had no choice, Lightning." Dante could see that. "You said it yourself, she was the only person you could ask. If Serah could see the future, then she knew that she'd eventually die, didn't she? And I'm guessing she was willing to struggle through it all, and suffer through any amount of pain until she saw her big sister again. Because she loved you, Lightning, she was willing to do what you asked just for a chance that you could come back. That you could be reunited. You lost your sister, Lightning, but you got her back- I never got Vergil back."

"She knew that she'd die. I knew that she'd die." Lightning admitted, her hand balling into a fist and shaking a bit. "To save a world on the brink of destruction and protect not only those I cared about, I bet on the possibility that I could change fate. But I was wrong." The words of Yeul rang clearly through her mind. _By what right, do you demand her release?_ "She asked if we were going to meet again, and I didn't really give her an answer. When her soul was held hostage by Yeul and Caius Ballad, I fought through the Chaos and defeated him for Serah. She told me that she knew she was going to die, but she was ready to do so. To save not only the world, but to see me again. And we made a promise all those centuries ago. That I would never let her memory fade to the Chaos, that I would wait for the day that we could be reunited and live together again. For 500 years I waited in a crystal slumber only to be woken by God who would use her as a bargaining chip. I didn't know that he was lying about Serah, though I had my suspicions."

"I'm sorry about your brother." Lightning tried her best to come off as sympathetic. She knew she could come off as 'self-involved' to someone she barely even knew, but that was because she had people to protect and things that were precious to her in this life. Lightning hadn't tried to ignore the words he'd given to her about his brother, but had talked over it and felt like she needed to clear the air and let him know she'd heard and understood to an extent what that feeling was like. "I was lucky in that respect. I had an opportunity that you didn't- a chance to take her soul from the Chaos itself. I don't know what happened between you and Vergil, and I'm guessing in your scenario I'd be him- if he's anything like me, then he appreciated your efforts to save him even if he didn't admit it. Whether or not his soul is waiting for you in the Chaos, that's anyone's guess-" Lightning paused for a moment, looking Dante in the eyes while she spoke. "-but so long as you don't forget about him and keep Vergil in your heart, he'll never fade away into nothingness."

Dante smiled a bit at her trying to cheer him up over the loss of Vergil. Maybe this was her way of saying 'sorry' without actually having to vocalize the word aloud. Proud people certainly were something. Patting her on the head, he wondered if she understood actions better than words. "That's how you kept Serah's soul safe inside of you, isn't it? Sleeping for 500 years with her on your mind, dreaming of a world where the two of you could meet again. But I don't have that luxury, Lightning. People around here can't just spontaneously turn to crystal."

Lightning was surprised when he touched her head. To be honest, she wasn't sure if he accepted her semi-apology but it seemed now that she'd gotten it through to him. Nodding to his question about Serah, he hit the nail right on the head. "Neither could we. I didn't have a focus, Dante, I was something else at that point, beyond human, beyond l'Cie- I just didn't know it yet. Etro had a plan for me, and it's still unraveling to this day. Yeul said that you're part of things and I'm just trying to catch up. You're different from every foe I've ever come across. You'd probably even give a fal'Cie a run for their money all on your own. It took all six of us to decently fight let alone kill one. But you? You walk off gunshot wounds. Heal near-instantly and don't even flinch when I pull some of my harder punches." Lightning had to give credit where credit was due and Dante had definitely earned it from her.

 _As the older ones, it's our burden to bare that we could sacrifice for you so you'll never know wants, sadness, unpleasantness and the unsightliness that comes with the world. To me, it came naturally that I wanted to protect my little sister. Join the army? No problem. Toss aside my childish desires and anything that I considered a weakness? Gone. But, maybe, I was wrong.  
_

"The wonderment of carrying Sparda's blood." Dante shrugged, walking with Lightning along the beach. "I have one question for you, Lightning."

"Alright. Shoot." Lightning was curious on what he had to say.

"Is that your real name- 'Lightning'?" Dante wasn't sure if she was named after the weather like Snow had been, but Serah had received a relatively normal name and he was curious on the drastic difference between the names of the girls.

"You don't like my name?" Lightning feigned offense and tossed the ball back in Dante's court.

"I didn't say that. I just wondered if it actually is your name." Dante shrugged his shoulders, waiting for a more solid answer from the woman.

"That's a story for a different time. But the short answer? No. At least, not originally. Is Dante _your_ real name?" Lightning countered, figuring she could flip the question on him.

"Does it matter?" Dante once more shrugged his shoulders and grinned as he heard her sigh from beside him. "How about we go and get ourselves a drink? It's already been a long day." Even if she declined his offer that wouldn't be enough to stop Dante from going off and busying himself in a bar or wherever he deemed fit to drink.

"So you get my answer and answer a question with a question? That's an evasion. And I'll take that as a 'no' from you as well." Lightning could play his little games every so often. Lumina and her usually were the ones to do this kind of thing, so she wasn't used to duking it out with others. "I don't bother with that kind of thing. But I guess I'll tag along."

"Sounds like a plan." Dante ignored her comments about his 'evasion'. It seemed like another petty fight waiting to happen and he had better uses of his time. Like explaining to her what Yeul said about looking for her and Noel. Walking along with Lightning in silence for a change of pace, Dante brought her to the bar he'd found in the town of 'New New Bodhum'. Holding open the door for Lightning, she didn't seem pleased with the seedy little bar he'd brought her to, but nonetheless walked inside. Dante promptly followed her in.

Wearing her usual scowl, Lightning ducked a swing by a bar patron meant to hit another intoxicated man and continued on her way, unimpressed by the antics of these people. Gazing around the room she felt like it could have used some updating and definitely tidying up. How could someone ever be interested in coming into a place that looked _sticky_ and in a rougher shape than Oerba had been in the 600 year absence of the Pulsians? Sighing, she found them a booth where someone had been passed out and dragged the man out of their way, placing him in the corner. Sitting opposite Dante, she saw him raise a brow at her. As if she was somehow the odd one out in this setting. "What?"

"Nothing." Dante shrugged his shoulders and leaned against his portion of the booth. "You're just a 'mom' type all the time, aren't you?" He didn't really need her answer as he'd seen her eying up the place in disgust.

"Come again?" Lightning asked, folding her arms and frowning at Dante. She hated this setting. What the hell was with that smell? Did no one in this place believe in hygiene? He seemed about to speak up until the waitress came by to take their order. Following his eyes, she saw him stare at her breasts. Rolling her eyes, Lightning didn't know why she bothered indulging him.

"Anything for you?" She asked, noticing the pink haired woman was angry about something.

"Water." Lightning didn't bother to look over.

"Well, that was rude." Dante remarked once she walked away. Humored by the situation he didn't get why she took out her frustration on a passerby.

"I'm surprised you had the time to notice in between staring at her breasts." Lightning scoffed at him.

"Don't get jealous. You're still my top priority." Dante grinned at her.

"Jealous? I'm glad you found someone else to inappropriately ogle." Guys like him who flirted with every girl to come their way were so irritating. But she honestly did feel relief that he switched his attentions over to another woman.

"I glanced. I didn't 'ogle'." Dante set the record straight and shrugged at her comments.

"Glanced?" Lightning scoffed at him, how could he be so brazen as to lie to her when he was caught? "You're so full of-" When her eyes landed on him, she caught Dante doing it again when his drink was placed in front of him and while the waitress leaned over to give Lightning her water. Waiting for the waitress to move on, Lightning frowned. "-I'm sorry, I guess her breasts had something more interesting to say."

"Last I checked you and I weren't dating. And you said it was 'fine', right? So why make it a big deal?" Dante drank his beer and challenged her to say something about that.

"It was. But I doubt you have the concentration to do both at once." Lightning honestly didn't believe he'd be listening to her while staring at a woman. She wouldn't repeat herself just because he wanted to be a jackass. Grabbing a few napkins from the dispenser, Lightning poured out a small quantity of her water from the glass and began wiping down the table and portions of the booth. Just because patrons were fine with this kind of setting didn't mean she was going to settle for sticky seating and filthy table tops.

"Yet you're cleaning up the booth and talking to me without looking up once. Isn't that some form of hypocrisy?" Dante asked, downing more of his drink while he waited for her response.

"The difference here is that I'm _listening_ to you." Lightning scooted over to the edge of the booth and decided to let the rest of it dry. "Now do you have anything of interest? Because if not I'm going to find somewhere- _anywhere_ else to be."

"I was getting to that. You were just busy glaring at me and pissed off for some reason." Dante stated the obvious and felt her glare at him once more. There was obviously no pleasing her, so what was the point? "Yeul had something interesting to say." Watching her perk up and seem ready to hear whatever he had to say, Dante wasn't used to _this_ Lightning. A docile one who seemed to hang onto his every word. "She wants us to go and find her and Noel."

"She has good timing. Anything else?" Lightning guessed that someone who could divine the future would obviously know how to make 'coincidences' happen.

"Yeah, she wasn't the Yeul from your 'Unseen Realm'- she's here. I'm guessing you know what she's talking about." Dante didn't see surprise, well, much on her face.

"I do." Lightning nodded. "She's helped me on more than one occasion. Of all the Yeul's I've encountered she's probably the most human. Maybe she owes that fact to Noel. I just don't know where she is. Hope did some research and couldn't come up with anything. Noel and Yeul basically dropped off the map a few days ago. But if anyone can track them down then I know he can do it." She had every confidence in her partners abilities.

"That works. So we sit and wait for him to do all the work? Sounds perfect to me." Dante finished off his beer and wondered how/why the two had disappeared. "You don't think someone could've went after the Seeress, do you?"

"You're unusually perceptive today." Lady commented, slapping a file down on the table in front of Dante and Lightning, the woman pulling down her glasses and frowning at Lightning but giving Dante a much more friendly look. Folding her arms, she glanced from one to the next. "I leave for a few days and you two are having tea parties in dive bars? What the hell happened to the whole 'I'm going to kill you' bullshit you decided to pull on us?" Lady pointedly asked Lightning, not at all deterred from the results of their last encounter.

"Nothing that killing a God and banding together towards a common goal couldn't fix." Lightning ignored Lady's attitude and dirty looks she sent her way and focused on Dante when she spoke.

"The nightgown might've helped a bit." Dante chimed in, smirking at Lightning even when he felt her kick him in the shin. "Ow."

"Nightgown? Did you two sleep together!?" Lady had far too many unappealing questions going through her head than she'd like to ask the two. Who the hell tries to kill a person then sleeps with him? Furthermore, why the hell would Dante go for such a psychopath?

"No." Lightning scoffed at Lady. "Didn't you come here with something important to say?"

"Though she did admit she was 'in a harem' with me and wanted to do some lewd things while time was stopped. But who could blame her?" Dante asked, folding his arms behind his head and grinning at Lady, waiting for whatever information she'd come across to be spewed out.

"Harem?" Lightning frowned at Dante. "I think the word Fang used was 'tramp'- she seemed to be under the idea that Hope and you have some hidden agenda for me. Why I don't exactly know- and I don't care. It's one of those more 'out there' ideas anyway." Lightning found it to be ridiculous. Fang was obviously hazing her and Dante was trying to do the same but she didn't exactly know him well enough to gauge his humor. Likewise he probably had a hard time on deciding whether or not Lightning was being serious.

"True. But that's not what I was talking about- I mean, you clearly have some sort of fetish for treating guys with white/gray hair like crap." Dante dared her to say otherwise. Hope would probably have to agree with him on that one. And why wouldn't he? As far as he'd heard, Dante had basically gotten the better deal when compared to Hope and dealing with Lightning.

"Is that what Hope told you?" Lightning asked, narrowing her eyes further.

"Does it matter?" Dante countered her statement, sitting up and smirking at her.

Lightning could feel her eyebrow twitch. Folding her arms and looking away from him, she didn't want to bother with such a frustrating egoist anymore.

Lady watched the back and forth with a raised brow. "I don't know how or why you two went from at each others throats and somehow arrived at 'sexual tension' but I'm going to power through the info I've brought." Leaning against the table top, she looked from one to the other. "Trish and I did a little digging and it seems that there's a new cult out there-" Astounded at the lack of reaction from both individuals, as Dante seemed more fascinated by his beer and Lightning seemed to perk up only slightly and glance at anywhere but Dante, she decided to continue. "-not exactly the reactions I was going for, but whatever. Get this, the Order of the Sword joined forces with two other organizations- once I'm sure you've heard about." Lady motioned to Lightning. "The 'Children of Etro' and the 'Order of Salvation'. It seems the three of them found something in common. Any guesses what that might be?"

"Yet another crazy scheme to bring demons into the world and bring oblivion with it?" Dante asked, taking a guess that didn't seem to be 'far off' considering the way the Order of Salvation had been previously. As for the 'Children of Etro' and the 'Order of Salvation' he'd heard that they were also pretty bad news from Hope. While it wasn't exactly ideal, he supposed that they could power through things.

"Either that or they think that God's come back and is somehow going to snap his fingers and make everything better." Lightning couldn't help but agree with Dante. These 'order' types seemed to be one track minded and capable of doing just about anything if it meant accomplishing their goals in the servitude of whichever deity they deigned fit.

"You're both right- sort of." Lady leaned back and sighed a bit, folding her arms. "They seem to think that Sparda's somehow coming back and that _you_ are him reborn." Looking directly at Lightning, she waited for any hint that she'd heard of this before.

"Me?" Lightning pointed at herself, raising a brow and looking at Dante. "I knew that these 'Order' types were crazy- but I didn't think they were also this stupid."

"It's definitely one of the more 'original' ideas out there about what happened to Sparda." Dante mused, shrugging his shoulders. "Why would they think that Lightning was him, anyway?" He asked Lady.

"A pink haired girl with special powers told them." Lady knew that both Dante and Lightning had some form of idea who she was talking about.

"Of course. Lumina." Lightning pursed her lips. "Why am I not surprised? She loves to make trouble wherever she goes."

"But what would she gain in making people believe you're Sparda? It doesn't make any sense." Dante didn't really see any logic behind it.

"Dupe a bunch of willing, eager people devoted to their God into believing he's come back from the grave to save them and they'll believe anything. If these people actually think that I'm Sparda and come when a disaster is supposed to befall the world then they'll get antsy and unpredictable- I've seen what people who thought they could get in 'good' with Bhunivelze could do and I'm not willing to sit around and see what they have in mind." Lightning stood up from the booth and looked at Lady. "Do you know where these people are, or, better yet, can you take me to them?"

"Still working on that." Lady shook her head, finding it comical that Lightning was now looking to her for help. But she did have a point- people with blind faith were dangerous.

"I'll expedite the process." Lightning walked to the front doorway and exiting the bar. Finding a semi-private area, she searched for any hint of humans or someone who may end up seeing her and found no one within her vicinity. Looking down to her chest, she retrieved the crimson crystal of Brynhildr and hot pink of Odin. Tossing them both to the sky, she use leapt into the air and simultaneously slashed both open. Brynhildr's transformed into a raging inferno inside of a sphere and Odin sprang forth from his crystalized floral summoning circle, both grabbing Lightning and tossing their summoner higher into the air so that she could land safely. The moment her boots hit the ground, Lightning was met by the curious looks of Brynhildr and Odin.

"I have a job for you two." Lightning looked between the pair and made sure to portray herself as nothing but serious. "There's a new group out there worshipping, well, me- and I want you to find them. I don't know if they're a radical religious sect, but treat them like the Order of Salvation. Find them and come back to me. Don't get yourselves hurt- I just want to know where they are. Leave the reckless part to me." Lightning didn't know if she had to go charging in there or not but it was better to be prepared for every situation as opposed to going in blind. Once the Eidolons found the location of the group, then Lightning was going to set the record straight that she wasn't their God returned and to her knowledge she'd been alive longer than Sparda had been missing so there was no feasible way of her being him.

Watching as Brynhildr and Odin respectfully bowed their heads and nodded to their master, her Eidolons looked to the sky and took off, leaving Lightning to ponder current events as they were.

 _The Order of Salvation are a group I never thought I'd hear of, again. Loyal servants of Bhunivelze who would go so far as to damn the souls of the dead to oblivion in a bid to live on a utopia where they were freed from human liberties such as free will, choice, struggle and the unsightliness the Goddess allowed us to express along with our joys. Their dream was nothing more than grasping at straws. Even though God was happy to supply such a world where he took us over and placed his essence within our 'shells' to house the holy vessel of the almighty- I never allowed it. Being mindless puppets who knew only love, light, joy and never one moments despair, how could anyone call that living, at all? It had been my wish, when I drew my sword against God that he die the true death and never return from the fissures of Chaos that so gladly engulfed his crystalized body. But now that he's returned, and my prayers have gone unheeded, the Savior needs to take her place- not as a pawn of God, or the Angel of death. She needs to be his executioner, and bring about the one thing that God has ever feared- death.  
_

 _The Children of Etro were nothing more than murderous, pious individuals clinging to what once was. If they knew I was the guardian who stood at the shores of the Goddess in Valhalla and drew my sword to protect her in the name of balance and nature that the Goddess so carefully safeguarded for centuries on end. Or that I was reborn in her righteous image, would they have pardoned me and absolved me of my sins for failing to save her? Or would they still have gone on their vendetta and murdered countless pink haired women in an ill-conceived attempt to murder the servant of God? I could have stooped to their level when I encountered them with Noel Kreiss, but I decided not to. The Goddess showed me how callous, arrogant and unforgivable it was to kill in the name of survival and nothing more. I, more than anyone know that my sins will never truly fade away- but I won't allow people to make the same mistakes that I had been. They don't have the luxury of meeting Etro, but I can advocate on her behalf as I was the last one to meet her._

 _I'm not sure what this 'Order of the Sword' is- but I can't imagine they're anything to be thrilled about. Worshipping a Demon as a God? I'd put more stock in a Fal'Cie. But it's not just any 'demon' out there- Sparda was a special exception. Perhaps even more human than any of us could ever hope to be. Defecting from his own kind to save humans that were termed 'lower beings' by his brothers in arms, Sparda naturally became a black sheep amongst them. So powerful that he managed to defeat massive armies commanded by the 'Demon King' and even the most brazen of those who might oppose him, Sparda was a man I'd have loved to meet. Hearing his achievements, I suppose my own seem to dull a bit in comparison. But I wasn't born with the power that he had, and comparing the two of us is pointless._

"What are you staring at?" Lady asked, her arms folded and raising a brow when Lightning seemed a bit startled as she turned her head and met the gaze of Lady. Had she come at a bad time? Well, that was too bad- they had issues to go over. And those peculiar creatures she sent into the sky would have to be one of them at some point or other. But for now Lady would put a pin in it.

"I was... thinking." Lightning admitted, though the term 'thinking' would be putting it lightly as 'inner monologue' suited the occasion better.

"Something about me?" Dante asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere beside her, surprising Lightning and causing him to have a moment of surprise. She had noticed him come up beside her, right? At least, he thought she did. Lightning was usually on top of these things.

"No." Lightning scoffed lightly. "If you have to know- I was thinking about your dad."

"Oh, so you like 'em older." Dante couldn't help the smartass remark she'd set him up for. "Well, we both know Sparda's gone. So I'm the best you've got."

"Yeah, you are." Lightning agreed with him before turning her attention to Lady. "Anymore info on those three groups? Anything involving the Order of Salvation and the Children of Etro can't be good. The Order of Salvation almost damned humanity for a chance to get good with their God, Bhunivelze and the Children of Etro resorted to murdering anyone who even remotely looked like me to snuff out the Savior. And if either one is back to their old tricks, then I'm going to show them that's not such a good idea."

"Nothing solid but Trish and I did hear that they were having a meeting in a remote area. It's just a rumor and not concrete but it didn't seem harmless enough to go unsupervised. Trish went there and she's supposed to tell me if anything's going on. I don't know about the Order of Salvation or the Children of Etro- but the Order of the Sword members were supposedly the ones to be there." Lady pursed her lips on hearing Lightning's crash course on those two groups she'd been familiarized with. So they were corrupt humans willing to do the bidding of the divine because they were deluded enough to think that the favor would be returned? She honestly couldn't resist the scoff that escaped. _Idiots._

Dante perked up a bit on the mention of the Order of the Sword. He'd been stuck on the fact that Lightning agreed with him for a few moments but glossed over it for now. "What exactly did you hear was going to happen?"

"A tribute." Lady answered Dante. Turning to face him, she sighed. "Since they believe this one is Sparda-" She shrugged in Lightning's direction before continuing on. "-they thought that sacrificing a human would somehow get them in good with their God."

"Doesn't that go against Sparda's wishes? Last I heard he protected humans. So wouldn't it just piss him off to kill one?" Lightning couldn't understand the hypocrisy.

"People do crazy things for their Gods, remember? Maybe they think their God will cameo and save the sacrifice before that time comes." Dante was trying to think about what they could gain from sacrificing a human, but Lightning seemed right. In either case, they had to find out whether or not these rumors turned out to be true. At the very least, they were true enough for Trish to go off alone and scope out the area. Were it just some debunked whispers of radical people trying to seem 'tough' he knew she wouldn't waste her time.

"I'll be their God, alright- just not the one they want." Lightning didn't need this- not today. Her hands balled into fists, and the Savior sent off a look that had been reserved only for Bhunivelze when he admitted to taking Hope's body, torturing him for 167 years to make a complacent servant bent to his will and stealing his soul then claiming humanity as his playthings.

 _These humans believe that Sparda's returned and they get to murder followed by a get out of jail free card? That I'm going to pat them on the head and congratulate them on a job well done afterward? They've got another thing coming. I'm not one of their belongings and as with the Order of Salvation they're going to learn that the Savior's got her own agenda._

Hearing the disdain in her voice, Lady wasn't sure what Lightning planned to do but figured it wouldn't end well for the Order of the Sword members. Feeling her phone buzz, she fished it out of her pocket and placed it to her ear. "Any news?" Listening for a few moments, Lady frowned. "What? We'll be right there. Just hold tight and don't do anything reckless." Hanging up her phone, Lady looked to the pair. "Looks like we've got a rescue mission on our hands."

"Lead the way." Lightning didn't want to waste a moment that could have been spent saving an innocent.

"Got a ride?" Lady asked, since the fastest way they could go would be by vehicle.

"No. But I can get one." Lightning looked to the sky. "Odin!" Calling his name to the sky, she shut her eyes and prayed that he somehow heard and heeded her call. After a few moments of silence, his whinny came out to the night and Odin descended from the sky, standing before Dante, Lady and Lightning. Opening her eyes, Lightning smiled softly and placed her hand gently on his head. "There's been a change of plans- I need you to take us to a friend. Something bad's about to happen and I'd rather prevent it before it can." Looking to Dante, Lightning motioned for him to come over.

"Just one? What about Brynhildr?" Dante wasn't sure what she could do, but he was curious. Going over to Odin, he saw the Eidolon shy away from him. It didn't seem to share Lightning's sentiment that he could ride it.

"She's busy. We're ready to go." Lightning told Lady, hopping aboard Odin. "Get on." She told Dante. Trying to do as she instructed, Dante was having difficulties due to Odin constantly moving away. Every time he thought he pulled one over on the Eidolon, it instantly shuffled away and snorted at him as if he was somehow wrong for ever assuming he could sit on him.

"What are you waiting for?" Lightning frowned, looking over at Dante.

"He won't let me on." Dante said flatly, frowning at Odin.

Lightning finally clued in to that fact. Sliding off the Eidolon, she moved to the front of him. Looking him in the eyes, she gently caressed his snout. "I need you to let him on. Odin, I need Dante to help me, and you can trust him- he's not a bad person. So would you let him on, for me?" Pleading with the Eidolon, Odin pondered it for a moment and nodded his head, letting out a small snort. Glancing at Dante, Lightning nodded to him. "Get on."

Met with mild hesitance, Dante managed to climb aboard the Eidolon this time around. _You can trust him. He's not a bad person._ Hearing Lightning's words, he wondered if that meant _she_ trusted him. More than half the time she made it out to be that he was the nuisance she was left to put up with. Well, that worked just fine for him, as they needed to stick it out long enough to save the world. And if he could change her mind and make a lasting relationship with her, well then he supposed that'd be all the better. Only time would tell. Offering her his hand, Lightning glanced at it for a moment took it. Pulling her aboard Odin, Lightning sat behind Dante and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his torso and leaning her head on his back.

"I see we're sticking to the 'hands above the waist' rule. Good to know." Dante joked lightly, grinning over his shoulder at Lightning and winking at the pink haired woman. Glancing at Lady he nodded to her. "Lead the way."

"Right." Lady raised a brow and nodded. "Just try to keep up." Starting her bike, she took off into the night and heard the whinny of Odin as the Eidolon tore off into the sky and easily matched the speed of her vehicle with little to no strain on his part. These two were going to save the world? Lady scoffed lightly. "We're screwed." She commented to herself, trying to hurry along to the rendezvous point Trish and she had set up prior to finding out the rumors they'd heard were the real deal.

"This is a sweet ride. I need to get me one of these." Dante commented, glancing behind him at Lightning. To his surprise, she seemed to be once more staring off into space with an incredibly serious/stoic look. Lightning didn't appear to have heard a single word he'd said, and Dante wondered what she was worried about. Was it the Order of the Sword? Surely someone like her knew she was more than a match for a bunch of humans with manufactured demons at their disposal. Well, that and the odd person they decided was expendable.

She hadn't managed to hear a single word Dante had spoken to her. Her mind was racing with the possibilities that could happen once she came face-to-face with this 'Order of the Sword'. If need be, she'd take a domineering approach to let them know exactly what she stood for- the Savior was not one of their belongings and likewise wouldn't bow down to their will. Lightning maintained a firm grip on Dante's torso and stared out toward the horizon. After a few moments of staring into space, she focused and lift her head up. Odin appeared to have landed on a rooftop. Pulling back from Dante, she shuffled herself around and dangled her legs off the edge of Odin then dropped off the short distance between her and the rooftop. Hearing Dante leap off behind her, she stood in front of Odin and looked into his eyes. "I need you here, old friend." Ordinarily an Eidolon would be dismissed when finishing the task their master had ordered them to do, but Lightning still required his presence.

Odin didn't hesitate for a moment, nodding his head and changing back to his ordinary form. Expertly flourishing the Zantetsuken in his hands, Odin looked down expectantly to his master, waiting for Lightning to ask anything of him.

"Now that's one way of getting around." Trish remarked, raising a brow on seeing Dante and Lightning arrive on Odin. Not to mention the fact that their horse had somehow reformed back into the peculiar creature it had been previously. Trish had yet to meet this one, as she'd only seen Stiria/Nyx/Bahamut previously. Folding her arms, she frowned a bit. "What took you so long?" She asked Dante pointedly.

"Jealous you didn't get to ride the magical flying horse?" Dante asked, ignoring her question and grinning at her.

Trish rolled her eyes. "I was busy making sure the humans were doing what we were told they'd be up to- I didn't have time to run off and do whatever it was that made the two of you get over the whole 'I'm going to kill you' bit you had going on." Placing her hand on her hip, Trish shrugged over in the direction of the Order of the Sword members who were gathering in preparation of their sacrifice to 'Sparda'/Lightning.

"We killed a God together. Even exchanged swords for a little bit there. Yep, you could say things have gotten pretty serious." Dante winked at her, walking over to the edge of the building and glancing down. "They plan on sacrificing that woman?" Glancing over at Trish, the blonde nodded to him. "What do you make of this? Any game plan?"

"Yeah, a few. All of them don't let that woman be murdered for a bunch of deluded people to get their way." Lightning frowned at the large, peculiar object behind her. Of all the artifacts she'd ever encountered, Lightning had no factual clue what this thing was. "What is that?" She asked, pointing at the Hell Gate and looking to Dante for an answer.

"Nothing good. That's going to open up and summon a demon. And judging by the size of that thing? We don't want them to boot it up." Dante shared Lightning's sentiments exactly on the fact that they needed to save the woman, not let a giant demon through and let these people know that they weren't doing anything in their best interests.

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Lightning asked, knitting her eyebrows together as she tried to think. "Does it react to you in any special way? Or have something that powers it?" Reminded of the Dead Dunes and the fact that certain obelisks had to be touched by the Savior and her magic had to activate them. This object had to be no different.

"Me? No. But you're right on the mark with something power it. Remember that special whip I had a little while back? Well, that just so happened to come from that demon you encountered on the rooftop. And something like that is being used to power that Hell Gate." Giving her a small crash course on Hell Gates and Devil Arms Dante figured he didn't have time for more considering they were in a time oriented situation.

"Can you destroy it?" Lightning cut right to the chase.

"I can." Dante nodded to her question, waiting for her response as he felt like there was something more she wanted to say.

"Do it. I'll take care of them and you deal with that thing." Lightning knew there wasn't another moment for them to waste. Not while someones life was hanging in the balance while they were talking it out on a rooftop. Glancing at Odin, the Eidolon nodded to her as if instinctively knowing what his master required of him.

"Got it." Turning around, Dante searched for any sign of Lightning but found her and Odin missing. Call him crazy, but how did some large creature like him go missing, let alone Lightning without them noticing?

"Just what the hell is she doing?" Lady asked, frowning when she joined the others in time to notice Lightning was gone from the rooftop.

"She went rogue." Trish commented dryly. "You almost missed the party."

"And miss out on thwarting a ritual sacrifice? What kind of girl do you think I am?" Lady scoffed. "Since we're Savior-less, how about we get this show on the road, yeah?" She asked, raising her weapon and glancing around at the followers Sparda still currently had who were delusional and now worshiping Lightning.

 _People tend to put too much stock into the divine and 'higher beings' as if they factually ever gave a damn about humans and the like- but that's never the case. These people might think of Sparda as a 'God', but he's nothing like them- Sparda saved a world on the brink of destruction, tossed aside his own nature to nurture the 'lesser beings' they chose to slaughter in a bid to snuff out mankind. He was better than any God could ever hope to be, and these people are so blind that they'll believe anything so long as it means that Sparda has returned and is somehow going to absolve them of all their sins and be their ultimate weapon in the grand scheme of things. But I'm not their 'Sword' and have no interest in joining their organization._

Hearing the fearful cries of the woman they had restrained against two pillars before some peculiar object Lightning had never seen before, and some idol statue that appeared to show her and some other being together fending off an attack, she knew she needed to act. These people seemed to not gave an actual damn about the fact that they were going to rob this woman of her life and the possibilities that could come her way- all they cared about was the coming of some former 'God' who had long ago left this world. Gripping her hand tightly on her sword, Lightning narrowed her eyes. Their arrogance only brought up bitter memories of a past that no longer was- fal'Cie and their preaching of the Maker, Bhunivelze who would remold everything into his perfect image. Caius Ballad who was willing to destroy time and life and death itself just so that he could fulfill his one-sided wish on the behalf of Yeul. Her servitude to Bhunivelze, a mere puppet to God so that she might aid him in his 'perfect' world. Yeah, right.

Leaping into action, Lightning somersaulted over the statue and destroyed it in one swift blow that bisected it with relative ease. Landing right in front of the woman, Lightning waited for the dust to settle and the multitude of screams in the background to stop. Glancing back at the woman, she could see nothing but terror etched on her face. As if Lightning had come to be her executioner. If only she knew how wrong she had been. Standing up, Lightning looked to the crowd and pointed her sword at them. "There is no graver sin in life than to ever take the life of an innocent." The Blazefire Sabre crackled with its crimson divine electricity as she let her anger show.

"Be-" A man started to speak up but Lightning refused to be spoken over.

"I am not just another one of your belongings- you don't want to _ever_ meet me. The 'Savior', she comes at the end of a worlds natural life cycle, she's a harbinger of Death used as a last resort to ferry out the remaining souls of the living and those deemed 'worthy' by God for his radiant, 'perfect' New World." Some of them seemed a little unnerved, others even more surprised by all that she had to say. Maybe Lightning had managed to get through to them on the fact that it wasn't a good thing to meet the 'Savior'. "I wasn't born on this world, and I don't know how things work here- but I can promise you that it's a one up from Cocoon, the place where I come from. There aren't Gods running rampant and playing with your lives as they see fit- you people deluded yourselves into thinking that your almighty had come back to this world. You were willing to stoop so low as to murder someone to summon him here. I don't know much about Sparda, but what I do know is that he thought that human lives were precious and worth protecting, so what made any of you think that you could advocate for him?"

Seeing Lightning and Odin produce themselves before the group of people, Dante decided he join in the action. Finding a moderately empty space for himself, Dante dropped from the rooftop and decided to sneak his way to the back of the Hell Gate and destroy it before any trouble could begin. Hearing a rather large crash, he glanced over and saw Lightning destroy the odd statue the Order of the Sword had erected in her honor. Honestly? He couldn't blame her for destroying it. What a weird idol to use anyway. Making his way to the back of the Hell Gate, he heard Lightning giving a large speech to the group of people and the anger in her tone of voice as she began to explain the various differences between her mortal life on Cocoon and how things worked on Earth. For the most part, he had to agree that their struggles weren't per se on the same level, but not to be fully discounted. Humans here didn't have to deal with Gods but they did have to deal with a 'higher power' in the form of demons.

Attempting to remove the Devil Arm that had been powering the Hell Gate, Dante arrived too late it seemed when he couldn't forcibly extract the object. Hearing shocked gasps from the crowd followed by screams of the woman they'd been baiting for the demon, Dante rushed out to see what was going on and found the scene to be nothing but utter chaos. A demon had summoned part of the way from the Hell Gate, Lightning was nowhere to be seen, the woman was freaking out and he wasn't sure where to start. But that didn't stop him from jumping in. First thing was first- save the girl. Rushing toward her, Dante ducked under the thrashing demon as he made his way to the woman. Caught off-guard by a stray appendage, he was smashed against a wall. Frowning, he mentally scolded himself.

"Sitting on the job? I knew you'd find a way to screw this up. No pay for you." Lady scoffed at Dante and lightly teased him. Pulling out the Kalina-Ann she aimed the massive weapon at the demon and fired.

"We both knew we'd be the ones carrying the team in this one." Trish joined in on the hazing as her pistols were charged with her demonic energy, firing off a multitude of rounds at the demon.

Dante brushed himself off and stood up. "I was careless. In case you didn't notice- I don't have enough arms to be everywhere at once." Pointing out the obvious, he caught something in the corner of his eye. Glancing over, he saw Odin standing in a corner, the Eidolon seemingly distressed. Something about that didn't feel right. What could a being like him be worried over? "You two mind going ahead?"

"You say that as if we didn't already know we'd be doing the rescue mission. Go." Lady told him, pulling out her pistol and for the moment benching the Kalina-Ann until she found more openings to use it on the creature. "You ready?" Lady asked Trish.

"I thought you'd never ask." Trish smirked at her, dashing forward and somersaulting over the large arm of the demon. Finding herself under the careful cover fire of Lady, Trish wasted no time in getting over to the woman and freeing her from her bonds. "You should get out while you still can- this is no place for humans." Trish warned, glaring up at the demon.

"Come again?" Lady asked, raising a brow.

"You know you're no ordinary human." Trish scoffed lightly, folding her arms and glancing back at Lady.

"Right. I knew you weren't poking fun at me." Lady mused, pulling the pin of a grenade and tossing it at the demon.

"Never." Trish agreed, using an electrically charged shot to implode the grenade and cause minimal harm to the creature.

Arriving in front of Odin, Dante found him perched over Lightning who was now unconscious. "Is she...?" Dante asked Odin, wondering if she was still alive. The Eidolon instantly raised his weapon at the hint of another individual but his features softened on finding the individual to be Dante. Odin shook his head to Dante's query. His master would never fall to something so easy. She was merely unconscious. "How'd this happen?" Already having an idea on the answer, Dante followed Odin's gaze to the demon. "Hit her when her back was turned, huh?" Odin nodded to Dante. Staring at the large Eidolon, Dante figured he didn't want to leave Lightning's side, but also was struggling with wanting revenge for what had happened to her. "Would you-" Without hesitance, Odin held out the Zantetsuken to Dante. Glancing down at the weapon, Dante took it from him and watched as Odin transformed into his gestalt form- the horse.

Submitting to Dante, Odin whinnied at him as he buffed Lightning with offensive and defensive buffs. Taking one last glance at Lightning, he hoped that she'd be alright. Turning his attention to Dante, Odin didn't hesitate in the slightest when it came to the devil hunter mounting him. Casting Ullr's shield, Odin wasted no time in buffing his temporary master and charging into battle. Letting out a whinny, he would avenge what happened to Lightning.

"Sergeant Farron!"

Finding herself berated by Amodar, Lightning blinked in confusion as she stared at her former(?) superior officer. "Sir?" Lightning asked, trying to make sense of things. How was she back in Cocoon, on her Guardian Corps days? Wasn't she on the New World with Dante and the others, fighting to save some girl from being sacrificed to a demon?

"You seem a bit distracted today. Something on your mind?" Amodar asked, folding his arms and staring down his ordinarily focused subordinate. If something was important enough to get her head in the clouds, then she'd have to get her focus back.

Lightning knew what her response _should_ be in this situation- she'd lived through it before, right? "No, sir. I'm just... distracted." Those weren't her initial words to Amodar when they'd actually had this conversation 1000 years prior on Cocoon, but Lightning figured that this was a dream, right? So logically she should be able to converse with him in a different manner since he was merely a figment of her mind now. The real Amodar was long gone.

"Trouble at home? I know that sister of yours keeps you busy from time to time." Amodar figured that was likely the source of her lack of focus.

"Sir, I-" Lightning wasn't sure how long she had to interact with this world, and whether or not there was a point in asking this question, as time was finite. And the longer she stayed in this place the longer she was out of the battle and the others were forced to look out for her. "-permission to speak freely?"

"Granted." Amodar nodded to her.

"If you knew that something terrible was going to happen and that you could change it, but altering the past would interfere with the future, would you do so? Even if it meant you had to give up everything to save everyone else?" In this world none of them had become l'Cie just yet and Lightning could drastically alter events here so that the others could be happy. Hope wouldn't lose Nora, Sazh and Dahj would never be at Euride Gorge, Serah and Snow could be married and Vanille and Fang along with Lightning could carry out their focus. Sparing Serah, Snow, Hope, Dahj, Sazh from being marked by their respective fal'Cie, preventing the death of Hope's mother, would that be some form of atonement?

"Regrets, Sergeant?" Amodar folded his arms and frowned. "No, I wouldn't- our experiences shape us into the kind of people we are. Losing any of them would make us lose ourselves. I'm sure there was another you that you hope you could turn back to, but I've never met her. To me, there's only you, to you? There's probably more versions of yourself than you can count. You can't let things like this weigh you down."

Turning her head away for a moment, Lightning contemplated her words. "Thank you, sir." Lightning turned her head back with a smile on her face. That is, until she looked over and found her mysterious opponent once more standing opposite her, and being forced to wear the Knight of Etro garb.

" _Feeling sorry for yourself?_ " She asked, taunting Lightning and once more brandishing her weapon.

"No." Lightning shook her head, sighing a bit as she was already tired of facing this person. "I just have people I want to protect more than anything, but I can feel my humanity slipping away day by day. I don't even think there's anything left of it. Just echoes of emotions and pieces of what I lost to remind me that it's no longer there. Even with Lumina's return, I knew that I could no longer call myself a 'human' and I don't want to be a God or an Angel or 'Higher being' but it's not my choice. The world needs people who are more than just humans to take a stand against those who might look down their nose at mankind and protect everyone."

" _The divine cannot understand what they lack. You were born a human and turned into something more. Something is lost to be gained. You've said it yourself, Lightning- you sacrificed your humanity to save a world on its last legs. This is the consequence of your actions- equivalent exchange._ "

"And what would you know about forsaking humanity? As far as I know you were never human in the first place." Brushing her off, Lightning really wasn't in the mood for this.

" _Apparently more than you. It's time you wake up._ " Without warning, she rushed over and impaled Lightning through the chest, once more killing and banishing her from the realm they resided in.

Opening her eyes, Lightning took in her surroundings- Odin and Dante fending off some demon with Lady and Trish while the Order of the Sword members seemed to be enjoying themselves and watching. Standing up, she supposed it was about time she join the battle and they all finish this. Finding her hand to be empty, Lightning glanced at her sword and found it to be the Overture, gift of Etro, the late Goddess of Death. Hearing a metallic clank beneath her feet, Lightning stared down and let out a small gasp of surprise. Lifting up her forearm, she stared at the familiar armor, reaching out and testing if it truly was on her body. The shield belonging to the Knight of Etro too had materialized on her forearm and completed the set of her armor. Not wanting to lose momentum, she instinctively picked up the Overture and ran forward.

"I'll take you to the Unseen Void." Surprising everyone present by speaking, Lightning held out her sword and pointed it skyward at the massive demon. "I've had just about enough with enemies who think they can land the coupe de grace when my back's turned." Casting Aura on Trish, Lady, Dante and herself, she leapt over the group and straight into the battle. "Blade of the Goddess!" Unleashing a devastating flurry of blows on the demon, she hacked away until finishing with an overhead slash and back flipping away.

"Look who finally got up." Dante mused, joking lightly with Lightning. He didn't know what she per se did to him, just that he already felt much stronger than he was previously. Whatever it was, he hoped it kept coming. She hadn't been wearing that battle armor previously, right? So where'd she get that shield, armor and new sword from?

" _The Savior of a world long forgotten. Of Humans who offer no gratitude to their divine protector. Why do you waste your efforts on such unworthy creatures?_ " The demon asked, scoffing at their efforts. Whether or not it ended up destroyed in battle was of absolutely no consequence.

"Why do your kind keep coming to this world expecting to win when one by one you get snuffed out by humans and demons alike? I swore my warrior's oath to Etro that I would fulfill the tasks she asked of me in exchange for the power to act within her stagnant, divine realm lost from the machinations of time. The Goddess graciously accepted and gifted me with powers no human was ever meant to have. Her divine will still influences the world and I will do what she asked of me. I don't care if I have to cut down every last one of you to do it and drag you to the Unseen Realm but you will never have this world." Long ago Lightning had lost the abilities gifted to her by Etro but it seemed now that they had returned to her. And since she had the Savior abilities gifted to her by Bhunivelze combined with Etro's graces, then she was going to show just what she was made of. Buffing Trish with enfire, Dante with enthunder and Lady with enfrost she gave each one a set of Shellga, Faithga, Protectga, Veil, and Vigilance. Giving herself enwater Lightning wanted to see specifically what elements managed to hurt the creature.

"What was that...?" Lady asked, puzzled as she looked down to her hands and found them giving off a cyan hued aura that seemed to enhance her weapon in some form or other.

"I don't know. But I like it." Trish decided, feeling a warmth in her hands as her pistols both glowed red. Knowing that Lightning had at the very least something to do with it, Trish flashed her a look of gratitude before leaping back from a low sweep performed by the demon in an attempt to catch them all off-guard.

"It's really something the first time around, isn't it?" Dante agreed, hopping off Odin and standing with the rest of the group. Once Odin shifted back to his original form Dante returned the Zantetsuken to him and glanced over at Lightning. "You're just full of surprises."

Lightning momentarily broke eye contact with the demon to meet Dante's gaze. "You like my tail?" She asked, smirking at him with a playful glint in her eyes.

"It's creative." Dante joked back with her, glancing at the feathered end of her armor. "Any particular reason you decided on feathers?"

"The Goddess wanted a champion who was unyielding- these aren't just 'feathers', they belonged to that of a Phoenix." Lightning wondered if the people of this world had any indication of what a Phoenix was, but on Cocoon/Pulse they were powerful, ethereal creatures of legend that no one had ever encountered. _Long ago, the Goddess had welcomed perhaps the last of the mythical beasts back into her realm. They created disorder in the laws of nature, violating what all knew to be; that all living things must inevitably die. But for special people came special circumstances. The down of a Phoenix even the blood of one of these transcendent creatures could be used by one chosen by the Goddess for a special purpose without recourse._

"Etro made you armor from a Phoenix? I thought those guys didn't just give up feathers." Dante was a little puzzled on that fact. Maybe the Goddess of Death had special privileges when it came to this kind of thing.

"To those they deem worthy a Phoenix would give all that it has to ensure their survival. Etro earned their faithful servitude eternally to the point that she'd received the highest of gifts from these beings; their feathers and blood. When the Goddess died there were rumors of tunes being heard sung from her temple that no mortal would ever be able to replicate or hear again. Though not confirmed, I assume it to be the doing of the Phoenix." Lightning never encountered such a creature in all of her travels, but Etro had allowed her to gaze upon one through her eyes. They were beings of beauty and something that she wished to see again. But in her heart she knew that she'd never be able to see them again. They departed from reality when the Goddess vanished from the world.

"Sounds like she knew how to make friends in high places. This guy on the other hand? Not so much." Dante shrugged at the large demon and ducked a swipe. "He's not even talking to us- how rude."

"All the more reason to send him packing back to where he came from." Lightning raised the Overture and pointed it at the demon. "Don't worry- we'll make this quick."

"Couldn't be quick enough." Lady chimed in, ready to test out the new powers Lightning had given to her.

"Especially when there's likely some form of payment involved." Trish agreed.

"Unfurl the wings of death." Lightning instantly leapt into action, Odin at her side while they struck blow after blow into the demon. Dante appeared to be the only one keeping up with them in damage ratio and harming the creature while Trish and Lady were filling the 'support' role for the trio. Using Bladestorm a powerful wind current formed around the demon and caused it a decent amount of harm.

Dante periodically glanced over at Lightning during the battle and saw her use abilities she'd never bothered with previously. Relentless in her attack, she eventually used Last Resort and seven of the eight spheres collided with the demon while a stray one hit the Hell Gate and caused a crack to form along it. Using an unfamiliar tactic to him, Dante watched as she uttered the word 'Chaos' and Deprotect, Deshell, Curse, Daze, Debrave and Defaith were cast on the demon severely weakening it to all of their attacks. Damaging it until the demon could no longer fight back, Lightning and Dante went for the coupe de grace and simultaneously impaled it.

"Jackpot!" "Evil has a price."

Both individuals glanced over at one another when they spoke their lines. Lightning was confused as to why he'd spoken that phrase, and Dante seemed to contemplate her last words. "Jackpot?"

"It's a family thing." Dante shrugged his shoulders. "Kind of an inside joke, really."

"Makes sense." Lightning could understand that. She and the others had plenty of inside references most people wouldn't get. "Now how about we turn this thing into a memory?" Lightning asked, ready to do whatever it took to destroy the Hell Gate and remove any lingering threat of demons like that one getting through. Dante had all the expertise but she'd lend a hand if she were able to do so.

"You're not gonna just use those fancy balls to tear it down?" Dante asked, he couldn't help but notice they were powerful enough to cause cracks along the Hell Gate. Using all of them on it would likely destroy the object.

"I thought I'd go with your opinion. You're the expert here and I don't want to get in the way. Artifacts like this aren't meant to be toyed with." Lightning wasn't even sure why they existed or how but perhaps some higher power out there deigned fit to make them. Maybe one who hated humans.

"'Expert', huh? Never thought I'd hear you say something like that." Dante mused, hastily making his way to the back of the Hell Gate and removing the Devil Arm behind it. Glancing over, he saw Lightning beside him and offered her the object. Her gaze focused on it for a moment as if contemplating whether or not to take it but she shook her head.

"You keep it. You'd know better than I what to do with it." Lightning figured that those belonged in his care. It didn't seem right that she take it.

"Is this your way of saying 'thanks' for protecting you earlier?" Dante asked, grinning at her. He expected some haughty remark and angry look to come his way. Maybe even a swing or two.

"No. But I definitely owe you for that one. I'm not sure the words 'thank you' are enough gratitude." Lightning wasn't sure how she could repay the favor. Maybe she'd get lucky and the opportunity would present itself.

"Just do something you'd like." Dante wouldn't per se call Lightning 'flustered' but she did seem a little out of her element having to thank him. At least this way there wasn't any pressure from her to give him a gratuity. Watching her hesitate for a few moments then come closer, Lightning stood on her toes and pat him on the head. Surprised by the small gesture he'd performed on her a few times, he couldn't help the small smile on his face. She enjoyed him doing that? Lightning had turned her head away from him, likely out of embarrassment so he assumed the answer to be 'yes'. To be honest, he wasn't sure what he had expected from her. Standing on her toes? "How about we really destroy this thing?" Dante asked, sparing her pride and shrugging to the Hell Gate.

"Sounds like a plan." Lightning leapt back and used Elementga while Dante used his newfound 'toy' to take it down.

"The chosen ones of the Goddess are remarkable paragons of unmatched strength." Yeul commented, stepping forward and smiling at the pair while she observed the destruction of the Order of the Sword's misdeeds. Accompanying her was Noel who looked surprised at the display of power between the two. Well, not only that but Yeul and he had caught sight of Lightning seemingly petting the older man.

Both instantly looked over at the approaching pair and closed the distance between the four of them.

"You're Yeul, right? Not another I gotta know about?" Dante asked, wondering if this had been one from his dreams.

"Yes, I am the Yeul you encountered within a dream. You needn't worry yourself, Dante." Yeul smiled softly and even let out a small laugh, the Seeress displaying an overall amount of humanity that Lightning wasn't familiarized with. Maybe that had come into her personality from being left alone on the New World with Noel for a decade. Would that come to an end due to her once more receiving the Eyes of Etro?

"It's been a long time, Noel." Lightning spoke up to the brunette male.

"Too long." Noel smiled at her.

"When was the last time we saw each other? When you tried to kill me in a street brawl?" Lightning asked, toying around with him a little bit. Seemingly caught off-guard by the statement, Noel averted his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

"No, I think it was when I heroically stepped in for you during that 2 on 1 Chimera fight." Noel said, regaining his composure and smiling at Lightning.

"My hero." Lightning said in a manner that reflected Serah's statements about Snow. Each one laughed a little at her mimicry of the younger Farron. "You're not looking for a hug or anything like that, right?" Lightning asked, wondering if he was going to pull a Snow on her and just dive in for one at his choosing.

"Not really. You're not the hugging type." Noel shook his head. "It's just good to see you. I wasn't sure if I ever would see you again."

"You know me- end of the world or nothing." Lightning honestly had a bad sense of timing when it came to people.

"Lotta that 'almost killed me in a street brawl' going around now isn't there?" Dante asked, placing his elbow on Lightning's shoulder and looking down at her.

"But did you die?" Lightning asked.

"Not really the point now is it? You could'a just talked things through with me." Dante pointed out.

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't have had a fun time trying to kill each other." Lightning could honestly do this all day.

"Speaking of 'killing' there is another matter at hand." Yeul spoke up, surprising the trio. "One that you had conflict with many centuries before on Cocoon needs your assistance. This person will be needed to aid your cause."

"Who is it? Rains?" Lightning wasn't sure if he was of the souls reborn on the New World, but it was possible.

"Nabaat." Yeul spoke the name that sent a shiver down Lightning's spine.


	11. Chapter 11: Soulmates

" _As it had been, since time beyond memory, you would reign supreme among supreme. A God to a God, he who destroyed his own mother in order to gain the kingdom of the living in his dominion. Father to the great and powerful Pulse, whose strength would only tremble in the presence of his maker, Etro whose name would be known as little more than Goddess of Chaos, Death and destruction to the denizens of Gran Pulse, Lindzei whose cunning would be unmatched, perhaps even by God himself. Grandfather of humanity, your divine name and legacy would never grace our lips, that is, of course until such time that a child born of mortals and men might rise up to the task of your creation. A Savior, a Goddess to be born of mortal blood, but given divine Grace of Etro. Beloved warrior, champion and righteous sword of humanity who might birth us all into each passing generation time and again tirelessly in her servitude to God. She would cast her net out into the ocean of souls, saving the forlorn who no longer had their virtue, held their loved ones in their hearts, or knew what they had left behind and deliver mankind to your world, despoiled of humankind as they were. Half-empty containers to be filled with Chaos, and the Grace of God, you would become truly omnipotent. But fate can be quite cruel to the wicked. She, along with her comrades took up arms, and through the sheer will of humanity struck down the mighty Bhunivelze._ " Speaking the words aloud while Yeul stood at the edge of the stagnant sea of the dead, the ocean whose waves never churned and waters brimmed with both life and death, the Goddess stared out into the horizon, not quite looking at anything in general. A light breeze cascaded along the shore and caused her hair to flutter ever so slightly in the wind, her veil easily following suit.

"Telling stories to the dead, Yeul?" Caius asked as he materialized beside her, staring out into the distance, as if hoping he could somehow find whatever it was she had been maintaining eye contact with for so long.

"Perhaps." Yeul spoke calmly and serenely, never once glancing over at her Guardian. Her eyes tinted to the very colours of the ocean, shifting ever so slightly from the radiant blues, to the darkest of navy's the further she stared out. "Or, perhaps I am speaking words of prophecy aloud in the hopes that my prayers can reach those that need them most." She wasn't arrogant and conceited to the point that she had grandiose ideas of what she was capable of, but the Seeress knew that on the eve of destruction and need, her words had cascaded along the winds and found whom they were intended for. Would it not be a stretch to say that this time around they would be able to do the same? Someone out there was crying out for a hint of salvation, and she hoped that her words might encompass this individual and be a soothing balm on the fabrics of their very being.

"And who might this person be, that they require a lesson in the past, present and futures of Cocoon, Gran Pulse and the New World?" Caius wondered who Yeul was giving her words to, if not the dead, and someone she'd willingly surrender the name of. Was it someone she couldn't tell him about? To his knowledge, Yeul had never withheld information from him, so what made now different?

"Someone special." Yeul still keenly evaded the answer. "Living, but never born, defeated, but can never die. A lonely, fleeting existence, to be used and discarded at the end of their journey. The fate of the false can also be very cruel. That is, unless you have Her blessing." Yeul could wholeheartedly relate to the fact of being born without much purpose, created as a mere feat of divine will only to be cast away. But she got lucky, Etro loved the first of her children, her beloved daughters and gave her the ultimate mercy. How the journey of one might turn out, she couldn't say for certain- the chosen were always so unpredictable in the ways that they acted and managed to change the future. How young, noble and naive of them. To strive so hard to fight against prophecy, fate, the will of nature and even the Eyes of the Lost Goddess. And yet, she herself wanted to be one of those humans, a hopeful individual who could do more than simply watch, be forced to not interfere, stare down their foe and boast words of power and wisdom- but this is all she could manage. Atonement wasn't Lightning's alone to be had. The Seeress had caused a lot of misery in her wake.

Standing in the sacred Arena that existed beyond life, beyond death and even time itself, the demonic trespasser continued to intrude on the realm of the Arbiter of Time. The unique setting of this creatures dwelling seemed to be a dimension all its own, the cosmic background of the stars, the fluctuations of light and darkness continually managing to co-exist and blend in with the Coliseum and all that it stood to represent: _struggle_. Walking down the steps of the worn down Coliseum, the demonic invader heard the boom of his steps one by one as he made his way through the sacred area of judgment created by the late Goddess of Death Etro in order to let her bigger 'troublemakers' come to their own conclusions of why they were in essentially purgatory. That is, until they squared off with the Arbiter of Time and received their freedom by defeating such a superior creature (if such a thing were possible) and being delivered to the Goddess herself, to receive the blessings they were denied due to the mishandling of their fates due to the intervention of the Chaos. Watching as the gears beneath him one by one began to come to life and spin as the floor went from a dull, unpolished, neglected state, the stale air that had a distinctive mix of iron and the collective smells of the heat of battle began to melt away. The Coliseum appeared to be brimming with life, as opposed to what it had been when he'd arrived.

" _The Coliseum exists beyond the natural order of all things, countless warriors have shed blood and given their very existences for a chance to stand on such hallowed ground. Why is it that you believe yourself worthy of such a privilege?"_ The voice of the Arbiter of Time echoed throughout the empty arena that carried with it the stench of iron, blood and death perfuming the air. Seemingly outraged and offended at the presence of one who might inhabit his domain before their rightful time, let alone one so unclean that the Goddess would never give him permission to enter this sacred domain, the knight of the late Goddess Etro would not allow such an atrocity to come to pass." _Begone. Lest the judgment of Valhalla and the Goddess of Death befall you._ " Making it abundantly clear that he would kill the intruder if he didn't heed his warning, the Arbiter gave him one last chance to leave.

" _And which Goddess would that be? Lightning, or Etro?_ " Taunting the Arbiter, the armored being was seemingly amused by the remarks of the primordial knight of the Goddess. Wherever his loyalties did in fact lie didn't seem to matter in the slightest. Progressing forward, the armored man seemingly of demonic origin began to tarnish the grounds of the Coliseum where the Arbiter gave his judgment to even the most savvy and seasoned of fighters.

 _"The Arbiter of Time serves the Goddess of Death in all her merciless splendor. Regardless of name, intent, or emotion. Be it Mwynn, Etro, Lightning or any other Goddess, I shall fulfill my sworn oath tho protect this place._ " Still refusing to show his form, the Arbiter would give him one final chance before he died. Though speaking confidently of how his actions should be given in this situation, Valfodr was going off of how his servitude to the late Goddess Etro had been received over the countless days, months and years he'd watched over this, most sacred of spaces. Lightning had a high regard for honor and dignity in the way that she carried herself, so he knew that in some form he would be respecting her wishes in turning away a weaker foe even if the rules of Valhalla had been quite clear on how situations like this were meant to be dealt with.

" _How noble. Now, how about we fight like you promised?_ " Taunting the Arbiter, he stepped forward and drew his weapon, his armor giving off a peculiar cyan glow to its indigo/crimson organic-like form.

" _You think you can survive me?_ " The Arbiter outright scoffed as he appeared in his first form. The noble knight of the Goddess sneered at the demon, not daring to switch from his eloquent, more humanoid/'harmless' looking form, Valfodr would not entertain such foolishness. Lightning had not consented to such an ordeal, and the Arbiter had no policies on dealing with such a thing as he'd never encountered someone brazen enough to _enter_ the Coliseum of their own volition. Well, that is until Serah Farron. Noel Kreiss and their loyal moogle companion sent by Lightning herself had arrived. If he had known that Serah was to be the sister of his current master, perhaps the Arbiter would have shown her a much better kindness. No point in dwelling on the past. " _That I would fall to such an unclean, lesser being._ " Valfodr didn't draw his weapon, but he did calmly produce his spear at his side and stare down the callous demon.

" _Lesser? You think being made by a Goddess makes you special?_ " Scoffing right back at him, the demonic opponent laughed. " _You were made to be strong._ "

" _I am the unyielding blade of the Goddess, he who strikes fear in the hearts of sinners or those who dare go against the principals of Life and Death. The natural order of things must be protected above all else. Do you believe your sins to stack up against my judgment?_ " Valfodr had absolutely no intention of allowing him to intrude on his realm and make a mockery of him, the previous deities he had served and walk away unscathed. His current master Lightning Farron was battling with such distasteful creatures and he supposed it was fate that such a confrontation come to pass.

" _I suppose we'll just have to see._ " Charging forward, he rushed forward at a blinding speed toward the Arbiter of Time who didn't bother to move or defend himself in any shape or form. Perhaps he'd underestimated his opponent. Or perhaps not. Despite Valfodr never having moved, the attack had been successfully blocked by a peculiar, pink sword.

"We can't let you do that." Serah freely declared to the person before her, frowning as she stood between Valfodr and the mystery attacker. Pressing her blade against his, Serah forced him back and advanced so that there was a healthy distance between the Arbiter and his assailant.

" _One of your tricks?_ " The demonic opponent sneered. " _You think this girl is enough to hold me back?_ "

" _Do not underestimate her. A chosen, beloved daughter of Etro, she was gifted the very Eyes of the Goddess herself. Reborn in divine image like her elder sister, Serah Farron set out on a journey to change destiny with a bold young man. Her weapon a loyal and brave young Moogle, shall strike down even the most brazen of foes. Traveling through time and space in an attempt to change what was an inevitability, they saved existence at a cost. Had Lightning not called upon her, Serah would not have died such a young death before her prime. And had the young Farron not fallen at the end of her righteous quest, then Lightning herself would not have forsaken time to be reborn in a new area at the premise of being reunited with her family. Fate would have opened new possibilities for the valiant Goddess, Grail of Valhalla and recipient of Etro's Grace._ " Valfodr praised Serah's efforts as the false Farron stood before him, protecting him against such a threat.

" _So you conjured up such a pitiful illusion in a bid to fend me off? Despite being Lightning's sister she's the obvious weaker one. She'll give me no trouble at all._ " Being condescending to Serah before they even started, the demon was ready to do away with her.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Serah spoke up for herself, taking on a defensive stance. "Lightning taught me everything I know and I'm not about to give up just because my opponent may be strong. I've had too many people in my life who I loved and cared about who believed in me and were willing to risk everything just so that we might be able to meet again. And I'm going to bet on those bonds that they've made me strong enough to survive you." Shifting her sword into its bow form, Serah smiled and let out a small, kindhearted laugh as she aimed at the sky with determination.

" _If you underestimate her- then you will be sorry._ " Valfodr concluded as Serah pulled back the string of her bow and fired three arrows in rapid succession. Reaching the top of the Coliseum, they erupted in a destructive shower surrounding the demon. Despite his best efforts he hadn't been able to dodge all of them and had grunted to show that Serah had inflicted pain on him. Her divine arrows had easily pierced his flesh and caused more than just a mere 'discomfort' to the demonic foe.

" _Once I destroy her- you're next._ " He declared, ripping out one of Serah's aqua arrows of his armor. Immediately healing from the wounds, he charged toward and began to furiously assault the younger Farron sister. Breaking her guard, he instantly went for the coupe de grace. Met once more with metal on metal, he was irritated and surprised to see the peculiar blade.

"Get away from my sister." Lightning sweep kicked him in the gut and immediately opened fire on their opponent. Wasting no time at all, she launched him once he'd successfully been caught off guard and performed her Army of One ability while he was airborne. Somersaulting backward, the eldest Farron sister returned to Serah's side and narrowed her eyes at male oriented combatant who said he would end up murdering Serah. He clearly didn't know the first thing about her, or Lightning herself when it came to her sister.

"What she said!" Snow piped up, just as Lightning finished. "Not the 'sister' thing of course. But no one treats my fiance like that." Using Sovereign Fist, the blond male inflicted a heavy amount of damage after Serah and Lightning had finished their attacks. Standing beside both Farrons, he grinned and cracked his knuckles. "It's high time this legendary trio got together."

Lightning let out a mild scoff. "Just don't get in my way, _hero_." Mocking the title he spouted off at every given chance, the eldest Farron expertly swung her blade through the air.

"Ready when you are!" Serah smiled, once more aiming her bow.

" _I hope you realize the victor of this battle gains absolutely nothing._ " Valfodr easily dismissed the intruder of his coliseum without second thought. His Serah/Lightning/Snow contenders were more than capable of keeping him off-guard and pressuring when the time was right. Lightning was ruthless, Serah was support and Snow would keep the enemy off balance. The trio were perfect for their intended purpose.

" _You're wrong, Arbiter. After I've done away with them, I'll destroy you and take your power for my own._ " Declaring his intent to murder the Arbiter of Time, the demonic trespasser was more than confident these illusions would end up in the Chaos.

" _Then so be it. Lose yourself in the chasms of time, forgotten and opaque to those who once dared call upon your name in the heat of battle. When you fall here, you will belong to me and I will deal with you as I see fit._ " Valfodr could force him into a never-ending string of punishment befitting such arrogance. " _Finish this._ " Instructing the trio to do away with his 'visitor', Valfodr turned his back on the intruder and walked away, disappearing into nothing. He had other matters of which to intend that had vital importance.

Sitting on the steps of Serah's home, Vanille shut her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the light breeze, the gentle sounds of the ocean as waves cascaded across the sand and receded only to begin again. The salty, pleasant smell coupled with that of kelp was enjoyable because it reminded her so much of Oerba the long lost home she could never return to. Things had been much simpler back then when she and Fang had grown up in the village of people. But neither one could have guessed what fate had in store for them as they were orphans and treated like cattle toward the end of things. Being 'chosen' l'Cie for the fal'Cie Anima they were forced to pray and ask that he choose them and allow the duo to be in his servitude and destroy the world above. At each of the 13 intervals both of them did as the priests instructed and Fang eventually overwhelmed then killed one then a few more. Had Vanille not asked for forgiveness and pledged her life to him they would have killed her.

Despite the large village filled with people who were kind and caring Vanille had only formed a real attachment to Fang as her family. She didn't care about sense of 'duty' toward her village or following along with their plans of killing so many people- she just wanted to make sure that her childhood friend survived even if she somehow fell to whatever plight came their way. Damaging the outer shell of Cocoon, she and Fang were put to crystal slumber by Etro for 600 years until they could be freed and help Lightning and the others and let go of their focus to destroy the world. 500 more years would pass until they could save Serah from her dreamworld prison. 487 years later they were once more freed from their crystals and she was to be the 'sacred one' in order to serve Bhunivelze.

Tilting her head back, she opened her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

" _Reliving the sins of the past?_ "

Startled, Vanille 'jumped' and instantly stood up, looking for the speaker. It had definitely been a male and he had been speaking to her, she couldn't just hear the voices of the dead anymore so where was he? Had she just been imagining things? Hearing a loud noise as something landed on the sand, Vanille laid her eyes on the man in question. He appeared to be in a peculiar set of armor letting off an aura of power surrounding it. Shutting and rubbing her eyes, she figured she must have just been tired and that he was a hallucination of some sort.

" _You're not imagining things._ "

"How did you-?" Vanille was startled as he seemed to be able to read her mind.

" _A typical human response is to assume that anything you don't know about which is different from what you're used to is a 'dream' or an impossibility._ " Stating what he believed to be the obvious, he calmly stepped forward and sized up the girl. She was definitely shorter than him but had power in her that shouldn't be taken lightly. " _How could Ragnarok, the chosen one of God and one who murdered so many of her own kind possibly have anything to fear? Oerba Dia Vanille, the name that many remembered through the history of Cocoon and Gran Pulse, revered as a bringer of the end and salvation of the fal'Cie. Former wielder of the crystal curse, let's see just how worthy of your Goddess given gifts you are._ " Brandishing a sword, he could see the shock/fear on Vanille's face. Honestly, he expected someone who was much more hardened than her to be his opponent.

"How do you know who I am?" Vanille asked, cautiously leaving the stairs and making her way through the sand. Keeping her distance but also closing space on the man, she knew now that he wanted a fight but had no idea who he was. Had he been one of the people from Cocoon come to exact revenge for what she and Fang had done all those centuries prior?

" _How could I possibly not know who you are? Born many centuries beyond what mortals are supposed to live, you've committed many crimes and sins to shackle down your soul. Oerba. Dia. Vanille. Vessel of Ragnarok, bringer of the end, tool the Gods meant to be used and discarded. You've performed a great deal many evil acts in your active years, despite sleeping for so long._ _Your demeanor and youth give off an air of innocence for one so guilty. Manipulating others just so that you could get what you wanted and feeling vindication toward your victims by getting a likening to you as if it was some form of atonement._ " Letting out a scoff/laugh at her he seemed to be amused. " _It's a shame that you were born a human. Gran Pulse and Cocoon were not worthy of you. Perhaps if you had been born amongst our ranks, Sparda himself would have faltered and the rebellion ended abruptly."_ Singing praises to Vanille about her conquests, the demon had seemingly taken on a much more 'friendly' demeanor than he'd initially put out there, not that the peace seemed to last long between them. " _Show me some of your cunning._ "

Dashing forward at an unnatural speed, he leapt into the air and went for an overhead slash. Vanille seemed caught off-guard and at this point it was either she pulled out her weapon or died.

Vanille saw him dash toward her but resolved to not fight. Side-stepping her speedy opponent, she barely had been quick enough to get out of his way and remain unscathed. "I am guilty." Vanille didn't deny that as her bangs covered her eyes and the red haired Pulsian girl removed her Binding Rod from her holster. "But if you know my sins, and the things that I've done in the name of survival, and my friends, then you'd know I'm willing to do just about anything. Even mass genocide." Her voice was devoid of its usual bubbly demeanor and instead seemed entirely ice-cold. Tilting her head up, Vanille's green eyes stared down her demonic opponent. "I've been forgiven by Lightning, Serah, Snow, Sazh, Dahj, Hope and all those I had wronged... I gave them a death sentence, and they still absolved me of my sins." Gripping her Binding Rod ever tighter, the Pulsian spoke up as she furrowed her brows and glared at the demon. "I'm not allowed to die." Shaking her head, Vanille was going to make herself very clear in her intentions. "For the lives that I've taken, the things that I've lost, and the dreams that I've had... I am Oerba Dia Vanille, a Pulse l'Cie who tried to destroy the world. And one who tried saving it."

" _I can almost see it- the cinders sparking together to reignite the flames of Ragnarok. Misguided Fal'Cie slave with delusions of higher purpose, your arrogance earned you a shallow grave. Had your Goddess not granted you such divine mercy, you would have fallen on the battlefield all those centuries ago... Or, perhaps not. Your survival complex outweighs most and unlike your friend you were much more deserving and fruitful when it came to wielding the divine beast Ragnarok. Even now that power surges in you. Won't you show me your true strength, Vanille of the Dia Clan, from Oerba?_ " Formally deciphering her name, the demon trekked forward, advancing toward her in a way that he would force the young Pulsian to face him, he dragged his sword along the sands of the beach.

"How do you know who I am?" Vanille asked, afraid of the answer. When he refused to respond and kept making his way closer, she decided to try and keep him back with magic. Performing a flurry of elemental spells at her disposal, Vanille found that none of them even made him flinch. Resorting to summoning, Vanille didn't want to risk facing someone who could walk off magic. Producing Hecatoncheir's crystal, she quickly tossed it into the ground and the Eidolon's hands sprouted up from his summoning circle while she floated in the air. Retracting his arms all at once, Hecatoncheir surfaced just as the demon attempted to strike his master. Catching the blade within one of his many hands, the Eidolon forced him back and immediately used his Earth magic to catch the demon off-guard. Folding his arms and staring at Vanille, he sent her a silent look as if to ask 'are you okay'?

Vanille nodded, understanding her Eidolon. "Thank you, Hecaton."

Nodding back to his master, Hecatoncheir focused his attentions on the demon.

Metal clashed against metal as he seemed pleasantly surprised. "Sorry but she's off limits." Fang spoke up and scoffed at the man as she used force behind her weapon to push him back. "You want a dance partner? You got one." Twirling her Bladed Lance, Fang glanced over at Vanille. "You okay?" On Vanille's nod, Fang turned her attention back to the strange man. "Wait inside."

"No. I'm not leaving you." Vanille spoke up, taking out the Binding Rod and standing beside Fang to fend off her attacker.

Fang smiled at her partners insistence to stay and fight. "Then let's give em a warm welcome, yeah? Gran Pulse style."

Vanille nodded to Fang's query and prepared herself for the fight ahead of them. Using her Synergist abilities, Vanille opted to buff herself and Fang with haste then resumed buffing them with her strongest '-aga' abilities. "We're in this together!" Beaming happily, Vanille was ready to show off her own capabilities not just to the stranger or Fang herself, but to Vanille herself. She needed to prove something even after all these centuries.

"You want me to recruit Nabaat? What makes you think she'd be willing to join the cause?" Lightning wasn't sure of Yeul's words. Even if the Seeress figured that she should go and meet with the woman from centuries prior who indirectly died because of the l'Cie, who was to say that she didn't hold a grudge from all that time ago? If anything, she might just try to kill them for coming.

"Colonel of the armies of Cocoon, the ranking officer who was the last line of protection for the Primarch will gladly join your cause. However, there is an issue of time, Savior. She is not the only one resurrected from the past who may create trouble. One is coming for her, who will attempt to murder her." Yeul had foreseen the fact that Jihl Nabaat could hold out for a little while but would end up overwhelmed once her true assailant came to finish her off. Having spoken of her rank and one her duties purely for Dante's benefit, Yeul wanted to make sure he was as educated on Cocoon people/mannerisms as possible. Maybe it would come to be useful at some point.

"What's the big deal with this 'Nabaat' person?" Dante asked, a little confused and trying to keep up with both Yeul and Lightning.

Turning her attention to Dante, the Seeress looked him in the eyes as she spoke. "Tasked with the elimination of l'Cie, she was put at odds with Lightning Farron, Snow Villiers, Hope Estheim, Oerba Dia Vanille, Oerba Yun Fang and Sazh Katzroy. Using the one marked at the hands of Cocoon fal'Cie to her advantage, she lured the father and one responsible for his marking to them. Using Vanille and Sazh as bait to lure the others, she attempted to murder the chosen six of the Goddess. Doing what she at the time believed to be 'right' she stood to protect her master, Primarch of Cocoon- Dysley better known as Barthandelus, Lord Sovereign of the Cocoon Gods. However, they knew not of the charge that they so willingly stood as a last line of defense to protect against harm. Having outlived their usefulness, the God smote them with a powerful deific attack and killed every human. Including Nabaat."

Lightning saw Noel standing idly by as if he wanted to say something but was too polite to interrupt Dante/Yeul. Although Yeul was saying a few important things, Lightning didn't need to hear them from the Seeress as she'd actually lived through to tell the tale. Sure, a few things might be a little 'hazy' to her, but what use could fragmented memories of a past that none of them could ever return to be to anyone? Waving him over, Lightning took a few steps away from the other duo. "Something on your mind?"

"You gave the others magic, right?" Noel asked the one thing that was currently on his mind. He'd heard bits and pieces of this 'Nabaat' character from his grandmother and knew her to be a troubling individual that he wasn't quite sure whether or not Lightning could end up trusting the high-ranking officer of Cocoon's PsiCom.

"I did." Lightning didn't hesitate in answering his question. "You want magic as well?"

"The powers of a Guardian were gifted to the one who was to protect the Seeress Yeul from any harm by the Goddess Etro- they're the one thing I've never had." Noel explained, looking expectantly to Lightning. Yeul had told him that she was going to give him magic and allow him to join the fight.

"It still didn't stop you from casting magic and doing what was asked of you by the Goddess." Lightning wasn't going to refuse his request but felt inclined to state the obvious.

"I made due with what I had. Powers like you and Caius had I was never given." Noel was trying his best to argue his case. "I only made it that far Lightning because you chose to believe in me. Etro taking me in was one thing... But you, you gave me a chance to change the past and alter the future for my own benefit. In your time of need you called out for someone to save the world. But things are different this time around- you're a _God_ and the rest of us are just human. So if you can bridge the gap, even just a little and make us Human+ I think we'd all be happy with that. You may not have asked for us to join the cause Lightning but we're all ready." Meaning every syllable and word he spoke aloud to Lightning, Noel hoped that she'd agree with him.

"Noel you don't have to convince me. We're friends." Lightning placed her hand over her chest where her l'Cie brand had previously been and the symbol of the Savior currently resided. Retrieving a sphere of her Eradia, Lightning held it out to Noel. The Shadow Hunter looked at it for a moment or two and hesitated until he looked into Lightning's eyes and she nodded for him to take it. As with the others he had a bit of confusion on what he had to do with the deific substance in his mortal fingertips so Lightning made a show of crushing it in her hands. Noel took the hint and promptly collapsed the palm of his hand to make a fist and forcing the Eradia to accept him as its intended target.

To his surprise he'd been marked with a peculiar brand that didn't belong to any preceding l'Cie he'd ever seen before. "So this is what it feels like, huh? It's...strange." Noel mused, testing out his reflexes. He honestly wasn't sure if this felt like he assumed it would but he was still ecstatic from having been made a l'Cie.

"There are stranger feelings out there." Lightning said shortly, trying to recall what it felt like to be made a l'Cie at the hands of Anima/Pulse's behest. Honestly, it likely felt like a death sentence and gave her some form of anxiety to be given such gifts. Who could say? Lightning honestly couldn't. That was such a long time ago and she could no longer relate to human sentiments/emotions. In all honesty, she was just doing her best to act the part and work the rest out later.

"I guess none of us'll ever know what it's like to have the powers you do." Noel had to admit that one. Was that a good or a bad thing? He honestly had no idea and Lightning herself was about the only person who could say for certain. The trouble was that she'd never say it aloud- she was far too proud to ever admit there was a problem.

"You should be thankful for that." Lightning murmured, glancing over at Yeul and Dante who appeared to be engaged in conversation just like she and Noel were. The amount of disassociation she felt because of her deific essence... was it worth the trade-off? Glancing back at Noel and thinking of Serah, Hope, Snow, Fang, Vanille, Sazh and Dahj she had her answer: Of course it was. To protect her friends, family, those that she had ever cared about in her life there was no price that wasn't worth paying.

"Fate sings many tunes for those with righteous souls and valiant efforts to preserve the cycle of life. New paths can be forged by the brave and strong who protect the meek." Yeul spoke up, catching Dante's attention and smiling at the distracted Son of Sparda. What was to come he wouldn't necessarily like, but Yeul had no place telling him what fate had in store. Revealing her prophecy to mortals had only caused pain, suffering and death in its wake. And while the Seeress would love to be more forthcoming with him, as he was now, he wouldn't know what to do with it. The disturbing images burnt into her brain would only do more harm than good. As of right now her focus was to aid them in any way possible, and hope that by keeping a few details hidden that she wouldn't hinder their journey. Lightning and Dante were surely to clash when the time came but would it become better or worse if she revealed what the Eyes of the lost Goddess had allowed her to glimpse on?

"Any of these songs or paths say we can take down the big bad demon out there? Or how the 'Maker' managed to comeback?" Dante was actually curious on that one and he'd never met someone like Yeul. He figured it wasn't likely that he ever would again.

"Until a decision can be made by you on how to act and react, they're all happening, Dante. How it unfolds rests upon your shoulders. Mankind were gifted free will by the Goddess, and once given a gift she will never take it back. Like-wise, I, daughter of Etro shall guide you on your journey if I might be of use to you and the Savior." Bowing her head respectfully, Yeul regained her composure and once more looked up to Dante. "It was the doing of Sparda's kind. Having allowed him into her sacred realm she left demons a beacon to find Valhalla and walk along the sacred shores. Seeking out powers that were beyond even their wildest imaginations, a demon stumbled upon the restful corpse of God. Attempting to harness the powers of the slumbering God, Bhunivelze quickly overwhelmed and defeated his challenger. Falling from the Unseen Realm he found himself in the nightmare realm of demonkind. It is there that God and the Demon King clashed in a ferocious battle that nearly destroyed that realm from their many displays of power."

"Bhunivelze and Mundus fought?" That detail in particular had caught hit attention. "Who won?" This was that decisive moment when they'd truly find out on whether or not 'Gods' or 'Demons' were superior to one another. From what he gathered Mundus had been the strongest opponent their world had struggled against and Bhunivelze like-wise for Lightning and the others. Sparda defeated Mundus single-handedly in what most would term to be an 'unfair' fight. If God managed to lose to Mundus then it stood to reason that Sparda would have been stronger than Bhunivelze as well.

"It depends on what you'd term to be 'winning'. To some, 'winning' means to never die and to conquer all. God and Mundus were absolutely no different when it came to this creed." Though one had lost his physical body, the two of them had become something much more than either entities could have imagined.

"Between Mundus and Bhunivelze who managed to kill the other?" Dante decided to ask her a more straightforward question this time around.

"God struck down the Demon King." Yeul swiftly answered his question. On noticing a mixed assortment of emotions from Dante on the matter, Yeul figured that she should clarify further. "However, God's victory was not to last- reveling in joy at his overcoming the other higher being Bhunivelze left himself open. Latching on to the God, Mundus created an abomination that never should have come into being. I see a great deal of hardship, death, destruction and despair should you two fail in your righteous quest to deliver us from their evil." From what she had seen, it wasn't entirely 'out there' to say or assume that Mundus had purposefully lost to Bhunivelze in order to create an even more powerful being.

"Basically a contest to see who was stronger turned into a greedy, arrogant spitting contest." Dante scoffed. "Seems about right." The only question was how were they supposed to get rid of a thing created by Mundus/Bhunivelze's 'union'? Last he checked Mundus basically laughed off any attacks he sent his way and not even Sparda's power added onto Dante's had been enough. He'd honestly been lucky to defeat him. Glancing over at Lightning, he observed the rose colored haired woman speaking with her brunette boy friend 'Noel'. At that time, he'd had Trish come to his aid and give him the remnants of her power- would the combined strength of a Son of Sparda and Goddess of Death be enough to banish such an abomination? As far as he could recall Lightning and himself only managed to 'take down' their opponents and not kill them.

"These two never should have met and engaged in combat, but their enjoining is going to test the both of you in ways that you cannot imagine. God and Mundus are both beings on different ends of the spectrum, being forged of light and darkness, 'good' and 'evil', but their intentions for now are similar. God wants his Savior and Mundus wants you dead." Neither entity was against killing Lightning and Dante but both wanted to dealing with their respective 'problem' in their own right. Bhunivelze wished to see Lightning forever in the Chaos, breathing new life into each and generation manufactured at the hand of God while she could do nothing but watch and despair at her failure to save her friends. Mundus wished to see Dante like-wise banished to the Chaos, ensuring that the potency of Sparda's blood would fade along with him as Nero was only 1/4 of relation to the legendary knight.

"So they want to kill us both? Well, if they knew the first thing about either one of us I guess they'd know that we don't tend to lose. As far as I've heard Lightning's only lost once in her track record. And me? I might take a few hard hits here and there but nothing lasting. Sooner or later the big bastard monologuing realizes that our back and forth just has to end and he's out of the picture one way or another." Dante wondered just how powerful Mundus/Bhunivelze were with the two of them feeding off each others powers. It'd be one hell of a challenge, that's for sure. But who was to say that he and Lightning couldn't enjoy killing a God/Demonic hybrid?

"With you both out of their way the world would be plunged into a pitiful state." Yeul spoke up, trying to hash things out a little better for him. While she was glad of his confidence in their abilities, Yeul foresaw that the two of them would still have their problems. "Mundus was your toughest opponent and like-wise Bhunivelze had been for Lightning. Only through combined efforts were either of you able to topple the malevolent higher beings. I have a favor to ask of you, Son of Sparda."

"Name it." Dante wasn't sure what he could do for her but he'd still try anyway.

"The current path you walk will have its many trials, you may butt heads with the Savior every step of the way, but have patience with her. She's never met someone like you, and it might take her a little time, but I know for a fact that there is no other." Yeul smiled softly at the taller man. "I might not live to see it, but I wish to see the Savior happy after all that she's endured through. You both deserve happiness."

Dante blinked at her statement. "You don't mean-?" Beginning to question Yeul, he was cut off once Noel and Lightning came back over to the pair.

"Yeul I hope you know that I didn't want this for you- Lumina just has a way of stirring up trouble." Apologizing to the Seeress, Lightning hoped that her friend would accept her apology and forgive her for what had happened.

"It was the will of the Goddess that I once more be bound to the fate of the Farseers- you are not to blame for this eventuality that has come to pass. If not by Lumina's urgency, I would have received the Eyes of the Etro at another point in time." Yeul wanted to make it fairly clear to Lightning that it had been an inevitability she could once more divine the future. "The winds of the future blow, Savior, and those of us who can aid you in your quest will rightfully do so. For it is our debt to you to repay. We owe you our lives and thanks many times over but no form of gratitude will ever repay what you have done for us." Bowing her head, Yeul performed an eloquent curtsy to Lightning.

"Even if you feel that way... I don't want people dying for me. This isn't like Cocoon and Gran Pulse where all of us is expendable because of the will of the fal'Cie Gods and their crazy ideas that humans are tools meant to be used and tossed aside no matter the consequences- each and every one of us matters." Lightning wanted to make sure none of her friends or loved ones ever felt like she was the endgame in all of this. "I'll take your soul from the very Chaos itself if I have to."

"A noble feat for one who knows not to interfere in the will of fate even more than myself. To be willing to bare even more sins in order for your beloved ones to thrive, there truly is no one else worthy of the mantle for Etro's divine grace and responsibility." Looking up at Lightning in a mixture of sorrow and happiness, the Seeress expressed emotions that only one who lived as long as she could express. "We will give our lives to your creed, Savior-" Glancing from Lightning to Dante and vice-versa as she spoke, Yeul wanted both of them to know that they were in this together and equally important to her prophecy. "-your feats of heroism will be immortalized, burned into our very souls and stand against the test of time. Just as the indestructible crystal never fades, the bonds you have forged will last eternally. You and your champion may plunge into darkness, but strive toward your own path and deliver us once more salvation." Grabbing the hands of Dante and Lightning respectively, the Seeress smiled genuinely at both.

Confused by the situation, Lightning wondered what Dante and Yeul had been speaking about. Stealing a glance at him while Yeul continued to sing her praises of the duo, she saw that he was a tad bit surprised but not quite to her own degree. The moment his eyes gazed into hers, they locked for a moment and Lightning felt it- a _spark_ in the very depths of her soul. Suppressing a shudder so as not to lose face in front of her new companion as well as old friends, Lightning didn't know how to express or rationalize the feeling coursing through her. Something changed at that moment- had she just been caught up in Yeul's words? Turning her head away, the Goddess found herself being stared at by Noel who seemed a bit humored by the situation. Nobody had really seen a flustered Lightning before as the proud woman tended to wear an impregnable mask that never cracked. But it seemed that a few chips had made their way into her armor.

Surprised by her sudden shift of demeanor and reaction to his stare, Dante felt a grin spread across his lips. "Careful Lightning, your humanity's showing." Gently teasing the flustered Goddess, he wondered if he'd see more of the old her in this moment. The passive-aggressive, strong, confident woman who was a solo act that 'didn't need anyone else' yet everyone seemed to be working together in the background to help her. Despite some of the more crazy feats he'd managed to pull off, Dante never once felt like Lightning when it came to striking down opponents- he couldn't always per se 'do it alone'.

"Let's get moving." Lightning immediately dismissed his idea of her and shook her head. No time for dawdling. A confident glint shone in her eyes, along with a fiery passion her younger human self had garnered pre and post becoming a l'Cie. "We have a world to save."

Looking between the crowd standing before her, Nabaat's lips curved into a smile while she shook her head and let out a small, amused chuckle. "I don't know whomever plotted out this little attempt on my life, but I am genuinely insulted. Do you believe one of Cocoon's elite could be dispatched so easily? That I fell to the Chaos merely because I was 'outmatched'?" A dangerous glint shone in her eyes as the Colonel removed her glasses and folded them neatly before retrieving her weapon. At once, all amusement drained from her face and voice as her lips fell and her green eyes locked with the largest of the feral creatures to move forward. Pulling her weapon back, Nabaat raised her right arm and shielded her face with her left as it ignited in her hands. Letting out a laugh, she charged toward the creature and began her assault. Using Sadistic Surge, she ran forward and slashed the creature, spinning around she hit it again then unleashed a barrage of blows to keep it off-balance before she went for the coupe de grace. Each of her small hits raised the demon above her head and finally when it was high enough Nabaat unleashed a devastating explosion that caused damage to the others and killed the weaker demons off.

"Show some discipline." Sneering at the gradually thinning herd before her, Nabaat pursed her lips ever so slightly. Who would have employed such single-minded forces that proved to ultimately be ineffective and a mere waste of time? Catching a glimpse of one attempting to sneak up on her through her peripheral vision, Nabaat easily side-stepped its advance and scoffed once she dealt with it accordingly. Marveling at the fact that these feral creatures lacked any coherent thought for formulate any semblance of a battle plan, she supposed she'd just have to snuff them out. The quadrupedal Assault reminded her vaguely of the Gorgonopsoid experiments conducted on Cocoon and the creatures indigenous to Gran Pulse. Whether or not these creatures could poison others remained to be seen, but for now it appeared that they merely wanted to kill her.

" _They're not much, I know, but their numbers are enough to overwhelm even the most brazen of combatants."_

Hearing the muffled voice of a male, Nabaat looked over and found herself staring at a humanoid figure. Whoever he was he wore a peculiar form of armor that Nabaat was completely unfamiliar with. It appeared to be almost organic in nature, as if it somehow was this creatures skin and the coloring was of a crimson/black and with a rather large sword strapped to his hip. He was definitely taller than her to some degree, and went to some effort to hide his face from her and mask his voice. So that raised the question- who was he? "I'm not 'most' combatants." Nabaat stepped over the bodies of the lifeless Assault between them and addressed him directly. "I take it these are your pets?"

" _You could say that. But I didn't think you'd be worthy of my mightier demons._ " Stepping forward yet maintaining a comfortable distance between himself and her, the taller man had admittedly underestimated her.

"A fatal flaw in your little scheme. These 'demons', was it?" Nabaat asked as she calmly and calculatingly stepped toward her opponent. Smiling and letting out a small mock laugh at the demon, the Colonel wasn't at all deterred by him. In fact, she felt like mocking him. "They're nothing but insignificant mindless grunts without much use to them. Obeying you only out of fear of being harmed by their 'master'." A dangerous gleam shone in her green eyes as Nabaat seemed rather amused by the sentiment. "As a Colonel of PsiCom's militant organization I can respect that. But you've made one grave error in employing such futile tactics." Glancing around her, Nabaat continued on her line of thought.

" _And what would that be?_ " The man appeared to be just as humored as the Colonel when it came to their back-and-forth. However his tone of voice was just as dangerous as Nabaat's. It seemed that he could turn from 'humored' to a threat at the flip of a coin.

"I won't fall easily to someone who can't even be bothered to consider me a worthy opponent." Nabaat sneered at him, holding out her weapon and declaring a challenge. Removing her glasses, the Colonel supposed she could do away with this foe in the short amount of time it'd take to do so. "A foolish mistake, to be sure." Letting out a small, humored laugh, the light green eyes of the Colonel glittered with delight as she smiled at the demon. "When charging into battle against a seasoned opponent such as myself, how could you possibly be so near-sighted that you couldn't even be bothered to prepare for the situation?" Musing more to herself at that point, her humor all at once drained away. Taking a defensive/battle-ready stance, Nabaat supposed she could spare some of her time on him. That is, she would also like to find out who her company was, of course.

" _You think you can take me?_ " He scoffed, cocking his head to the side and staring her down. " _Very well. Show me your worth._ " Removing the large weapon that had been strapped to his hip, he aimed the sword directly at her.

"Oh, I know I can dispose of you. Prepare yourself for a one way trip to the Chaos." Nabaat used the anti-matter pseudo-'magic' of Cocoon to her aid and prolong the battle both of them would have to endure. Raising her weapon as it glowed with a fiery blaze, Nabaat heard more of the feral Assault demons flocking around. Letting out a much more audible laugh, Nabaat flicked her wrist and instantly found herself surrounded by the long-dead Nightblade Pumas to combat his lesser creatures. How truly intriguing it was to the Colonel having to fight with such an individual whose arrogance seemed on par with her own. How decorated was he that he believed them to at all be equals?

Through the corner of her eye, the Colonel watched as her Nightblade Puma's fought on par with his Assault and seemed to be holding their ground. Feigning to the left, she evaded a slash meant to catch her off-guard. Watching as a few strands of hair fell to the floor, the Colonel snickered and held her smile. "Is that your best shot?"

" _As I said before: You aren't worth my best._ " He warned, clashing sword against her weapon. Although initially he had underestimated her, the demon was thoroughly surprised and rather intrigued by the skills wielded by Nabaat. But he was still correct in his assumptions. She was just a human afterall. Breaking her guard, he was annoyed rather than stunned or harmed by the assault of a PsiCom Warden opening fire, a Nightblade Puma attempting to scratch and break open his armor, or the fact that her Azure Behemoth's were trying to tear him to shreds before he could get a hit in. Working swiftly, the male demon slew as many as he could before Nabaat herself destroyed them.

"Insubordination is deserving of death." The Colonel tutted, amused as she devoured the strength of the Behemoth's, regenerated any damage received by the demon's hands from consuming her Warden's and forcing him unable to move at the cost of her Nightblade Puma. Letting out a maniacal chorus of laughter, Nabaat drew back her weapon and smirked as it engulfed in flame. Dashing forward, she performed her nastier form of coupe de grace: Malicious Surge. Attacking him at specific points on the body, Nabaat eventually caused him to lift off the ground, building up a more powerful form of her attack until she unleashed the explosion that killed off his remaining Assault and forced him back. "Who said I was _trying_?" Nabaat laughed as she watched the demon recover. "I'm merely _enjoying_ myself- it's been so long so I've had someone to toy with. You're no misguided l'Cie or combatants of the Coliseum but I suppose I'll have to make due with you. Afterall, what's more invaluable than a toy who won't break?"

"You haven't changed at all." Lightning commented as she stood beside Nabaat, watching her actions with a light scoff and shaking of the head. Only Nabaat would be capable of belittling a demon, showing it absolutely no respect and somehow coming ahead of her mystery foe.

"Something to say, Sergeant?" Nabaat asked with a gleam in her eye as she addressed her lesser ranked former comrade-in-arms Lightning.

"Yeah, a few. First, I'm not a 'Sergeant' anymore. I made Lieutenant when I was a human. Second how are you managing to hold him off single-handedly?" Lightning honestly wanted an answer on that fact.

"You seem surprised." Nabaat mused. "You of all people should know we never ascended ranks in Cocoon's elite without earning our place. These beings on the otherhand-" Nabaat mused as the demon finally seemed ready to fight. Stepping forward, Nabaat drew her weapon and readied herself. "Well, seeing as you're already here, how about lending a hand?"

"Admitting you need help?" Lightning asked, drawing her Overture and preparing to join Nabaat against her mystery opponent.

Nabaat refused to answer and merely scoffed at Lightning's statement. "Is that why you brought _him_ along?" The Colonel asked, her green eyes falling upon Dante. "I don't imagine this one to be Mr. Estheim...?" The man appeared to be a fair amount taller than Hope and a bit more well-built than the scientist as well. Judging by his attire he very much had been accustomed to the New World and as much as Nabaat would have liked to continue her spar with her mysterious stranger, it seemed that their encounter had been ruined.

"No. He's someone else." Lightning glanced back at Dante. How could anyone mistake him for Hope? Aside from hair color, the two of them were exactly _nothing_ alike. Hope was... smart, a brilliant tactician and scientist, someone who knew more way more about the inner workings and machinations of their world(s) than Lightning could even hope to fathom. But not only that, he was her longest known companion. A friend, confidant, someone she could always count on in a pinch and open her heart to... In all honesty, it almost felt like he was the little brother she and Serah never had. And, sometimes, more than that. Lightning had heard from her mother that one day she'd be likely to meet someone, to get to know them, become closer to that person than her closest family, that they might show her how to save herself when she no longer thought she'd be worth saving and without even knowing it make her world brighter. Truth be told, the young her never believed in it; love. Sure, there was the kind she felt for her family, but that was easy. They were all people she enjoyed being around and aiding whenever the opportunity arose.

Doing things for them just came naturally because performing tasks for the people you love is easy; you feel like it'll make them love you more. It was like a good business investment. And for someone she had been so horrible to in the past to become someone so close to her that even at the bitter end of the world, all she wanted was for him to be with her, well, what else could be said? _'I'm not afraid now just like I wasn't back then. Because you were with me, Light.'_ Even looking at death's door, Hope never gave up on her.

 _You never gave up on me when everyone else had. Fang no longer trusted the 'pawn' of God, Vanille was too busy trying to atone for a past long gone, forgetting the fact that she had saved Cocoon with Fang when they'd become Ragnarok and more than repented by holding our world for 500 years together. Snow had been lost, battling an ever losing battle to the Chaos at the cries of the people who lost their way and begged for a hero. Knowing him, he jumped at the chance. The orphan who lost his bride too early and his sister who would sleep her crystal slumber until the end of the world. Lumina said that I could have changed things had I not become the container for Serah's soul and memory... would I have been able to hold together the world? Would God's Light and 'Love' not have reached me, had I not given in to despair and became his Savior? Could I have substituted for her, with my divine powers?_

All of the speculations in the world would get her nowhere. But in the back of her mind Lightning vowed to never let any of her friends/loved ones come to harm or torture in the name of God ever again.

Coming out of her thoughts, Lightning saw the demonic challenger of Nabaat disappear from sight. Somewhat jumbled from not paying attention she looked over to Dante. "Someone you know?"

"Not that I can think of. Seems to be a lot of 'newcomers' since you showed up." Dante commented. Trying to think of all the peculiar demons he'd come across, this one definitely seemed _different_.

"Yeul did say God and your Demon King were working together. Seems like they're making monstrosities." Lightning frowned.

"Bhunivelze..." Nabaat pursed her lips at the mention of God. "I thought you did away with that obnoxious creature over a decade ago?"

"I had hoped that I killed the God of Light... but it seems not even my prayers could have been answered on that one. God was too strong even for the physical manifestation of Chaos itself to destroy." Lightning wasn't sure what could rid the world of God if even her combined powers with that of the souls of the dead wasn't even to get him out of the way.

"It would seem that your game is back on." Nabaat tutted. "The King and the Pawn... though who might be whom in this scenario? His Savior who struck him down... I know that if I were in his shoes, I'd be thinking much more carefully about how to deal with you. After all he does know you're a person now with your own mind and capabilities not to be scorned. I suppose our meeting was not coincidental?"

"Yeul said we need you. That you were in danger and we had to come now." Lightning answered her question first and more or less ignored her theories on God. She forgot how much of a handful Nabaat could be. Looking to Dante she had a few things to say. "I need to get her out of here. There's no telling how many more are out there, and if the others are safe. Magic or not they don't know what they're dealing with. I don't even know what we're dealing with."

"Don't wait on my account." Dante completely understood her reasoning. "I'm gonna stick around. Like you said there could be more of them and I'm not taking any chances that humans could get hurt. Besides you've got Serah and the others to worry about, right?"

"Worry about?" Lightning lightly scoffed. "Snow would probably yell out some stupid monologue on how he's her and everybody else's 'hero' and the only protection she needs while pumping his fist in the air and Serah dumbly agrees with him and reinforces his bad behavior." Trying to act not so thrilled about her brother-in-law, Lightning was glad he and Fang were there to help out. Not to mention the fact that Noel had joined them. She wasn't discrediting Hope, Serah or Vanille- they were the 'casters' of the group and while they could perform physical oriented attacks they more or less performed support in the forms of healing, buffs, magic offense and helping the 'warriors' of the group. "Plus, he's a Snow-type. They're full of themselves and even when everyone else is just waiting for the tedious part to end they just keep coming with more and more nonsense."

"And Hope." Dante teased her lightly, though the feeling wasn't there he more or less was checking her reaction on things.

"I don't need to worry about Hope- he's my first and only protege. If anyone can take care of themselves- it'd be him. I trained hims myself and sometimes it feels like he knows my mind better than I do. I'd be more worried about you. You're a Snow-type. Always getting into trouble, cocky, borderline-arrogant, strong, like to put yourself in harms way just to save someone else... a 'hero' but at least you don't go boasting about it." Lightning reached into her armor and produced a peculiar, foreign vial of an unknown liquid that Dante had absolutely no idea why or how she kept on her person. Nonetheless the God held it out to him, expecting him to take it from her. "It's an Elixir. When/if the fight gets to be too physically exerting or you get hurt too much... drink it. It's rarer than even Phoenix Down so don't waste it."

'Then why give it to me?" Dante was honestly surprised at the fact she admitted herself to be worried about him. And a little unnerved at the fact she was 'more worried about him than Hope'. Was that an insult? But otherwise her description was pretty on point. Still not accepting the gift, he did stare at the odd liquid. Something about it did seem 'heavenly' for a lack of better description. Why hadn't he seen something like this until Lightning? 'Rarer than Phoenix Down' did seem to be a pretty _rare_ object as he had never set his eyes on a Phoenix Down until Lightning had produced them.

"Just because you may seem indestructible doesn't mean you can't be taken down. You said there's lots of creatures here that you've never seen before and that's true- they come from my world. God's toying with us both and there's no telling what he's willing to do to get to me or those around me. I've seen what he did when I wasn't around to protect people- it wasn't pretty. So take it." Lightning insisted and wouldn't hear his refusal. She saw what he could do and was really impressed with his fighting technique and skill but that didn't mean he couldn't use the help. Elixir, Potion, Nectar of the Gods, she'd used them all on Nova Chrysalia to keep herself going. Even 'higher beings' needed help from time to time. So now wasn't the time to argue.

Seeing how serious she was being, how could he possibly refuse? "Well, when you argue so passionately on my behalf, how could I refuse?" Smiling down at the Savior, he stepped forward and took the vial from her hands. Carefully tucking it somewhere safe, he nodded to Lightning and ruffled her hair. "Anything else I should be worried about?"

Lightning barely registered the fact he had spoken, when even just the mere brushing of their fingertips conjured something peculiar in her. It felt like a searing heat or electricity. Almost like when she wielded her divine weapon in her hands and felt the crackling of its energy. Was that was it was, static? Feeling it again when he ruffled her hair, Lightning exhaled slightly. Trying to compose herself, she shook her head. "No. I'm sure you'll be fine." Lightning turned away from him and called out to Odin, her faithful servant coming at once and presenting himself before her and Nabaat. "Just watch your back." Climbing aboard Odin with Nabaat she turned her head and looked at Dante. "If you need my help don't hesitate to ask. I'll hear it even if you don't say it aloud. The Savior hears all prayers of mortals and she answers them without discrimination."

"I'll try to remember that." Dante nodded to her as she took off. Walking with his hands in his pockets, he made his way down the street and willed for anything to happen. Whatever creatures of the night decided to show themselves would be dealt with swiftly. Feeling the occasional cool glass against his fingertips, Dante pulled out the Elixir and stared at it. The liquid seemed to be 'divine' in nature, and the glass vial was something to behold as well. Was this the abilities of the 'light' and 'good' on their spectrum of 'darkness' and 'evil'? The divine of light were able to conjure such peculiar objects, call those of their making to their aid, bestow gifts of strength and magic to human beings to create allies, peer into the future, control divine objects, project hallucinations, illusions, control the souls of the dead and ferry them to righteous fates of redemption. The list was endless. But those of the dark, who were as Lightning described to be 'born with' instead of earning their powers had rapid healing (that could easily be counteracted by Lightning's many smoke and mirrors magic displays, or immortality stance), sheer might, specific weapons corresponding to their kind, fight an endless battle that never really seemed to win. And, most of all- perhaps immortality. Though Dante had only lived a few mere human decades he wasn't sure of his own vitality. Humans didn't heal like he did, they couldn't survive half the things he'd been through and honestly he wasn't sure if he could die. Call him callous, cocky, what have you- but he had almost no sense of mortality purely for the fact that he'd never really had a close call where he thought he'd be killed.

Rolling the vial of Elixir in his hands, he tipped it upright and removed the crystal top. Inhaling the scent, he was rewarded with the most pleasant, 'heavenly' smell that he couldn't quite pinpoint. It was floral, sweet and something definitely unable to be duplicated by mankind. Had this object come from Lightning, Etro, or some older God? Their 'God of Light' Bhunivelze didn't seem the type to bestow this upon his servants so he didn't think he would have done so. But maybe, just maybe this was the fabled 'food' or 'drink' of the Gods that some humans spoke of. What type of effect would it have on him? Tempted to bring it to his lips and drink it all in one go he felt like now wasn't the time to do so. Placing it back in his pocket carefully he continued along his way.

"So sis left you behind, and you summoned me- is that it?" Lumina asked, smiling as she gleefully kicked her legs from the platform she'd materialized on. "You know, ordinarily I don't show up for complete strangers... But for you, I'm willing to make an exception." The young trickster waited for any sign of response from the man opposite her.

"More or less. But I didn't summon you." Dante instantly declined her statement. Looking around for anything vital to his current predicament, he didn't see any signs of struggle, people in trouble, Devil Arms or Hell Gate's he'd have to formally dismantle. Maybe it was time for a break. But where had Lumina come from? It was honestly peculiar that she showed up out of nowhere for no reason. Did she have Lightning's ability to see into the hearts of men and do as she sought fit to make their prayers come true? Not that he'd exactly been praying for company of sorts, he'd more or less wanted his boredom to be over and done with.

"To the contrary. You were thinking something along the lines of..." Lumina paused for a moment, tilted her head back, stared up at the sky as opposed to Dante and placed her index finger to her chin and began tapping it lightly. "'I wonder where she went off to. Why does she keep ditching me?' Right?" Venturing a guess, the Child of Chaos waited for his response.

"Actually I was thinking the break would be nice. She's a solo act, right? May as well get something to eat and drink." Dante could see why Lightning didn't care much for Lumina, but he didn't really have an opinion of her one way or the other. But judging from the hair, her actions, even the way she carried herself, it did seem blatantly obvious that she was a Farron girl.

"Oh." Lumina pouted lightly, letting out a small huff. "Guess I don't know you well enough to know what makes you tick. Well, _we_ don't." Lumina giggled as if she'd referenced an inside joke. Leaping down, she stood before Dante and stared up at the Demon Hunter. "You sure you wanna do the same old thing, Dante? I mean, sitting in a bar, drinking by yourself, drowning in those same old thoughts... Lingering doubts, regrets, hoping that that toxic liquid you put to your lips will help you to forget when all it does is numb the pain. Tsk. Tsk." Raising her gloved arm, Lumina shook her index finger from left to right in an effort to chide him. Placing her arms behind her back as she began to pace and perform menial tasks to busy herself, the child of Chaos began to delve deep into all of his secrets, the things that the Devil Hunter generally just didn't bother to share with anyone. "You're just like... _her_ you know that, right?" Brushing off the ends of her skirt, she removed any evidence of dust or debris that might have caught up in the fabric and didn't bother to make eye contact with Dante.

Dante didn't shift his expression from any of her thoughts about him. He wouldn't let her know how on par with her ventures she'd spoken. "You seem to know more than you let on." He mused, watching Lumina as she seemed easily bored, even bored of being bored and just trying to busy herself in general. A typical child. Albeit with her knowledge. Now where had he gotten himself into such a situation before...? " _Her_? Lightning?" Letting out a small scoff, he couldn't help the smile, borderline grin on his face. "She'd probably try and kill you for saying something like that."

"You catch on quick!" Lumina joyfully congratulated him in a condescending manner. "She tried. She can't." Lumina smirked back at him. "What I meant is you're stubborn. You may not act the way she likes, or carry yourself the way she enjoys... But she knows it, too." Lumina's smirk shifted to a smile. "You may be more of a Snow than Serah, and she's a little less than a Virgil, but the parallels are there for her. Big sister. Little brother. Both of you missing something, parts of yourself you locked away a long time ago..." Taking a completely serious shift in demeanor, Lumina stared up at him. "If you forsake your humanity and try to go it alone... Then you deserve to be alone."

"I've never given up my humanity." Dante refused to listen to her statement on that fact. Call him crazy, but when she spoke, did he see her image shift a little? It seemed almost as if he'd seen Lightning, then Serah as she finished her berating him.

"You only accepted the convenient parts of it." Lumina wholeheartedly disagreed. "Your empathy, selfishness, egotism, sadness... But that's not much of a life, is it? You never bothered to give yourself a chance to heal. Is it because you think you're indestructible? Unworthy? Or maybe it's because of the fact that you have next to no time to socialize. At least, not with humans. Don't get me wrong! I know demons aren't the best conversationalists, but live a little!"

"I am living. Living the way I know how." Dante turned away from her, placing his hands in his pockets and beginning to walk. Feeling something slip into his hand, he instantly glanced over to see Lumina matching his stride and holding his gloved hand in her own.

"But don't you think it's time for something else? Don't you feel like the world owes you something new?" Lumina asked, genuinely asking for his opinion.

"The world doesn't owe me anything. I don't do what I do for thanks, or because I think I'll be paid some great cosmic debt at the end of the day. Do something good for no other reason than you know it's the right thing to do, and you're on the right track." Dante didn't bother trying to retrieve his hand from hers, as it seemed fairly harmless that Lumina was performing such a child-like action.

"Of course it comes naturally to you. You're the little brother with the heart of gold rather than the older brother with the heart of stone. Seem familiar?" Lumina asked, musing on the siblings. Not bothering for his answer, as it was more rhetorical than anything, she continued on her own thought process. "Though it may be a little unclear to you, they always do what's best for you. At the end of the day, Lightning and Virgil didn't always do what was best for them, but they had something they wanted to protect; more precious than glittering gold, crystal curses, even the Gods themselves. _You_."

"Is that why you came here? To tell me my brother loved me, and Lightning loves Serah, and that I'm wasting my life away? You're full of mixed signals." Dante still didn't quite know where to place Lumina. A little sister, maybe?

"Little sister? Bleh." Lumina didn't waste time in vocalizing her distaste for the title he'd awarded her.

Dante raised a brow. "You can read minds?"

"I can read body language. We've always been really good at reading a room." Lumina piped up. "It's just the fault of knowing how to act when it comes to those feelings. I mean you don't exactly get to the rank of Sergeant for nothing in the Guardian Corps. But enough about that- I do have a reason for staying around. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy the company, but I _do_ have important things on my agenda that our little meeting is keeping me from."

"Then don't let me stop you." Dante didn't even think of keeping her from whatever it was that preoccupied Lumina.

"Don't be silly! I said I was enjoying myself, right?" Lumina stopped walking all at once and tugged at his jacket. "So, what are you planning on doing with our 'friends'?" Pointing up, Lumina smiled as she revealed the fact that they'd been followed the entire time.

Dante followed her gesture until he saw the demons looming above. "I was waiting for them to make the first move, honestly." Shrugging his shoulders, Dante didn't seem surprised in the slightest.

"Hm. Not something they'd do with me here." Lumina mused. "Well, how about it? You gonna take care of these guys?"

"You might wanna find somewhere safe to sit." Dante warned her, glancing over his shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry about me." Lumina laughed, disappearing in a pocket of Chaos and reappearing a safe distance to a rooftop. "And remember!" She cupped her hands over her mouth, shouting not only to Dante, but also to the demons in general. "If you need my help- all you gotta do is ask!"

"I'll try to remember that." Dante mused as he drew the Rebellion. Smirking as he set his sights on the rather large demon. He'd never seen one of these before. Something about it seemed a little off, even as far as he was concerned. Watching as its vibrant, white wings tainted into a dull grey, and it wailed out an ear defeaning noise, before the feathers of its wings shot off and attempted to harm him, Dante swiftly dodged the peculiar attack. Or, at least he thought so. Though he had cleared the barrage of feathers, it seemed they had a peculiar, lasting effect on him. It wasn't like any mere wound, as that would have healed instantly- this was... debilitating to a degree. His body felt heavy, and he didn't feel his normal 100%. Despite it all, he pressed through.

Evading yet another flurry of feathers, he was caught off-guard by a large demon attacking him from behind. Getting swatted into a wall, he let out a small grunt as he collided with the bricks and dented the wall with his weight combined in the force. "That all you got?" Getting back up, he watched as more of the peculiar, angelic looking smaller demons. Watching them all continue to multiply as his condition seemingly worsened, he decided it was about time to use ranged weaponry. Firing a few rounds at the angel-looking beings, he shot a few of them down.

Lumina frowned at their actions. Debuffs, really? Against someone who had no natural defense for them? How boring. about to snap her fingers and help Dante with his very own ribbon out of Chaos itself, she was surprised when he retrieved the vial of Elixir and downed it, instantly dispelling all of his ailments, she once again smiled as the fight had a much 'fairer' theme to it. Kicking her legs, Lumina watched him obliterate one by one the quite literal army he'd had to face. Dante moved with such precision and drive to rid the world of these peculiar creatures, and when he fought and destroyed them, Lumina saw it; his carnal demonic desire to eliminate. Despite how much he may have flocked toward humanity and Virgil toward demons, it seemed neither one realized their true potential. But being the very first of their kind, surely they were just learning the heights of their limits and expectations, and doing what all humans did: struggle with inner darkness. Of course, the half-breeds would have to work so much harder to quell away their darkness. That was honestly really quite admirable.

Watching as the gargantuan 'angelic' demon was faltering, and Dante hadn't even broken a sweat, Lumina gleefully kicked her legs and giggled with delight.

" _Help... Help me..._ " Looking to Lumina right as it was about to die, the demon demanded her favor.

"Oh?" Lumina asked, head cocked to the side. Conjuring Chaos to freeze everything exactly the way it was, the tendrils of the primordial force immobilized not only the demon, but halted Dante's hand from finishing. 'Standing' from the rooftop, she walked on the air until she was close enough to the demon. "Are you asking for my help?"

" _Yes._ " Showing some humility for once, which was a very odd thing for their kind, Lumina smiled.

"Okay." Lumina held out her hand and a rather large portal of Chaos opened itself. Producing Chaos seeds, she gently dropped them from the palm of her hand and instantly her loyal, faithful hydra appeared. "Remember-" Lumina piped up. "-you asked for this." Releasing her hold on Dante, each of the hydra hungrily devoured the demon without any sign of being full. "Oh! They're so cute when they hatch! Don't you agree?" Lumina asked, basically squealing over the 'baby' hydra's and how she enjoyed their antics.

"That's one way of putting things." Dante murmured. "What do you do with those things now? I'm guessing they're still hungry, right?"

"Right." Lumina nodded, pleased that he seemed to know something of her hydra brood.

"And they eat... only demons?" Dante asked, going totally for a shot in the dark.

"Mhm." Lumina drew out the 'm' sound at the end, as if to tell him 'go on'.

"Which brings me to the question: Why did you offer him help and betray that demon?" Dante asked. Thinking it over for a moment, he had _two_ questions. "Why did you bother helping me and not it?"

"Oh, that's easy! He wasn't playing fair. And I don't mean the little minion guys, I mean the fact that he was cheating! Debuffs on someone who can't retaliate? How boring." Lumina frowned. "I'm sure you don't need me telling you about unfair advantages since you take down guys way tougher all the time, but I thought it'd be fun to help. Besides, you never once asked me for anything. And he demanded my help." Letting out a small sigh, Lumina shook her head. "Is there no such thing as dying with a little honor or dignity these days?"

"You can find either of those things in being torn to shreds?" Dante asked, raising a brow.

"Would it had helped if I used a sword?" Lumina asked. Snapping her fingers, she instantly held the Rebellion in her hands, and sliced through the air with it for added heft. "Where's the fun in that? I had to use one of these things for a thousand years... it gets old." Lumina pursed her lips, promptly holding out the sword to Dante for him to retrieve.

"What are you, exactly? A God? Child? I know that you're bits and pieces of Lightning, but what exactly are you?" Dante wanted a bit of an answer on that one as well.

"Me? Well, I am Lightning, but I'm also _not_ Lightning. I'm the original _her_. _Us_." Lumina corrected herself. "I'm the girl she left behind when mom and dad died. We loved our parents very much. We were very proud of our father and loved and adored by him in turn- it's no wonder we followed in his footsteps. Though, to be honest, neither of us can really speak of him... And mom? Well, she was a kind, loving person who made sure we never knew want. Even when dad died, she never stopped caring and loving. We tried to be replacements for both of them, but in the end, we failed to be either." Lumina folded her hands together, staring at them and acting as if what she spoke about had everything and yet nothing to do with her. "Her selfishness, her childishness, her wants, desires, needs, everything just begging to be let out and screamed to the heavens!" Cupping her hands together for the last part, Lumina amplified her voice and yelled to the sky. "I'm Claire Farron." Seemingly brimming with pride at her name, Lumina smiled at Dante. "And yes, I am 'divine'."

Dante listened to every word she had to say. _Mom. Dad._ Thinking of Sparda and Eva, he couldn't not see the parallels there. Sparda had been long gone and it was just him, Eva and Virgil at home. Then Eva died. And after that, they split off, had their own adventures, teamed up sometimes, but never really and truly got along. And suddenly it was Dante killing his big brother. "So Lightning gave up her chance to grow up and be normal. Accepted all responsibility for her little sister and made sure she was always comfortable and at the top of her priorities. Serah got to grow up with the best opportunities because of her big sister." Rationalizing things aloud, he was more or less analyzing the information given to him by Lumina. _Claire._ So that was Lightning's name.

"Oh, don't worry- you're little Dante is still fighting to come out, too, you know?" Lumina asked, smiling at him and glad he understood what she had to say. "I _could_ let him out. Oh it would be so fun to have a playmate!"

"Don't get any ideas." Dante shut that idea down right then and there.

"Aw! You're no fun!" Lumina pouted, frowning at Dante. Folding her arms the young girl turned her head away. In truth, the child of Chaos never really intended to let him out. A child version of a son of Sparda with nothing but the rotten aspects of Dante and his demonic heritage running around? That'd be more than just Chaos- it'd be overkill.

Patting her on the head, Dante let out a small scoff. "You are her, aren't you? Just seem to want my attention all to yourself." Watching as Lumina seemingly changed her temperament at his actions, he definitely could see the parallels between the prideful woman and the young girl.

"Hey, wanna see something neat?" Lumina asked, a plan formulating in her head.

"I guess." Dante shrugged his shoulders, figuring he had nothing to lose.

Forcing her hydra to leave in the same instant she conjured up an oracle drive, Lumina placed it right in front of Dante. "Put your hand on it."

Obeying what she had to say, Dante touched the peculiar object in the center and watched as varying images came to be.

"Alright. You're better than the usual run of the mill demon- I'll give you that." Lightning recovered from the blow she'd received, formally addressing her opponent. Seemingly in the third perspective, Lightning's opponent was just over her shoulder, but the Savior's image was just enough in the way that he couldn't be seen. Dante saw himself appear in the picture, and say something to Lightning that he couldn't quite catch. His hand held her forearm, and he seemed to be pleading with her in a sincere way.

"Stay out of my way." Because of how well she enunciated, it wasn't hard to make out her words. Lightning had warned Dante, the Savior having absolutely no patience for his interference. Ripping her arm out of his grasp, it seemed the two of them were going to have a rather unpleasant interaction that was going to turn physical. Lightning didn't seem to be going for quite that 'direct' approach she was so fond of. Call him conceited, what have you- it seemed more like a 'I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to-'.

But knowing himself, Dante didn't move.

Observing the situation even more thoroughly, it seemed he didn't need to figure out what was being said as it actually more or less seemed to come to life. Dante was forced to stay put when she used the same peculiar tendrils to hold him still as she fought her opponent. Just as before when she summoned Bahamut, Lightning was invoking some sort of primal power in this vision. Watching the sacred symbols of the Goddess Etro appear, Lightning spoke each and every syllable of the incantation but the part that stood out to him were the words; _Legendary. Netherknight._ Right as she was about to say the name of her summoned servant, it cut right to his insignia forming and the large, humanoid creature appearing beside her. Dante wouldn't lie to himself; he thought it may be Sparda. And despite himself and knowing what he did, he still had to wonder if it was his late father.

Lightning held out her sword, and pointed it at her opponent, narrowing her eyes as she did so. Her mouth opened and he made out what she had to say; finish him.

Wanting more from the confrontation, Dante was disappointed when it faded away and he was instead left with him, sitting in a bar by himself. None of the bar stools beside him were occupied, and he seemed lonely. His head was slumped, and drink upon drink was piling up. It seemed like any other day, really. Well, maybe not. Had the previous events with Lightning left him shaken up? Finishing a drink he'd been working on, he ordered another and didn't seem on the track to stop. After a few moments of the same routine he was surprised to see Lightning enter the picture. Though hesitant she sat beside him and after a few awkward moments of starting and trying to say something, she finally settled on shutting her mouth and placing an arm around his shoulder. The action seemed to convey something she had a hard time vocalizing aloud; I'm sorry.

Though Dante had been focusing more or less on his alcohol consumption, Lightning was consumed in the process of apology. The moment he'd ordered another and left himself open to grab the drink, Lightning had forced him to stop and hugged him. He more or less seemed surprised by the action, and probably more than likely drunk. Lightning helped him off the stool, draped his arm around her shoulder and spoke aloud the words: _Come on._ Leading him out of the bar, he wanted to see what came next. But just as with the previous interaction, it abruptly ended.

"What was that?" Dante asked, looking over at Lumina.

" _That_? Well, 'that' was your future, of course." Lumina made the oracle drive disappear and looked at him. "Angel of Death... inheritor of Etro's Grace, Grail of Valhalla. Demonic half-breed, son of Sparda, inheritor of his mantle of responsibility... It seems that you and sis have a grand destiny ahead of you. I don't think I'll be here to see it... But I know you two will make the bad guys shake in their boots. After all, what could the strongest man on Earth and the strongest woman from Cocoon, Pulse and Nova Chrysalia have to fear? I bet God and Mundus are even more scared of what the two of you could do together than they ever could." Speaking words of great wisdom for a change of pace, the young Farron hoped he understood her.

"Why does this feel like 'goodbye'?" Dante asked, meeting her gaze.

"You're hungry, right?" Lumina asked, changing the topic entirely. "There's an ice-cream shop around the corner! Let's go!" Tugging on his coat, the young girl began to quite literally lead him by the hand to the shop in question. After a few moments they arrived to the promised location and Lumina found them a booth to sit at.

"You kind of avoided the question." Dante said, once his order arrived and Lumina's was placed in front of her.

"Because I'm not meant to be here, Dante." Lumina spoke calmly. "I served my purpose a long time ago, when Lightning and Serah needed me. Claire had to look out for her little sis, so she wouldn't fade away into the Chaos and be lost forever to the crystal shards of time. I was a container for Serah's soul. But this time around, I don't have that purpose." Speaking eerily seriously, Lumina looked him directly in the eyes.

"But you came back for some reason. Can't you and Lightning just go back together?" Dante was genuinely curious on that one.

"Tell me, when you look at me, do you see my face, or do you see someone else's?" She asked, walking around with her arms behind her back and once more pacing. "If it's just me, then that means I have more time. If you see _her_ then I guess she doesn't need me anymore."

"I see three people. Lightning. Serah. You." Dante spoke honestly, wondering if this meant she'd be rejoining Lightning. Eating part of his ice-cream, he watched and waited for some form of answer from Lumina.

"Then that means I'm almost ready." Lumina traced around the outer rim of her glass and stared down at it with vague curiosity.

"You can choose when to go back?" Dante asked.

"No. She has to be ready. If Lightning won't accept me then I can't." Lumina glanced up at him. "'Don't leave me- I don't wanna be alone!'." Smiling as she spoke the words of Lightning/Serah/Lumina and even Dante himself wanted to vocalize at times, her image flickered once more between the Farron sisters. "You really are like her!" Lumina couldn't help the small laugh that came from herself. "You don't tell people when you're lonely, and feel like they should either know, or you should keep to yourself and be isolated because you're the 'strong' one. It's okay to be strong, Dante. But it's also okay to let someone in."

"It's not always by choice that I'm alone. But I know that being with someone just isn't feasible." Dante didn't really know why they were dwelling on it.

"Because it's 'never the right time', or you can never find the 'right' person, right? Well." Lumina drummed her fingers on the tabletop. "What if she's here, and you've finally met her?"

"I'd say it's weird, considering you're a little girl." Dante deadpanned.

"Not me." Lumina made a disgusted face.

"I was kidding. Don't worry- it doesn't happen often." _Anymore_. Dante had a clue on what she was hinting at, but he more or less wanted her to say it. "And who might this mysterious person be?"

"The only other person on the planet you can relate to." Lumina knew he wasn't being dense, just an 'ass' so to speak. "Lightning."

"Kind of odd to be getting the pep-talks from technically her but also _not_ her. I mean, doesn't she more or less hate and put up with me? Can't really say I think that she'll end up liking, let alone loving me at some point or other." Dante didn't exactly know why he was fighting it. Probably because he knew that Lumina could be an active liar, and he didn't wanna end up on another one of Lightning's 'I hate you, die' binges. Least of all if he made the wrong move and she decided to get all gung-ho about it.

"Can I tell you a little secret?" Lumina asked.

"Sure." Dante shrugged.

"Yeul decreed it. And the funny thing about destiny, is that Lightning more or less always finds a way to change it or not play into its hands. But this time around, it's not something that's as simple as killing a fal'Cie, protecting a Goddess in her throne room or saving humanity. It's finding the other half of her soul. The part that's been missing since the beginning." Lumina explained the situation a little better, since he still seemed more or less skeptical. "And I don't mean me, of course." Stirring the ice-cream around in its glass, she seemed rather bored and uninterested in the confection. "There were very old stories, told before the time of cliques and religious sects devoted to only one God out there. Tales of how humans used to be something different, that they were joined together, and their souls were one. Until one day the Gods sought fit to split them apart, and leave either halves saddened by the split and ever longing for their missing pieces, the other halves of their soul." Looking up at Dante, she had a little more to say. "But there's also more to that story. Should I go on?" Giving him the choice on the matter, Lumina wouldn't bother with drivel if it seemed uninteresting to her guest. Besides, she did have a reason for this meeting, and while it may or may not be entirely clear to Dante, she would make sure to plant a few ideas here and there for him.

"If you want to. It sounds interesting." Dante wouldn't deny the fact that she had piqued his interest in some form or another. Though it was a little odd to say that Lightning and he may have apparently 'shared the same soul' and had been a little more than 'out there' a theory considering the fact of the massive age difference, being born on different worlds in different times, polar opposites when it came to species, etc. And yet, somehow it all seemed to make sense. Lumina was seemingly closing the gaps between him and her, and the fact that Lightning and he weren't really so different after all.

"You're more unique than you know, Dante. And I don't just mean because you're the son of Sparda, either. Twins weren't something heard of in the old world, they were rarer than even the down of a Phoenix. Maybe because Etro knew better than anyone else on what could happen to a soul when it was fractured and split up into sections. I mean, look who you're talking to!" Lumina beamed happily. "But that's beside the point. As a twin, you only have _half_ of _half_ a soul. That's where things get a little tricky, as Lightning may very well be your other half, but it also means there was someone else who completed the puzzle." Inwardly smirking at her statement, the young trickster waited for him to take the bait.

"Virgil." Dante spoke the name of his elder brother aloud. "So what exactly are you trying to say? That Virgil and I were supposed to sit around and wait for Lightning? That she'd be happy with both of us?"

"Not exactly. But the thing about souls, is that they want to be _whole_. You and Virgil enjoyed each others company very much, and that's because you both felt a sense of belonging and being _whole_ together. Not even a coffer of souls would be a substitute for what the two of you had. But you feel it, right? When you're with her, when you hold her divine weapon in your hands, how it jolts to life with divine energy and obeys your every command- that's not a coincidence. Only someone with the Grace of Etro could do that. _She_ may be the Savior, and _you_ may be the Son of Sparda, but you're both very much the same... Particles of dust, brushed off the palm of a God." Enjoying the rather cryptic place to leave off of, Lumina also took amusement in the fact that he seemed a tad bit confused.

Dante's facial expression never once changed during her explanation. "So you're saying a God and a Demon are somehow soulmates? That even though she was born long before my world existed, somehow we were destined to be together? I think Lightning would have something to say about that." What was the endgame here? He highly doubted this was from the 'goodness of her heart' or something cliche like that, but Dante wanted to find out the answer.

"Etro had her reasoning for that. I mean, how could she let her champion's focus be blurred by you? She had her little sister, Hope, Snow, Fang, Sazh and Vanille all to worry about. And she was a force to be reckoned with _without_ a lover in the mix. Could you imagine how dangerous she'd be if someone she loved more than a friend or family member was in jeopardy? She tried to kill God because he took their souls hostage... What's more poetic than a Human and a Demon finding love, in the midst of battle and war with each others worlds than an Angel of Death and their son doing the same? But don't just take my word for it- you'll see in time!" Lumina smiled and let out a small laugh.

"You're really serious about this, huh?" Dante could more or less she was telling him the truth. "Is this her selfishness trying to hone in on me, or are you just expediting the process because you're bored?" It was rather hard to tell and he couldn't much read her very well. Probably because it was their first meeting or more than likely because of the fact that she _was_ Lightning.

"She's too much of a stubborn, proud egotist to do anything about it. I know her, and I know how we think. Besides, she hasn't even realized she likes you yet. Well, that's not exactly true. She's not trying to kill you anymore which is more or less progress when it comes to Lightning. And me? I am selfish, _very_ selfish. I want someone we can lean on to share our burdens with, someone who understands and doesn't hesitate to shoot toward their goals, no matter the cost. We bet on saving the future to the point that we gambled away Serah's life. And you- you actually _killed_ Virgil. If it came down to it, and we had to make that choice, I don't think Lightning could do it. At least, not again. We saw her die, the moment that she changed the future, rejoiced in the fact that Noel and Serah had completed their 'focus' given to them by Lightning. It's different from sticking a sword into their abdomen, Dante." Lumina spoke as if she had somehow managed to guess his inner thoughts correctly like before. "The symbol of Etro appearing in her eyes, one last jolt in her body as its strength finally failed her, her knees buckling as she fell backward and almost plummeted a few hundred feet down only to be caught by Noel. Watching as a stranger holds your little sister until everything that was leaves her and knowing that you're responsible. You may not have been the one to physically take her down, but you're the reason she's gone." Lumina's image once more flickered as she displayed Lightning's image, this time completely overwriting herself as she stared at Dante and seemed more or less depressed.

"Even in the divine realm of Valhalla with the gifts of Etro bestowed upon you, becoming more than human and less than what you were, even with your renewed strength and virtue, nothing you did would ever atone for what came next. Serah's soul was taken hostage by Caius and Yeul's who demanded she be kept with them and end with the world together with her. The Chaos enveloping your sister, eating her away and holding her prisoner." Seemingly unsure of what to do next, 'Lightning'/Lumina seemed to be pained by what she was speaking about.

"What happened next?" Dante was genuinely curious. Lightning had told him a few details here and there but honestly he hadn't heard this story.

"War." Without hesitation, the word escaped her lips. "'By what right, do you demand her release? At your bidding, she embarked on a journey to save the world. Serah's death is your doing.'" Repeating the words she had heard so long ago, Lumina frowned. "Putting salt in the wound, we demanded the challenge for Serah's soul. Yeul retreated and we faced her champion, the embodiment of Chaos and self-righteous arrogance. Immortal vs Goddess. Holding the weight of Serah's death and the longing to be reunited with her in our heart, we defeated him time and again until he disappeared into nothingness. Reclaiming the soul of our sister, we held her tighter than the day our last parent died." Finishing her thoughts, she moved on to Serah's portion. Instantly, the apparition changed to the younger Farron. 'Don't forget me. When Cocoon fell, and you seemed to just disappear... Everyone was so sure. They said that you were gone. That you were dead. But not me. I just knew. I knew that you were alive somewhere, and I'd find you eventually. I never gave up hope... and now here we are. Just keep me in your thoughts. Remember me, and we'll see each other again. No matter what happens to me... Even if I vanish from this world. Promise me, Lightning. Promise you'll remember me'."

"She wasn't lying when she said that Virgil wouldn't disappear so long as you keep him in your heart. So long as you live, he'll never fade away into nothingness." Lumina/Serah assured him, even going so far as to smile at the Devil Hunter.

"Why are you telling me all of this? I'm sure you have your reasons, but why exactly are you doing this? I don't think you're the kind to waste your time trying to be matchmaker." Dante wanted a clear cut answer from Lumina. She seemed to be bringing up Serah and Virgil quite a bit to him, and the aspects of their deaths.

Holding her smile, the Serah version faded away. "You're right, I do have my reasons! But it's too early to tell. And ask yourself this Dante, why would she give you an Elixir if she's so 'cold' to you? Lightning doesn't just give those away to people she hates, let alone doesn't trust. So you have to know that in the back of her mind she does have some form of ulterior motives. But that's beside the point. We're out of time. I'll see you around!" Lumina giggled before teleporting away. Stepping out of the portal of Chaos, Lumina let out a small, long-suffering sigh.

" _What a colossal waste of time and efforts._ " Scoffing at the Child of Chaos, her demonic companion wondered why she even bothered doing such a foolish thing.

"Oh? You think so?" Lumina asked, smirking at the demon. "I think it was fun! Besides, he doesn't really know what's in store for him, does he? I mean, neither of them really do, and this little surprise might be enough to send either of them over the edge." Clasping her hands together, Lumina seemed very excited.

" _You're not subtle in your hinting. If you interfered with anything-_ " He started, his tone of voice becoming threatening, the Demon instantly stopped all at once when he noticed the tendrils of Chaos enveloping his legs, each of them weaving their way around his thighs and moving up to his torso.

"You'll do _what,_ exactly?" Lumina asked, tilting her head to the side and staring at him. Her hands glowed with the aura of Chaos itself, and she easily reappeared behind him, mocking the demon. "Do you know who you're dealing with? I'm not just some human you can talk down to or a subordinate who'll start shaking in their boots because you raise your voice. You're in charge here." Lumina warned. "Now, if you'd like to be civil and talk like people, then by all means. But if you're not going to be nice, then I'll just leave you here and work on the many other little pet projects I have running around." Once more standing in front of him, she looked up at the demon. "Think carefully before you answer!" Becoming cheery, the young girl paused. "Are you going to be nice?"

" _Yes._ " He grumbled at her in a sneer/borderline snarl, clenching his fists as he felt the tendrils of Chaos tighten around his body.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Lumina asked, putting her hand close to her ear and mocking his tone of voice.

" _Yes. I will be nice._ " Wanting to behead the little girl, he grit his teeth and was thankful for the fact that his facial features were covered by a helmet. Otherwise the annoying Child of Chaos would know what he was thinking of doing and how close to murdering her he was.

"That's what I thought you said." Lumina smiled. The tendrils of Chaos instantly retreated and she found herself a place to sit and stare at her companion. "I don't know why you're angry at me- I'm not the reason you're lagging behind in your duties. Won't your master be upset that his little pet isn't doing what he wanted him to? I mean losing to Nabaat, Fang, Vanille, Snow, Serah, Lightning and Noel? Ouch. Maybe he overestimated your usefulness."

" _I intended to test the strength of one. Others decided to interfere. Regardless I haven't given them my full limitations._ " Scoffing at Lumina's mockery of him, the demon wasn't amused. " _I'm no ones slave._ "

"Now where have I heard that one before...?" Lumina asked, tapping her index finger on her chin. Recalling the memory of Lightning/herself fighting against their former fellow brothers in arms up the few menial steps to Orphan's cradle, she recalled taking down two sacrifices while Fang, and Snow helped with the physical aspects and Hope/Vanille/Sazh worked on the magical aspects. "Does he know how you feel about your arrangement? What am I saying? Of course he doesn't! You'd be wiped out of existence before you could say 'oops'."

" _I just need to play my part long enough. Lightning and Dante will kill him and it'll all be over._ " Semi-explaining some of his intentions to Lumina, he merely wanted the God-King to be destroyed. Killing Lightning, Dante or their comrades didn't at all interest him in the slightest.

"That can be arranged. But are you sure you can hold on long enough?" Lumina asked, rather amused by the situation.

" _Nothing compares to the pleasure of vengeance. He'll pay for everything that he's done. And I want him to know that I had a hand in it._ " The demon made his intentions very clear to Lumina.

"So, in your mind you just... defect to team Savior/Son of Sparda, it's all sugar and rainbows and supposing they don't kill you for trying to hurt their friends, what? You think Bhunivelze or Mundus or the entity they've become even has a _sliver_ of forgiveness to it? Do you know what they did for me visiting?" Lumina decided to spell things out for him since he appeared to be having troubles.

" _You came to gloat. While he may not agree with it, Lightning has a deep sense of honor. I know that she won't destroy me._ " The demon remained confident in that fact.

"Maybe." Lumina agreed. "But are you willing to bet on the possibility that she won't allow the others to have their revenge? When Fang puts her mind to something... It usually ends up happening. This isn't just 'their souls are mine, come and get them' you're playing at- you've threatened their lives, families and everything they've fought to maintain. Lightning may have a sense of honor- but people tend to turn a blind eye to things and pretend not to see." Smiling at him, Lumina knew fully well that he understood what she had to say.

" _Maybe I'll broker a deal with the Savior. In exchange for not ramming my fist through each and everyone of her friends' hearts, she'll give me amnesty._ "

"Interesting." Lumina mused, letting out a small, suffering sigh. "Let me know how it works out!" Disappearing from the mind of the demon so as not to arouse the suspicions of the God King who commanded his very being, the Child of Chaos made her way to where she was needed most and could create more Chaos. Had Dante bought her little exchange with him? Only time would tell. But Lightning more or less would end up ruining things as she usually did by saying this and that about Lumina's true intentions/way of dealing with people: truth laced with lies. But the fun part was always finding out which was which.

Yeul solemnly stared out into the horizon of her surroundings. The wind gently cascaded along her blue locks of hair as the Seeress watched the waves along Snow/Serah's beach churn with life. _'He is a body! A vessel! An instrument for evil! That is all!'_ Lightning's words of throwing away a person dear were chilling to the bone. The others didn't know it yet but she was in for a very heated feud that would likely tear apart her alliance and create very thick fissures of distrust/hatred between them. "The winds carry along them the words of the hopeful, that they might not yet be forgotten in the vestiges of Chaos that may ravage the remnants of hope, love, despair, envy or lingering emotion used by the speaker. In a time of great need a hero listened to my words to save the world. But I wonder if these words might cause more harm than good. Seeing and interpreting the future are two very different things: to watch and see your prophecy unfold like you had foretold, powerless to do anything but watch the death, devastation and harm that may be done. Your actions may be noble, you may wish for justice and peace to win out amongst all the other injustices of the world; but your hopes and dreams must come last. Emotion can get in the way." Speaking to her companion without even so much as glancing over Yeul knew that they would be listening intently to her words. It was the will of the Goddess and Etro's will be done. There was no changing fate such as small glimpses as these. But perhaps the willful would make more sense of things.

Patting her on the head, Snow smiled softly. "Sounds like you've been thinkin' a little too deep, kiddo. Try to let loose and have others take the reigns for a change of pace. If someone needs that message of theirs then they'll get it. We know that you can't mess with things the way that you see them they have to be done. But that doesn't mean you can't point us in the right direction and let us do whatever needs to be done." Pausing for a moment he decided to add another thought. "Emotions are more than for 'getting in the way'. They make us stronger, help us grow and be better people, knock us down, make that 'light at the end of the tunnel' blurry but that doesn't mean we can't pull ourselves out of the situation and come back together." He was living proof of that. Not only him but Lightning, Serah, the others. They'd all managed to get over their centuries long absence of emotion and somewhat return to their old lives/the people they'd become.

"Be warned beware by closing your eyes you can see what isn't there. By opening your eyes you may see deceptions and fall to despair. Lies may be truth and truth may be lies. Destiny knows what has to be; you have to pay the price, nothing is free." Yeul warned Snow. Despite his happy-go-lucky disposition on things, there was a great storm to pass. Though the chosen children of Etro may want to aid their friend, confidant, sister that may not be entirely possible in their futures to come. As it had been said before; Dante and Lightning were the owners of this stage. Should the world fall to oblivion and be destroyed or salvaged at the hands of the chosen would only be determined by the Son of Sparda and the Goddess of Death.

Snow wanted to say something, anything at all- but what could he say? She'd more or less given him a riddle in the form of a rhyme. Lies. Truth. Destiny. Paying a price? What more could they have to offer that the group hadn't already given up? Lightning had in his opinion become even more of a lone wolf/recluse in her decade long absence from the rest of the group. How she'd managed that he honestly didn't know. Maybe it had to do with that weird white stuff that she'd given to him. Hope had explained it to be the life essence of a God, 'Eradia' and that it had more or less preserved life on Nova Chrysalia for days at a time in order to pass the trials of God. But what had it done to her? She seemed disconnected. Lightning had stepped aside previously for him but it wasn't anything like this. The fire in her eyes more or less seemed gone and like she'd been going through the motions.

Maybe they weren't the ones paying the price for it all. Maybe Lightning was burdened to walk through life alone now. How could any of them understand what she'd been through at the hands of Etro in Valhalla or Nova Chrysalia as Bhunivelze's 'Savior' to become the Goddess of Death? They couldn't. They'd been given small doses of what was constantly within her and that had felt amazing to everyone. But what would it feel like to be the permanent container of Eradia? Even when they'd fought in Nova Chrysalia in his Palace he'd been able to determine that the Lightning he was dealing with had been very different to her former self. What the hell gave these Gods the right to screw with a person so much that she lost herself? She'd even brought Nabaat into Serah's/His house without any regard for the fact that she'd been a key person in hunting them down like animals and tried to kill them. She more or less seemed to feel like it had nothing to do with her. From the way that Hope had spoken about his time as Bhunivelze's Ears it more or less seemed like the same thing had come to be about her. The only real time he saw Lightning be the old Lightning was around her new companion, Dante.

Something about him must have sparked her to come out for some reason.

Glancing over at the house he saw Dante arriving and looking more or less tired, maybe bored? In either case the older male had his hands in his pockets and calmly continued across the sand until he made his way inside. Stay out on the beach and miss the interaction between him and Lightning or go eavesdrop? Looking around in all directions, Yeul had deserted him so it seemed. Not used to being the last one when it came to information Snow ran up to the house and went inside only to find Hope, Noel, Serah, Fang, Vanille and Yeul gathered around a table and Lightning and Dante nowhere to be found. "I miss the party invitation?" Snow asked with a grin.

"Evermore the carefree slacker, Mr. Villiers." Nabaat tutted with a push of her glasses. The Colonel more or less hadn't been surprised he'd rather be outside and do whatever leisure duties he wanted outside as opposed to formulate a plan of attack for their mysterious combatant so many of them had managed to fight against.

"Real heroes don't need plans." Snow held his grin and winked at Nabaat.

"Is that so?" Nabaat asked, rather amused by his answer. "When the assault on Eden came to pass, who was it that rallied you and yours? Cocoon? When Fang defected to the side of Pulse since none of you would back her up? Honestly, having a backup strategy isn't an option- it's mandatory." Reading the room on the fact that she knew sensitive information that she shouldn't have, Nabaat simply shrugged her shoulders, let out a small, gentle sigh and decided to elaborate. "I was curious on how events would unfold. Even in death I still had to know what would become of my former home, of the tenacious l'Cie and their righteous quest to bring about the fall of the fal'Cie Gods regime and somehow unify Pulse and Cocoon. It was rather intriguing to say the least."

"That sounds like some kinda compliment. Comin' from you, of course." Fang spoke up, her arms folded and smiling at the fact they were somewhat begrudgingly being praised by the Colonel, their former enemy.

"But of course." Nabaat agreed.

Looking back at her friends, Lightning more or less faintly smiled at the group and their interactions. She wished she could have been inside with them and talking about whatever they were talking about, smiling, laughing and feeling emotion as it came so quickly/easily to human beings. But she wasn't a human anymore and none of it came easy. How could she tell any of them that she didn't really, technically _feel_? They deserved their happiness and if ignorance was bliss then Lightning wouldn't shatter the illusion and settle with a lie. Feeling a gentle pat on the head, she shut her eyes and immediately opened them to find Dante standing beside her. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Dante pointed out as he saw her being a loner amidst so much company. "You saved the girl, brought her home to your friends, brought more friends home... I thought you'd be happy."

"That was the idea. But that's not reality." Lightning said simply. She knew he'd keep prying and bothering her until she said the truth so there was no point in trying to lie to him.

"It's hollowing, isn't it?" Dante asked. Seeing that he'd piqued her interest, he decided to speak up a little more. "Being the only one of your kind, not knowing how to deal with others because of the fact that you're too different to even begin. And it's not because you feel 'special', 'better', or that they're 'less than' you, but at the end of the day you're alone."

Lightning knew that some of that must've come from the fact that he had suffered like she did. But she was new, and he was older and more used to this kind of thing. How bleak could a world be where you felt no companionship with others? "You had your brother, even Nero." Trying to find a 'way out' of things, she didn't know where to start.

"They're different. We're all different. Sparda left behind a difficult brood." Dante shrugged his shoulders. It felt like that time to him already. He'd earned a drink.

"Maybe. But I don't know them enough to say much about it. Does anyone else know about your isolation?" Lightning asked.

"Do they?" Dante countered as he motioned to her friends.

"Point taken." Lightning stared up at him and sighed. "How do you deal with it?"

"You know the bars you don't like? I go there." Dante wondered why she all of the sudden decided to open up to him.

"Sounds boring. And like a temporary fix." Lightning sighed. "Come on." She nodded to the balcony and their exit point. "First round's on me." She waited for a moment but at his hesitation to follow her Lightning simply grabbed his gloved hand with her own and began dragging him to the bar. Unknown to her, her outfit had changed back to her outfit attire and she looked more or less like a simple human as opposed to the deific Goddess who slew the mighty Bhunivelze in a bid to save this world.

"Do you do that purpose?" Dante asked. Her outfit just seemed to change either out of her wanting it to or simply at will.

"Do what?" Lightning asked innocently.

"Change your clothes." Dante nodded to her outfit.

Looking down Lightning was surprised at the change. "No. I guess it more or less is subconscious or reflexive. Maybe it's just context sensitive."

"Maybe." Dante stared down at their hands, wondering why she opted to treat him like a child. Thinking back to Lumina's words he knew it would be naive to say she'd simply throw herself at him. But as of right now it seemed the two of them had some common ground as Angel/Demon/God/Son of Sparda/Savior and that had to be something.

"I don't drink often so it's going to be more or less me following your lead." Lightning admitted. She'd never been interested in the pointless hobby. Dulling ones senses in her case didn't make any sense. But what was the point in being lucid? There wasn't much else they could do until Hope and the others figured out a few more things. Without a plan of attack then her and Dante's potential were more or less wasted.

* * *

Lumina playing 'nice'? That's usually a double-edged sword. Too bad Dante doesn't have the advantage of knowing her true nature.

Any guesses on what she's up to?

-Elegant


End file.
